Prince Hiccup and Astrid
by a6mullins
Summary: Prince Hiccup and Astrid, daughter of guard Alistair and his wife and maid Ingrid. Hiccup and Astrid play together when Snoutlout thinks Astrid is just a maid, how far will Hiccup go to proof that she is the girl he chose as his queen to rule with him? And how far will he go to protect her from danger?
1. 1: Young Hiccup and Astrid

King Stoick and Queen Valka walk the castle of Berk. 6 year old Prince Hiccup Haddock playing tag with 5 year old Astrid Hofferson. Hiccup ask "Astrid we're best friends?" Astrid answers "yes Hiccup we'll be friends forever." Hiccup hugs Astrid and says "I like you Astrid alot." Hiccup yarns. Astrid giggles "someone's tired before yarning herself." Hiccup grabs Astrid's hand and brings her to his chamber.

Astrid ask "would your parents be okay with me taking a nap in here?" Hiccup answers "yes. Besides we're both tired anyway." Astrid climbs in bed with him closing her eyes. Hiccups facing away from Astrid sleeping. Stoick and Valka walk around the castle not seeing Hiccup running around the castle. Stoick ask "Valka where's Hiccup?" Valka sighs "well wherever Hiccup is, Astrid is with him."

Valka puts her hand to her chin and thinks about them playing. "Come on honey let's go check our son's bed chamber." Stoick ask "why would our son be in his room for?" Valka sighs "if Hiccup was playing with Astrid like every day. Then he would be napping in his bed." Stoick opens the door to Hiccup's bed chamber and walks to bed curtain with Valka. They peek inside to see laying in the bed sleeping is Hiccup and Astrid.

Hiccup rolls over facing Astrid putting an arm around her waist mumbling "my queen Astrid." Valka smirks "Hiccup is claiming Astrid as his wife." Stoick and Valka walk out of the chamber. Valka ask "Stoick what are we going to do when Astrid's mom begins making her work as a maid?" Stoick sighs "then she can work mornings and have afternoons off to play with Hiccup."

Five year old Snotlout walks up to them and ask "do you know where my cousin is?" Valka answers "he is taking a nap." Snotlout walks away to go play with the twins. Tuffnut and Ruffnut we're messing with weapons rack in the arena when Snotlout walks up to them. Tuff ask "Snotlout what's up?" Snotlout answers "nothing, the Prince is taking a nap. Let's go see what Astrid is doing." Snotlout knock on Hofferson's door chamber.

Ingrid Hofferson was talking to Queen Valka when there was a knock on the Hofferson's door. Ingrid opens the door to see Snotlout and the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut and ask "what can I do for you Snotlout?" Snotlout ask "is Astrid home?" Ingrid sighs "no she's not, the Queen just informed me that she's napping with her Prince." Snotlout exclaims "Astrid sleeping with my cousin?!"

(Hiccup's bed chamber)

Astrid starts to stir looking around her to realize it's not her bed. Looks down to see someone's arm around her waist and looks behind to see Prince Hiccup next to her sleeping. Astrid turns around whispering "wake up my sleepy Prince" while brushing his hair back. Hiccup mumbles "is it time to get up my queen?" Astrid blushes at him calling her his Queen and says "yes. Now if we don't get up, then we won't have lunch and hot chocolate."

Hiccup gets up and Astrid ask him "didn't you fall asleep facing away from me?" Hiccup thinks back to when he fell asleep and says "yes and I guess I rolled over facing you and I put my arm around your waist." Hiccup and Astrid walk down the corridor to the kitchen for lunch and hot chocolate. Astrid ask him "are we going to talk about napping together? Hiccup sighs "we were both tired after playing tag and I didn't want you walk back to your bed chamber alone."

(Kitchen)

Hiccup Walk into the kitchen with Astrid behind him. Hiccup ask "Astrid what do you want to eat for lunch?" Astrid answers "turkey swiss and a cup of hot chocolate." Hiccup tells the chef "two orders of turkey swiss sandwiches and two cups of hot chocolate and can you bring it to Royal dinning room please?" The chef smiles "why certainly for you, Prince Hiccup and your girlfriend." Hiccup stops "wait she's..." Astrid interrupts "Hiccup, I don't mind being called your girlfriend" while blushing. They leave to go to the Royal dinning room.

(Royal dinning room)

Hiccup and Astrid sat at the table talking. Hiccup apologies to Astrid "I'm sorry about the staff calling you my girlfriend." Astrid sighs "I don't worry mind the staff calling me your girlfriend." Hiccup ask "Astrid, are you sure your okay with staff calling you my girlfriend?" Astrid smiles "yes, I'm okay with the staff calling me your girlfriend. After all you called me your Queen after waking up from our nap together."

Valka smirks "wow, that's new to me, but that wasn't the first time you called her your Queen." Hiccup whines "mom!" Valka laughs "what, me and your father was wondering wherever you were. So I told him that if you were playing with Astrid, you both would tiredness yourselves out and take nap. When we came to check on you, we found you in bed with Astrid sleeping. You both wore facing away from each other. Then you rolled over wrapping your arm around her waist and said my Queen Astrid snuggling more into her. It was so adorable."

Just then Ingird walked in Royal Dining Room with a tray carrying two sandwiches and two cups of hot chocolate and says "here you go you two love birds your late lunch. Hiccup I heard what you called my daughter while sleeping with her." Astrid whines "mom." Ingrid smirks "It's okay sweetie, I don't mind you two cuddling in bed." Astrid blushes madly in embarrassment. Ingird leaves with the Queen Valka to talk about their future. After lunch, Hiccup and Astrid walk outside to garden.

(In the garden)

Hiccup and Astrid walk around the pretty flowers. Hiccup stops by a blue flower bush and plucks one to give to Astrid. Astrid blushes madly then smiles as Hiccup places the flower in her hair. Astrid kisses his cheek causing Hiccup to blush. King Stoick walks outside to the garden and says "Hiccup, son can I borrow you for a few minutes?" Hiccup ask "what's wrong?" Stoick takes Hiccup inside and ask "was you in the Royal dinning room having lunch?"

Hiccup replies "yes, with Astrid, why?" Stoick rubs his forehead and says "Snotlout claimed you threw a fit flipping chairs over in the Royal Dining Room." Hiccup yells "I didn't do that, Snotlout is lying to you. Me and Astrid we're having lunch together. You can even ask Astrid yourself." Hiccup walks back outside to the garden to see...

Astrid was sitting down on the bench waiting for Hiccup to return when Snotlout walks over to her and sits down bench and ask "Astrid, what are you doing here alone?" Astrid sighs "I'm waiting for Hiccup to come back from talking to his father." Snotlout ask her "why are you waiting for the Prince to return when he only wants to play you. You think he actually loves you? Once he kisses you, he'll just leave. Why would the Prince marry a maid rather than a princess?"

Astrid yells "leave me alone Snot-" Snotlout cuts her off by kissing her forcefully. Hiccup clears his throat and stares at them. Snotlout snarls "what do you want useless? Your interrupting our moment of intimacy." Hiccup snarls back "you tried getting me in trouble with my dad. There was only one problem in your plan of setting me up for flipping all those chairs in Royal Dining Room."

Snotlout snarls "yeah and what would that be useless?" Hiccup snarls "the person you just assaulted!" Wrack, Astrid slapped Snotlout forcing him to fall off the bench and snarls "don't you ever touch me again. Next time it won't be me beating you, it will be my father. Let's go babe and leave this trash." Hiccup punches Snotlout in face, "that for trying to get me in trouble with my dad." Wrack- "that's for trying to make a move on Astrid." Wrack- "that's for kissing my queen." Wrack- "that's for calling me useless."

Hiccup walks Astrid back to her bed chamber. Hiccup knocks on Hofferson's chamber and ask "Astrid, are you ok-ow! What was that-" Astrid punches Hiccup in the shoulder and snides "that was for thinking I can't take care of my own" and grabs his collar, kissing Hiccup on the lips. Alistair opens the door to see Astrid and Hiccup kissing and clears his throat. But Astrid takes a bold move wrapping her arms around his neck sinking her tongue between his teeth. Alistair clears his throat again to try and get their attention.

Astrid parts from his lips and says "that is the only kiss you will get for now and for making it clear that I'm your queen and wife in the future." Hiccup smiles "if that is what you want M'lady then you can have your wish." Alistair clears his throat and says "Astrid, would you mind telling me why you would be kissing the Prince of the Kingdom of Berk? If a guard seen that, they would arrest you. But knowing the Prince offered you to take a nap with him. I'll allow you this one kiss. Goodnight night Prince Hiccup."

Hiccup smiles "Good night Mr. Hofferson and tell Mrs. I said goodnight to her too. Goodnight Queen Astrid." Astrid smiles "goodnight my King Hiccup." Hiccup kiss the back of Astrid's hand. But ask "can I kiss your cheek?" Astrid looks at her dad who gives a nod. Astrid answers "yes you can this one time." Hiccup kisses Astrid's cheek and says "goodnight m'lady" and leaves heading for the Royal dinning room.

Hiccup walks into the Royal dinning room to see his parents walk-in after him. Stoick shouts "son do you know what you did?!" Hiccup ask "what are you talking about?" Stoick rubs his forehead and says "you attack your cousin in the garden for just talking to Astrid as a friend?!" Hiccup answers "I hit him for trying to get me in trouble and disrespecting me. But that wasn't what set me off!" Valka ask "son what set you off then sweetie?"

Hiccup answers "he assaulted Astrid." Stoick exclaimed loudly "He Did What?!" Hiccup sits down and tells his parents what Snotlout told Astrid while he was talking to his father and when he returned to see Snotlout kissing Astrid without her consent to calling him useless. Valka gets up and walks to the door. Stoick ask "where are you going?" Valka smirks "I'm going to make a very clear point."

Valka walks to Spitelout's chamber and knocks on the door. Spitelout opens the door and ask "what can I do for you, your highness?" Valka answers "you can get me your son Now!" Spitelout calls his son out of his bed chamber. Snotlout ask "what do you-queen Valka?" Valka smiles "Snotlout tomorrow you are going to start working as maid under Ingird's orders for assaulted my best friend's daughter and for disrespecting my son-" wrack Snotlout flew into the wall from being slapped so hard.

Spitelout exclaims "did you have to slap my son that hard?" Valka snides "next time teach your son to respect his cousin because he's the future king and next time your son puts his hands on Astrid, I'll have him spend two days in a cell. Do I make my self clear Spitelout?" Spitelout nervously answers "yes your highness." Valka walks back to the Hofferson's chamber and knocks on the door.

Alistair answers the door to see Queen Valka and ask "what can I do for you, your highness?" Valka answers "I came to tell you that Snotlout will be working as a maid under your wife supervision and that if he lays a hand on your daughter again I will throw him in a cell for two days." Alistair ask "is it okay for me to give you a hug?" Valka smiles "you can give me a hug since I consider your daughter and my son engaged but they don't have to get married until after the cordnation of Hiccup."

Alistair answers "I'll descuss it with her tomorrow." Valka leaves the Hofferson's chamber and heads to her son's chamber to kiss him goodnight. Valka knocks on the door and ask "son? Sweetie?" Hiccup answers "yes, who is it?" Valka smiles "it's mom sweetie, I came to tell you goodnight and there something I want to talk to you about." Hiccup opens the door for his mom and leads her back to his bed and ask "so what did you want to talk about?"

Valka smiles "I left and paid Spitelout a little visit and told his that he will be working as a maid under Astrid's mom supervision. Then I stop by Hofferson's chamber to tell Alistair that I consider Astrid engaged to you, but you don't have to worry about it until after your cordnation to be King. So take it slow with her." Hiccup smiles "okay mom. Goodnight mom, sweet dreams." Valka sighs "goodnight sweetie, sweet dreams my little Prince." Valka steps outside of her son's chamber and heads to her bed chamber to sleep.


	2. 2: Snotlout causes trouble

Ingrid walked into her daughter's bed chamber to wake up Astrid. Hey there my sleepy princess, time to get up and go see your boyfriend. Astrid groggy stirrs mom he's- oh Astrid your father told me about your kiss to the Prince. Astrid blushes and says he's not my- well the Queen told us that she considers you and the Prince engaged but you would have to wait until after his cordnation from Prince to King. Then after that you two can get married if you want too. Astrid ask you mean Valka actually said that she considers me and Hiccup engaged?

Ingrid smiles yes sweetie she said that after she slapped Snoutlout into the wall for disrespecting his cousin and assaulting you. Astrid shock at hearing what the Valka did. Astrid gets up and runs ibout the door to go see her boyfriend. Couple of minutes later Snoutlout knocks on the door and ask what can I do for you Mrs Hofferson? Ingrid smiles says follow me to maid servents chamber to get list of what to do today.

(Hiccup's bed chamber)

Hiccup still sleeping in his bed. Astrid peeks into the room to see Hiccup asleep still and walks over to him and lays on the bed with him. Astrid smiles and says wake up my sleepy Prince while brushing his hair back. Hiccup mumbles five more minutes. Astrid smiles and pecks his lips for a second causing Hiccup to stirr in his sleep. Astrid sighs hey there my sleepy Prince. Hiccup flatters his eyes open to stare into beautiful ocean blue eyes and ask can I have a good morning kiss or not until we're older?

Astrid blushes and smirks oh so the Prince wants a good morning kiss. I don't know why, we're not in a relationship. Hiccup smiles Astrid will you be my girlfriend? I don't know, why do you want to be in relationship with a maid for? Hiccup smirks because your beautiful and I love you. Astrid gasp and ask you love me? Hiccup nods his head yes. Astrid spring over him in a hug and says I love you too my Prince. Hiccup wraps his arms around her hugging her back.

Hiccup and Astrid Walk out to head to the to the Royal dinning room to have breakfast. Snoutlout walks into the room bringing a tray full of eggs, bacon, biscuits and orange juice. Good morning princess Astrid and useless. Hiccup sighs and says what ever snothead. Snoutlout turns around and exclaims what did you just call me! Hiccup goes back to eating breakfast. Astrid smirks he called you snothead.

Snoutlout snarls you can't call me that. You think just because your the Prince means you can order me around and you think I have to follow your orders? Your nothing but a maid and who would marry a maid exspectally the Prince of Berk kingdom. Your just a low maid servent. Astrid sighs Snoutlout consider another day added to the two weeks of maid servent. Snoutlout snarls you can't add another day to my two weeks of maid servent. Your not my boss, your just a maid's daughter who begin her own maid servent duty.

Hiccup interrupts Snoutlout and says actually she can order you around since she will be your future Queen and me your future King. Snoutlout snarls shut up useless Prince. Hiccup snarls back make that a month of maid servent duty! Now get out of my sight! Snoutlout leaves the room and walks down the corridor. Hiccup sighs and looks at Astrid and ask are you okay? Astrid sighs sadly and looks at him with her eyes filling with tears. Hiccup moves closer to her and says it's okay m'lady encasing her in a hug holding her tightly while rubbing her back.

Queen and King walk in to see Hiccup rubbing Astrid's back trying to comfort her and ask what wrong with Astrid? Hiccup answers Snoutlout is what's wrong. Valka ask what did he do? He told Astrid that she was nothing but a maid and no one would marry her. Valka orders the guard to bring Snoutlout to the Royal cham- Hiccup stops and says I extended the punishment. Stoick ask what do you mean by extended?

Hiccup smiles I added another two weeks to his punishment. I told him that he is talking to the future Queen and me the future King. Stoick exclaimed son, you just stated that you'll marry Astrid. Is that going to be a problem? Stoick sighs yes because of our reputation but I'll hold that off for now since your 6yrs. Old and she 5yrs old. Valka sigh okay son I won't talk to him again. Stoick ask Hiccup if he could come with him to check on reports from other kingdoms status?

Hiccup looks at Astrid and ask can I go or do you want to come with? Astrid blushes at him for how he ask her for permission and sighs yes you can go, besides I need to check in with my parents. Valka walks to check on the maids while Astrid Heads to her parent's chamber to check in. Mom? Dad? Huh I thought they would be here. Astrid opens her door to her bed chamber. Wrack. Astrid wakes up to laying on her bed with her arms and legs tied with rope.

Snoutlout ask comfortable sweet heart. Astrid gasped Snoutlout? What the heck are you doing in my cham- Snoutlout ties a cloth around her mouth. Now Astrid what you are going to do is see where you stand as a maid. I tell you, you are going to be my girlfriend. Your going to agree, got it? Astrid shakes her head no. Snoutlout slaps her and ask her again. She nods her head yes. Snoutlout smiles, good girl.

Hiccup walk with his dad to the throne room when Alistair approach them and ask what did you need my- Hiccup widens his eyes and runs off down the corridor and yell get a couple of guards and meet me at Hofferson's chamber now! Hiccup slips a piece of paper through the door unlocking it and slowly walks into the chamber and hears Astrid sceam from something. Hiccup slowly opens Astrid's door to see Snoutlout laying on tied up Astrid kissing her.

Hiccup walks next to the bed and grabs Snoutlout by the neck and throw him against the wall. Snoutlout slowly stand on his knee. Hiccup kick Snoutlout in the face. Snoutlout ask what- Hiccup throws Snoutlout through the door to main room. Hiccup grabs a frying pan and wracks Snoutlout across the head. Hiccup goes back to Astrid's room and unties Astrid's arm and mouth. You okay Astrid? Astrid sighs I am now that your here.

Hiccup turns back to Snoutlout and snarls you! Astrid notice Hiccup eyes turn cold with blind fury and walks over to Snoutlout and starts pounding Snoutlout's face into the floor until two guards pull him off of unconscious Snoutlout Alistair and Stoick look at unconscious Snoutlout on the floor and Hiccup yelling hateful words at Snoutlout. Alistair ask Astrid?! Astrid answers right here to see Hiccup struggling to get loose to continue pounding Snoutlout's head to pieces.

Astrid sees the blind fury in his eyes still. Thinking the only thing to calm him down is to kiss him again. But in front of her dad again. Astrid grabs Hiccup's face and kisses him and holds. Alistair and Stoick just watch as Astrid risk her life kissing Hiccup while he struggles to break free. As the seconds turn to minutes, Hiccup begins to stop struggling and calms down letting go of his anger. Finally after 7 minutes of kissing Hiccup, Astrid parts from his lips to see his eyes return to normal.

Alistair breaks the silence and ask Astrid what the heck are you thinking of kissing a boy in blind rage? Astrid sighs dad I had too. You don't know that Snoutlout hit, slapped me, and tied me to my bed frame and kissing me against my will. So dad I had to kiss him till he calms down. Guard take that piece of half-troll to the cell while I take my boyfriend to his chamber. Alistair ask what? Astrid sighs dad don't please?! Alistair sighs and steps aside to let Astrid walk Hiccup to his chamber to rest.

Hiccup lays down on the bed then Astrid joins him snuggling into him to rest. 1hour goes by before Ingrid and Valka peek inside the door and ask Astrid? Astrid gets up slowly and walks to the door to see her mom and Valka standing there. Ingrid ask are you okay? How's your head? How's my son? Astrid sighs, I'm fine, just a headache from being hit unconscious and slapped, but fine. Hiccup is fine, I think just warned out from beating the crap out of Snoutlout.

Valka ask shocked Snoutlout? Astrid nods her head yes. Valka walks away down the corridor. Ingrid tells Astrid that there's a chance Snoutlout won't remember what happened to him. Are you sure you'll be okay being in here with him guessing to the bed? Astrid nods her head yes I'll be fine. I just need to keep him resting till I'm sure he's okay to Walk around. I'll probably be staying here in case he has a nightmare. Astrid's mom nods her head yes in understanding and leaves.

Hiccup starts mumbling Snoutlout...don't...do...that...leave...her...alone. Astrid hugs Hiccup and whispers it's okay Hiccup, Snoutlout is sitting in a jail cell, and kisses Hiccup to comfort him. Hiccup calms down and Astrid snuggles into his neck wrapping her arms around his neck. Falling asleep. Next morning Astrid wakes up to Hiccup having his arms wrapped around her waist tightly and her right leg between his legs and blushes madly at their position.

She whispers softly to him Hiccup time to- Hiccup cuts her off with kissing her lips in tongue war. Astrid stares into Hiccup's eyes before asking do you want to go have breakfast? Hiccup nods his head yes. Both head to the Royal dinning room to order breakfast for themselves. Hiccup ask what happened to me? Last thing I seen was you tied to your bed frame and Snoutlout laying on top of you, kissing you against your will.

After that was a blur. Astrid sighs, Hiccup, my dad thinks your dangerous for me to date you now. Hiccup ask what did I do? Astrid sighs, Hiccup, you lost control of yourself and attacked Snoutlout in a blind fury of rage. I understand why you did it. You did it to protect me and hugs him. Hiccup wraps his arms around her waist tightly.. I love you so much Astrid. I love you too Hiccup. Alistair and Ingrid walk in with his parents to see their son and daughter hugging each other.

Stoick ask Alistair do you really want to break-up their relationship knowing they need each other? Alistair looks at Ingrid and ask what do you think about this situation? Ingrid looks at Hiccup and Astrid hugging each other tightly in embrace. Then looks back at her husband and says we can't end their relationship. Alistair sighs very well. I won't break-up their relationship then. Hiccup notice their parents watching them and whispers in Astrid's ear: our parents are watching us.

Astrid whispers back so what if they watch us hugging. If you promise to marry me, then I will wait until after your cordnation. Hiccup smiles I promise and pulls back some to look at her then kisses her lips. Hiccup and Astrid Walk out of the room and head to art gallery. Astrid ask Hiccup, have you heard of 6yr. old having a girlfriend? Hiccup smiles, no I haven't heard of it. But I enjoy it being with you.

Hiccup opens the door to the art gallery and start looking at paintings. Hiccup ask her, when I was in that state of mind, how did you bring me back? Astrid blushes I saw that the guards restrain you but you kept trying to break free to beat Snoutlout some more and I looked at your eyes to see only kill him or beat him till he can't walk. So I grabbed the sides of your face and kissed you until I sense your anger was gone and you were calmed.

Both our dads looked at me with their mouths open in shock. Snoutlout laying on the ground all beat up unconscious and you still wanted to beat him some more. If I didn't kiss you in atempt to calm you down you would probably of killed him. Thank you Astrid for saving me from doing something stupid. Astrid sighs I understand why you wanted to beat him to pulp. Any guy would beat the bloody crap out of the guy trying to subduce their girlfriend.

Hiccup sighs well I found the one who can save me from that dark side. Astrid hugs him tightly and breathes. Hiccup and Astrid continue their Stroll through the line of paintings. Astrid ask I wonder what Spitelout will do about his son, after he tied me to my bed frame and started kissing me on my lips, jaw line, my neck and shoulders.

Either way I don't care about him. He is no cousin of mine anymore. Astrid sighs you really want to cut him out of your family? Astrid what he was doing to you is by far against the law of this kingdom. Even if you would be forced to work as a maid, I still won't treat you different. Astrid blushes at that and kisses his cheek. Hiccup smiles lets go see what new punishment Snoutlout faces.


	3. 3: Kingdom Visit

Hiccup and Astrid walk to the throne room to see his parents sitting in their thrones and next to them was Alistair and his wife Ingrid. Snotlout stood in front of them in chains. On the right side is his father, Spitelout. Stoick sighs "Spitelout, 'my second in command' "Do you know what the charges are?" Spitelout answers "no, not fully, just bits and pieces, disrespecting the Prince of Berk kingdom."

Stoick sighs "your son has kidnapped a five year old and tied her up and started assaulting her." Spitelout looks at his son and ask "who assaulted my son? Stoick looks at him and says "that would be my son the Prince." Spitelout snides "your son beat my son till he was unconscious?" Stoick answers "yes, to protect his girlfriend, who your son assaulted." Spitelout snides "who is the Prince's girlfriend if I might ask?"

Stoick sighs "Astrid Hofferson of Alistair Hofferson and Ingrid Hofferson." Spitelout yells angery: "you mean to tell me that my son gets attack by the Prince because my son assaults a soon-to-be maid?!" The Queen steps in and says "that girl is good and deserves respect!" Spitelout snides "she is nothing but a maid to be thrown out like trash." Astrid begins to sniffles with her eyes filling up with tears.

Hiccup looks at her starting to cry and walks behind Spitelout and low blows him. Then walks around and stands in front of him and snides "if you ever disrespect my queen again I'll have you thrown in a cell. Then punches Spitelout in the eye. Let that be your lesson for disrespecting my girlfriend and I don't care if she's a soon-to-be maid. I would still date her, because I love her."

Astrid blushes at what Hiccup said. Hiccup snides "just because Astrid isn't a princess doesn't mean that she isn't worth anything. She is everything to me and more" and walks over to Astrid and takes her hand in his and walk out of the room. Valka smirks "Hiccup is very protective of Astrid. What are you going to do about it?" Stoick sighs "nothing, if he wants her to be his Queen. Then there's no chance of changing his mind about dating a princess from another kingdom."

Stoick sighs smiling at thought of Hiccup being happy with Astrid as his wife. A guard walks in the throne room and says "My Lord, a letter from Oswald of berserker kingdom." Valka sighs "what does he want?" Stoick looks at the letter and it reads.

Dear Stoick

This is Oswald, we have sent this letter to inform you that we will be visiting the kingdom of Berk to discuss some things regarding the treaty. Plus I would like my son, Dagur to spend time with your son to learn a little about being Prince. I hope Hiccup will show him around the castle.

Your friend Oswald

Valka sighs "I'll go get Hiccup where ever he is" and leaves to go find Hiccup.

(Kitchen room)

Hiccup and Astrid Walk to the kitchen and ask "chef, can we have two cups of hot chocolate please?" Margret pulls out two cups, pours hot cocoa in them. Then puts boiling water in them and says "here you go Prince Hiccup and Princess Astrid." Astrid blushes at mentioned of princess. Hiccup smiles "thank you, Margret" and turns to Astrid and ask "do you want to take this to my room or could I call it our room?" Astrid smiles "yes let's go to our room, but first why do you ask me to approve of anything relation between 'US' for?"

Hiccup smiles "because I don't want to make you angery if I want to call something ours or ask you for permission to do something. I like you to be happy." Astrid blushes madly and says "I'm happy I get the final say so on everything you ask of me like a Queen." Hiccup smiles and kisses her lips "my mom told me that as king, I should always give my queen the final say so on all things regarding this kingdom and things between us as a couple and as King and Queen."

Astrid blushes madly and smirks "I'm glad you think so highly of my opinion." Hiccup smiles "I love you so much, Astrid your my girlfriend." Astrid purrs "love you too Hiccup." Hiccup opens door to their bed chamber for Astrid. Astrid smiles "why thank you my Prince." Hiccup and Astrid lay on their bed and drink their hot chocolate. Valka opens the bedroom door to see Hiccup and Astrid laying in bed drinking hot chocolate and ask "what is Astrid doing in here with you alone?"

Hiccup answers "well I invited her here and I decided to call it our bed chamber." Valka sighs "Hiccup I know you love her but you can't just bring your girlfriend here and call this your bed chamber." Hiccup sighs and ask "mom what's was the verdict on Snotlout's punishment?" Valka sighs "Spitelout threatened to arrest Astrid for hitting Snotlout after she kissed him in the garden the other day if your father didn't released your cousin."

Hiccup snides "he isn't my cousin anymore or family after he decided to tie up Astrid and try to have his way with her and tell Astrid's parents that she will be staying here with me until I know she's safe at home." Valka sighs "Hiccup, she can't stay here in your room right now. But that's not what I came here for, I came to tell you that Oswald is coming here and is bringing his son Dagur to discuss with your father and he wants you to show him around the castle."

Hiccup shouts "Dagur is coming here to visit?!" His mom nods her head yes. Hiccup sighs "well then I guess I have to get ready for him to visit us." After Hiccup and Astrid finished their cups of hot chocolate they head to the kitchen to have lunch. Hiccup ask "Astrid what do want for lunch?" Astrid smiles "I'll have turkey swiss sandwich grape juice." Hiccup turns back to the chef and says "two turkey swiss sandwiches and two cups of grape juice please?"

Hiccup and Astrid Walk to the Royal dinning room and sits down at the table. Astrid ask "Hiccup, what are we going to do when Dagur arrives here?" Hiccup sighs "I don't know, but just stay by my side and you'll be fine." Margret walks in the dining room carrying the tray of sandwiches and grape juice and sets it down in front of them and says "enjoy" then walks out of the room. After their down with lunch they take the tray back to kitchen.

Snotlout walks up behind them and smirks "look who I bump into, Prince useless and his whore." Hiccup snides "you want to say that again?" Snotlout smirks "what are you going to do about it cousin useless?" Hiccup snides "you are no more a cousin of mine. Meaning we have no relation to each other anymore, now leave us alone." Hiccup punches Snotlout and walks away with Astrid going down the corridor.

Snotlout stood there shocked that Hiccup said they have no relation to each other. Stoick and Valka standing in front of the castle for King Oswald and his son to arrive to the castle. Spitelout snides "Stoick, my son came to me and told me that your son, Hiccup told him that him and Snotlout are no longer cousins and have no relation to each other as of right now!" Stoick opens his mouth to speak. But Valka answers "yes, that is correct. When I went to go tell him about Oswald and his son Dagur coming to visit, he told me that."

Spitelout snides "so what if my son tied a soon-to-be maid to her own bed and have his way with her. At least no one would want a whor-"wrack! Spitelout layed there unconscious. Valka huffs "calling Astrid a whore, if Alistair heard you call her that, you would be dead now. Self centered prick, your son belongs in jail cell for assaulting a staff member."

Oswald and his son Dagur walks up to them and greets the King and Queen "good evening King Stoick and Queen Valka. Meet my son Dagur the deranged. Where is your son the Prince at?" Stoick sighs "he was supposed to meet us here." Oswald smiles "no worries, he'll show up sooner. Let's head inside the castle and discuss the treaty and catch up on what has been going on lately." Stoick and Valka lead Oswald and Dagur inside the castle to the Royal Hall.

Alistair walks up to them and greets them "good afternoon King Stoick, Queen Valka, King Oswald and this must be Prince Dagur?" King Oswald smiles "yes it is." Alistair smiles "well it's pleasure to meet you Prince Dagur of Berserker Kingdom." Valka smiles "your daughter is with Hiccup, but I don't know where they are." Alistair rubs his forehead in fustration "she was supposed to be learning one of the lessons on being a maid today."

Alistair leaves to go find Astrid for her lesson. Alistair walks down a corridor and bump into Margret. "Ah Margret can you show me where Hiccup's bed chamber is?" Margret leads him to hallway into North wing corridor to a door and said "here's Prince Hiccup's bed chamber" and leaves him to himself. Alistair knocks on the door and ask "Hiccup? Astrid? Are you two in there?" Alistair goes to open the door but it's locked. So he heads back down the corridor.

Hiccup and Astrid walk to the arena to train sword fight a little while talking "I can't believe my uncle would threatened to arrest you just because you slapped Snotlout for kissing you." Astrid sighs "I guess Snotlout had to lie in order to get himself freed from sitting in a jail cell." Hiccup looks at Astrid and says "I love you Astrid, your beautiful, your eyes are just so sparkling in the moon light." Astrid blushes madly and sighs deeply running up to him knocking him onto the ground kissing his lips playing with his hair while he runs his hands along her back.

Alistair walks down to the arena to see Hiccup on the ground with Astrid laying on top of him breaking the kiss and staring into each other's eyes smiling. Alistair smirk "I thought you said you two was going to take this slow and no kissing?" Both Hiccup and Astrid blush madly and Hiccup says "we are. I just said what I like about Astrid and she in turn tackles me to the ground and smutters me with kissing."

Hiccup and Astrid get up and brush themselves off. Alistair sighs and tells Hiccup "your supposed to be present for the arrival of Oswald and Dagur while Astrid is supposed to be getting a lesson on maid duty before she turns ten." Hiccup ask "oh did they already arrive at the castle?" Alistair nods his head yes. Hiccup sighs "I bought Astrid here to work off some anger from Snotlout talking trash about us."

Alistair turns seriously and ask "what did he say to both of you?" Hiccup sighs "he called me Prince Useless and Astrid as my whore." Alistair ask "he called my daughter a what?" Hiccup stutter "a...whore...but he's laying down in the kitchen unconscious." Alistair sighs "well lets get back to the castle before your father starts looking for you." Hiccup nods his head yes.

On the way to Royal Dining Hall, Hiccup ask "Alistair, is it okay for Astrid to stay with me until I know Astrid is safe from Snotlout?" Alistair sighs "if I didn't come ask your father what he needed me for, I wouldn't have known that Snotlout was going to rape Astrid." Hiccup sighs "he knows which room is your bed chamber now." Alistair bows his head in understanding "yes your right, she isn't safe at home with us."

Hiccup walks into the Royal Hall to see his parents talking to Oswald and Dagur. Alistair announced himself "I found them my Lord." Stoick turns to the door to see Alistair with Hiccup and Astrid next to him. Stoick sighs "Hiccup, you were supposed to be here for the arrival of Oswald and Dagur but instead you were off fooling around with your girlfriend?" Dagur ask "what girlfriend? And who is this beauty next to you Hiccup?"

Hiccup smiles grabs Astrid's hand to hold and says "this beauty is my girlfriend Astrid Hofferson." Dagur ask "aren't you a little too young for a girlfriend?" Hiccup smiles at Astrid and says "doesn't matter, I love her the same anyway and dad I didn't show up because Snotlout insulted me and Astrid. So I left him unconscious in the kitchen on the floor. I didn't want to meet Oswald until I cooled off. But good afternoon King Oswald and Prince Dagur. Dad the next time Snotlout insults me or Astrid I'm having him thrown in jail cell and if his father has a problem with it he can join his son too."

Valka smirks "well I knocked Spitelout out cold at the front door of the castle." Hiccup ask sternly "what for?" Valka sighs "he came to us telling us that you told Snotlout that he was no longer your cousin and he brought up Astrid name insults and said she was a whore to be thrown out of the castle. So I knocked him out for it." Hiccup turned around and walked out of the room.

He gathered up four guards and walked to front door of the castle to see Spitelout gaining conscious. Hiccup points at him on the ground and says "arrest him and take him to the cell in the dungeon." Spitelout ask "what do you think your doing?" Hiccup snides "you want to insult my Queen, I'm making a statement you insult my queen, I throw you in the dungeon." Spitelout snides "you mean your maid whore?"

Hiccup punches Spitelout in the groin. When you respect my queen and reconize Astrid as your Queen, then I will release you. Until then you'll sit in the dungeon for calling my girlfriend a whore" and leaves to pick up Snotlout. Hiccup walks to the kitchen to see Snotlout gone and tells the guards "find him." Guards searched for Snotlout around the castle till they found him in his chamber and dragged him to the dungeon.

Snotlout look to his side to see his father and ask "dad what are you doing here?" Spitelout snides "Hiccup has lost damn mind. Arresting us because we insulted his girlfriend." Hiccup walks down to the dungeon to Spitelout in the cell next to his son, Snotlout. Snotlout yells "you release me right now useless Prince." Hiccup smirks "how about no, you little shit face. You both disrespected me and the girl I choose to be future Queen. So as punishment, I leaving you two here to learn manners and respect."

Hiccup walks away and tells the guards "don't tell my dad or any other staff member. The servant I send here will be Margret to feed them that's it." Hiccup walks to the kitchen to make some fish for him.


	4. 4: Showing Dagur around the castle

Hiccup walked to Royal Dining Hall after ordering a plate of fish from the kitchen. Alistair walks in and ask "where did you go?" The servant walked in carrying a tray of fish and grape juice. Hiccup answers "I left to go do some things." Alistair ask "what did you do because I saw something in your eyes of anger again and it was for Astrid." Hiccup sighs "Astrid is safe now. She doesn't have to worry about Snotlout coming after her."

Alistair ask "where is Snotlout?" Hiccup finish his fish and left. Alistair sighs heading back to Hofferson's chamber. He walks in to see Astrid getting her hair braided by his wife Ingrid. Ingrid ask him "what's wrong?" Alistair looks down at the floor for a second, then answers "Hiccup did something to snotlout." Astrid ask "what do you mean?" Her father answers "he had that look of fury in his eyes." Astrid ask "what do you mean?"

Alistair ask "do you remember when Snotlout tied you to your bed and started kissing you?" Astrid nervously answers "yes, why?" Alistair sighs "well after he untied your arm he came back to the room were Snotlout was laying unconscious and started beating him some more till two guards pulled him off of Snotlout still fire raging in his eyes until you cooled it."

Astrid blushes "well it was my way of telling him I'm okay. What does that have to do with me now?" Alistair bows his head and says "I seen that fire in his eyes again and it was something to do with you." Astrid blushes while thinking about it before saying "he is very protective of my safety." Alistair sighs "I think I know what it was that set him off." Ingrid ask "what was it that set him off?"

Alistair looks at his daughter and ask "do you remember what Snotlout called you Hiccup's whore?" Astrid widens her eyes and ask "can I go see him right now? He needs me there with him." Alistair looks at his wife who tilts her head at him. Alistair sighs and says "go see him." Astrid walked to the kitchen to make two cups of hot chocolate for him and her. After making them she heads down the corridor till she was standing in front of her boyfriend's bedroom chamber. She cracks open the door a little to see him sitting at his table drawing on paper.

(Hiccup's bedroom chamber)

Hiccup breathing hard trying to calm his angery mind down. Thinking out loud about Astrid becoming his Queen of the Kingdom of Berk. Snotlout and Spitelout disrespecting her now, but what would happen when he marrys her and she becomes Queen and he becomes King. My beautiful Queen Astrid. Astrid blushes madly and smiles "I like the sound of that. Me, Queen Astrid of the Kingdom of Berk." Hiccup sits there wide eye.

Astrid walks to the table and sets one of the cups of hot chocolate down on the table in front of him and says "I thought you could use a cup of hot chocolate and have your queen stay the night with you." Hiccup sighs and says "thank you Astrid for coming here to spend the night with me." Astrid looks sternly at him "first thing is your going to tell me what you did to Snotlout and his father Spitelout."

Hiccup sighs nodding his head yes and says "I threw them in a cell in the dungeon." Astrid ask "why would you do that for?" Hiccup looks at her and says "I'm tired of them calling you my whore. Your not just a maid's daughter, your father is my dad's best friend and a guard of this castle. Astrid your the girl that I fell in love with, and also the girl I want to marry." Astrid blushing madly at the compliments.

Hiccup places a necklace with a ring on it around her neck and says "I promise to marry you after my cordnation. If you promise to keep my heart with you." Astrid smiles and grabs his face kissing him until the need of air was needed. Astrid looks at him sternly and says "drink your hot chocolate while it's still warm and come to bed." Hiccup sips the hot chocolate a little. Astrid ask "what are you drawing?"

Hiccup blushes at the pictures before saying "you." Astrid looks to see pictures of her: one on a deadly nadder. Second one is her in a beautiful dress for the ball dance. Third one is her and him as King and Queen. The last one is her and him with a baby. Hiccup says "the baby one is after we get the hang of being king and queen of the kindom of Berk." Astrid smirks "I think your drawing our future and a picture with a baby before marriage is a turn off for girls. If you want to know, Hiccup."

Hiccup sighs knowing she's not pleased with the baby. Astrid blushes "well Hiccup I'm not holding it against you that you imagine our future as King and Queen with our baby that we might have." Then looks sternly at him and says "until we turn twenty, don't bring up the word baby in front of me." Hiccup nods his head yes, as you wish m'lady." Astrid blushes "but the pictures are very beautiful." After they finish their hot chocolate.

Atstrid walks over to their bed and lays down. Hiccup walks over to the other side and opens his dresser and pulls out pajamas. Then walks to the bathroom to change. Five minutes later Hiccup comes out of the bathroom in his pajamas and walk over to the bed to lay down to sleep. Astrid lays her head on his chest with her arms around him snuggling into his warmth. He wraps his arms around her waist. Both falling asleep together peacefully.

Next morning Stoick and Alistair lead Oswald and Dagur to Hiccup's bedroom chamber. Stoick tells them "here we are, my son's bedroom chamber." Alistair ask "King Stoick could I go in alone first?" Oswald ask "why should you go in there alone first?" Alistair sighs "you might not like what you see." Stoick looks at him and ask "your daughter is in there with my son sleeping, isn't she?" Alistair nods his head "yes my Lord for good reasons."

Oswald shouts "you let your daughter sleep with her boyfriend?" Stoick shouts "no, it's only if my son request her to stay with him if her life is threatened." Stoick looks at Alistair sternly ask "what is Astrid doing in my son's bedroom chamber?" Alistair sighs "your son had an episode last night." Dagur ask "what do you mean by had an episode?" Stoick widens his eyes knowing what he meant and opens the door to see Astrid sleeping in embrace with Hiccup.

Alistair walks over to his daughter and taps her shoulder while whispering "Astrid wake up sleepy head." Astrid stirrs little, turning her head to see her father standing there and ask "dad what are you doing here this early?" Alistair answers "I came here with Stoick, Oswald and Dagur." Astrid blinks her eyes in realizing she was still in Hiccup's bed with him and turns back to Hiccup and starts waking him up.

Alistair ask her "did you find out where Snotlout and Spitelout are being held at?" Stoick ask "where is Spitelout and Snotlout at?" Astrid sighs and says "Stoick, last night after Queen Valka told us what Spitelout said about me. Hiccup took four guards and arrested Spitelout and Snotlout." Hiccup stirrs to hearing voices in the room and ask "Astrid what's going on?" Astrid turns to Hiccup and says "we have company."

Hiccup sits up to see his father, Oswald and his son Dagur staring at him with wide eyes. Stoick ask "Hiccup where is Spitelout and Snotlout at?" Hiccup answers in a sternly voice "they are in jail cell in the dungeon learning how to respect my future Queen." Oswald ask "Hiccup, aren't you only six years old? Your too young to be talking about marriage and having your girlfriend sleep with you."

Alistair notices the necklace with a ring attached to it and ask "Astrid where did you get that ring necklace?" Astrid blushes madly and says "Hiccup gave it to me last night and told me to hold on to it until we're old enough to marry." Stoick looks at his son sternly and ask "is that your way of proposing to Astrid while your only six and she is five?" Hiccup smiles "no dad I didn't propose to her, I promise her that I'll marry her after my cordnation."

Stoick ask "so in other words you just promised her that you will propose to her when your turn eighteen or later on in years?"

Astrid blushes madly at Hiccup promises to propose to her. Oswald shakes his head at them before saying Stoick "this is in violation of a kingdom rules for a Prince to be having a girl sleep in his bed with him. If someone found out that the Prince has his girlfriend sleep with him every night. Your honor, Hiccup's, and Astrid's honor is gone. Word gets out they would be calling her his..." Hiccup sternly snides "if you know what's good for you, you will not finish that sentence. Please?"

Stoick snides "Hiccup you don't talk to a King like that." Astrid sighs "King Stoick?" Stoick looks at her and ask "what is it Astrid?" Astrid says "Hiccup gets angry when someone calls me a whore." Stoick looks at Hiccup then ask "her is that why you came here for, to calm him down?" Oswald ask "what do you mean Astrid?" Astrid told them a story of how her and Hiccup begins to like each other to the point of dating and take it slowly. Then Snotlout coming after her and assaulting her.

Hiccup becomes blind fury defending me and assaults anyone who disrespect me. Dagur ask "Hiccup can you show me around the castle now?" Hiccup sighs "yes I'll show you around the castle." Hiccup changes into his clothes and shoes and shows Dagur around the castle. Alistair takes Astrid to her mom to learn a lesson in maid duty. Astrid ask her mom "what today's lesson?"

Ingrid smiles "today's maid lesson is learning how to fold bed sheets." Hiccup showed Dagur around the castle all day. Dagur ask "Hiccup are you dating a maid?" Hiccup answers "her father is member of the guards that protect this castle and her mom is a maid servant and she is training her a little to help her learn how to run the staff members when she becomes Queen." Dagur ask "what's next to see?"

Hiccup thinks for a minute then says "palace grounds." Hiccup and Dagur go outside to look at the palace grounds. Around the woods, Hiccup shows him the woods they stumbled on to a big black rock. Dagur looks at it and says "weird rock." Hiccup looks at it and says "I going to keep it. So when do you want return back to the Castle?" Dagur shrugs his shoulders "I don't know, when dad's done reviewing peace treaty."

Dagur and Hiccup head back to the castle carrying the strange rock. Hiccup drops the rock off in his chamber and heads to the Royal Dining Room for dinner to join his parents and guess but stops to see Astrid isn't there in her seat and ask "mom where is Astrid?" Valka answers "sweetie she's eating with her family." Hiccup sighs "but mom she's soon-to-be queen. Is it okay if I go check on her? I wouldn't feel right not checking on her, since I haven't seen her since this morning."

His mom sighs "yes, go check on your girlfriend, but hurry back here for dinner." Hiccup walks down to Hofferson's chamber and knocks on the door.

(Hofferson's chamber)

Alistair, Ingrid and Astrid were sitting down having dinner when someone knocks on their door. Alistair sighs a little angery for someone interrupting their dinner. He gets up and goes check the door. He opens it to see it's Prince Hiccup. "Hiccup what are you doing here?" Hiccup sees he's not happy about this but says "hi Alistair, I'm sorry for interrupting your family's dinner, but I didn't see Astrid at the Royal dinning room."

Alistair smiles "yes she's here Having dinner with us." Hiccup smiles "I figured I should tell you that you all could have dinner with us since she's soon-to-be queen and I wanted see her since I didn't see her all day after this morning." Alistair sighs and says "well I can't hold this against you after your reasonable excuse and caring about my daughter. So come inside and say hi."

Alistair walks in with Hiccup behind him and says "Astrid your boyfriend has come to check on you." Astrid blushes at him and says "Hiccup, did you really come here to check on me?" Hiccup smiles "yes, I didn't get to see you all day. So I figured I should come see how your day was since this morning. Plus since your my soon to be queen, I figure I should informed that you are allowed to sit with me and my parents for all meals every day."

Alistar and Ingrid smile at the Prince. Hiccup ask "are we still on for hot chocolate date tonight?" Astrid smiles "thank you for the invitation babe, But if your parents do accept us at the table with them. That would be great." Hiccup turns to her parents "I wish you both a good evening." Alistair smiles "good night Prince Hiccup for the invitation and you do show that you love my daughter."

Hiccup leaves the Hofferson's chamber going back to the Royal Dining Room. Alistair sighs "Astrid, besides his protectiveness of you, he has good manners for this castle staff members and visiting guess." Astrid blushes at the compliment about her boyfriend. Alistair ask "Astrid what did he mean by hot chocolate date?" Astrid shly answers "well me and him decided that we have a cup of hot chocolate every night by ordering two cups of hot chocolate and sit by the window and watch the stars or talk about what went on today."

(Royal dinning room)

Hiccup arrived back to the Royal Dining Room. Stoick ask "how is she?" Hiccup smiles, "she's fine, but I want to ask since I promised to marry her in the future. Could she start eating with us? And if she wants to bring her parents to join us too, would you allow them?" Stoick looks at him and begins "Hiccup son..." Valka smiles "son if she wants to come join us for breakfast, lunch, and dinner every day she can and if she wants to bring her parents, they can come too."

After dinner Hiccup walks to his bed chamber. But stops by the kitchen to grab two cups of hot chocolate for his and Astrid's date. Hiccup opens his door and sets them on his table. Pulls out his journal and flips to a new page and starts drawing a picture. Astrid walks into his room and says "when I went to grab two cups of hot chocolate, Margret already told me you pick them up and said meet you at your room for our night date."


	5. 5: Baby Toothless

Hiccup and Astrid sat down and talked about their day today. Astrid ask "what did you show Dagur today?" Hiccup sighs "it was boring to show him around the castle." Astrid tells him "my mom showed me how to fold bed sheets." Hiccup smiles "while I showed Dagur the palace grounds, I found this strange black rock in the woods." Astrid looks at it and says "yep that is a strange black rock."

After they finish their hot chocolate. They tell each other goodnight and love each other. Next morning Hiccup woke up and got dressed for the day. Begin to walk out his room, but stopped to notice that the strange black rock was broken to pieces. "Huh, what was that thing then?" Hiccup looks around his bedroom to find nothing. He bends down to look under his bed to hear growling coming from a black object. "Hey there little thing, why don't you come out a little so I can get a better look at you."

The baby thing crawls out a little to see him better. Hiccup realizes it's a baby Nightfury dragon. The dragon's stomach starts growling. Hiccup smirks at the baby Nightfury, "is someone hungry? Your adorable baby dragon." The Nightfury purrs at him. Hiccup tells the baby Nightfury "I'll go get you some breakfast." Nightfury smiles gummy smile. Hiccup smiles, "how about I call you Toothless." Toothless purrs at the name.

Hiccup walks outside to go to the kitchen to get a raw fish from the freezer and walks back to his room carrying a fish. He opens the door to see Astrid open his door to see him with a raw fish. She ask him "uh...Hiccup what are you doing with that fish?" Hiccup looks behind him then down the corridor before saying "get inside first then I'll tell you." Hiccup walks inside his bedroom with Astrid "sit on the bed please?"

Astrid sighs "this better be good for you to start acting different all of a sudden." Hiccup ask her "do you remember yesterday I showed you that strange black rock?" Astrid answers "yes, why does this matter?" Hiccup ask her "have you ever heard of a dragon?" Astrid thinks about it and says "yes, in books why?" Hiccup nervously says "Astrid, that strange black rock was a Nightfury egg."

Astrid's eyes widened and ask "where is it then?" Hiccup calls "Toothless, where's my cute little baby Nightfury?" Loud purring noise is heard from under the bed. Astrid ask "what's that noise?" Hiccup smiles "Toothless, I got your fish out here." Toothless crawls slowly out from under the bed. Hiccup gives him the fish. Astrid ask "is that a baby Nightfury?" Hiccup looks at him and smiles "yep this is him. Isn't he adorable?"

Astrid looks at him and says "what is your parents going to say about him?" Hiccup nervously replies "uh they don't know about him yet. He hatched sometime over night because I found him under my bed." Astrid stretch out her arm to the baby Nightfury for him to sniff. Toothless touch her hand and purrs. She smiles "he is adorable Hiccup." Toothless licks her hand before gummy on it. Astrid pulls her hand back.

The baby sniffles before Astrid gives it her hand. Toothless starts sucking on it before closing his eyes. Falling asleep. Astrid removes her arm from the baby Nightfury. Hiccup smiles at her and says "let's go have breakfast." Astrid opens the door to see his mom standing there. Valka looks at them, then looks at the baby dragon with widened eyes. "Hiccup and Astrid, you both got some explaining to do."

Hiccup gulps, "uh mom last night I found a strange black rock in the woods. It turns out, it was a dragon egg." Valka ask "what type of dragon is it?" Astrid smiles "it's a baby Nightfury that Hiccup named Toothless." Hiccup smiles "mom I want to keep him. I'll train him to help protect the castle and us too." Valka sighs "fine he can stay but he stays in this room till he's trained a little to not burn down the castle."

Hiccup hugs his mom and tells her "thank you. Now lets head to the Royal Dining Hall for breakfast. Hiccup ask "Astrid, you want to come with us to the Royal Dining Hall for breakfast?" Astrid smiles "sure" and they walk to the Royal Dining Hall for breakfast. Hiccup and Astrid Walk with Hiccup's mom to Royal dinning Hall. Valka opens the door to see Stoick talking to Spitelout with Snotlout standing next to him.

Valka ask "what are they doing here?" Stoick looks at his wife Valka and answers "well they are here because our son had no right to arrest them just because they insulted their future Queen." Valka looks at him and says "Stoick Haddock, do you know why your son locked them up for?" Stoick answers "yes, he locked them up because they disrespected his girlfriend."

Valka snides "you got some nerve to release them from their cells in the dungeon." Stoick snides "our son doesn't have the authority to throw them in the dungeon." Valka snides "he did it to teach them manners." Stoick ask "what's wrong with name calling for? It's not like they can harm her anyway. If they try something new against her then I will put them in the dungeon." Valka turns around to see Hiccup standing there with a cold icy look on his face.

Hiccup walks over to where Snotlout is standing and says "stay away from me and Astrid if you know what's good for you and Spitelout next time you call Astrid a whore I will have you thrown back into dungeon and this time my dad won't be releasing you because he will be charged with treasion for trying to release you both." Stoick growls "Hiccup you can't arrest them even if your only six years old-"

Hiccup snides at his father "I won't have them threatened my girlfriend who is your future queen or disrespecting staff members in this castle and if my girlfriend is harmed by these two, because you don't care about Astrid, then I won't forgive you." Stoick growls "I do care about-" Hiccup snides "no you don't care about Astrid because if you did, you wouldn't have release them from their jail cell."

Hiccup turns around and starts to walk out with Astrid until Snotlout snides "where are you going Astrid?" Astrid blushes and says "I'm going with my boyfriend to get breakfast." Snotlout smirks "you can't leave my sight since I bought you as my own maid." Astrid turns around looking at him with a scared face. Hiccup turns around and says "try and stop us, you'll regret it."

Hiccup and Astrid walk out of the room heading to Hofferson's chamber. Hiccup knocks on the door to see if anyone is inside but no answer. Hiccup turns to Astrid and ask do you have a key because I don't want to break-in the room?" Astrid smiles at him and says "you really do think of me highly." She unlocks the door and ask "what are we doing here?" Hiccup sighs "we are here for you to grab some clothes and your staying with me because I won't have you working for that jerk and he would be very stupid to break into my bedroom chamber just to drag you to work for him."

Astrid blushes at him and says "Hiccup I haven't heard of a Prince who would do this for someone." Hiccup smiles "I'm different kind of Prince and don't forget to leave a note for your parents." Hiccup and Astrid walk to his room to see his Valka outside his door. Hiccup ask "mom, what are you doing here?" Valka sadly answers "son, Snotlout paid for Astrid's maid service. He had Astrid's father sign the contract paper for her. After writing a sorry paper on top and had him sign it too, to trick him into giving her a maid job."

Hiccup says "well he would have to get through me to take her." Valka sighs "Hiccup you have to let her go work-" Hiccup snides "I'm not letting Astrid go over there just to be violated." Hiccup walks into his room and writes down his order and ask "Astrid what do you want for breakfast?" Astrid reads the list and says "same as you please?" Hiccup write two of everything and a raw fish.

Twenty minutes later Margret walks in with their orders and a raw fish. After Margret leaves, Hiccup calls out Toothless who sticks his head out from under the bed to see what his master wants. Hiccup holds out the fish for him. Toothless purrs happy that his master is feeding him. Hiccup and Astrid start eating when a knock on the door. Hiccup looks at Astrid and says "Toothless company protocol."

Toothless nods before going under his bed frame. Hiccup cracks the door to see his father with Spitelout and Snotlout and ask "what do you want?" Stoick answers "Hiccup Spitelout is here to get his son's new maid servant." Hiccup snides "over my dead body" and closes the door on them. Stoick knocks on the door and says "Hiccup you hand Astrid over or I will arrest you for kidnapping Astrid."

Hiccup yells "go away before I have you burn by plastma blast." Stoick ask "plastma blast?" Hiccup smirks "yes I found a Nightfury egg and it hatched so if you don't leave us alone you'll pay for it." Stoick takes Spitelout and Snotlout back to the Royal Throne Room. Snotlout snides "Hiccup thinks he can take my maid that I bought." Later that night Astrid ask "Hiccup where am I supposed to change at?"

Hiccup smiles "you can change in here-" Astrid stares at him sternly. Hiccup smiles "don't worry, I'm going outside to order us dinner." Astrid blushes madly at him "I got a very good boyfriend who respects my privacy." After telling Margret their orders, Hiccup cracks the door to hear Astrid call "Hiccup." Hiccup answer "yes m'lady?" Astrid blushes and ask "what if I wasn't done changing?"

Hiccup answers "I would never open the door all the way, I just cracked it a little so you can hear me clearly when I ask you are you done changing into your pajamas?" Astrid looks at the door to see Hiccup not peeking between the crack of the door and answers "yes I'm done changing into my pajamas and thank you for letting me have my privacy." Hiccup smiles "your welcome and I would never do that to you Astrid unless you ask me to come in and help you with something."

Astrid blushes "Hiccup if you keep doing this for me, your gonna make me rethink about not wanting to kiss you when you make me fall deeper in love with you." Hiccup blushes at the thought of her kissing him. Hiccup sighs "Astrid there is one thing I want to ask you is when we sleep facing away from each other, if I was to roll over to you to cuddle or if you roll over to snuggle into my chest, are you okay with those two chances of happening over night?"

Astrid smirks "you are so noble Prince Hiccup." Hiccup blushes and smiles at her. Astrid answers "I'm fine with cuddling." Hiccup and Astrid lay down on the bed to go to sleep after eating dinner feed Toothless. Toothless paws the side of the bed where Hiccup is laying down on the bed. Hiccup looks at him and picks him up. Toothless snuggles into his arm closing his eyes and yawns tired. Astrid rolls over to Hiccup cuddling into his chest.

Next morning Astrid gets up and goes to the bathroom to take a bath and wash up. Someone knocks on the Prince's door waking Hiccup up. Hiccup walks over to the door and opens it up to see Margret and ask "would you like to eat in your room with her or bring her to the Royal Dinning Hall for breakfast?" Hiccup looks at the bathroom and says "I'll wait until Astrid gets out of the bathroom to ask her."

Margret turns to the bed to see a black animal raise it's head up yawning and ask "what is that on your bed?" Hiccup looks behind him to the bed and says "oh that's Toothless, my baby Nightfury dragon that I found in the woods out back." When he gets bigger, I'm going to start training him to help defend this castle, but for now, I'm just raising him as he grows." Margret ask "does your dad know about him?"

Hiccup sighs "yes he knows about him." Margret ask "what are you going to do about Snotlout?" Hiccup thinks about him and says "I don't know, but he might as well rip up that maid servant contract because I'm not letting Astrid work for that pig." Astrid opens the door with her towel wrapped around her staring at them. Hiccup looks at her slim figure until Astrid blushes and says "Hiccup can you please stop staring at me like that and I need to change in fresh pair of clothes." Hiccup smiles "I'm sorry about that but you look beautiful and yes, I'll be outside if you need me." Hiccup walks outside leaving the door cracked to hear her in case she needs something.

Margret looks at him and says "you want to sleep with her." Hiccup answers "yes after we get married but we are just boyfriend and girlfriend for now." Margret ask "when she has to change clothes do you walk out of your room and leave the door cracked so you can hear her when she calls you?" Hiccup nods his head "yes, I do that so she has privacy to do what she needs to do and I just wait until she tells me she's done and I can come back in the room."

Margret smirks "remember when you two played tag so long you both tired yourselves out and you invited her to take a nap with you in your bed." Hiccup blushes and says "yes I remember that, that was when I called her my queen Astrid." "Queen Astrid, don't you mean maid servant Astrid?" Hiccup and Margret look at who said that to see Snotlout. Hiccup ask "what are you doing here because I thought I told you and our parents that she's not working for you as a maid."

Snotlout smirks "this says she is holding up the maid contract." Hiccup ask "can I read it?" Snotlout smirks handing it to him. Hiccup reads word to word until he gets to Stoick has approved to let her work for Snotlout as his personal maid and do what ever he ask of her regardless to work by cleaning, dating him, kissing him good morning or kissing him goodnight. Ask her to sleep with him when he has a nightmare against her will.

Astrid's father Alistair has agreed to let this happen and Prince Hiccup can't interfere with this maid contract for he would be arrested for abstrucking Justice. Hiccup looks at Margret and whispers what he read to her. Her eyes widened scared for Astrid's well being. Hiccup looks at Snotlout and says "this is garbage ripping it into eight pieces. Snotlout snides "you just ripped up my contract. Now I have to write a new one."

Hiccup punches Snotlout in the face and takes the pieces of paper and tells Margret "watch her for me, I need to show this to Alistair" and leaves. Astrid says "Hiccup, you can come in now, I'm done changing." Margret walks into the room. Astrid ask "where's Hiccup at?" Margret walks to her and says "Hiccup found a dark secret in Snotlout's maid contract." Astrid ask "what would that be?"

Margret sighs "Snotlout plan to make you do anything for him as kissing him against your will, make you sleep with him when he has a nightmare. If Hiccup tried to keep you from doing what the contract says. Hiccup would be arrested for interfering in the contract." Astrid ask "where is Hiccup?" Margret sighs "he ripped up the contract and took the pieces of paper to show your father what the contract said."

(Hofferson's chamber)

Hiccup knocks on the door until Ingrid walks up to him and ask "Hiccup what's wrong?" Hiccup sighs "I have something you and Alistair should see in regards to your daughter Astrid." Ingrid says "come inside and tell me what you found out about the maid contract." Ingrid leads Hiccup inside and sit down with him. Hiccup tells her "what I'm about to tell you is-" Alistair walks in and snides "what is he doing here?"

Hiccup sighs "I found a dark secret in Snotlout's maid contract for Astrid." Alistair sighs "and what would that be?" Hiccup nervously tells them "I ripped up Snotlout's contact for Astrid." Alistair stares at him with death glare. Hiccup lays the pieces out on the table putting it back together. After that's done he tells them "read this sentence" he points at. Alistair and Ingrid reads it word to word as their eyes widened and says "Hiccup, I'm sorry, I didn't know about this written in the contract."

A knock on the door brings them back to reality. Hiccup whispers "if it's Snotlout don't let him know I'm here and don't tell him you know about the contract that you read." Alistair opens the door to see Snotlout with a new contract. Alistair smiles "hi Snotlout, what can I do for you?" Snotlout answers "I came here to ask you to sign a new contract for your daughter maid service since Hiccup ripped the other one to pieces."

Alistair sighs and says "sorry Snotlout, but I won't have my daughter work as your maid so you can violate her."


	6. 6: trading market in town

Snotlout snides "you sign this maid contract or you'll be sorry." Alistair snides "you are not having my daughter work for you, just so you can have her kiss you and do other things to her against her will. So leave my daughter alone and if I would make her work for someone against her will it would be Prince Hiccup since he has been looking after her for a week now. plus I don't think he would force her to kiss him."

Snotlout walks away furious that Alistair won't hand over Astrid. Alistair closes the door and looks at Ingrid and ask "where is Hiccup?" Ingrid points to Astrid's bedroom. Alistair opens the door to see Hiccup sitting on Astrid's bed drawing. Alistair ask "Hiccup? What are you doing in here?" Hiccup holds up a notebook and flips to the page for him to read. Alistair walks over for him to read and says "I don't think my daughter will be okay with you going through her stuff."

Hiccup answers "Astrid told me that since we started dating. After displaying how much I think highly of her, she told me that if I keep up with what I do for her. I wanted to add something to it for her to know exactly how I feel about her to remember me." Alistair reads until he stops at what Hiccup wrote in response and sighs "Hiccup, you are very noble Prince, but she wouldn't want you reading her diary."

Hiccup turns to first page to read chapter list and Said "I didn't read every chapter just read chapter title list until I came to Astrid's dream guy because I really don't want to lose her, if I make a mistake. I just wanted to know if I'm living up to what your daughter's dream guy should be. I love Astrid too much let her go." Alistair hugs him and says "it's okay Hiccup." Alistair ask "what are you drawing?"

Hiccup shows him drawings of Astrid, Toothless, and future King and Queen, having relationship with Astrid as kids. Hiccup walks towards his room to see Snotlout and the twins around him. Snotlout snides "Hiccup you will not keep Astrid from working for me as my maid." Hiccup stands there and smirks "Snotlout I'm the Prince and you lay one hand on me and I have authority to lock you up for the rest of your life" and walks away to his room to see Astrid and Margret talking.

Astrid smiles "Hiccup your back!" Astrid ask "what's wrong Hiccup?" Hiccup answers "you know that maid contract?" Astrid nods her head yes. Hiccup looks at her and says "I showed your father the contract and realized exactly what was in stored for you. Then Snotlout show up with another maid contract and demanding your father sign it." Astrid ask "did my father sign it?"

Hiccup shakes his head no "he instead told him that he would rather have you work as my maid because of how I think about you so highly. While they were talking I hid in your room. I was sitting on your bed and seen your journal sticking out and looked at the first page to realize it was your diary listed in chapters titles." Astrid sternly ask "you didn't read any of them did you?" Hiccup answers "just dream guy."

Astrid gasped and ask "why would you go-" Hiccup interrupts her saying "I wanted to know if I'm doing okay as far as being a good boyfriend to you and try living up to your dream guy because I don't want to lose you. Your father got on me about it, but I told him the same thing and he understood what I was feeling on the inside." Astrid looks at him before saying "I don't know what to do rather hit you for reading that or kiss you for wanting to live up to type of dream guy I want to marry."

Hiccup answers "I added a response to you about me doing anything for you if you ask me too." Astrid looks at him walking closer to him. Hiccup ask "what are you do-" Astrid grabs his face kissing him deeply for five minutes before breaking the kiss and whispers "don't ever read my diary again and your my dream guy that I want to marry." Hiccup ask "could I take you to the trading market today?"

Astrid blushes and says "sure." Hiccup and Astrid walk out of the room going to the town market. A vendor was selling jewelry, one selling leather, one selling swords. Others selling other things like dresses, shoes, shirts, silver, rocks that shine in sunlight. Astrid was staring at a necklace with a blue heart ruby on it. Hiccup looks at her then ask the vendor "how much is that necklace with blue heart ruby?"

Vendor answers "two hundred and fifty yarns." Hiccup smiles "I'll take it." Vendor ask "is this for your mom?" Hiccup answers "no this is for my girlfriend sir." The vendor ask "boy your only six years old and where did you get this much money boy?" Hiccup answers "I'm Prince Hiccup Haddock but can you keep it quiet." Vendor answers "yes Prince Hiccup Haddock" and hands over the necklace.

Hiccup turns to Astrid to see her looking at something else. Hiccup walks down the street and stops at vendor selling rocks to see black rock and ask the vendor "where did you get this rock from?" The vendor answers "I found it in the woods on island called Fury island but it was abandoned. Nothing but dirt and Ash every where, why?" Hiccup answers "because this is a Nightfury egg and those things are very dangerous when they hatch."

Vendor ask "you know how to handle one?" Hiccup nods his head yes, "can I have it?" Vendor ask "you know how to handle a dragon?" Hiccup answers "yes I have one of my own and I'm training him to protect my castle but he's only a day old." Vendor answers "you can have it if you know how to handle them because I don't know anything about dragons." Hiccup takes the egg from the vendor and leaves to find Astrid.

Hiccup looks around for her, but stops when he finds Astrid held up against the wall being kissed by Snotlout with the twins guarding the alley and snides "okay now this has gone on long enough" and looks at the ground to see some rocks on the ground and picks them up. Runs past the twins yelling "RUN, A DRAGON IS BURNING EVERYTHING!" Hiccup turns the corner to avoid running too far away. Twins run past him to avoid being burned.

Hiccup walks back to the corner to peek down the alley to hear Snotlout snides "Astrid, no one is going to save you, since you walked away from your protector and he probably went back to the castle. So lets get back to kissing." Astrid snides "no your not-" Snotlout slaps her and snides "you will kiss me and-ow!" Snotlout holds his head in pain. He looks around the alley wondering where the rock came from.

Snotlout walks to the edge to peek out only to kiss the wall hard then hit over the head with a six ounce rock, then kicked in groin. Hiccup peeks down the alley to see Astrid hold her self on the ground crying. Hiccup walks down the alley, and bends down casing her in a hug and whispers "I'm here for you." Astrid stops crying to see Hiccup sitting with her. Hiccup smiles "lets get you back to the castle, I got you something from that jewelry vendor."

Astrid sighs "it couldn't make me happy." Hiccup looks at the bag and says "it will make you happy." Astrid ask "what would that be the"- Hiccup pulled out a necklace with the blue ruby heart. Astrid ask "you went and bought this for me?" Hiccup smiles "I'll get you anything you want if I can help it." Astrid blushes at him and says "Hiccup?" Hiccup looks at her before he say anything, he finds his lips busy with hers.

After the kiss Astrid blushes while asking "why do you do these things to make me have this urge to kiss you?" Hiccup answers "I do it to put a smile on your beautiful face." Astrid blushes more and says "you so are my dream guy." Hiccup smiles "I'm glad I can please you my queen." Hiccup and Astrid walk back to the castle to see Stoick and Valka waiting for them.

Stoick booms yelling "Hiccup, I hear the twins come running up to me, telling me that the kindom is under attack by wild dragon!" Hiccup snides "I only said that because Snotlout was assault Astrid while the twins stood guard!" Stoick snides "I highly doubt that." Hiccup snides "if you don't tell Snotlout that Astrid will never be his maid, then I will. You have until tomorrow morning to tell him or Spitelout can pick him up from the healing room after I beat him to a bloody pulp again, your choice."

Hiccup takes Astrid to his room to lay down and rest. He smiles "Toothless, I got you something" pulling out an egg and sets it on the foot of the bed. Toothless looks at it and sniffs it and realized it's a Nightfury egg. Hiccup sits on the bed looking at the egg "I wonder what type of Nightfury it would be." Hiccup sets the egg down on the bed and crotch down to pick up Toothless who licks his face before curling around the egg waiting for it to hatch.

Later in the night while Toothless curled around the egg sleeping. A cracking sound coming from the egg starts. The baby Nightfury peaks around the egg then lifts the top to see another baby Nightfury wrapped around the egg protectively and baby leans down to nuzzle Toothless. Toothless licks the baby Nightfury, then opens it's eyes to realize it's a female fury that he is wrapped around and smiles gummy smile at her.

The baby female Nightfury cuddles up to Toothless purring while sleeping. Toothless purrs in sync with the female Nightfury. Next morning Hiccup wakes up to see Toothless sleeping curled up with the female Nightfury. Hiccup looks over to Astrid to see she's still sleeping and lightly wakes her up. Astrid stirrs a little asking "Hiccup what is it?" Hiccup smirks "Toothless got a girlfriend" pointing to the foot of the bed.

Astrid looks at the foot of the bed to see Toothless cuddle around the baby female Nightfury and sighs happy at the sight of Toothless and the female Nightfury sleeping together. Hiccup ask "Astrid what do you want to name her?" Astrid ask him "what do you mean?" Hiccup smiles "I think you should have your own dragon too, if you want to fly in the sky when we're older." Astrid blushes at him and looks at the female Nightfury.

Astrid lightly reaches over to pick up the female Nightfury and pets her body. The female Nightfury opens her eyes to see she's not next to the other baby Nightfury and looks at the girl petting her. Astrid sighs looking at her and says "how about Blackhawk?" The female Nightfury looks at the girl thinking of the name 'Blackhawk' and smiles at it nodding her head yes. Astrid smiles "Blackhawk it is."

Hiccup looks at her and smiles "well you got your own dragon and a Nightfury at that." Astrid blushes at him and says "yes I got a baby Nightfury dragon." Margret knocks on their door and ask "is it okay if I come in?" Astrid answers "yes, you can come in here." Margret walks in to see Astrid holding a baby Nightfury and ask "is Toothless warming up to you?" Astrid giggles "Margret this is Blackhawk."

Toothless crawls over to Blackhawk and nuzzles her causing her purr. Margret ask "it's a girl Nightfury?" Hiccup nods his head yes. Margret smirks "that going to be a problem in the future." Astrid ask "why would that be a problem in the future?" Margret answer "girls have babies." Astrid looks at Blackhawk then looks at Hiccup smirking at her and says "you say that word and you will regret it later."

Hiccup laughs "I wasn't going to bring that up, I was smirking that we will have to set rules for our baby nightfuries, when they get older." Astrid places an order for breakfast and two fishes for the babies. Both purr happy at attention. Hiccup smirks "if we can handle two baby Nightfury, I'm sure when we are old enough, we can handle a baby of our own." Astrid looks at him and says "we have a lot of time think about that."

Hiccup smiles "yes as you wish m'lady." Margret walks out of the room with Hiccup to let Astrid change clothes. Spitelout and Alistair walk up to them. Spitelout smirks "see I told you that he was sleeping with your daughter." Alistair ask "Hiccup what are you doing to my daughter?" Hiccup ask "what do you mean?" Alistair answers "Spitelout told me that you are cuddling with her at night. Why you are so protective of Astrid nd where is Astrid?"

Margret answers "she's in the room changing into her day clothes, that reminds me." Hiccup cracks the door before Alistair could stop him from peeping on her changing, he ask "Astrid, are you going to take a bath this morning as well?" Astrid blushes at him and says "yes why?" Hiccup replies "no reason, I was just wondering if you were." Astrid walks to the bathroom to take a bath and wash her body.

Alistair looks at Hiccup wondering what he was doing. Hiccup answers "you was sure I was going to walk in on your daughter changing? Sorry to disappoint you Mr. Hofferson, but I'm not that type of guy to do that to your daughter. I just leave the door cracked so we can hear each other in case she needs help with something but other than that I stay out here with Margret and talk about things around the castle."

Alistair ask "Margret has this been going on since Astrid been staying with him?" Margret answer "yes Mr Hofferson, he respects your daughter's privacy to change." Hiccup looks at them and says "me and Astrid both got baby Nightfury dragons." Alistair ask "you got her a baby Nightfury dragon and what do you mean by dragons?" Hiccup tells Astrid's father about Toothless and Blackhawk."

Alistair ask "you let my daughter have a baby Nightfury without knowing how dangerous they are?" Hiccup answers "their not dangerous they been sleeping at the foot of our bed cuddle up to one another purring." Spitelout ask "you mean they are mates now?"


	7. 7: Baby Toothless and Blackhawk

Hiccup and Astrid put collars on their baby nightfuries and take them for a walk around the castle. Hiccup takes a bold move putting his arm around Astrid's waist. Astrid blushes and ask "are you trying to make it clear to the everyone that I'm your girlfriend?" Hiccup answers "no, I was just testing to see if you were okay with me walking with my arm around your waist, if that's okay with you." Astrid blushes "not at all."

Valka bumps into them and smiles "how's the couple doin-uh Hiccup you told us you had one baby Nightfury name Toothless. Who is this baby Nightfury that Toothless is nuzzling?" Astrid smiles "that's Toothless's girlfriend, Blackhawk. My baby Nightfury that Hiccup found in the trading market yesterday." Valka snides "Hiccup, you bought a baby Nightfury? Are you out of your-"

Hiccup yells "I didn't buy her, a vendor was selling pretty rocks and he had a Nightfury egg that he was unaware of. So I told him that I would take it off his hands for free, since I know how to handle them." Valka sighs "I can't believe-wait where did you get that necklace Astrid?" Astrid blushes "Hiccup bought it for me. Ask him how much was that necklace?" Hiccup stutters "two...hundred...and...fiffy...gold pieces"

Valka ask sternly "and where did you get that much money from?" Hiccup answers "from my bank vault that you and dad made me." Valka sighs "well then you used your money for this week, I hope your happy mister." Hiccup looks at Astrid and smiles "I'm very happy I could make my girlfriend Happy after Snotlout assaulted her again." Astrid blushes madly and says "shut up, your pampering me again."

Hiccup answers "I like pampering you, shows just how much I love you." Astrid kisses his cheek and says "I love you too babe." Hiccup and Astrid wasn't paying attention to their nightfuries to realize they were on the other end of the corridor playing tag. Toothless nuzzles Blackhawk and tilt his head in walk. Blackhawk nods her head and follows him walking off. Hiccup and Astrid chase after them.

Toothless walk down heading towards the east wing with Blackhawk. Astrid smirks "it looks like Toothless is taking Blackhawk on a date." Hiccup smirks "yeah it would be fun if you would go on a date with me." Astrid stops walking for Hiccup to turn around and ask "what's wrong?" Astrid blushes madly, then smiles subductively at him walking up to him swaying her hips and says "oh why sir Hiccup are you suggesting that you want to take me out on a date."

Hiccup stutters "y-yeah, if you want too please?" Astrid puts her hand up to her chin and smiles "yes I'll go on a date with you." Hiccup smiles and the two continue following their dragons. Blackhawk's stomach growls and Toothless gurgles causing Blackhawk to look at the floor in a pout. Toothless walks over to her and nuzzles her. Hiccup walks over to them to see Toothless licking Blackhawk's face causing her to purr.

Toothless sees Hiccup and stands on his hind legs and rubs his stomach while licking his lips. Hiccup ask "are you hungry bud?" Toothless looks at Blackhawk and points to her. Astrid smiles "Hiccup, Blackhawk is hungry." Hiccup and Astrid tells them "follow us to the kitchen." Hiccup looks down at their nightfuries and says "wait here with them please?" Astrid sighs "yes I will watch our baby dragons honey."

Hiccup walks in the kitchen without realizing Toothless followed him in. Hiccup walks to the freezer to pull out two fishes and turns around to see Toothless paw him for one. Hiccup hands one to him. Toothless sets it down and paws for the other. Hiccup hands him the other fish wonder what he's doing? Toothless picked up both fish but didn't eat the fishes.

Hiccup walked out the kitchen to see Astrid looking around and ask "her what are you doing?" Astrid turns around and panics "I can't find Toothless." Hiccup smiles "it's okay, Toothless followed me into the kitchen to get the fishes" and points to Toothless walking up to Blackhawk. Setting the fishes down in front of Blackhawk nuge the fishes closer to her and steps back for her to choose.

Blackhawk walks to Toothless and licks his head before taking a fish to eat. Toothless followed eating the other fish. Astrid smirks "Toothless is trying to win blackhawk's heart." Hiccup smiles "when I pulled out the two fishes, he started pawing my leg for a fish. So I handed him one but he set it down and pawed for the other. After he had both fishes, we came out. Now I see why he wanted both fishes."

Astrid smiles at Toothless eating his fish after Blackhawk finished her fish and told him " **thank you for bringing me the fishes to choose from." Toothless purr happy "it was my pleasure to feed you. I love you Blackhawk."** Blackhawk smiled back walking closes to him till a inch apart before touching snout to snout making them mates " **I love you too Toothless."** Astrid ask "Toothless?" Toothless looks at Astrid wondering what she wants.

Astrid ask "Toothless, where do you want to take your girlfriend to next? Where you want to take her we will follow you." Toothless nods in understanding walking slow. Toothless tied his tail with blackhawk's tail. Hiccup smiles "I guess that means they tied the knot and are officially mates." All day Toothless lead his girlfriend and their owners around the castle. Dinner time came and they had to take them back to their room and head to Royal Dining Hall for dinner.

Hiccup's parents we're waiting for them. Stoick ask "Hiccup, Snotlout has harassed Astrid again?" Hiccup smiles "no he has not since I kicked the snot out of him after he attacked her in the trading market in town yesterday." Stoick smiles "then Astrid has no reason staying in your room anymore." Hiccup yells "no!" Stoick looks at his son in confusion and ask "why not? She has no reason to be staying in your room."

Hiccup looks at Astrid and ask her "do you want to stay with me in our room or go back to your room in your parents chamber?" Astrid blushes madly at what Hiccup was proposing and answers "well that is a very interesting proposal sir Hiccup that you are offering. Yes Hiccup, I would love to stay with you in our room. Now tomorrow should we get ready for our date?" Hiccup smiles "yes let go."

After dinner, Hiccup and Astrid walk back to their room for the night. But stopped by the kitchen to grab two cups of hot chocolate then walk to their room to see at the foot of their bed was Toothless laying next to Blackhawk with his head laying across the top of her neck with their tails tangled together purring. Astrid smirks "I'm glad you offered me the choice to go back to my parents chamber or stay and live with you."

Hiccup ask "why is that?" Astrid blushes and smiles "because I would hate to take Blackhawk back with me away from Toothless." Hiccup looks at them and sighs "yeah your right Astrid, it would be sad to separate Blackhawk from Toothless if you left. They look so adorable sleeping together peacefully." Hiccup walks out of the room to let Astrid change into her pajamas. After Astrid was done, Hiccup change into his pajamas in the bathroom. After both lay down to go to sleep. Next morning Stoick and Valka walk in their son's room to see two baby Nightfuries sleeping next to each in adorable position.

Stoick looks to his son sleeping with Astrid head resting on his chest and taps his shoulder. Hiccup stirrs a little to see who is waking him up to see his parents. He whispers "Dad? Mom? What are you two doing in here?" Stoick whispers back "we came here to see why you offered Astrid to live with you in your room." Hiccup whispers "look at the foot of the bed." Stoick looks at the foot of the bed to see two baby nightfuries sleeping together.

Valka smiles "yes son, we see them sleeping together but that doesn't-" Hiccup sighs "the Nightfury with his head laying over the other Nightfury's neck is Toothless. The other Nightfury is a girl that Astrid named Blackhawk." Valka gasped "Hiccup, are you saying their mates?" Hiccup whispers "yes, when we came back to our room, we found them sleeping together like that. So me and Astrid decided that we would sleep together so we wouldn't have to worry about our dragons being sad separated from each other."

Stoick ask "you offered Astrid to live with you just to keep your dragons together?" Hiccup answers "yes while rubbing Astrid's back causing her to stir mumbling hicc-up what time is it?" Hiccup smirks "it's time for beauty to wake up." Astrid sighs "Hiccup, I was having a relaxing sleep laying on chest." Hiccup giggles "I'm sorry about that milady. But we have to get ready for day plus we have our date tonight."

Valka ask "aren't you two too young to go on a date together?" Hiccup laughs "mom it's a kids date. When I turn fourteen I'll take her on a teen date." Stoick sighs "but Hiccup, you can't expect her to live with you." Hiccup looks at Astrid who smiles and says "I would stay with him if it meant that we wouldn't have to separate our dragons." Stoick fursturated says "Astrid do you think your parents would allow you to live here with him? Five year old living with a six year old, I just don't want bad reputation."

Hiccup smiles "what if I had another room built into this room to make it better? Stoick looks at Valka sighs "no that's okay." Astrid calls "Toothless" who lifts his head to see Astrid. Astrid ask him "do you want me to stay here with you and Hiccup so that Blackhawk doesn't have to leave you?" Toothless looks at her to Hiccup to Blackhawk. He gets up and walks to Hiccup. Stoick ask "what is Toothless doing?"

Toothless grabs Hiccup's hand and sets it in front of him, then grabs Astrid's hand setting it on top of Hiccup's hand before going over to Blackhawk and waking her up to bring her over to them and sits in their laps. Valka ask "what did Toothless just state?" Hiccup and Astrid look at each other then to their baby dragons tying their tails while place their paws on Hiccup and Astrid's hands. Hiccup smiles "Toothless said for us to stay together for him and Blackhawk to sleep together."

Astrid takes her change of clothes to the bathroom to change while Hiccup talks to his parents. Stoick growls "Hiccup, just because your dragons don't want to leave each other, doesn't mean that Astrid can stay with you." Hiccup sighs "but dad a sad dragon is a misurable dragon. A happy dragon is a playful dragon. A dragon that able to stay with their mates is a happy dragon." Stoick sighs "I'll ask Alistair if it's okay for Astrid to live with you."

Astrid and Hiccup walk out of their room and headed to the Royal Dining Hall for breakfast. After breakfast they took their dragons to the arena for dragon shooting practice.

(Arena)

Hiccup and Astrid set up the shields in a line to practice shooting with their plasma blasts. Astrid ask "Hiccup, who should go first?" Hiccup smiles "ladies first milady." Astrid blushes and smiles "your such a gentleman, Hiccup." Astrid looks at Blackhawk and says "Blackhawk fire at that shield." Blackhawk looks at her like 'what am I supposed to do'. Astrid looks at Hiccup and ask "babe, how do I get her to fired her fire blast?"

Hiccup walks over to her and whispers in her ear "you have to say Blackhawk, plasma blast the shield." Then backs away from her. Astrid nods nervious than sternly says "Blackhawk plasma blast the shield." Blackhawk sceech and blast the shield. Hiccup smiles at her "nice job milady." Astrid smiles "thanks babe, your turn." Hiccup looks at Toothless, "Toothless plasma blast the shield." Toothless charging his plasma and blast the shield.

Hiccup and Astrid look at their dragons, bending down to them "you two did great." Blackhawk and Toothless purr being picked up and hugged. "Wow!" Hiccup and Astrid turn around to see Snotlout and the twins and new boy next to them. Hiccup smiles "hi, are you new to the castle?" The boy smiles "yes, I'm Fishlegs and your Prince Hiccup Haddock?" Hiccup nods "yes, I'm Prince Hiccup Haddock and this is my-"

Fishlegs interrupts saying "your girlfriend that you sleep with." Hiccup smiles "yes, this is my girlfriend Astrid that lives with me." Fishlegs ask "Astrid how could you date Snotlout behind the Prince's back?" Even when Hiccup catches you with him and you never speak up for Snotlout's defense?" Astrid ask "who told you I was dating Snotlout?" Fishlegs answers "Snotlout told me that you and Snotlout been dating for over a week now."

Astrid looks at Snotlout with death glare while holding Blackhawk. Fishlegs notices she's holding a baby dragon along with Hiccup and ask "are those your dragons?" Hiccup smiles looking down at his baby dragon and says "yep this is my baby Nightfury Toothless" and Astrid is holding her baby Nightfury named Blackhawk and their mates." Fishlegs ask "what do you mean by mates? Aren't they both boys?"

Astrid answers "no Toothless is a boy and Blackhawk is a girl and they're mates and no I have never been dating Snotlout while I have been dating Hiccup. Snotlout doesn't treat me like a girl instead of his little trophy. Hiccup treats me like a Queen. He always ask something before he does it. If I'm changing, he stands outside guarding the door. If he wants to kiss me he ask for my permission before he does it or if I kiss him first. Those times Hiccup caught Snotlout kissing me, it was because Snotlout was kissing me against my will or pinned me against something to where I couldn't move. Hiccup always came to my rescue to save me."

Hiccup looks at the sun and whispers in Astrid's ear "if we don't leave, we're be late for our kid date." Astrid blushes and says "I would love to stay and chat, but me and Hiccup are going to be late for our kid date, so bye." Hiccup and Astrid leave the arena for their date. They drop off their dragons in their room to sleep but called Margret to the lay two in the room on the floor and walk out.


	8. 8: First date as kids

Hiccup leads Astrid out of the castle to a carriage outside. Astrid ask "Hiccup why is there a carriage out here for?" Hiccup smiles "I was wanting to take you in town for our kid date, is that okay with you Astrid?" Astrid sighs and says "yes it's fine, but where are we going in town for?" Hiccup smiles "I ask my dad if he could keep me informed about town celebration, dances, or fireworks display."

Astrid blushes and ask "what do they got planned for tonight?" Hiccup smiles "I talked to your parents about what you wanted to see or do something you loved watching." Astrid gasped "no Hiccup, you didn't do that for me." Hiccup nods "yes I did for you my queen." The carriage stop in front of town hall for the surprised. The Duke steps down and walks over to open the carriage door for Hiccup and Astrid to step out of the carriage.

He opens the door to the town hall for Astrid. News magazines editor approach them and ask "are you the Prince's girlfriend?" Hiccup looks at Astrid and ask "can I kiss you?" Astrid puts her hands around his neck and says "your turn." Hiccup smiles leaning down to kiss her lips wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her in closer deeping the kiss. After the kissing, Hiccup leads Astrid inside the hall for the town dance celebration.

The town's people were dancing in the center to the music. Hiccup lead her to the dance minutes into dance town's people started watching Hiccup and Astrid dance in the center of the dance floor. Astrid looks around the Hall to see everyone watching them dance and whispers in his ear "people are watching us dance." Hiccup whispers back "do you want to go somewhere else to dance?" Astrid smiles "no let's keep going."

After the dance celebration was over, Hiccup leads Astrid outside to the town square. As they walk to the Royal carriage a guy reconize him as the Prince of the Kingdom of Berk, Hiccup Haddock. He ask him "what are you doing out of the sanctuary of your castle?" Hiccup smiles "I came outside of the castle to bring this girl which is my girlfriend out here to the town dance celebration tonight."

The guy ask "you brought her out here for a what?" Hiccup smiles "for our date." The guy ask him "aren't you a little young for dating?" Hiccup blushes and says "it was one of her dreams that she wanted to go see for herself." Guy smirks "that's very sweet of you, Prince Hiccup." The guy ask "who are her parents?" Hiccup looks at her and says "her father is one of my dad's body guard and her mom is my mom's advisor on the council."

Hiccup smiles at the guy and says "I would love to stay and chat, but I got to get this one back before her dad kills me." The guy bows to them and leaves. Hiccup helps Astrid into the carriage shutting the curtains for privacy. Astrid smiles at Hiccup and tells him "thank you for asking me, if you could kiss me in front of the magazine editor." Hiccup blushes and says "Astrid, I will always ask you if I could do any thing with you because I prefer to have your approval first."

Astrid blushes and ask "why would you want my approval first?" Hiccup replies nervously "I prefer to treat you like a queen because I love you and I don't want to do anything that your not uncomfortable with." Astrid blushes madly and says "Hiccup, you are way more better than any guy I will ever meet." Hiccup smiles "thank you Astrid." Astrid blushes and ask "Hiccup, you know that kiss in front of the news magazine editor?"

Hiccup nods his head "yes, what about it?" Astrid smirks "what if I want to kiss you some more?" Hiccup leans into her as she leans in against him as their lips meet, Hiccup wraps his arms around her waist as she wraps her's around his neck deepening the kiss causing her to moan in the kiss. The carriage arrived back at the castle. Hiccup notice that Astrid fell asleep against his shoulder.

So he picked her up and carried her to their room to see Toothless sleeping next Blackhawk with his head laying over her neck and tails spiral around the other. Toothless lifts his head to see his friend and his mate had returned from their date. Hiccup lays Astrid down on the bed pulling the covers over her. Hiccup begins to walks over to his side of the bed when Astrid grabs his hand and pulls him into bed with her, wrapping her arms around him.

Hiccup wraps his arms around her waist closings his eyes while rubbing her back. Astrid sighs happy, smiling in her sleep. Next morning Hiccup wakes up to sunlight shining into his room through the window and sighs deeply. He looks down to see Astrid still sleeping on him. Hiccup begins lifting her shirt a little to rub the skin on her back causing her to stir in her sleep. She smirks "that is a big move to lift my shirt a little to rub my bare back."

Hiccup smiles "I wanted to feel your skin to see how it feels." Astrid ask "what did you find out about my skin?" Hiccup answers "it's smooth as sand and soft as a comfort." Astrid blushes and smiles "are you done rubbing my bare back, because I don't want to give anyone the idea that we did it last night." Hiccup smiles removing his hand from under her shirt.

They get up and Astrid notice she's still in her clothes from last night and ask him "you didn't change me into my pajamas?" Hiccup looks at her and says "it's not my place to change you into your pajamas because your a girl. Plus I don't think your dad would be to thrilled about me changing his daughter into her pajamas." Astrid blushes and smirks "what if I were to tell you it's okay to change me into my pajamas?"

Hiccup looks at her and says "I would have to decline that order for our relationship." Astrid sighs "I guess I can give you that because of me being a girl." Hiccup nods his head "yes, I don't want to invade your privacy because of you being a girl." Hiccup and Astrid wake up their baby nightfuries to go have breakfast. Astrid ask "Hiccup, what happens when their collar becomes too tight on them as they grow?"

Hiccup smiles it's adjustable collar till they turn ten." They walk to the Royal Dining Hall with their dragons going over to their dragon's plate. Then going to the table to sit. Margret walks inside with Hiccup's and Astrid's parents. Stoick ask "Hiccup, what did you do last night on your kid date?" Hiccup smiles "I took Astrid to the town dance celebration." Alistair ask "what did you two do afterwards?"

Hiccup sighs "I brought her back to the castle, why? Alistair ask "did you two do anything that you weren't supposed to do last night?" Hiccup shakes his head "no." Ingrid cuts in saying "that one of the staff members caught you coming in the castle late at night carrying a sleeping Astrid in your arms to your bed chamber." Hiccup ask "you think I had my way with her?"

Valka sighs "yes sweetheart, we don't want to run into a problem later on." Astrid blushes and says "mom, dad, King and Queen, when Hiccup woke me up I was still in my clothes that I wore last night. I asked him why he didn't change me into my pajamas?" Alistair ask "what did Hiccup tell you?" Hiccup blushes "I told her that I wouldn't do that to her unless she ask me too, because that is invading of privacy of a girl."

Hiccup's and Astrid's parents look at each other and back to their children before saying "okay you two are good." Astrid blushes "he did do a bold move this morning in bed." Alistair ask "what bold move would that be?" Astrid smiles "he stuck his hand under shirt and rubbed my bare back to see what my skin feels like." Alistair snides "he did what?" Astrid tells him again then she ask "Hiccup, what her skin feels like?"

Hiccup smiles "I said her skin is smooth as sand and soft as a comfort." Alistair ask "is that all you two did last night and this morning?" Hiccup nods "yes, that is all we did last night and this morning." They all sat down and had breakfast together as a family. Toothless and Blackhawk ate their breakfast. After breakfast Hiccup and Astrid walk out of the room with their baby dragons going to the arena.

(Arena)

Hiccup and Astrid lead their dragons out to the arena. Snotlout, the twins, and Fishlegs talking about training to be a knight. Hiccup walks over to where the shield are laying down and sets them up. Snotlout smirks "Hiccup, are you ever going to get rid of those dragons of yours?" Astrid snides "no Snotlout, we aren't getting rid of our dragons. We are training them to help protect the castle when they get older."

Snotlout snides "when I become a knight, those dragons would be the first to go." Hiccup looks at Toothless and says "Toothless plasma blasts at his feet." Toothless starts up his mouth and fires a blast at Snotlout's feet. Hiccup walks over to Snotlout and says "next time you threaten our dragons, your gonna see that blind rage again. Do you understand me?" Snotlout nods his head "yes!" and runs off afraid of them.

Fishlegs smiles "you got them to bond with you?" Astrid smiles "yes we did and when they are bigger, they will be protecting us against invading enemies." Tuffnut ask "where can I find a dragon of my own?" Astrid sighs "I don't know where you could find another dragon of your own." Ruffnut ask "why are you two here with your dragons anyway?" Hiccup answers "we came here to train them to practice shooting at moving targets."

Hiccup calls "Toothless?" To get his attention. Toothless look at Hiccup waiting for orders. Hiccup smiles "Toothless, when I roll this shield shoot at it." Toothless nods his head in understanding. Hiccup pushes the shield till it rolls on it's own while Toothless charges up his blast and fires at the shield knocking it down. Hiccup smiles "good job Toothless, come here my little Nightfury."

Toothless runs over to him knocking him over and licking his face. After Toothless stops licking Hiccup's face, he tells Astrid "your turn." Astrid turns to Blackhawk and ask "are you ready for this?" Blackhawk nods her head yes and waits for Astrid to roll the shield. Astrid picks a shield and rolls it for Blackhawk to blast it. Astrid smiles "good job Blackhawk. Come here my little baby girl."

Blackhawk smiles gummy smile at her before running up to her knocking her over licking her face all over. Astrid whines "Hiccup help, please?" Hiccup giggles at her before saying "Toothless can you get your girlfriend off Astrid?" Toothless looks over at Blackhawk and croons " _Blackhawk, can you come over here?"_ Blackhawk looks over at Toothless and runs over to him to see what he wants. Blackhawk ask " _what do you want Toothless?"_

Toothless smirks " _nothing, I was just wanted to do this."_ Blackhawk looks at him for a second before Toothless topple her over on her back licking her face giving her kisses. Hiccup helps Astrid to her feet and look back at Toothless licking Blackhawk. Hiccup ask "are you two ready to go for a walk around the castle?" Toothless gets off of Blackhawk and follow them tying their tails together.

Astrid ask "Hiccup, where do you want to go?" Hiccup answers "how about the art gallery room?" Astrid blushes "sure as long as I'm with you babe." Hiccup leads Astrid around the art gallery where Astrid ask "Hiccup, do you know what I want to do?" Hiccup replies "no I don't know what you want to do?" Astrid blushes and says "close your eyes." Hiccup closes his eyes and his lips are met with another pair of lips.

Hiccup relaxes into the kiss wrapping his arms around her waist while she wraps her arms around his neck moaning into the kiss. After the kiss, they look at their dragons to see them kiss snout to snout purring in sync. Hiccup smiles "I really don't want to separate them from each other. No matter what age we are. Do you feel the same way about them?" Astrid sighs "I don't want to separate them either, Hiccup, but I dout my dad is going to let me stay with you any longer."

Hiccup looks at Astrid and ask "what if your father can see how they sleep." Astrid ask "what if he doesn't see it like we do?" Hiccup sighs "I'll figure something out then, Astrid." Astrid and Hiccup walk around the art gallery. Hiccup ask her "are you hungry?" Astrid smirks "are you trying to ask me out on a lunch date?" Hiccup blushes "no I was just wondering if you were hungry."

Astrid smirks "are you sure because your blushing." Hiccup sighs "fine Astrid, are you hungry because if you are, I was going to ask you out for lunch." Astrid smiles and grabs his face and kisses him and says "take me out to lunch please?" Hiccup and Astrid walk their dragons back to their room, after feeding them. Hiccup take Astrid out to the carriage and leave to go to town.

After Hiccup and Astrid went out to lunch they came back to see their parents waiting for them. Alistair ask "what do you think your doing taking my daughter out of the castle?" Hiccup smiles "I ask her if she was hungry and she told me to take her out for lunch." Alistair sighs "so you took her out for lunch?" Hiccup nods his head "yes Alistair, my first rule of your daughter, is ask her for permission on anything, second is do anything she ask me to do."

Alistair sternly ask "what if she ask you to take her all in?" Hiccup answers sternly "well in that case I would refuse to do that to her and for that to happen she would have to tie me down." Alistair ask "are you sure about that?" Hiccup answers "yes, I'm sure about that" and sighs before asking "I was wondering if Astrid could live with me?" Alistair ask "what is your reason this time?"

Hiccup sighs "well I would like to show you Astrid's pet dragon." Hiccup leads them to their room to see Toothless sleeping with Blackhawk on the bed and says "Toothless present." Toothless sits up while Blackhawk lays down. Hiccup smiles "Alistair, Ingrid, mom and dad this is my dragon Toothless sitting up and he's a boy. Now the one laying down on the bed with blue eyes is Astrid's dragon that she named Blackhawk."

Astrid smiles "and she is a girl and Toothless's mate." Alistair ask "when did that happen?" Hiccup looks at Toothless and says "it happen the night I found her in the market trading convention in town. Toothless curled around her when she was still in the egg. After she hatched from her egg. I woke up to Toothless curled around her in a protective position." Astrid smiles "it was adorable to see them like that."

Hiccup continues with their story "next morning, we took them for a walk around the castle. When Blackhawk was hungry, Toothless feed her earning her to kiss him then they tied their tails together making them mates. At night when they go to sleep Toothless lays his head across her neck while his tail is spiral around her tail sleeping next to her purring in sync."

Astrid sighs "our problem is that we don't want to separate them from each other and they don't want to leave them alone because I bonded with Blackhawk and Hiccup bonded with Toothless." Ingrid looks at them and says "Hiccup, you have been proofing yourself to us as a noble Prince. Listening to Astrid, being there for her when she needs you, and respecting her privacy knowing she's a girl. You got my vote for her to live with you in here with your dragons."

Astrid hugs her mom saying "thank you mom." Alistair sighs looking at Hiccup and says "can you promise me that you will be the same guy as you are?" Hiccup smiles "yes Alistair, besides I really don't want to be getting hit for everytime I do something without asking your daughter first." Alistair sighs and says "well you got my vote Prince Hiccup Haddock." Stoick and Valka look at their dragons and says "you have four year of staying in here. When you both turn ten." Hiccup and Astrid look at each other and hugged. "We get to live together!"


	9. 9: 10 Year old Hiccup and Astrid

It's been four years since Hiccup and Astrid got permission to room together for their dragons to sleep together. Toothless and Blackhawk are the four feet tall now. Hiccup and Astrid are both ten years old. Hiccup had the staff transfer all of Astrid's stuff moved to his room and had dressing room made for Astrid to be able to change without Hiccup seeing her in her under garments.

Snotlout and the twins and Fishlegs started training to be a knights. Hiccup also had some guards carry a stone slab for Toothless and Blackhawk. Hiccup stirred in his sleep. Astrid laid next to him on the bed. Hiccup started rubbing her back causing her to mumble "hicc-up what time is it?" Hiccup smiles "it's time for beauty to get up." Astrid blushes at him and says "you are so sweet to me."

Hiccup looks at her and ask "can prince kiss the princess good morning?" Astrid smiles at him and ask "would you do that every morning?" Hiccup smiles "only if my queen wants a kiss every morning." Astrid blushes and grabs his face smashing her lips into his in a passionate kiss turning into heated one before breaking it off. Hiccup and Astrid panted catching their breathe. Astrid sighs "let's wake up our dragons for breakfast."

Hiccup walks over to Toothless to see Toothless sleeping next to Blackhawk. His head was laying across her neck, his right wing covering her mid body with their tails tied together purring in sync. Hiccup rubs Toothless's head causing him to yarn. He whispers to him "hey there bud, how about waking your girlfriend up for breakfast?" Toothless lifts his head and starts licking Blackhawk's face causing her to purr loud.

Toothless notice she's smiling in her sleep and gets up and walks over to in front of her and kiss her snout to snout making her open her eyes to see Toothless kissing her and growls at him " **thank you for the kiss good morning and the mate kiss.** **If you plan on waking me up, I like this way of waking me up. It shows me how much you love me."** Toothless blushes and says **"your beautiful, Blackhawk and I love you as my mate."**

Blackhawk blushes at him and kisses him snout to snout again. Astrid walks over to her dresser and pulls out a pair of pants and panties, a bra and shirt and walks over to the bathroom to take a bath. Hiccup walks over to his dresser and grabs his clothes for today. After Astrid done with taking her bath and comes back into the room to see Hiccup staring at her and smirks "if you keep staring at me like that, I'll punch you in your shoulder."

Hiccup sighs "I was wondering what you would look like in swimming suit." Astrid smirks "oh so you was trying to picture me in a bathing suit to show off my body?" Hiccup nods "yes, I was trying to picture what you would look like in swimming suit, only to see how much more beautiful your body would be." Astrid blushes madly and ask "I'm what?" Hiccup blushes "your beautiful and I was wondering what your body look like half naked like in bra and panty only, but I'll wait until after we're in our teen years."

Astrid sighs and says "good boy, I don't want to hit my boyfriend for his bad athoughts but thank you for being honest with me. So I think I'll give you a peek of me without my shirt." Hiccup ask her "what are you going to show me?" Astrid lifts up her shirt to show off her stomach. Hiccup blushes and says "okay thank you for that" and goes to the bathroom to take a bath.

After both are ready for the day they walk out of their room with their nightfuries, Toothless and Blackhawk with tails spiral around each other walking in sync. Hiccup opens the door to the Royal Dining Hall to see his parents. Valka smiles "hi son and daughter in-law." Astrid blushes at being called daughter in-law and says "hi mother in-law and father in-law." Stoick smiles "hello son and daughter in-law."

Toothless and Blackhawk walk over to their plates to see two fishes each. Stoick ask "Astrid, how's it been living in the room with Hiccup? Astrid smiles "it's been good." Stoick smirks "I wonder if he has been thinking about how you look in bathing suit?" Astrid sighs "yes, he brought it up this morning after I came out of the bathroom wearing these." Valka smirks "Hiccup it's rude to be staring your girlfriend up and down."

Hiccup blushes at that and says "well I talked my way out of being hit by her." Stoick ask "what did you say to her?" Astrid blushes "he told me how he feels about how beautiful I am becoming and the way he sees my body. He told me that he looks forward to seeing me in a bathing suit while waiting till we're in our teen years and thank me for understanding."

Stoick smiles "you two will be a good King and Queen made from unbreakable love bond." Astrid blushes "well I would say I fell madly in love with a guy who took me by storm for protecting me from Snotlout and his father to standing up for me to saving me when I need him the most." Hiccup blushes and grabs Astrid's face kissing her deeply. After the kiss Astrid ask "what happened to asking me before you do something like that?"

Hiccup smiled "I couldn't help it, I got that urge to kiss you." After breakfast Hiccup and Astrid walk out to the arena to practice flying. Spitelout and Alistair we're in the middle of training the new recruits to be knights. So they waited off to the side until they we're done. After the knights we're done with training for the day. Snotlout begins to walk out of the arena to stop and see Hiccup and Astrid with their nightfuries and smirks "oh if it isn't the Prince and his girlfriend and their nightfuries."

Hiccup sighs "hi Snotlout, what do you want?" Snotlout smirks "oh nothing, I just been wondering why Astrid has been sleeping in your room for?" Astrid blushes and smiles "we been sleeping together for four years, so we don't separate our dragons from each other. Plus I love sleeping with him. He had the staff build me my own personal changing room inside his bed chamber for my privacy to change clothes if I want too."

Snotlout smirks "oh so he does all that for you, I wonder if he's doing it to get you to take off your clothes for him to take you all in?" Astrid gasped "Snotlout that is wrong because we are still kids, and I already had that talk with him about that. It's up to me to let him have me like that." Snotlout smirks "Hiccup you really going to let your queen run your life?" Hiccup looks at Astrid and sighs before saying "as part of our agreement for Astrid to live with me was I ask her for permission before I do anything to her."

Fishlegs stares at them and smiles "you two are a really good couple." Tuffnut ask "when is your next date?" Hiccup looks at Astrid and ask "when do you want to go out to eat again?" Astrid answers "maybe when there's an event going on in town." Astrid ask "so what is today's training?" Hiccup smiles "today, I was wondering if they would want to fly." Astrid smiles "I thought they were already flying on their own?"

Hiccup shakes his head "no. Not as high as I figure they could go." Hiccup and Astrid look at their dragons and say "let's go bud." Toothless flaps his wings climbing higher into the sky. Blackhawk joins him flying around the castle. They land back in the arena to see Hiccup and Astrid smiling at them. Hiccup and Astrid walk with their dragons to the Royal Dining Hall for lunch. Stoick and Valka we're discussing some plans.

Stoick ask "son would you like to go camping?" Hiccup smiles "could Astrid come with us?" Valka sighs "your father wants to do only the three of us. I'm sorry sweetie." Hiccup looks at Astrid and ask "is it okay if I go with them or do you want me to stay here with you?" Astrid blushes and says "you can go, besides who's going to watch over our dragons while your gone?" Hiccup kisses Astrid and ask "when do we leave?"

Stoick answers "tomorrow morning after breakfast." Hiccup and Astrid walk out to a field in the plains to play tag and joke around. Hiccup tag Astrid and ran from her. Astrid chases after him running up a small hill stopping to catch his breath when Astrid tackles him over the hill rolling over each other until they reach the bottom of the hill. Hiccup was laying on Astrid both panting while staring into each other's eyes.

Hiccup leans in a little for Astrid to lean up kissing him. Hiccup moves his hands down the side of her chest while she wraps her hands around his neck deeping the kiss. Hiccup breaks the kiss with Astrid. Astrid blushes and says "are you ready to get back to the castle or lay here wanting entrance knowing my answer would be no?" Hiccup stares for a second before blushing and gets up saying "sorry about that."

Astrid smiles "it's fine with me about getting turned on from our heated kiss." Hiccup sighs "yes but having that urge to go further with you at that point is up to you." Astrid smiles "thank you Hiccup for letting me have that power over you." Hiccup nods his head "yes, let's get back to the castle." Hiccup and Astrid walk back to the castle hand in hand. Astrid's stomach growls for Hiccup to smirk "is my queen hungry?"

Astrid blushes at him and smiles "yes I'm hungry." Hiccup and Astrid walk to the Royal Dining Hall to have lunch. Valka smiles at seeing her son and his girlfriend and says "Hiccup I want you to know that after the trip to the cabin, you can bring her there any day you want to relax." Hiccup smiles "Thanks mom for the offer." Astrid smiles at her and says "thank you mother in-law." Stoick joins them in eating lunch.

After Astrid decides to go check on her parents and see how their doing. Hiccup and Astrid walk out of the room. Hiccup walks down the corridor going to his room to see Toothless and Blackhawk playing tag and calls "Toothless." Toothless stops running to see who called his name only to find himself on his back with Blackhawk laying on him gurgling at him "y **ou should really pay attention to the things around you" and licks his face before getting off him.**

Toothless blushes and sighs and walks over to his master. Hiccup looks at the two nightfuries and says "Toothless, Blackhawk, I need you both to watch over Astrid while I'm gone." Toothless tilt his head at him. Hiccup sighs "my parents are taking me to this cabin a few minutes away by the river. West of here, if Astrid is in danger come and get me please?" Toothless nods his head yes.

Blackhawk walks over to him looking him in the eyes and nudge his hand wanting to be petted. Astrid check in with her parents. Alistair was sitting at the table talking to his wife Ingrid. Astrid smiles "hi mom and dad." Alistair turns his head to see his daughter standing there in the door way "Hi darling, where is Hiccup?" Astrid sighs "he is going with his parents to a vacation cabin for five days." Ingrid ask "what's wrong dear?"

Astrid sighs "I wanted to go with them but the Valka said I couldn't for this trip but could go with Hiccup if he ask me to come with him." Hiccup walks out of his room to go outside to the forge and takes Toothless and Blackhawk with him. Hiccup takes a strip of leather to measure Toothless's neck to be small some but manageable. After measuring his neck begins to grab pieces of leather and sewing them together.

Four hours later he made a saddle for Toothless and begin working on one for Blackhawk. Astrid walked in the forge with tears in her eyes. Hiccup looked at the measurements and said "I should add an adjustment to the strap." He turns around to look at the skylight only to see Astrid with tears streaming down her face and ask "what happened Astrid?" Astrid answer "Hiccup when you leave for the vacation cabin, I have to help my mom with maid duty"

Hiccup sighs "what's wrong with that?" Astrid cries more "Snotlout comment that while your gone, he was going to make a lot of messes for me to clean up or try and use me as his slave!" Hiccup ask "you want to stay here with me?" Astrid nods her head yes. After another four hours he finished the saddle for Blackhawk. Hiccup and Astrid walk their nightfuries to their room after having dinner with their parents.

Hiccup walked to his dresser and pulled out his pajamas. Astrid walked to her dresser and pulled out her pajamas for bed. Astrid decided to change in front of him. Hiccup ask "Astrid what are you doing changing in front of me?" Astrid blushes and walks over to him before whispering in his ear making him blush. Hiccup ask "what if your parents walk in on you changing in front of me?"

Astrid whispers in his ear "Hiccup we've been sleeping in this room of yours for four years respecting my privacy to change clothes without you watching me. Plus I feel I can trust you not to take advantage of me changing. We've been living here like husband and wife. So I think I want to live with you like we're married but no asking me to sleep with you for now, okay just cuddling at night." Hiccup smiles "as you wish milady."

Toothless walks over to their stone and lights it up for Blackhawk to lay down on it. Toothless lays his head across her neck putting his wing over her midsection, spiral their tails together, purring in perfect sync. Astrid lays her head on his chest wrapping her arms around him while he wraps his arms around her waist rubbing her back up and down.


	10. 10: Vacation cabin

Morning sunlight shined in through the window curtain. Astrid opens her eyes a little to remember last night and smiles she kisses Hiccup's cheek. Hiccup stirrs "Astrid are you trying to wake me up?" Astrid smirks "yes, I'm not feeling loved." Hiccup smirks "and what do you want me to do to you milady?" Astrid blushes and whispers in his ear causing him to blush.

Hiccup begins kissing her lips moving to her jawline to her collar and back to her lips while rubbing her back. Astrid smiles "thank you for the morning kiss, babe." Astrid looks over to their nightfuries still sleeping and says "lets get ready for the day." Hiccup ask "do you have swimming suit?" Astrid shakes her head "no." Hiccup sighs "lets get dressed and take the carriage to town for shopping."

After getting dressed Hiccup takes Astrid shopping for a bathing suit. He walks out to the carriage with Astrid. Astrid ask him "why are you taking me shopping for a bathing suit?" Hiccup smiles "your coming with me." Astrid shock ask "I'm what?" Hiccup sighs "Astrid your coming with me to the cabin." Astrid shakes her head "I can't go with you. My parents are expecting me to show up for the maid duty."

The carriage stops in front of clothing store. Hiccup opens the door for her to enter. The clerk looks at the door to see the Prince walk in and ask "what can I do for you Prince Hiccup?" Hiccup smiles "I need a bathing suit for my girlfriend here." The clerk looks at them and says "I'm sure I can find something to make your girlfriend that will make want to have sex her."

Hiccup blushes "no she told me that if I thought that way about her, she would beat me." The clerk laughs "oh so your that kind of guy who respects a woman's orders and their body." Astrid sighs "yes, he's that kind of guy which is why I decided to keep him." The clerk steps around the counter taking a string with numbers on it. "Your waist is a size eight which is a small. You wear a medium shirt." The clerk ask "how old are you two?"

Astrid answers "ten years old." Clerk smiles "I'm sure I can find a one piece swimsuit for you." Hiccup sits down waiting until Astrid's done finding a bathing suit." Clerk walked Astrid over to the one piece swimsuits to look at. After looking through most of them, she found good looking swimsuit. Astrid walks over to the dressing room to try on. A few minutes later she comes out of the dressing room and ask him "Hiccup how do I look?"

Hiccup smiles "you look great." Astrid blushes smiling at him. Astrid ask the clerk "how much is it?" The clerk smiles "your the Prince's girlfriend and it is true your the future Queen of the kindom of Berk?" Astrid smiles "yes I am." The clerk smiles "then it's half off for the Queen." Astrid looks in her pouch to see she has enough for it. Astrid and Hiccup walk out of the clothing store. Hiccup helps her into the carriage and follows in behind her.

Astrid closes the curtains to hide themselves. Astrid ask "Hiccup am I really future Queen?" Hiccup looks at her before saying "yes Astrid, I promised you that I want to marry you. Why do ask?" Astrid sighs "because that clerk ask me if I was future Queen and was wondering if it was true or not." Hiccup wraps his arms around her waist holding her next him waiting for her to approve. Astrid smirks "are you wanting to kiss me?"

Hiccup nods his head "yes." Astrid grabs his cheeks bringing him to her kissing him passionately. Astrid ask him "how do you plan on convincing your parents to let me come with you all?" Hiccup sighs "well I can't convince them to let you come with us, so I think I might have a way for you to come with but we haven't done it yet." Astrid ask "haven't done what yet?" Hiccup smirks "fly on our dragons."

Hiccup steps out of the carriage and helps Astrid out of the carriage. Stoick and Valka were standing there waiting for them to return from doing something. Valka smiles "sweetie, where did you take Astrid too?" Hiccup smiles "I took her shopping for some clothes." Stoick growls "Hiccup, you were supposed to be here packing up your clothes for three days." Hiccup ask "I thought we were staying for five days."

Hiccup walks Astrid to her family's chamber and knocks on the door. Ingrid opens the door to see Hiccup and Astrid standing there. Ingrid snides "Astrid, you were supposed to be here two hours ago." Hiccup steps in and says "that's my fault, Ingrid." Ingrid looks at him for him to continue. "I took Astrid to town to buy her a bathing suit. Did you hear about Snotlout's threats against her?" Ingrid ask "what kind of threats?"

Hiccup explains what Snotlout told Astrid. Ingrid sighs "I dout he can try that with her." Hiccup ask "Astrid, are you sure you'll be fine?" Astrid shakes her head "no." Hiccup smiles "well don't worry about your safety." Astrid ask "why shouldn't I be worry?" Hiccup smiles "because I told our Nightfuries where I will be in case anything happens to you for them to come get me or fly you to me. Plus they won't be leaving your side until I get back."

Astrid walks with Hiccup back to their room for Hiccup to pack his clothes for the cabin. Toothless and Blackhawk were playing tag while flying around. Hiccup looks at them and shouts "Toothless! Blackhawk! Your not supposed to be flying around in our room while playing tag. Flying is for outside only." Toothless and Blackhawk pout at being caught. "Come here you two puppies."

Toothless and Blackhawk walk over to them to be petted and hugged. "I need you two to watch over Astrid while I'm gone." Toothless nods his head yes. Astrid sighs "I really want to go with you." Hiccup smiles "I know you do. If Snotlout begins to be a problem for you, just jump on Blackhawk and fly with Toothless to the cabin." Astrid nods her head and smirks "if I was forced to go to the cabin would we be rooming together?"

Hiccup smiles "I would make sure we are, I could sleep with my future queen." Astrid blushes madly and says "oh you mean cuddle at night." Hiccup smiles "I love you Astrid." Astrid smiles "I love you too Hiccup." Hiccup walks outside to the carriage where his parents are waiting for him. The carriage rode off towards the west to the cabin in woods. Astrid walked back to her parent's chamber to be handed a small list of four things to do: fold clothes, wash bed sheets, make the beds, check on future events.

Astrid sighs "doesn't seem too hard to do. First to do is bed sheets, strip the bed and put new sheets over the bed and make the bed look perfect and neat." Hiccup arrives at the cabin with his parents and begin unpacking their clothes. Looking at the cabin Hiccup sighs "it's not that big." Stoick smiles "it's got one king size bathroom, two bedrooms one on each side of the cabin, kitchen and living room with couches and fire place. Walk down that path and it leads to the river."

Astrid decided to have lunch since it was noon. After lunch Astrid walks to another room to clean up. After three more rooms are cleaned she heads back to the Royal Dining Hall to have dinner to find Snotlout and Spitelout there along with the twins and Fishlegs. Astrid order some fish to eat. Snotlout smirks "Astrid, tonight you get to cuddle with me." Astrid coughs on her fish before answering "sorry but I have my own room to sleep in."

Snotlout smirks "yeah you did but I paid for you to be my maid." Astrid snides "like you could make me cuddle with you." Snotlout smirks "actually I can with this and if you don't comply, you will be thrown in a cell for not staying in the room with whoever bought you." Astrid goes back to eating her fish. Afterwards she walks to the door. Spitelout ask "where are you going?"

Astrid sighs "I don't have to answer to you or your son because I'm future queen." Spitelout grabs Astrid's hand and tells her "stay here until we're done eating for you to come back to our chamber." Astrid snides "where are my parents at?" Spitelout answers "they had to go see your grandma alone." Astrid snides "Blackhawk warning blast." Spitelout lets go of Astrid's hand and throws a shield at Blackhawk.

Astrid puts her hands to her mouth. Spitelout looks at her and ask "what?" Astrid points to a very pissed off Nightfury shooting everything in sight, table and chairs, tail whipping Spitelout and kids until Blackhawk turns to Blackhawk and walks over to her with Astrid to check on her. Toothless crawls under Blackhawk and carries her with Astrid to their room.

Next morning Astrid woke up next to Blackhawk on the floor with Toothless laying next to her. Astrid gets up and walks over to the door to peek only to see Spitelout and Snotlout standing there. Astrid snides "how long have you two been standing there?" Snotlout smiles "good your up, now since your stunt at dinner with those dragons of yours. You have to figure out how to repair everything in the Royal Dining Hall."

Astrid smirks "as if I would listen to you. I'm going to the kitchen to order breakfast for me and Toothless." Snotlout snides "no, first thing you will do is help the staff clean up the Royal Dining Hall." Astrid shut the door on them and went back to Toothless and Blackhawk. Blackhawk was still unconscious worrying Toothless for sure. Snotlout walk to the kitchen to get him and his dad breakfast.

A couple of hours later Blackhawk woke up to see Toothless wrapped her up in his wings. Keeping her warm. Astrid walks to the door to check and see if they left. Snotlout ask "are you ready to clean the Dining Hall?" Astrid snides "I'm not cleaning up your mess." Spitelout snides "then I guess you don't get to eat." Astrid slammed the door on them, fursturated looks at Blackhawk and ask her "can you fly?"

Blackhawk shakes her head no. Astrid sighs "I don't know what to do."

(Cabin by the river)

Hiccup started learning how to swim in the river, go rock climbing bonding with his parents. Hiccup looks at the night sky and wonders how Astrid is doing.

(Castle)

Night time came Astrid was turning pale a little. Blackhawk wabble to Toothless who nodded his head unfolding his wings for her to stand up on her feet. Toothless gets up and grabs Astrid and fly out of the window with Blackhawk towards the cabin.

(Cabin by the river)

Hiccup was sitting down with his parents when he heard two screechs around the woods and ran outside and yell "Toothless?!" Toothless and Blackhawk landed while holding a pale Astrid in his legs. Hiccup walked over to her and check her pulse and it was low for some reas- her stomach growls realizing she's been starving all day. He brings her into his room and kisses her lips for her to open her eyes and whispers "hic-cup?"

Hiccup whispers "Astrid" hugging her to his chest. "Wait here please?" Astrid nods her head as he walked out and over to the kitchen. Stoick and Valka walk up to him and ask "who was that you brought in?" Hiccup sighs sadly "it was Astrid." Valka ask "what's wrong with her?" Hiccup answers "I don't know what happened after I left her at her parent's chamber. But she's been starving all day for her skin to be pale."

Stoick and Valka gasped "her skin was pale?!" Hiccup nods his head "yes." Hiccup finished cooking the fish, they caught extra this morning and stuck the rest in a freezer. He walked back into the room where Astrid was laying down on the bed and decided to feed her. Astrid blushes at being feed. After she was full he ask her "what happened this morning?" Astrid tells him what happened last night leading to why she was so pale.

Hiccup's anger started rising to the point he sternly said "I'm going back with you to the castle in the morning." Hiccup crawls in bed with her welcoming her to come over and snuggle into him. Valka and Stoick check on them to see both asleep, Astrid laying on Hiccup's chest, arms around his sides with his arms wrapped around her waist tightly. Next morning Astrid stirrs thinking last night was a dream.

She begins to get up but felt something holding her down. She lifts her head to see Hiccup stir and looks down to where she's laying to find she was straddling him all night and blushes madly. Hiccup looks at her and ask "how are you feeling this morning?" Astrid smirks "besides me looking like I'm trying to make love to you, I feel better after finally getting to eat last night."

Hiccup looks down at what she's talking about to see she's laying on top of his waist with her legs on either side of his legs and says "It doesn't matter to me Astrid on how your laying on me in bed. Even if we had no clothes on wouldn't bother me. The only thing that would bother me is if something bad happened to you while I was away." Astrid blushes and kisses him deeply. Hiccup rubs her back while kissing her deeply.

Valka knocks on their door and ask "Hiccup?" Hiccup stops kissing Astrid and ask "yes mom?" Valka ask "is Astrid feeling better now?" Astrid smiles "I'm feeling better." Hiccup carries Astrid out of their room for breakfast. Stoick ask "Astrid why were starving all day yesterday?"

Astrid tells them her story of what has been going on while they been here at the cabin. Hiccup sternly tells his father "you don't have to worry about the castle because I'm taking the dragons back to the castle." Stoick stares at his eyes to see fury behind his eyes for his Queen and nods understanding. Hiccup checks Blackhawk out, looking all over her body to make sure she's safe to fly.

After she's done being checked over. He ask her "are you okay to flying?" But decides not to let her fly and tells her "stay here until we get back." Hiccup and Astrid climb on Toothless's saddle and fly back to the castle.


	11. 11: Vacation cabin pt2

Toothless landed in front of the castle gate for the guards to walk over to him to see Hiccup and Astrid getting off the dragon. Hiccup walks with Astrid inside but tells the guards "find Spitelout and Snotlout and tell them to meet me in the Royal Dining Hall." When they reach the door to the Royal Dining Hall. Opening the door to see the room trashed chairs smashed to pieces, Plasma blasts spots every where.

Hiccup ask "Astrid what are the spots from?" Astrid sighs and answers "it was from Toothless, after Spitelout threw a shield at Blackhawk." Hiccup looks at her and smirks "I guess I'm not the only one who is very protective of his girlfriend?" causing Astrid to blush at him. She smirks at him "oh is that your way of showing me how much you love me?" Hiccup smiles "yes, it's my way of showing you how much I love you."

Whispering in her ear making her eyes widened and says "oh, okay then I guess you have to wait until I say I want to do that with you." Hiccup laughs "yes, I know and I'll keep waiting until you want to do it." Spitelout and Snotlout walk inside the room to see Prince Hiccup and Astrid but Hiccup wasn't facing them. Snotlout ask "Astrid how did you get out of Hiccup's room without coming through the door?!"

Hiccup turns around and snides "Snotlout, Toothless flew her to me at the cabin because you and your father tried starving her to death because she wouldn't clean up this room that your father caused." Snotlout snides "my father had nothing to do with this mess!" Hiccup yells "Blackhawk is protective over Astrid. Same as Toothless is over me and Blackhawk.

Astrid smiles at the Jorgensons get punished. "Now you two will make brand new table and chairs for this room by the time we get back here with my parents and clean these burn marks around the room so the Hall is presentable. You can clean your room after I destroy your chamber room for starving my girlfriend." Guards hold them still for me." Astrid ask "what are you doing?"

Hiccup grabs a leather strap and whips it across Snotlout's face creating a permanent mark across his face. Then does the same to Spitelout. "Now get to cleaning this room before my parents come home! Now where's Astrid's parents at?" Spitelout smirks "they went to visit her grandma." Hiccup smirks "I find that funny because Alistair would of ask me to take Astrid with me rather than stick her with your son. Now where are they?"

Snotlout snides "we ain't telling you noth-" Hiccup whips another mark across his face. Spitelout yells "we stuck them in the dungeon." Astrid runs down to the dungeon to see two guards stopping her. Hiccup walks down to the dungeon to see Astrid standing there in front of two guards and orders the guards to move. One guard sternly says "we were ordered by Snotlout and Spitelout not to let you through.

Hiccup sternly says "if I go through you, it will be me walking over a corpse!" The guard ask "how do you make that happen?" Hiccup yells "Toothless!" Toothless charge up his plasma blasts. The guards clear away so Astrid can free her parents. Astrid yells "Mom! Dad!" Ingrid crys "Astrid, your okay! how?" Hiccup steps in view. Alistair ask "Hiccup?!" Hiccup answers "yes Alistair, but I didn't know what happened to you both until Toothless flew to the cabin carrying your pale daughter."

Ingrid ask "what do you mean?" Astrid sternly says "they wouldn't let me eat until I cleaned up Toothless's mess in the Royal Dining Hall." Alistair ask "what happened to it?" Hiccup ask "do you both know I love your daughter and will do anything to protect her?" Alistair nods his head "yes, I remember lots of times of you coming to safe her and care for her as well."

Hiccup smiles "Spitelout threw a shield at Blackhawk, Astrid's Nightfury and Toothless went in full attack mode on them trying to kill them." Ingrid ask "how did he stop?" Astrid blushes and says "Blackhawk moan something to get him to stop. Then he carried her while walking me to our room." Spitelout and Snotlout put the blame on Toothless and said I couldn't eat till after I cleaned up the mess.

Ingrid gasp "they put the blame on you to clean up?!" Astrid snides "and I refused to clean it up, so they made sure I didn't get to eat. Toothless carried me to the cabin where Hiccup saw how I looked and picked me up and took me inside and feed me. After feeling better I told him the story." Alistair smirks "I wonder what King Stoick will say about this?" Hiccup smiles "he already knows."

They walk upstairs into the Royal Dining Hall to hear Stoick's booming voice come from inside the room. Hiccup peeks into the room to see Stoick throw Spitelout through the door in front of Alistair view. Alistair smiles "it must be my lucky day because you just landed in front of me for me to beat you to a pulp." Spitelout started begging him for mercy. Stoick walks out to see Alistair about to beat him up and stops Alistair from doing it.

Snotlout walks over to his father and says "Astrid for our punishment against you, you get to decide what to do to us." Astrid looks at Hiccup who smiles "this is for your queen powers of the castle." Astrid blushes before thinking of a good punishment and ask Stoick what is the worst punishment besides being beheaded? Stoick smiles being locked in cell till you die.

Astrid smiles "Spitelout, when I turn fourteen, is when you will be released from prison cell. Snotlout you will be Stoick's servant and everytime I see you, I would like Stoick to slap you for the fun to make me laugh. But first I want this room cleaned!" Spitelout and Snotlout started cleaning. Alistair will supervise the cleaning. Hiccup decided to take Astrid to the cabin for few days. While Stoick and Valka watch them clean the Royal Dining Hall.

Valka smirks "no doing anything bad to her." Hiccup whines "mom I'm not going to try and get her pregnant." Astrid laughs at him and whispers in his ear causing him to whine "no Astrid I wouldn't do that to you, no matter how bad I would want too if I had the urge to do it. I won't do that to you unless you told me to take you. But no I won't do that to you." Astrid smiles at him and looks at her father and smirks "still don't think he's worthy dad?"

Alistair looks at him and says "if you ask him to sleep with you I can't hold it against him because he was doing what you want him to do it to you." Hiccup and Astrid walk to their room. Astrid blushes at her thought of him sleeping with her if she ask him to. Hiccup looks at her face expression and ask "what is it that's bothering you now milady?" Astrid sighs and ask "did you really mean it that you wouldn't sleep with me unless I told you to take me?"

Hiccup sighs "yes milady, I wouldn't sleep with you unless you ask me to take you. I don't like it when your upset." Hiccup opens the door to their bed chamber and tells her to pack up some clothes I'm taking you away for a few days." Astrid ask "why should I pack for?" Hiccup smirks "I'm taking you to the cabin for a vacation." Astrid smiles at him and ask "would take me now if I asked you to?"

Hiccup looks at her and says "if you ask me to when where in our teen years yes. But not right now Astrid." Astrid ask "do you want me to pack my swimming suit?" Hiccup nods his head "yes if you want to go swimming." Astrid notice that Blackhawk is still back at the cabin. After packing up their clothes they leave the room saying their good byes and leaving on the back of Toothless.

(Cabin by the river)

Blackhawk was resting on the floor inside. Hiccup climb off of Toothless and helped Astrid off. Astrid ask "what will we be doing here?" Hiccup smiles "anything you want to do today." Astrid blushes madly at the thought of one thing she wants to do. Hiccup takes their baskets inside the cabin to see Blackhawk laying in living room by the fire place. Toothless walks over to her, nuzzling to wake her up.

Blackhawk moans softly to be nuzzled. Toothless touch snout to snout making her open her blue eyes to see who's kissing her to see Toothless kissing her. Blackhawk gets up slowly and starts licking his face causing him to purr happy. Astrid smiles at them before grabbing Hiccup's hand dragging him into the bedroom. Hiccup ask her "what are doing?" Astrid smiles "I want to get closer to you." Hiccup ask "what do you mean by that?"

Astrid takes off her shirt leaving her bra on. Hiccup tells her sternly "no Astrid, we're only ten years old." Astrid smiles at him and says "we're not going all the way, babe." Hiccup ask "what do you want to do then?" Astrid smiles pulling down her leggings leaving her panties on and starts taking off his shirt and then his pants leaving him in his underwear. Astrid grabs his hand and brings him over to the bed.

Hiccup sighs and sternly says "Astrid I don't feel comfortable doing this with you." Astrid smirks "we're not going all the way with it." Hiccup looks at her and says "then why are we in our underwear and panties for?" Astrid wraps her arms around his neck and leans back towards the bed. Hiccup looks at her and says "no astr-" Hiccup loses his balance landing on Astrid on the bed.

Astrid flustered at how close their faces are and kisses him turning from a passionate kiss to a heated kiss moaning before breaking the kiss. Hiccup sighs and says sternly "I don't want to do this to you right now Astrid." Hiccup begins to get up before Astrid wraps her legs around his waist locking him into her. Astrid smirks "are you getting turned on by any chance now?"

Hiccup answers sternly "no, I'm trying not to give into the urge to make love to you." Astrid laughs at his response before kissing him again. Hiccup relaxes a little and ask "why are you doing this for?" Astrid smiles "I want to get closer to you. I know we've been dating for a little over four years now." Hiccup sighs "but I really don't want to make love to you right now. We're only ten years old Astrid. If we went back to the castle, our parents would be asking me if we had sex."

Astrid kisses him deeply moaning into the kiss. Hiccup rubs his hands up and down her sides before breaking the kiss and stares at her. Astrid flusters at him and sighs deeply. Hiccup ask her "what is it?" Astrid blushes madly and says "you want to enter me badly." Hiccup looks down to their waist and says "we should get up for lunch. Plus we need to unpack our bags to stay here for a few days."

Astrid sighs "okay Hiccup lets go make lunch." Hiccup gets up and puts on his pants and shirt. Astrid smiles "when we turn fourteen, do you want to come back here again?" Hiccup smiles "yes, my dad said we could come here any time I want to come here to relax." Astrid looks at him while he begins putting his pants on when she stops him from doing it and ask him "what if I told you to take me since we are alone here?"

Hiccup looks at her and ask "why would you want me to have sex with you?" Astrid blushes deeply "I love you Hiccup" so much that I feel I want to be one with you." Hiccup sighs "Astrid, I would like to wait until we're at least eighteen before we have sex." Astrid looks at her panties thinking of how she felt him. Hiccup walks over to her and whispers in her ear causing her to grab his cheek and starts kissing him.

After the kiss Hiccup and Astrid walk out of the room to make themselves lunch. Hiccup ask her "why you want to have sex for?" Astrid blushes "I'm in love with you Hiccup and when we're older, we can get married." Toothless started playing with Blackhawk while Hiccup was in the room alone. Toothless ask Blackhawk " **I wonder how much longer will it be before he mates with her?"**

Blackhawk looks at him and says **"when he gives into her demands. But until then she has to accept that he won't mate with her right now."** Astrid looks at him and ask "after this can we go swimming?" Hiccup smiles "I don't see why not." Astrid smiles looking forward to going swimming in the river. After lunch Hiccup pulls out his swimming trunks while Astrid pulls out her one piece bathing suit.

Hiccup sits on the bed and takes off his pants while Astrid takes off her leggings and panties. After Hiccup was done taking off his pants and underwear Astrid tackles him onto the bed kissing him deeply. Hiccup ask her "what are you doing?" Astrid smiles "I want to get closer to you." Hiccup sighs "Astrid I can't do this." Astrid kisses him deeply while feeling him rub between her legs.

Astrid looks at him and says sternly "Hiccup we both know you want this since you drawed that picture of us with a child of our own." Hiccup gasped "you still remember that picture?" Astrid smirks "are you going to go through with this?" Hiccup thinks about how they are laying on the bed and ask "what if we go through with this and you end up getting pregnant while we're only ten years old?"

Astrid gasped "is that what your worry about, me becoming pregnant?" Hiccup nods his head "yes." Astrid sighs "I dout I could become pregnant since I'm only ten." Hiccup ask "can we wait till we're older?" Astrid sighs "if you feel comfortable doing this after we turn fourteen, then we'll wait till then." Hiccup smiles "thank you Astrid for understanding." Astrid kisses him deeply and puts on her bathing suit. Hiccup puts on his swim trunks and walk Astrid outside going down the path to the river.


	12. 12: Time at the cabin

Hiccup walks over to the rocks helping Astrid walk until they reach the bank of the river. Astrid ask him "how the water is?" Hiccup smiles "it's okay, a little cold but swimmable." Astrid follows him into the water. She ask him "when we get back to the cabin, what do want to do?" Hiccup smirks "what ever you want to do when we get back." Astrid smirks "anything I want to do?" batting her eyelashes at him.

Hiccup gulps at what she's thinking about wanting to do again "No Astrid not that again." Astrid swims over to him and starts a spashing war with him. After the spash fight, Hiccup decides to go diving underwater. Astrid joins him under water. Hiccup looks at her next to him and kisses her lips closing his eyes. She breaks the kiss to surface smiling at him. Hiccup smirks "that was the first time I kissed you underwater."

Astrid looks at him and says "yes that was my first time being kissed underwater." Hiccup looks at her and ask "do you want to go back to the cabin and have dinner?" Astrid looks at the sky to see sun setting "yeah lets get back to the cabin and have dinner." Hiccup begins walking over the rocks to soft sand before Astrid calls his name. Hiccup turns around to look at Astrid for her to tackle him to the ground.

Hiccup ask her "what are you doing Astrid." Astrid blushes and smirks "you know that sleeping thing?" Hiccup gulps "uh yeah, what about it?" Astrid removes her one piece causing him to flusters up saying "no Astrid we are-" Astrid kisses him deeply while removing his trunks. Hiccup blushes madly at her. Astrid whispers in his ear "I don't want to wait until I'm fourteen." Hiccup grabs her hands to stop her.

Astrid pouts "please Hiccup we've been dating for over four years, what could our parents do to us if we went through with this?" Hiccup nervously replies "that's what I'm afraid of." Astrid smirks "you can beat up Snotlout for putting his hands on me or do other things to me, but when I ask you to take me because I'm so deeply in love with you and you say your scared of what our parents will do to us because we had sex?"

Hiccup nods his head "yes, Astrid." Astrid smirks "well I wonder what they could do to you if I said I did this?" Kissing him deeply before releasing him and said "tag your it" and runs off back to the cabin. Hiccup puts his trunks back on after Astrid pulled them down to play with him. Astrid followed the path back to the cabin "I can't believe I did that to him. This is going to be a great time here at this cabin for few days."

Astrid opens the door to see Toothless kissing Blackhawk. Hiccup spins her around and kisses her lips deeply catching her off guard "you are so going to pay for that stunt on the sand." Astrid smirks "oh, how am I going to pay for that stunt?" Hiccup walks over to the kitchen to look in the freezer for dinner. Astrid smiles "what's for dinner?" Hiccup sighs "well we have chicken, fish." Astrid smiles "chicken for tonight."

Hiccup smirks "okay so the Queen wants chicken for dinner tonight." Astrid smirks "oh so I'm the queen, well what if the Queen orders you to sleep with her?" Hiccup smirks "I would be crazy to sleep with you then." Astrid smiles "Hiccup, your not crazy and plus we had great four years of dating since you was six and I was five." After they ate the chicken, Hiccup and Astrid walk over to the couch in front of the fire place.

Toothless settled down next to Blackhawk. Astrid smirks "they are so adorable sleeping together." Hiccup smiles "yes they are and when they have children of their own, they will be cute too." Astrid smiles "yes they will. So how many days are we staying here for?" Hiccup sighs "Astrid when I was coming back to the cabin, my dad told me no sleeping with you because he was going to be hosting a Ball in the castle."

Astrid ask "when is the Ball?" Hiccup smiles "in three days, which was why he wanted me to spend some time with the family because I have to dance with some of the princess of visiting kingdoms along with girls from town if they ask me to dance with them." Astrid ask "he said you have to what?!" Hiccup gulps "he...uh...said when he was going to host the Ball gathering. He...uh...wrote in the paper that...uh...I'm not dating anyone."

Astrid smirks "then I guess I will be showing every one that your dating me." Hiccup nervously tells her "there's another problem, your working as a maid servant during the ball." Astrid frustrated screams "Oh your dad is going to pay. We've been dating over four years and he writes up your single on the Ball script." Hiccup smiles "there is a way to say I'm not single."

Astrid smirks "what would that be walk up to you and kiss you in front of the Ball?" Hiccup smirks "no milady, I was thinking of going to the Ball with you as another date. So tomorrow I was thinking about spending another day here and next day get you fitted for Ball gown and then we find you a tiara so I can present you as my fiancee." Astrid gasped "present me at the Ball as your fiancee. Oh Hiccup you'll do that for me?"

Hiccup smirks "I'll do anything for you my queen except sleeping with you." Astrid smiles "okay my Prince." Hiccup yarns loud and gets up. Astrid smiles "lets go to bed." Hiccup and Astrid change into their pajamas and jump in bed to go to sleep. Hiccup was sound asleep that Astrid rolled him on to his back and laid on top of him snuggling into his chest. Next morning Astrid woke up to sunlight lighting up the room.

She sighs getting up but something was holding her down. She looks down her back to see two arms on her back one in the middle of her back and the other around her waist and she's straddling him. Blushing madly she decides to wake him up romantically. Grabbing the side of his cheeks kissing him deeply. Hiccup respond back with equal power kissing her lips while rubbing her back, moaning into the kiss.

Astrid breaks the kiss staring into Prince's eyes and smiles "good morning my Prince." Hiccup smiles back "good morning milady. If I remember correctly last night we were sleeping facing away from each other." Astrid blushes at what she did last night and ask him "do you feel naked?" Hiccup gasped "Astrid you didn't make love to me while I was sleeping did you?!"

Astrid smiles bashfully "yes I slept with you while you were sleeping." Astrid gets up and "it was great too." Hiccup lifts up the cover to review he's still in his pajamas and looks at her holding back a her laugh with her hand. "Oh you are so going to pay for that." Astrid takes off running with Hiccup chasing her. Astrid runs into the living room to sit on the couch saying "I'm on base."

Hiccup springs into the living room tackle her on the couch while laughing. Astrid smirks "what happened to me saying I'm on base?" Hiccup grins at her and starts tickling her making her laugh loud. Astrid catches her breath and ask "ready to start breakfast?" Hiccup smiles "yes lets get started making breakfast." They feed Toothless and Blackhawk breakfast and take them out for some flying training.

When they get back Astrid ask "can we go swimming again?" Hiccup smirks "your not going to try and make me have that with you?" Astrid blushes "no I'm not going to do that." Hiccup smirks at her "are you sure?" Astrid smiles "yes why?" Hiccup smirks "oh nothing, I'm going to the bathroom to take a bath your welcome to join since it's a big bath tub." Astrid blushes "I don't think that would be good idea, but I love being next to you."

He walks to bedroom to grab some clothes. Astrid joins him grabbing some of her clothes. They walk to the bathroom to take a bath together. Hiccup turns warm water on and waits for the tub to fill up. Hiccup takes off his clothes while Astrid takes off her clothes as well. Hiccup looks at her and blushes. Astrid smiles at him and smirks "oh you do want to do that grabbing his hand pulling him to her. Hiccup kisses her deeply hearing her moan.

Astrid blushes at what is rubbing her inner thigh and smirks "you want it" while turning off the water. Hiccup sternly says "no but failing because of his grin. Astrid lowers them while holding the kiss. Hiccup looks at her and sighs "you're beautiful, Astrid." Astrid blushes madly and kisses him deeply. After the kiss Astrid whispers in his ear causing him to smile at her. Hiccup kisses her again moaning into the kiss.

Astrid looks at him and down her body and back up to him. Hiccup kisses her. Astrid whispers in his ear. Hiccup ask her "why you wants this?" Astrid smiles "so I can claim you for life." Hiccup smirks "Astrid I all ready claimed you as my girlfriend." Astrid sighs "but what if I want to claim you as my lover?" Hiccup sighs "Astrid you don't have to worry about that." Hiccup and Astrid take their bath.

After their bath together, they get dressed and take a walk down the path to the river and back. Toothless and Blackhawk play tag with them. Night time came and it was fun being alone in the cabin. Astrid snuggles into Hiccup's chest both falling asleep together peacefully. Toothless snuggle up to Blackhawk laying his head over her neck while putting his right wing over her covering her midsection and spiral their tails falling asleep together.

Next morning Hiccup woke up to Astrid laying on top of him again. Hiccup looks at Astrid sleeping peacefully and sighs. He begins rubbing underneath her shirt, touching her soft smooth skin. Astrid smiles at the touch whispering "I love you Hiccup." Hiccup smiles "I love you too Astrid." Astrid raises up to look at him. Hiccup smiles putting his hands at her waist. Astrid looks at them and sighs "we have to go get me fitted for a Ball gown today."

Hiccup sighs "we need to change into day clothes." Astrid begins taking off her shirt. Then her pants but finds Hiccup taking them off slowly causing her to blush. Astrid ask him "what he is doing?" Hiccup takes off her pants and kisses her deeply. Astrid smiles at him removing his pants and underwear kissing him more. Hiccup moves to the bed still kissing her laying down. Astrid moans through the kiss until she feels him removing her panties.

Breaking the kiss. Hiccup smiles at her taking her figure in. Astrid wraps her arms around his neck. Hiccup smiles at her. Astrid blushes at him and whispers to him making him laugh. Hiccup looks down at her figure and says "when we go through with this it will be fun. But it's better to wait until we are older." Astrid sighs and rolls them over for him to lay on his back.

Astrid smirks "are you teasing me with taking our clothes off for closer skin on skin touch?" Hiccup smiles "yes, you said you wanted more closer touch." Astrid smiles "thank you, but I we need to get ready to go back to the castle." Hiccup and Astrid get changed into fresh pair of clothes and saddle up on their nightfuries. Flying back to the castle.

(Castle)

Stoick and Valka we're discussing the Ball event with the Hofferson's and the staff. Alistair ask "Stoick, do you think he would introduce Astrid as his girlfriend?" Stoick smiles "I'm sure of it. I told him I wrote on the Ball paper that he was single. I know they had been dating for over four years now. So I hope he would know what to do." Ingrid ask "what would Astrid feel about this?" Valka ask "Ingrid do you have a tiara for Astrid?"

Ingrid sighs "no, I don't have one for her." Valka smiles "well I had one. I thought I should get both a tiara and a crown, when we found out I was pregnant. But I didn't know if it was going to be a boy or a girl." Ingrid smiles "thank you Valka, Astrid will love it." Stoick sighs "I hope she won't be too mad that I told Hiccup that he has to dance with every girl that ask him to as the Prince of the Kingdom of Berk."

Hiccup and Astrid arrived at the door of the castle on Toothless and Blackhawk. Hiccup gets off of Toothless and walks over to Blackhawk and helps Astrid off of Blackhawk. They carried their bags inside the castle followed by their nightfuries. Staff still cautious about the nightfuries being in the castle. But they just follow the Prince and his girlfriend around like pet/guards.

They set their bags off to the side. Astrid ask "so what are we going to do after the Ball?" Hiccup thinks about what to after the Ball and smiled "how about I take you on a boat ride for a day or two?" Astrid smiles "that sounds good. Now let's go get you fitted for a ball gown." Hiccup looks at Toothless and says "stay in here and don't leave this room, staff don't trust you both yet."

Hiccup and Astrid walk out of the room to see Spitelout standing there. Hiccup ask "what are you doing here?" Spitelout sighed "I came here to see if you two had returned back from your get away vacation to inform that your parents have requested your presence in the Royal Throne Hall."


	13. 13: Getting Ready For The Ball

Spitelout walked to the Royal Throne Hall with Hiccup and Astrid following him. Astrid ask "Spitelout why aren't you sitting in a cell in the dungeon?" Spitelout sighs "while you two were gone on a vacation, Ingrid had Queen Valka order me tied to a pole and had Alistair whip me with a leather strap for fiffy times." Hiccup ask "what about Snotlout's punishment?" Spitelout sighs "he got strap twenty times and was kicked out of knights training school for this year."

Astrid ask "where is he right now?" Spitelout answers "he has been helping the staff clean up the Royal Dining Hall." Hiccup ask "what did you learn about male dragons?" Spitelout sighs "they're very protective of their mates." Hiccup sternly says "your lucky Blackhawk moaned for Toothless's attention from killing you. If she didn't you and your son wouldn't be here now." Blackhawk is protective of Astrid same as me."

Astrid smiles "that's why Toothless ask me to live with her because he wanted to protect her from Snotlout. Then I found that Nightfury egg in the trading market. Toothless curled around it protecting the egg until it hatched. When I woke up Toothless was resting half on her sleeping. That's when I found out that Toothless was in love with Blackhawk. I gave her to Astrid who bonded with her. So we started living in our room as a family."

Spitelout ask "and you two haven't mated at all?" Hiccup snides "Spitelout we're only ten years old. Who would mate with the person they love at ten years old?" Spitelout smirks "I figured you two would have mated while on your vacation away from the castle. You two been dating for over four years now." Astrid snides "we're only ten years old, not even in our teens yet. So no mating until we're older."

Spitelout sighs "ah here we are at the Royal Throne Hall." He opens the door to see their parents at the other end of the room. "Welcome back son and daughter. The kids smile "it's great to be back." Stoick ask "how was your time at the cabin?" Astrid blushes saying "it was wonderful. Went swimming, hiking, flying our dragons around the kingdom cuddle up next to one another by the fire place."

Alistair ask "no sex while you two were alone in that cabin." Astrid blushes "no dad we're too young for that even though one feels like having that but no we didn't do sex. Alistair smiles "that's my girl. Now about the Ball, we have today and tomorrow to get everything setup for it." Astrid snides "I've been wondering why Stoick put on the Ball paper saying that Prince Hiccup Haddock is single when we've been dating for over four years now?"

Valka sighs "well Astrid could you come with me and your mom to town to shop for maid dresses?" Astrid snides "I don't want to be servant for the bal-" Ingrid interrupts her saying "Astrid please for us?" Astrid sighs "we better find a maid dress that makes me look like a princess or this won't end well." Valka and Ingrid walk out of the castle with Astrid to a carriage. Astrid ask "why are we going to town in a carriage?"

Valka sighs "Astrid, we are going to town to get you a maid dress." Astrid ask "what about the dresses at the castle?" Valka closes the curtains to the carriage. Ingrid sighs "Astrid we're going to town to get you a Ball gown for the Ball tomorrow night." Astrid ask "why didn't you tell me in the Hall?" Valka sighs "Astrid we couldn't tell you in front of Spitelout and the boys." Astrid sighs "Hiccup was going to take me to get Ball gown today."

Valka smiles "well we figured that since your dating the Prince, you should have a beautiful gown to make Hiccup and you look like the King and Queen." Astrid blushes "as long as I'm introduce as Hiccup's fiancee." Valka gasped "your his what?" Astrid blushes "I told him that I wanted the kingdoms to know that Hiccup is wanting to marry me." Ingrid looks at her and says "Astrid you have like another ten years before Hiccup is made King of the Kingdom of Berk, then the queen is chosen by the new King."

Valka smiles "well let's just work on presenting you as guard's daughter who is the Prince's girlfriend." Astrid blushes at that and says "there's one problem?" Ingrid ask "what would that be sweetie?" Astrid sighs "a tiara." Valka smiles "oh don't worry about that dear." Astrid blushes "you got me a tiara?" Valka sighs "no, it was for my-if I had a girl but instead I had a boy. So I figured you could wear it for tomorrow night at the Ball."

Valka and Ingrid took Astrid for gown fitting. They went into clothing store to see clerk who reconize Astrid instantly. "Oh if it isn't the Prince's girlfriend Astrid Hofferson." Astrid smiles "hi." Valka ask "you met her?" The clerk smiles "yes, Hiccup brought her here for a bathing suit shopping." Valka smiles "well now she needs a Ball gown fitted for a princess." The clerk smiles "first thing, is to know what color the Prince likes the most."

Astrid blushes and says "that's easy, blue!" Valka smirks "and how do you know that blue is his favorite color?" Astrid blushes redder saying "he told me that my eyes are blue as the ocean, that he can get so lost in them that he gets the urge to kiss me." Ingrid ask "when did he tell you that?" Astrid blushes again and says "after we stared into each other's eyes leaning into each other kissing."

The clerk returned with a blue dress and ask "you still wear medium size shirt with a size eight waist?" Astrid smiles "yes and it looks good." Ingrid ask "how much is it?" The clerk answers "a hundred and fifty yarn." After getting the dress, Valka, Ingrid and Astrid walk back to the carriage to go back the castle.

(Castle)

Stoick was getting Hiccup fitted for the Ball. Hiccup ask his dad "why would you write that I'm single on the Ball paper?" Stoick sighs "well if you must know the ten year old Princes don't have girlfriends when they are still a kid. Plus me and your mom were discussing the Ball with the Hofferson about you and Astrid." Hiccup ask sternly "what about me and Astrid?

Stoick sighs "Astrid being a maid's daughter doesn't make you worthy to be dating the Prince." Hiccup frustrated snides "I don't care if Astrid was the daughter of a maid. She's beautiful and I love her. She's also the daughter of one of your guards." Stoick sighs "don't tell the guest that you two sleep with each other in the same room and don't bring your dragons out of your room."

Hiccup smiles "they won't be a problem tomorrow, the only thing I'm worry about is Snotlout causing problems for Astrid." Ingrid, Valka and Astrid walk into the Royal Throne Hall to see it empty. "Hum where did they go?" Valka smiles "well let's go find that tiara I bought with the crown." Valka takes Astrid to the King and Queen's Chamber. Ingrid walks to her chamber to see Alistair cooking lunch. Alistair ask "so how did dress fitting go?"

Ingrid smiles "it went good, she's with Valka right now looking for the tiara. Hiccup is going to be gawking at her, she will be blushing so red at how many times he calls her beautiful." Hiccup walking down a corridor to main hallway to see Snotlout walking with the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Tuffnut looks at Hiccup and smirks "oh well if it isn't the Prince walking down a corridor alone!"

Snotlout smiles "oh that sounds good to me because no one would know what happened to you since no one knows where you are. If I put you on the shelf, you won't be going to the Ball with Astrid. Giving any guy to pick her up."

(Hiccup and Astrid's)

Toothless's ears twitched signaling Hiccup's in danger. Grabbing the door knob and turning it to open the door. He raced out of the room looking for Hiccup sniffing around tracking his scent around the castle leading to the main room to see Hiccup surrounded by two boys and a girl. Growling at them, Toothless steps closer to them threatening them. Hiccup looks past Snotlout to see Toothless growling at them while tip toeing towards them.

Snotlout smirks "your girlfriend order me to get kicked out of knight school and strapped with a leather strap." Hiccup snides "then you should have never try starving my girlfriend to make her clean up the mess of enraged Nightfury, and if you don't leave me alone right now. I'm not responsible for what happens to you three." Snotlout smirks "oh and who is going to save you this time?"

Hiccup smiles "I'll give you three clues: he's black, got wings, and is very pissed at you three." Snotlout smirks "your Nightfuries are in your room asleep." Hiccup laughs and smiles "turn around see for yourself." Snotlout and the twins peek behind them to see Toothless snarling at them. Snotlout snides "what are you going to do you big demon?" Toothless turns whipping them with his tail.

He turns back around and roars in Snotlout's face. Hiccup smiles "thank you Toothless." He turns to Snotlout and snides "leave me and Astrid alone. I'm dating her and after my cordnation, I'll be making her Queen after I marry her." Hiccup takes Toothless back to their room to see Blackhawk with tears in her eyes. Hiccup walks over to Blackhawk and ask her "what's wrong Blackhawk?"

Blackhawk takes her paw and unshed a nail and points to his lips. Then points to the door. Hiccup smiles "oh Blackhawk he left to save me from Snotlout and the twins." Toothless slowly walks over to her licking her head. Blackhawk stops sniffles and begins to purr loud. Toothless puts a paw around her neck laying his head on top of her head calming her down.

Hiccup smiles looking at the adorable nightfuries cuddling with each other purring in sync. Astrid opens the bedroom door to see Toothless cuddling with Blackhawk and smirks "wait until they decide to mate and have baby nightfuries."

Hiccup looks at who talked to see Astrid standing there in front of the doors smiling and says "yeah that would be cute helping them raise baby nightfuries." Astrid walks over to Hiccup and smirks "it will be cute when we have one of our own too." Hiccup gasped "Astrid not that again." Astrid laughs "oh Hiccup relax I'm not implying that we have sex until we're older."

Hiccup smiles "good, cause I really don't want to have sex with you just yet." Astrid ask "Hiccup what would you do if I were to strip you and have sex with you?" Hiccup nervously answers "well it would be the worse things to happen to me but happy to make you feel satisfied with your urges." Astrid leans down grabbing Hiccup and kissing him deeply. She raises him to his feet and bring him to the bed.

Hiccup falls on top of Astrid moaning into the kiss running his hand up and down her side. Hiccup breaks the kiss to stare into her eyes before asking her "want to go flying?" Astrid smiles "after they had their nap. Nightfuries have to have their rest in order to be alert all the time." Hiccup ask "what do you want to do in the meantime?" Astrid blushes "is the door locked?" Hiccup looks at the door to see it unlocked and says "no why?"

Astrid smiles kissing him deeply. Hiccup breaks the kiss and says "we need to help setup the Hall for the guest." Astrid pouts "aw, but Hiccup, I want to lay here and make out with you." Hiccup smiles "you look adorablely cute when you pout because your not getting your way." Astrid smirks "do you want to be punch for that remark?" Hiccup kisses her moving his hands under her shirt to rub her skin "is that better for my girlfriend?"

Astrid blushes "getting there, rather make out with no clothes on." Hiccup sighs "Astrid we can't do that here. We would have to do that at the cabin." Astrid blushes "oh you always know how to make it up to me." Hiccup smiles "that's my job to keep you happy." Hiccup gets up and the two make their way out to the Royal Grand Hall to see their parents and staff members setting up the candles everywhere to light up the room.

Hiccup ask his dad "when are the guest arriving tomorrow?" Stoick looks at who is talking to see his son and smiles "where did you go? Snotlout and the twins came to me, telling me that Toothless attacked them for no reason and took off some where in the castle." Hiccup ask "where are they?" Stoick sighs "they're at the infirmary for getting hit with a tail." Hiccup sternly tells his dad "they cornered me in the main entrance of the castle and Toothless came to my rescue."

Hiccup sees his mom and ask "did you take Astrid to get a dress for the Ball?" Valka smiles "how did you find out about that?" Hiccup smiles "dad had me get fitted for Ball suit, so I figured you and Ingrid would take Astrid to get Ball gown for the Ball. Now tonight me and Astrid will take our Nightfuries to the cabin and tomorrow send a carriage to pick us up for the Ball." Valka ask "your taking Astrid back to the cabin?"

Hiccup smiles "yes mom and show up with the guest when they arrive tomorrow. Did you get her a tiara while you three were gone dress shopping?" Valka smiles "no, but I saved one in case I had a daughter instead of a son. But I wrote on it for my daughter 'Princess.' So since you want to marry Astrid, I figured I should call Astrid my daughter." Hiccup smiles "thanks mom."

Valka smirk "so you both are flying your Nightfuries back to the cabin and tomorrow take the carriage here for showing up as a couple for the Ball?" Hiccup sighs "yes mom, that's the plan." Valka sighs "okay sweet heart looking around, everything is fully set up. So we're done with the room." Hiccup grabs his suit and crown while Astrid grabs her dress gown and tiara.

After that, they go to their room to wake their nightfuries for flight to the cabin for the night. Hiccup opens the door to see Toothless kissing Blackhawk and moaning. Hiccup sighs "okay you two, could you both fly us to the cabin tonight and stay the night there and you two can get back to kissing?" Toothless and Blackhawk ready themselves for flying to the cabin.


	14. 14: The Ball pt1

Hiccup and Astrid flew on their nightfuries to the cabin to sleep for the night and take the carriage back to the castle. Astrid ask "what would we be doing at the cabin for tonight and tomorrow waiting for the carriage to arrive at night for the Ball?" Hiccup smiles "whatever you want to do that makes you happy. Here we are the cabin for tonight and tomorrow." They jump down off their nightfuries grabbing their stuff for the Ball tomorrow.

Toothless and Blackhawk curled up by the fire place to cuddle with each other. Hiccup and Astrid walk into their room. Astrid runs over to the bed and lays down on it. Hiccup walks over to the closest to hang the gown and suit up. Then walks over to the bed to stare at Astrid. Astrid blushes at him staring at her and smirks "are you going to pleasure me or something else?" Hiccup leans over her face and says "what did you want to do tonight?"

Astrid grabs his head kissing him deeply dragging him over her. Hiccup breaks the kiss and smiles "oh my princess wants to make out." Astrid shakes her head "no." Hiccup ask "then what do you want to do?" Astrid lifts his shirt over his head and smiles "does that answer your question?" Hiccup blushes at her and ask "can I take off your shirt?" Astrid pulls her shirt off and says "you can enjoy that much."

Hiccup and Astrid make out. Astrid moans into the kiss "I love you Hiccup alot." Hiccup smiles "I love you too Astrid." Astrid smiles "just think, three more years and we turn thirteen making it seven years we been dating." Astrid sighs "I'm not looking forward to thirteen years old." Hiccup looks at her and ask "why is that?" Astrid blushes red and ask "him did your mom talk to you about girls?"

Hiccup smiles "she told me how to let a girl lead and I follow their lead." Astrid sighs "this is going to be a long night. How about I tell you what happens to girls?" Hiccup sighs "if it helps me understand girls more." Astrid blushes madly "okay first thing is that when a girl turns eleven they begin going through a cycle to be able to have babies called periods and are every month event." Hiccup ask "what does that mean for a girl?"

Astrid sighs "it means that if I we're to be on my period and we have sex, I would stand a high chance of becoming pregnant after it." Hiccup smiles "I wouldn't care if you got pregnant with our baby because I love you just the same as always and our baby." Astrid smiles kissing him deeply. Hiccup lowers his hand down to her waist holding there. Astrid ask "can you get up for a second?" Hiccup nods "sure" and gets up.

Astrid removes her pants. Hiccup smirks "what are you doing with your pants?" Astrid smiles and grabs his pants pulling them off. "I want skin on skin contact." He smiles wrapping his arms around her kissing her deeply. She blushes at the bulge between her legs. Hiccup ask her "what is it?" Astrid blushes looking down at their waist. Hiccup follows her eyes to their waist and blushes "sorry about that."

He tries getting up but Astrid stops him from getting up and says "I'm okay with it babe." Hiccup smirks "are you okay with this?" lowering her panties off. Astrid blushes madly kissing him deeply. She ask him "are you okay with me removing these then?" removing his underwear. They go back to kissing deeply. Astrid breaks the kiss to ask "can we go farther or do I have to wait until we're older."

Hiccup sighs "Astrid I prefer we wait till we're older to do this." Astrid smiles "you're such a good noble Prince to me, Hiccup." Hiccup blushes deeply to the comment and kisses her again wrapping his arms around her waist. While they were kissing, Astrid feels his member at her entrance trying to enter and smirks seductively "it seems you want to go further than making out naked." Hiccup stops kissing her lips to come back to his senses.

He sighs "we go check on our nightfuries before we do the unthinkable." Astrid blushes seductively "can I at least feel you inside me?" Hiccup nervously replies "no" and kisses her lips. After that, Hiccup and Astrid put their pajamas on and walk out of their room and go by the couch and sit down to start the fire place for the night. Astrid makes two cups of hot chocolate and watch the wood burn in the fire place.

Astrid falls asleep, leaning on his shoulder. Hiccup smiles picking her up and carry her to their room for the night. Next morning Hiccup and Astrid wake up to start the day. Hiccup smiles "are you ready for the Ball tonight milady?" Astrid blushes at him calling her his "No, I'm nervous about tonight. Everyone dress up in dresses and your the Prince of Berk." Hiccup sighs "how about after we have breakfast, I take you out to the river to go swimming?"

Astrid smiles "that sounds good to go swimming in the river." Hiccup and Astrid get up and change into their swimming suits and walk out of the room to see Toothless and Blackhawk still sleeping next to the fire place. Hiccup pulls out some fish for their nightfuries. Astrid cooks two bowls of oatmeal. They sit down at the table and eat their oatmeal.

Toothless yarns sleepy getting up to fish in front of him and his mate. He licks her to wake up. Blackhawk moans sleepy looking at who woke her up to see Toothless. After breakfast Hiccup and Astrid walk outside heading down the path to the river. Hiccup ask her "would you like to go skinny dipping in the river." Astrid blushes at him suggesting that they try skinny dipping. "I mean we already seen each other naked."

Astrid blushes at her thought and says "only if I get to do one thing?" Hiccup looks at her for a second and ask "what would that be?" Astrid slips off her bathing suit, while Hiccup stares at her naked body. He nervously ask her "what do you want to do first?" Astrid takes off his swimming trunks. Hiccup nervously ask "what would that be-" Astrid cuts him off kissing him deeply. Hiccup wraps his arms around her.

Astrid leans back causing Hiccup to lose his balance tumble over to the ground. Hiccup ask her "what are we doing?" Astrid blushes madly and says "I want to feel love first." Hiccup kisses her lips deeply and says "I hope you like this being alone with me." Astrid rolls him over to lay on him. Hiccup smiles "I love you so much, Astrid." Astrid smiles "I love you too, Hiccup." She feels him rubbing between her legs and smiles, "but I want to do this."

Hiccup sighs "we can't do-" Astrid sighs "please Hiccup?" Hiccup shakes his head no. Astrid stares at him sternly and smiles "okay then I want to do this still." Hiccup sighs "please Astrid wait another four more years to see what we will face in the future." Astrid smiles "you promise me you won't have me wait forever to sleep with you?" Hiccup blushes "Astrid I love you and in the future marry you."

Astrid smiles "okay let's go skinny dipping in the river, but first." Hiccup ask "first wha-" Astrid puts his member in her entrance to feel what she will experience in the future. After a minute she sighs "if that's what sex feels like, I look forward to it in the future but let's go skinny dipping now." She gets off him and walk to river. Hiccup sits there for a minute trying to comprehend what she just did to him before joining her in the river.

They swim around, playing Marco Polo, seeing who can stay underwater the longest. Lunch time came and Hiccup and Astrid decided to head back to the cabin for lunch. Hiccup ask her "why did you do that to me?" Astrid sighs "we've been dating for four years even though we're only ten years old I feel like we're old enough to have sex. I wanted to see what it would feel like with you being in me."

Hiccup nervously ask "how did it feel?" Astrid blushes "it felt weird but, I didn't put you in all the way. So I think we should wait for the sake of our reputation." Hiccup smiles at her "your still look beautiful as ever since the first time I fell in love with you." Astrid blushes madly and kisses him deeply. As they walk through the cabin door he ask her "what would you like to eat for lunch?" Astrid smiles "how about fish?"

Half an hour later they eat lunch and then decide to get ready for the Ball. Hiccup walks to the bathroom to start filling the bathtub. Astrid blushes "could I join you in the bathtub?" Hiccup grabs her hand pulling her into the bathroom, shutting the door closed. Hiccup and Astrid take off their bathing suits and jump into the tub to wash up for the Ball tonight. Twenty minutes later they walk out of the bathroom wrapped up in a towel.

They head to their bedroom to put on their suits. Astrid pulls out her blue Ball gown while Hiccup put on his Prince suit. Astrid looks at Hiccup and ask "Hiccup?" Hiccup looks at her and ask "what do you need milady?" Astrid turns around and ask "can you zip me up please?" Hiccup smiles "why of course, I'll zip you up." Pulling the zipper up, zipping the dress up.

He kisses her shoulder to her neck to her cheek and smiles "you look beautiful in this blue Ball gown." Astrid blushes deeply and ask "can you do another thing for me too?" Hiccup ask "what would that be milady?" Astrid smiles turning around and says "would you be so kind and put your mom's tiara on my head?" Hiccup smiles "why of course I'll put the tiara on your head." After that Hiccup puts on his Prince's suit, pants and then shirt.

Astrid blushes holding the crown in her hands. Hiccup looks around and ask "didn't I grabbed the crow-" Astrid clears her throat to get his attention. Hiccup looks at her holding the crown in her hands. Hiccup lowers his head for Astrid to place the crown on his head. After that they make themselves a dinner before the carriage arrives to pick them up for the Ball. Half an hour later the carriage arrives to pick them up.

The Duke steps down to open up the door for them. Hiccup ask him "is everyone waiting on us to show up at the castle?" The Duke sighs "no the Queen wanted you two to be the first ones to arrive in order to introduce yourselves as the Royal Couple of the kingdom of Berk." Hiccup sighs "I told her that I wanted to be last ones to show up at the castle." The Duke smiles "the Queen had me come pick you both up because your parents have a surprise for you two."

Hiccup let's Astrid step inside the carriage followed by Hiccup. The Duke closes the door to the carriage and climbs up to the front of the carriage and takes off on the horses towards the castle. Astrid nervously ask "Hiccup what surprise do you think your parents plan for us?" Hiccup answers "I asked them to do something for me in the Royal Ball Room." Astrid smiles at him and ask "is it something to do with me?"

Hiccup sighs "I don't want to tell you the Surprise." Astrid fakes pout crossing her arms in front of her chest. "It better be a good surprise or your in for a punch for keeping secrets from me." Hiccup sighs "Astrid your my girlfriend who I want to marry after my cordnation." Astrid snarls "that's not helping me figure out the secret your hiding from me." Hiccup smiles "well now you can figure it out when we get inside the Royal Ball Room."

The Duke steps down from the carriage and opens up the door to let them out. First Hiccup and then Astrid. Hiccup grabs her hand to hold as they walk inside passing through photographers, magazine editors and town's people. Hiccup whispers to her "still nervous?" Astrid blushes "maybe because I'm holding the Prince's hand looking like a princess." Hiccup blushes "you're princess in my eyes and future queen later."

Astrid blushes at his comment "I don't feel like a princess." Hiccup smiles "doesn't matter what they say about you for now because after my cordnation, we'll be getting married as the new King and Queen or get married before the cordnation as Prince Hiccup Haddock and his wife Princess Astrid Hofferson Haddock." Astrid blushes madly and ask "why would you want to keep my last name for?"

Hiccup smiles "because I wouldn't want to take that out of your family's name." Astrid smiles "Hiccup you keep making me feel loved and I will be getting the urge to want to have sex with you." Hiccup blushes "Astrid I can't help it, I want to pamper you so much and show you how much I love you." Astrid blushes madly at being shown love. They continue walking through the hallway to the Royal Ball Room.

King Stoick in his chair on the left and the Queen Valka in her the chair on the far right and two chairs in the middle between the two. Astrid gasped "Hiccup did you have another chair made for us to sit together with your parents?" Hiccup smiles "yes, since I'm dating you I figured you should have a royal chair made for you." Astrid looks at the chair and says "mine doesn't have a name on it." Hiccup looks at it too and says "oh pull this cover off."

she sighs pulling the cover off the chair to reveal her name that he referred her to for after he marries her-Astrid Hofferson Haddock.

Astrid blushes at the gift "thank you for the chair, Hiccup." Hiccup smiles "there's another surprise for you, actually two to choose from between tittle Queen or title Princess for your chair." Astrid smiles "I'll save Queen for after your cordnation. So I'll take the title Princess for now until after your cordnation." Hiccup hands her the title Princess to clip on to the chair.

Astrid looks at him and his parents and ask "during the Ball, what will my parents be doing?" Hiccup smiles "I picked out a spot over here for them to watch us dance to a song or a few songs and if they would like to talk to my parents they could come over here to sit with us as well. I also made them Royal chairs." Astrid blushes and ask "how did you get all of this stuff done when you been with me all this time?"

Hiccup blushes at her and says "I made a list for my dad to do for you when I marry you but wanted it done for tonight's Ball."


	15. 15: The Ball pt2

Alistair walked into the Royal Ball Room to inform them "the princesses have arrived." Stoick turned to Hiccup and said "it's the king's job to be present at the front door of the castle for the guest to see you welcome them here." Hiccup sighs "come on princess Astrid Hofferson Haddock, let's go meet our guest for the Ball now." Astrid blushes redder while her dad stared at her mouth agape in shock.

Alistair ask "Hiccup what did you call my daughter?" Hiccup nervous answers "Princess Astrid Hofferson Haddock, is that a problem for you?" Alistair looks at him sternly and says "yes, The name Haddock." Hiccup sighs it's only for when we get married but I want her to keep her last name, so I decided to just add my last name to her name to mark two family names put together by marriage."

Alistair smirks "you really are set on marrying my daughter?" Hiccup nervously replies "yes" Alistair grabbed Hiccup pulling him into a bear hug "that means alot to us and to Astrid, Hiccup." Hiccup smiles "I love to treat her like a queen and pampering her, for her to feel loved by me." Alistair sighs "Hiccup, you know I wasn't okay with Astrid staying with you when you both were six years old. But I understand it was to protect her from Snotlout."

Hiccup smiles "thank you Alistair." Hiccup and Astrid walk out to the castle entrance. Alistair whispers in his ear something that a gentleman has to do, to show a princess greetings. Hiccup looks at him and says "I don't think Astrid will be to thrilled with that." Alistair laughs "that's why you have to tell her what you have to do as part of the prince's job."

Hiccup walks with Astrid while telling her what her dad just told him what he had to do. Astrid looks at him sternly and says "you better introduce me first before you start kissing any princess's hand or someone is going to have red lips." Hiccup smiles "anything you want, you got it." Hiccup walks over to the announcer and told him what he wanted announced. The announcer nod his head in understanding. Announcer cleared his throat and announced "greetings town, princess, Prince Hiccup Haddock would like to introduce his girlfriend Princess Astrid Hofferson."

Hiccup looks at Astrid and ask "are you happy now?" Astrid smiles cheeky "very happy that you announced me as your girlfriend." Hiccup looks at the announcer and says "you may announce the princesses one at a time please." Announcer nods his head "of course Prince Hiccup. First is Princess Alta Hoffman, daughter of Jack Hoffman a knight." The princess Alta walked up to him and Astrid holding out her hand for him to kiss.

Before Hiccup kisses the princess's hand he looks at Astrid who nods in approval, and kisses Alta's hand "greetings Princess Alta Hoffman welcome to the castle of Berk." Two whistle sounds whoosing flying around them. Astrid ask "Hiccup what was that sound? Hiccup looks around them wondering what it was. A guard pointed up to the top of the entrance to the castle was two black dragons staring at people.

Knights ready your cross bows Hiccup yelled "no, knights stand down please their just checking on me and Astrid." Knights look at the Prince and Princess for more answers. Hiccup sighs "I found them when they were still in their eggs. We've had them since I was six and Astrid was five. Could you all back up some." Everyone stand clear for Hiccup to call them down. Toothless landed, then Blackhawk followed after him sitting in front of Hiccup and Astrid.

Hiccup ask them "what are two doing here?" Toothless look at Blackhawk who nod her head at him and walked over to Princess Alta and bowed his head to her. Astrid ask "Hiccup did you train them to do that?" Hiccup answers "no but I think I know why." Astrid looks at him and says "continue." Hiccup smiles "Astrid I was suggesting, when we get married that we train them to be our guards to add extra protecting. So I'm guessing they want to show greetings to our guest."

Hiccup walks Toothless and Blackhawk over to the side of the castle entrance and said "stay put please?" Toothless and Blackhawk nods their heads in understanding. Hiccup walk over to Alta and says "come with me over here." Astrid stayed next to the nightfuries. Hiccup introduce Alta to them. "Toothless is a day older than Blackhawk. He is a boy and has green eyes while Blackhawk has blue eyes and she is a girl."

When she hatched from her egg, She saw Toothless curled around her and accepted him as her protector. Then he took her on a date and declare themselves mates. Me and Astrid told them that they couldn't mate until we both turn fourteen for eight years they been dating and same as us." Hiccup pointed a guard to escort her to the Royal Ball Room for the Ball.

Announcer announced the next Princess "Princess Lydia Helton, daughter of John Helton, paint artist." Hiccup walks up to her and kissed her hand and brought her to Toothless and Blackhawk to introduce them to the future extra guard. Then had a guard escort her inside the castle. Next princess to be announced was Princess Emily Vale, daughter of Richard Vale of the coucil of the King and Queen.

He walk through the same thing, kiss her hand and introduce them to their nightfuries and had her escorted inside. Next princess to be announced was Princess Nicole Dane, daughter of Mike Dane, armory expert. Kissed her hand and introduce her to their nightfuries and had her escorted inside. Last one was Heather Cole, daughter of Oswald. Nightfuries were sent back to the cabin for the night.

Hiccup walked inside holding Astrid's hand. They walk to their chairs in between the King and Queen. Ingrid and Alistair smiled "we're please to be given the night during the Ball off to join the party."

Hiccup looks at Astrid and ask "would you like to dance?" Astrid smiled cheeky "sure babe." Hiccup walks her to the dance floor to twirl her around the floor. Each princess got the chance to dance with the Prince of Berk. Boy from town dance with some of the girls at the Ball stop to see a girl next to a boy holding his hand in hers. He walk over to them and ask "what's a beautiful girl like you sitting here next to this boy instead of dancing with someone like me?"

Hiccup look at the boy standing about three inches tall above him and ask "what's your name?" The boy answered "my name is Eret son of Eretan and dragon trapper." Hiccup smiles "well Eret, I'm Prince Hiccup Haddock and this girl here next to me is Princess Astrid Hofferson my girlfriend." Eret look at her and ask "your his girlfriend?" Astrid blushes "more than that, I'm going to be marrying him some time before or after his cordnation."

Eret ask "can I have a dance with you?" Astrid looks at Hiccup who smiles "it's your call." Astrid smiles "I'm sorry Eret but I don't dance with anyone besides my boyfriend." Eret sighs "thank you for your honesty and leaves them alone." Hiccup ask her "are you sure you didn't want to dance with him?" Astrid leans into him causing him to lean against her as she whispers "I saw him dancing with the other girls."

Hiccup confused ask "what was wrong with that?" Astrid sighs "he stop dancing with the other girls after he saw me sitting over here and came to me for only my body instead of my heart. But you already have my heart. Care for another dance?" Her parents walk out to the dance floor to join the group as well. After another hour Astrid ask "Hiccup can we go to our room to sleep."

Hiccup nods his head "okay" and let their parents know and left the room. Hiccup walks with Astrid down the corridor to their room to see Snotlout and Eret talking to each other. Snotlout looks at them and smirks "oh Hiccup and Astrid, nice to see you two here alone." Hiccup ask "what are you two up to?" Snotlout smiles "oh nothing I was just telling Eret here why Astrid won't leave Hiccup's side."

Astrid nervously ask "what did you tell Eret?" Snotlout smirks "I told him, that you have sex with Hiccup every night for the joy and your only ten years old, your his whore." Eret ask "you two do that every night, can I have a night with you in bed?" Astrid shock to her core looks at them and yells "dad, Stoick, nightfuries." Alistair, King Stoick, and their nightfuries stood there in front of them. Alistair ask "what is it dear?"

Astrid told him what Snotlout told Eret and what Eret just ask me for. Alistair looks at them and snides "Snotlout, what they do, is no one's business even if they do that but, I hope you two don't do that. Eret as in Eret the dragon trapper of the east?" Eret smiles "yes and how do you know my father?"

Alistair smiles "me and Stoick here have met him a few times on traveling and he would tell me about the dragons he and his team would catch to study them for five or six days and then release them to return to their lives and talked about how you are doing. I don't think he would be pleased that you ask my daughter for sex because Snotlout assumed that Hiccup and Astrid are having sex."

Eret looks down at the floor "no he wouldn't like that at all." Alistair looks at him sternly "now get your butt back to the Hall before I tell your dad what you told my ten year old daughter." Eret walk down the corridor going back to the Hall. Snotlout begins to walk but stopped when Hiccup grabbed his shoulder and said "your not going anywhere." Snotlout smirks "oh I'm so scared of what you will do to me for calling your girlfriend a whore again." Alistair looks at him sternly.

Hiccup snaps his fingers and says "Toothless and Blackhawk play soccer with Snotlout's body." Toothless flew grabbing Snotlout while Blackhawk chased after him. Twenty minutes later Snotlout screaming "Hiccup help me!" Hiccup smirks "do you want to go through plan B?" Snotlout "yells yes!" Hiccup yells for their nightfuries to drop him gently. Snotlout was sat down and ask "what is plan B?"

Hiccup looks over to Alistair and says "he's all yours." Snotlout gasped "I'm his what?" Alistair grabbed Snotlout and threw him through a door, hit him with a chair, broke his arm, banged his head against the wall and some missing teeth. Hiccup look at Snotlout and ask "are you going to call Astrid a whore again?" Snotlout smirks "as long as she sleeps in your bed with you I will always call her what fits the situation."

Hiccup grabbed his neck and threw him through the door into a room. After five minutes Hiccup walks out of the room and said take him to the healers, then transport him to his room and tell his father "he agreed to not disrespect my girlfriend again." Alistair walks into the room to see Snotlout laying on the floor looking like he pissed off Odin and Thor. Snotlout looks at the guy in front of him and ask "who are you?"

Alistair takes Snotlout to the healers to get treated. Afterwards took him to his room. Hiccup walks into his room to see Astrid being held on the bed by Eret and sighs silent walking over to the bed and grabbing Eret by the neck and walking him out the door. The only sounds heard was Hiccup bashing Eret's head into the wall fifteen times before leaving him lay on the floor.

He walks back into his room locking the door and pulling the beam across the doors securing the door lock good and tight. Turning around to see Astrid laying in bed covered up hiding herself crying. He walks over to the bed and whispers "Astrid it's Hiccup." Astrid uncovers herself with teary eyes. Hiccup wraps her up in embrace tightly. Next morning Stoick was knocking on his and Astrid's door.

Hiccup stirrs to knocking on their door to see Astrid straddling him asleep wrapped around him tightly. He whispers "Astrid" causing her to stir. Hiccup smiles "are you feeling better now?" Astrid blushes "very much Happy after sleeping with you snuggle up in your arms." Astrid gets up with him and walk to the door. Hiccup slides the beam back across, then unlocks the door and opens it to see his parents and Astrid's father.

Stoick ask "Hiccup, why is Eret over here on the floor unconscious?" Hiccup answers "I found him in bed with Astrid holding her down while kissing her." Alistair ask "he did what to her?" Astrid sighs sadly and tells him the what happened last night. Valka grabs her and hugs her tightly and ask "are you feeling better now?" Astrid giggles "yes, I'm feeling better mom after sleeping with my boyfriend wrapped up tightly in his arms."

Alistair ask "you had what with him?" Astrid gasped "oh I didn't mean we had sex, I meant he cuddled me tightly in his arms to comfort me through the night." Eret stirrs a little to voices and ask "what happened?" All eyes turned to him. Stoick looks at Alistair and ask "what do you want to do with him?" Alistair sighs "take him back to his guardian and tell them what he tried to do to Princess Astrid."

Eret was taken back to his guardian and "your father will hear of this." Hiccup sternly tells them "Eret wouldn't have known where our room was if Snotlout didn't tell him where our room was at." Astrid sighs "Hiccup can you take me back to the cabin for a few days?" Hiccup smiles "how about I take you on a boat ride for a day?" Astrid blushes smiling "after we go check on our dragons."

Hiccup smiles "okay let's go check on our dragons after breakfast." They walk to the Royal Dining Hall to have breakfast. Hiccup orders eggs and bacon and Astrid orders the same too. Astrid ask "what happened to Snotlout after Toothless and Blackhawk play soccer with his body?" Hiccup smirks "he chose plan B, which was take a beating from your father, Alistair." Astrid smiles "wow! I didn't think dad would want beat him up."

Hiccup smirks " I ask him if he would stop calling you a whore and he said he would call you what ever fits the situation as long as your sleeping in our bed. So I kicked his butt some more till he was unconscious and I lefted him there telling your father to take him to the healers then to his father and then I walked into our room to see Eret holding you down and kissing you. So I took him outside to beat his brains into the wall fifteen times."


	16. 16: Boat Ride

Hiccup and Astrid take a carriage ride back to the cabin to check on their nightfuries. Half an hour they arrive at the cabin. Hiccup steps out of the carriage and helps Astrid out of the carriage. Hiccup opens up the door to the cabin and let's Astrid walk in first. Hiccup looks around the cabin for their nightfuries wondering where they are. The nightfuries watch them from the ralfters to notice it's Hiccup and Astrid calling them and starts purring loud.

Hiccup looks at Astrid to listen to the purring noise and slowly looks up at the ralfters to see four eyes staring at them "Hey boy, hey girl." Toothless and Blackhawk climb down from the ralfters to see Hiccup and Astrid. Hiccup looks at them and smiles "they seem to look okay." Astrid smiles at them and whispers in Hiccup's ear "I feel like screw the age and want to have sex with you." Hiccup looks at her and ask "are you okay?"

Astrid looks at him blushing red and ask "do you love me?" Hiccup smiles "of course I love you, Astrid." Astrid whispers in his ear "then why haven't you take me yet?" Hiccup sighs "I don't want to do it until we're older because your dad wouldn't forgive me, neither would your mom. My parents wouldn't let me cuddle with you anymore because of that. They would think I made you have sex with me against your will."

Astrid smiles "you are so protective of me and my well being." Hiccup smiles "I try my very best to love and protect you." Astrid sighs looking at him and walks to their bedroom and changes out of clothes and looks through her dresser for something else to wear when Hiccup walked over to her and grab one arm turning her around to face him and says "Astrid this isn't you. Why do you want to have sex with me for?"

Astrid sighs "I heard some of the people last night saying that the only reason why I been sleeping in your bed with you is because you want to have sex with me, but your too scared to take me." Hiccup sighs "Astrid that's not the reason why I have you sleep in our bed for. The reason I ask our parents for you to live with me is because of the threats that Snotlout trys and all the other guys that try to take you. I love you so much, Astrid."

Astrid smiles "I love you too but, if we were to have sex, would you break up with me if I didn't satisfied you?" Hiccup gasped "Astrid, I would never do that to you, even if you became pregnant with my baby." Astrid smiles happily kissing him deeply. After the kiss Astrid ask "will you proof it?" Hiccup shakes his head "no. I can't Astrid not while we're still kids." Astrid sighs "okay then if that's for the better."

Hiccup wraps his arms around her hugging her tightly "Let's go on a boat ride." Astrid smiles and puts on some different clothes and both get back in the carriage while Toothless and Blackhawk flew back to the castle. After reaching the castle Hiccup walks Astrid down to the docks and says "this is my father's Boat has two rooms downstairs. Kitchen down there and bathroom. Upstairs has bathtub and two more rooms as well."

Astrid ask "where would you take me?" Hiccup smiles "any where you want to go." Astrid smiles "five miles out to watch the sunset tonight." Hiccup smiles "okay we can stay out here for tonight." Hiccup and Astrid ride the boat out five miles away to dock. Astrid ask "is the bathroom connected to a bedroom?" Hiccup gulps "uh yes, that would be this room here, why?" Astrid smiles "I'm going to take a bath, your welcome to join me."

Hiccup gulps "uh if you want me to join you." Astrid cheeky answers "yes I would very much appreciate that." Astrid takes off her clothes and gets in the bathtub and Hiccup joins her sitting in the tub relaxing in the warm water. Astrid crawls over to him and kisses him deeply wrapping her arms around him. He wraps his hands around her back, rubbing it. Astrid smiles in the kiss putting her legs around him breaking the kiss.

Hiccup opens his eyes staring at her eyes. Astrid looks down at his waist feeling what is rubbing against her inner thigh. Hiccup blushes at what she's looking at. Astrid blushes and whispers in his ear "just do it or I will beat you." Hiccup gasped "no Astrid I can't do that to you." Astrid blushes "then I'll do it myself." Hiccup ask "can you wait another five years?" Astrid thinks about it and smiles "maybe but you have to do this first."

Hiccup shakes his head "no." Astrid sighs "this is going to be a long four years." Hiccup leans back against the tub closing his eyes relaxing to the warm water. Astrid watching him relax a little more before looking down at his waist and back up to his face. She sighs thinking about wanting to have sex with him but he keeps putting it off until they're older but maybe it's for the best so I'll have to go along with it.

Astrid still straddling him while he has eyes closed while relaxing, she smirks "last time, I only had the head in, I wonder what he would say if I had him at the barrier inside me?" Hiccup sighs deeply relaxing in the warm water. Astrid slips his member in her entrance causing Hiccup gasped at what he was feeling and ask "Astrid, what are you doing?" Astrid smirks "last time I did it, I only had the head in. This time I wanted a little more."

Hiccup tries to convince her to stop but went over his head after entering her more stretch her walls until he reached her barrier and says "if I go past your barrier, then we're both in big trouble!" Astrid sighs "this doesn't hurt but feels tight inside." Hiccup sighs "can you get up and we can go take a nap?" Astrid smiles "yes, that is a good idea." They get dressed and walk to the room and lay down on the bed to take a nap. Hiccup smiles at Astrid kissing her deeply on the lips while moaning into the kiss.

(The Castle)

Stoick was walking down a corridor when he hears Spitelout calls his name. He sighs, "what do you want Spitelout?" Spitelout smirks "oh nothing but, I heard that Hiccup has been trying to get Astrid pregnant lately." Stoick snides "and who told you that?" Spitelout smiles "why do you think Astrid is smiling every time you see her with Hiccup?" Stoick snides "Hiccup would never do that to Astrid even if she threatened him to have sex with her."

Stoick walks over to his son and daughter's room to see Toothless and Blackhawk kissing and moaning into the kiss while purring. He sits on the bed wondering if their having sex without the staff knowing that or if their doing it at the cabin. Valka walks in their room with Ingrid to see Stoick sitting on the bed. Ingrid ask him "what's wrong?" Stoick looks down at his feet and says "Spitelout suggested that Hiccup and Astrid are having sex while their both still kids."

Ingrid gasped "Hiccup would never do that to Astrid because he's always feels that Astrid has the right to say yes or no to sex and if she said yes we would give her a lecture about it. Plus have to worry about pregnancy as well. Hiccup is smarter than that to tell her no if she ask him to because of how highly he thinks of her final say on the matter." Stoick smiles "yes he does think highly of her."

They walk out of the room to go do other things around the castle. Snotlout was walking to the hall to meet up with the twins and Fishlegs after their training to be a knights. Tuffnut ask him "how he was doing?" Snotlout sighs "I'm hanging in there. I miss training to be a knight." Eret walk over to them. Fishlegs ask "how did you two get those cuts?" Snotlout snides "Hiccup beat me for calling Astrid a whore as long as she is sleeping in his bed chamber with him."

Eret sighs "Hiccup bashed my head into the wall outside his room fifteen times until I was unconscious for forcing Astrid to make out with me in their room." Snotlout gasped "when did you do that?" Eret smiles "while he was dealing with you I went to their room and knock on their door for Astrid to open up the door. I dragged her to the bed and started kissing her while she tried to get me off her but she couldn't do it."

"Then Hiccup grabbed me and beat my butt. I think we better leave them alone for few years until their older and than we can mess with them and try to prove that she will never be queen when he finds her with other guys." Eret laughs "yep her lips are so soft and smooth." Ruffnut walks out of the hall to see what else she could do rather than listen to the boys try and make Astrid sleep with them.

Hiccup and Astrid are both too deep in love with each other to let anything come between them.

(On the boat)

Hiccup stirrs in his sleep to see Astrid laying half on him sleeping. He lifts her slowly and moves her over so she can rest more. He walks out of the room to see how late it is. Open the door to see the sun beginning to set "wow, we slept along time today" looking at the sun, he decides to cook dinner for him and Astrid. He walks to the kitchen to look through the cabinets to find fruit and bread. Freezer filled with chicken and fish.

Astrid moves her hand around to feel Hiccup but finds no Hiccup and begin to stirr looking at empty bed. "Hiccup? Hiccup?!" Hiccup walks into the room to see Astrid call his name and ask "sweetie what would you like me to make you for dinner tonight?" Astrid whines "babe you left me here in bed for how ev-" Hiccup grabs her cheeks and kisses her lips to silent her.

After the kiss he smiles "I left to check what time it was and decided to make us dinner, but I wanted to ask you what you want, chicken or fish?" Astrid blushes madly and says "I would like to have chicken for tonight." Hiccup begins to walk out of the room when Astrid blushes saying "Hiccup, I will never find a boyfriend like you ever." Hiccup smiles "your very beautiful Astrid that I want to love and pamper you and marry you in the future."

Astrid blushes at his comments and says "come here first." Hiccup walks over to her and ask "what do you nee-" Astrid kissing his lips deeply. Hiccup walks out of the room to go to the kitchen to make supper for themselves. After cooking was done, he walks into the room to see Astrid laying in bed and sits down next to her. He smirks "oh Astrid, you look so adorable sleeping" and begins rubbing her back.

Astrid mumbles "dinner better be ready for you to come wake me up or your gonna have a sore hand." Hiccup laughs "oh Astrid, you don't like back rubs to wake up?" Astrid smiles "yes, when it's time to get up but to bug someone while their sleeping, no." Hiccup smiles "well supper is ready, can I carry you to the kitchen?" Astrid blushes madly and wraps her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

They walk to the kitchen where he sits her in a chair and push her choser to the table to eat. Hiccup walks over to the other end of the table to sit and eat. After supper, Hiccup Carriers Astrid outside. He sits her down on the chair to enjoy the view of the sun setting. An hour later Hiccup Carriers her back to their room to sleep. Hiccup lays down on the bed while Astrid curls up on to him falling asleep.

Next morning the boat returned back to port. Ingrid walked into their room to see shock of her life. Astrid straddling Hiccup sleeping, her arms on either side of his head and his arms around her waist. Both sleeping peacefully, breathing in sync. Ingrid taps Astrid's shoulder to wake her up. Astrid turns her head to see her mom standing there and ask "what time is it?"

Ingrid smiles "six in the morning and your father wouldn't approve of this kind of sleeping thing." Astrid looks at her position and blushes madly. "I didn't fall asleep like this when I went to bed. It's only when I went to feel completely encased in his arms tightly." Ingrid smiles "good to know about that. Now your both needed at the Royal Dining Hall." Astrid wakes Hiccup up and tells him "we are needed at the Royal Dining Hall."

He yarns sleepy getting up to see Ingrid standing there smiling "hi Ingrid are we back at the port?" Ingrid smiles "yes you are and you are holding Astrid to you." Hiccup looks at their position and blushes "sorry." They get up and walk out of the room going back to the castle. As they enter the room, they hear Stoick talking about marriage in the future with Valka. Hiccup opens up the door for Astrid to walk in.

Hiccup ask his dad "what do you needed me for?" Valka sighs "Hiccup, Toothless is in your room growling at who ever tries to enter your room." Hiccup looks at Astrid who raises her eyebrow at him. They leave to go to their room to check on Toothless. Astrid ask him "you don't think something happened to Blackhawk do you?" He shakes his head "I don't know." They walk to their corridor to their room.

Hiccup cracks the door to hear growling starting and ask "Toothless, Blackhawk?" Toothless stops growling to see if it is him. Hiccup opens up the door more saying "it's me and Astrid." Hiccup walks over to him and ask "what's wrong Toothless?" Toothless looks over at Blackhawk resting. Astrid walks over to her to check her out for something wrong to see nothing wrong and ask "what could be wrong with her?"

Hiccup looks over her too to see a healed cut along her side and ask "Toothless who did this." Toothless points at Astrid who looks at him with question eye. Toothless points at himself then walks over to Astrid wrapping his paws around her to hold and licks his lips. Then walks over to Blackhawk and points to the healed cut. Hiccup's anger flared and walks out to find Snotlout. Astrid stayed in the room petting Blackhawk.

Hiccup search for Snotlout through out the castle to find him in the grand Hall talking to the guys. He walks over to Snotlout, grabbing him by his neck and throw him over a table. "Why did you have to attack Blackhawk for?" Snotlout smirks "I wanted to make the staff positive that they couldn't trust your dragons to help protect this kingdom under your orders."

Hiccup punches him in the face again "all you, stay out of mine and Astrid's room or you will pay with your life" and leaves. Hiccup walks back to his room to check on Blackhawk to see she's going to have to wait to fly again. Hiccup and Astrid walk back to the Royal Dining Hall to inform Hiccup's parents of what happened to Blackhawk.

Astrid check in with her parents who decided to take her on a picnic in the field to enjoy the sunshine and breeze. Hiccup's dad gave him some King problems to see if he can solve them. Stoick was surprised that he handled it well. Night time came and everyone headed for bed.


	17. 17: Turning Fourteen soon pt1

Hiccup and Astrid we're both excited to be turning fourteen within two days of each other. Hiccup was two days older than Astrid and his birthday is three days away. Hiccup was sleeping in their bed with Astrid nestle in his warm chest. Toothless walks over to them and sniffs Astrid's face licking her face to wake her up. Astrid stirrs to see Toothless and whispers "Hiccup, tell your dragon to let us sleep."

Hiccup stirrs "I guess he's saying it's time to get up." Astrid moans "tell him I want to sleep with you more." Hiccup moans "Toothless give us five more minutes." Toothless growls at them and licks his face over until he sighs "fine Toothless, we're getting up, calm down bud." Astrid gets up with him to start the day. He walks with Astrid and their nightfuries to the Royal Dining Hall for breakfast.

Astrid orders eggs and bacon and Hiccup orders the same as her. Toothless and Blackhawk go fishing in the water for fish. Stoick and Valka walk into the room to see Hiccup and Astrid eating. Valka smiles "Hiccup?" Hiccup turns to look at his mom and ask "what is it mom?" Valka smiles "in three days, we will be throwing a party for your fourteenth birthday."

Astrid gasped "we're going to be turning fourteen soon. We've been dating for eight years now." Hiccup smiles "wow already turning fourteen soon, I can't believe it." Stoick smiles "yep in three days you turn fourteen. I was thinking of having your cordnation when you turn twenty." Hiccup smirks "oh I can already see my self ruling the castle and the kingdom."

Astrid looks at him sternly and says "mister one more smirk out of you and I'll have to slap you." Hiccup nods his head "yes, okay Princess Astrid Hofferson Haddock." Astrid blushes at her married name and respond "oh you mean Queen Astrid Hofferson Haddock." After breakfast Hiccup and Astrid walk out of the room to go see their nightfuries and go flying. Walking down a corridor towards the main hall.

Eret sitting in a chair reading a book on dragons. Fishlegs walks up to him and ask "what are you reading?" Eret smiles "I'm reading on dragons trying to look for nightfuries." Snotlout smirks "what would you want to know about nightfuries for?" Eret smiles "because you don't just come across an egg without seeing the mother." Twins walk up to them to see Snotlout, Fishlegs and Eret and ask "Are you all ready for Hiccup's birthday party?"

Fishlegs ask "when is Hiccup's birthday?" Snotlout snides "in three days and then two days later it's Astrid's birthday." Eret smiles "and she's turning what?" Snotlout smirks "fourteen years old." Eret smirks "oh she would be able to have kids of her own. The perfect time to subduce her." Fishlegs ask "do you guys have a death wish again?" Snotlout smirks "what do you mean by that?" Fishlegs sigh "don't you two ever stop trying to degrade Astrid?"

Snotlout snides "Astrid is a maid's daughter and doesn't deserve to be called a princess, let alone a Queen." Fishlegs holds his hand over his mouth. Snotlout ask "what, wha-" Astrid grabs Snotlout's face and punches him in the eye and low blows him. Astrid snides "I don't deserve to be Queen? I'll tell you something Snotlout. I didn't expect the Prince to fall in love with me at five years old."

Astrid fuming "I didn't expect him to admit that he wants to marry me and make me Queen of the kingdom. I expected that I was going to stay working as a maid servant." Astrid turns around to walk away but stops and turns back punching as hard as she could hitting Snotlout knocking him out cold. Hiccup looks at her shocked. Eret smirks "Astrid that makes you look hot."

Astrid looks at him sternly and says "I already have Hiccup as my boyfriend, go find you a girl who would straighten your ass up! Now if you want to threatened me again, you'll answer to our Nightfuries and walks outside calling Blackhawk." Hiccup smirks "you two pushed her too far." Walking outside to see Astrid take off on Blackhawk going somewhere. Hiccup calls "Toothless" who was ready for him.

Hiccup looks for Astrid to see a black burr drop in the forest. Astrid and Blackhawk walk from the forest to the cabin going inside to the room next to the front door. Blackhawk lays down by the fire place sighing. Hiccup lands in the forest to find no Blackhawk and turns to Toothless and ask "hey bud do you think you can track Blackhawk's scent?" Toothless nods his head yes and begins sniffing for Blackhawk leading towards the cabin.

Hiccup sighs "I guess she came here to relax after what Snotlout and Eret said they would thinking about raping her." He walks inside the cabin to look around for them to see Blackhawk over by the fire place but no Astrid. Hiccup sighs and checks the room next to the front door to see Astrid laying down on the bed. Walking inside the room closing the door behind him.

Astrid lifts her head to see who opened the door to see Hiccup standing there and lays back down. Hiccup smiles "I see you came here to get away from the castle for tonight." Astrid sighs "I'm not in the mood to be dealing with you right now." Hiccup walks over to the bed climbing in the bed grabbing her and dragging her into embrace. Night time came and it was time to get up.

Hiccup stirrs a little rubbing Astrid's back causing her to stirr mumbling "hicc-up please stop, I'm trying to sleep more." He smiles "then can I do this?" lifting her face to kiss her deeply. Astrid moans into the kiss. After the kiss Hiccup smiles at her causing her to blush and smile being loved. They get up to see what time it was. Hiccup looks outside the window to see the moon is up.

Astrid smiles at him and sternly says "you know what I want more than eating food?" Hiccup raises his eyebrow at her and ask "no, what would that be?" She blushes madly and kisses his lips. He breaks the kiss to see what she wants most wraps his arms around her waist tightly sighing, "I know want you want most. But we can't do it yet." Astrid pouts "please will you?"

Hiccup just wraps his arms around her and whispers "don't worry about having that right now." Astrid smiles "so you do feel that way about me?" He blushes "yes Astrid I feel that way about you but I'm not going to do that to you right now." She smiles cheeky at him and hugs him "I can't wait for that feeling of love to know how much you love me." Hiccup begins cooking dinner for them. Astrid checks on their nightfuries.

After dinner, he ask her "are you ready to go back to the castle?" She shakes her head no and says "I want to sleep here." They walk into their room, when Hiccup notice they don't have pajamas for the night and ask her "what she was going to wear for the night?" She smiles "just under garments. How about you my Prince?" He blushes "just my underwear, why?" Astrid smiles "oh nothing, I'm just wondering."

He smirks "what are you thinking of doing?" She goes and lays down on the bed. Hiccup joins her in bed to go back to sleep for the rest of the night. Hiccup looks at her for a few minutes before saying "what difference would it be if we were thirteen or fourteen. His birthday is in two more days and her's is days after. Hey Astrid how badly do you want to sex?"

Astrid gasped and looks at him for a few minutes before saying "I'll wait until we're older befo-" Hiccup cuts her off with a kiss starting slow turning into passionate kiss before breaking. She stares at him for a second and ask "what was that for?" Hiccup smiles before removing his underwear and looks at her. She blushes and ask "are you serious about this right now?" He only nods his head "yes if you want too."

She gasped and kisses him deeply and says "no I don't want to have sex until after I turn fourteen or more but I want to do this." Grabbing his face dragging him over her kissing him deeply. He ask her "what it is she want to do?" She wraps her arms around his back kissing him more. Hiccup just rest in her arms falling asleep. Next morning Hiccup wakes up groggy from sleeping to realize he was laying half on Astrid's sleeping form.

He gets up quietly to see he wasn't wearing his underwear and peeks under the covers to see she was still in her under panties and sighs "I would have to hit myself five times for taking a girl's purity before eighteen let alone before fourteen if that." He walks out of the room, going to the kitchen to make breakfast for him and Astrid. After fifteen minutes Hiccup sets two plates down filled with eggs and bacon.

Then opens the front door for Toothless and Blackhawk to go fishing for fish after waking them up by setting a fish on their heads. Astrid gets up putting her pants and shirt back on. Then walk out of their room to see Hiccup sitting at the table with two plates of eggs and bacon in front of him and ask "why aren't you eating your breakfast yet?" Hiccup smiles "mate should have first bite." Astrid looks down blushing madly "oh I can't eat first yet."

Hiccup tilt his head at her before getting kissed deeply "now I can eat" and sits down to eat. Astrid smiles "this is good eggs and bacon." Hiccup smiles "I'm glad you liked them mate." Astrid blushes at him and says "let's get back to the castle before your day send someone here looking for us?" They mount up on their nightfuries after they had their breakfast two.

Astrid leans into Hiccup's ear and whispers "when I turn fourteen, will you take me as birthday gift?" Hiccup gasped and thinks about it before sighing noding his head "if that's what my girlfriend wants." Hiccup and Astrid fly back to the castle. As they walk through the front door of the castle, Stoick was getting ready to walk out too. "Where have you two been at since yesterday morning?"

Hiccup sighs "sorry dad but, Astrid heard bad rumors about herself and took off on her Nightfury. So I took off going after her and found her at the cabin laying down on the bed. We took a nap and didn't wake up until night time. Then we had dinner and went back to bed. Next morning we had breakfast, then flew back here in case you needed us." Stoick nods "okay well Astrid your parents ask for your presence in their chamber"

Astrid leaves with a guard to see her parents while Stoick talked with Hiccup. Stoick sighs "Hiccup, you need to come with me for another King problem lesson for today." Hiccup and Toothless walk Stoick while Astrid and Blackhawk walk to Hofferson's chamber to see what Alistair and Ingrid needed with her. Stoick leads them to the Royal Council Meeting Room to see members of the council.

Stoick smiles "Hiccup meet the council members of kingdom. There's eight of them: Gobber The Belch, Mr. Thorston, Mr. Ingerman, Mrs. Bertha, Mr. Oswald, Mr. Alvin, my brother Spitelout Jorgenson, Alistair is with her daughter but he'll be here shortly." Hiccup smiles "nice to meet you all. Dad what do you need me for?" Stoick smiles "Hiccup, I brought you here to discuss an issue with your future."

Hiccup stares at him "what about my future?" Stoick sighs "the council has been debating on approving your girlfriend that you have been dating as future Queen and decided that she is not worthy of such Royalty even though she is the daughter of Alistair. She is still the daughter of a maid."

Hiccup ask "what do you mean you deny my girlfriend from being Queen?" Spitelout sighs "she is a maid's daughter! So she has nothing honorable to her to even consider her royalty of queen! But there are some other girls to choose from." Hiccup ask "who would they be? Stoick sighs "you know those princess that were introduce at the Ball three years ago?" Hiccup looks at them and says "who approved her to be queen?"

The council members look at each other and four members raised their hands, Gobber, Mr. Thorston, Mr. Ingerman, Mrs. Bertha. Alistair just walked in and ask "what's going on?" Hiccup turned around to see Alistair and ask "do you approve Astrid of being made Queen?" Alistair looks at him and smiles "yes Hiccup. You are a wonderful boyfriend to Astrid. I been having Astrid take queen lessons from Queen Valka. on how the maids, butlers, chefs work. By the time you are made King, she will be ready for Queen title."

Spitelout ask "when did you start having her take those lessons?" Alistair smiles "three years ago when Hiccup told me that he wouldn't marry any other girl besides Astrid for Queen title. So what's this about?" Hiccup sighs "the council members are denying your daughter as royalty making her unworthy of the Queen title." Alistair ask "how many approved?" Hiccup smiles "four and you make five."

Alistair bends down to eye level and looks at him and says "Hiccup do you really want to marry Astrid?" Hiccup smiles "more than anything Alistair." Alistair smiles "then you can marry her." Spitelout snides "what do you mean he can marry Astrid and make her Queen over our ruling?" Hiccup ask "Alistair how?" Alistair smiles "Hiccup all you have to do is have more approve votes over deny votes to win approval."

Spitelout snides "Alistair who told you that rule because it has been forbidden due to starting a war within the council." Hiccup yells "Shut Up All Of You. I wouldn't care if any of you members would deny Astrid to be my wife and Queen because I would marry her still because it's what I want, not the council approval to tell me yes or n-" Blackhawk burst through the doors roaring.

Hiccup turned around to see Blackhawk without Astrid and says "take me to her" climbing onto Blackhawk and take off.


	18. 18: Turning Fourteen soon pt2

Blackhawk lead Hiccup and Toothless down to a corridor leading to the hall of warriors of Fame. Hiccup opens the door to see nothing and turns to Blackhawk who leads him to unconscious Astrid and carries her to the infermary. Gothi examinder her for an hour. When she was done, she came out and told the Prince that who ever did this beat her enough to put her in a coma for a day or more.

Hiccup ask "did they rap-" Gothi shakes her head no, "but they may have beat her in the head so I would put her in round the clock care." Hiccup picks her up and carries her to their room chamber. Blackhawk and Toothless follow behind them to their chamber. After entering the room he lays Astrid down on their bed, covering her up and putting a wet rag on her forehead. Their nightfuries croon worry about Astrid.

Hiccup walks over to Blackhawk and ask "can you bring Alistair here?" Blackhawk walks out of the room to get Alistair. He turns to Toothless and says "go with her." Toothless nods running down the hall after Blackhawk. Toothless follow Blackhawk to the Hofferson's chamber and knocks on the door. Ingrid answers the door to see nightfuries standing there. Toothless points at himself and then to Blackhawk to an imaginary baby Nightfury.

Ingrid nods her head in understanding. He points Blackhawk to Ingrid and himself nudge his head in direction towards the corridor. Toothless sighs place hand over imaginary baby Nightfury beat up then points to her stomach down the corridor. Ingrid closes the door and stops by the Royal Council Meeting Room to grab Alistair and the two follow the nightfuries back to the Prince's Chambers.

Toothless opens up the door for them to come in. Ingrid runs up to Hiccup seeing Astrid laying on the bed in a coma. Alistair walks up to them and ask "what happened to her?" Hiccup answers "I don't know what happened to her. I found her in the hall of Warriors of Fame." Alistair ask what was she doing in there? Ingrid answers "she was taking Blackhawk for a walk around the castle after finishing up her Queen lessons of the castle."

Hiccup turns to Blackhawk and ask "do you know who did this?" Blackhawk nods her head yes walks towards the door. Hiccup turns to Alistair and says "follow her, you too Toothless." Blackhawk leads them around the castle to the hall of Warriors of Fame.

Once inside Blackhawk sniffs around the room to find the person's scent. After she finds it, she leads them through a corridor to another one going outside to the arena coming face to face with Eret, Snoutlout and Tuffnut. Alistair snides "you three are under arrest!" Snotlout snides "you can't arrest me." Toothless charge into Snotlout whipping his tail across Snotlout's face sending him into the arena wall roaring.

Eret smirks "oh look at this Nightfury has gone mad better call the guards." Blackhawk growls at him to shut up. Alistair walks over to him and cuffs his hands. Tuffnut ask "what are you going to do to us?" Alistair sighs "it's not up to me, you three put your hands on the future Queen Astrid. So it's out of my hands. It's up to Queen Valka and King Stoick on what your punishment will be now."

Tuffnut ask "is she really going to become Queen?" Alistair nods his head "yes." Hiccup "won the approval for her to be made Queen but he told the council that he didn't care if they deny her from becoming Queen." Alistair picks up Snotlout and sets him on Toothless's saddle and walk the other two towards the castle. Alistair opens up the door to the throne room to see if Stoick and Valka are in there but no luck.

He turns around to see Stoick standing there with a unsure look on his face. He smiles "aw your here sir. Here are the boys who attack Astrid in the Hall of Warriors of Fame." Stoick sighs looking at them. Snotlout begins to gain consciousness asking "where am I?" Alistair smirks "you assaulted Hiccup's girlfriend, Astrid and Toothless wrack you with his tail knocking you out cold."

Snotlout smirks "well I hope I did a good job to convince her to turn down the queen position, so I can win a bet." Alistair ask him "what bet?" Snotlout sighs "I made a bet with Eret that if I can convince Astrid to turn down the queen position and date me, he wouldn't be able to ask her for a date. When she refused to drop the Queen position I beat her up a little to force her to drop it." Alistair snides "you attacked my daughter because of a bet."

The next thing Snotlout knew, he was being punch, kick, being hit with a flat side of an axe. After half an hour, Alistair was standing there over Snotlout's unconscious body. Eret and Tuffnut we're thrown in jail in the dungeon. Alistair walks back to Prince's room to check on Astrid. Hiccup was feeding her soup while she was unconscious. He sighs "I know who attacked Astrid." Hiccup turns to him sternly and ask "who attacked her."

Alistair nervously answers "it was Snotlout, Eret and Tuffnut." Hiccup ask "why did they attack her for?" Alistair nervously answers "Snotlout made a bet with Eret that if he could convince Astrid to drop the Queen position, he could be able to ask her out on a date with him before Eret. When she refused to drop the Queen position, he attacked her for refusing to comply."

Hiccup sternly looks at Astrid laying on the bed unconscious and snides "for Snotlout, strap him forty times front and back. When your done with strapping him, light a torch and cauterize his wounds. For Eret, strap him twenty times for assisting Snotlout in attacking Astrid and for Tuffnut leave him in the dungeon for ten days." Alistair sighs "if that is what you request, Prince Hiccup, then that is what I'll do on your orders."

Before Alistair walks out the door, Hiccup snides "get a bucket, fill it with water and hold him in it for two minutes, then take him out and put him back in it for another ten times. When your done throw him back in the dungeon until he turns fifteenth birthday." Alistair nods his head yes in understanding. After Alistair leaves the room, Hiccup finishes feeding Astrid soup. After that he curls next to her on their bed.

Through out the day Hiccup laid there next to Astrid on the bed. Night time came and it was dinner time. Hiccup orders a bowl of chicken soup for Astrid and he orders himself some fish. Toothless and Blackhawk flew out the window to catch themselves fish for dinner. Margret walks in the room carrying a tray of fish and a bowl of soup for Astrid. Margret ask him "did you order Snotlout's, Eret's and Tuffnut's punishment?"

Hiccup begins to feed Astrid soup before answering "yes." She asked "why would you request a hash punishment like that for them?" Hiccup looks at Astrid sadly and answers "if she wakes up with no memory of who she is or of the past, then their punishments are rightly justify." Margret looks over Astrid's body to see why he ordered such a degree of punishment for them "I hope she doesn't lose her memory, that would be terrible for her."

Hiccup looks at her still form sighing sadly. Margret leaves the room to let them be alone. Hiccup laid his head on her shoulder hugging her tightly shedding tears a little. Closing his eyes to sleep. In the middle of the night Astrid stirrs a little to feel a head on her shoulder and an arm around her chest "Uh...hey...uh could you get off me please?" Hiccup stirrs a little bit to hear Astrid's voice and says "it's great that your awake Astrid."

Astrid ask "who are you? And why do I got a headache for?" Hiccup looks at her then gets up and walks out of the room going towards the infirmary. Astrid stayed in the room wondering what happened to her. Their nightfuries slowly approach her to see if she remembers them. She looks at the black dragons wondering why they aren't attacking her. Blackhawk looks at Toothless moaning sadly. Toothless nuzzles her trying to comfort her. Astrid ask "you two are mates?" Toothless looks at her and nods his head yes.

(With Hiccup)

Hiccup walk into the infirmary and ask "Gothi, is Snotlout still here in a bed?" Gothi shakes her head no and he leaves going to the dungeon looking for Snotlout. He walked down the corridor, then down the stairs to the dungeon to a line of cells. Tuffnut in one cell, next is Eret, and final cell is Snotlout. He unlocked the cell door waking them up "Prince Hiccup?! What are you doing here at this time of night?!"

Hiccup grabs Snotlout by the throat and bang his head into the bars three times. After twenty minutes of beating Snotlout around the room. He locks the cell door back and walks out going back upstairs, then goes outside to the garden and sit on the bench for the rest of the night.

(Hiccup and Astrid's room)

Astrid wakes up in the morning in someone else's bed. Margret check in the room to see just Astrid sitting up in the bed and smiles "it's great to see your awake princess Astrid Hofferson Haddock." Astrid ask "what did you just call me?" Margret answer "the Prince referred you as Princess Astrid Hofferson Haddock." Astrid sighs my name is Astrid Hofferson, not Astrid Hofferson Haddock. I'm just a maid and guard's daughter."

Margret gasped "you don't remember your dating the Prince of the Kingdom of Berk?" Astrid nods her head "yes I don't remember anything to do with this Prince person." Margret sighs "we got a problem then, and where is Hiccup anyways?" Astrid answers "oh that boy he walked out of this room going somewhere. I don't know where he went too." Margret gives her, her breakfast for the morning and leaves the room.

Margret walks to the King and Queen's room to inform them "Astrid has no memory of dating Hiccup. Snotlout destroyed Astrid's memories resulting in her not being the next Queen after Valka." Astrid walks outside of the room alone through the corridors around the castle. She sighs "what happened to me for me look like I'm thirteen? The last thing I remember five years old playing with a strange boy."

(Dungeon cell)

Alistair goes to cell to see Snotlout beaten up more badly than last night and blood spots around the cell and sternly ask "Eret and Tuffnut what happened to him." Eret nervously answers "it was Prince Hiccup, he was different like he had no soul." Alistair leaves the dungeon to go looking for Astrid. He walks down corridor after corridor until bumps into her wondering around the castle and ask "Astrid?"

Astrid turns around to see her dad and ask "what happened to me dad." Alistair sighs "Astrid you were attacked by Snotlout, Eret and Tuffnut yesterday after returning from the boat ride with Hiccup." Astrid has a memory flashback of the attack. she then ask him "how long have I been dating Hiccup?" Alistair smiles "nearly eight years darling." Astrid sits down on the floor trying to remember everything of Hiccup and her.

Princess, Queen, marry me to be made Queen. Astrid ask her dad "who are the dragons in Hiccup's room?" Alistair sighs "Toothless has green eyes who is Hiccup's Nightfury and Blackhawk is the one with blue eyes like you is your nightfury and they're mates like you and Hiccup. The only thing is you two haven't had sex yet." Astrid has another flashback of close acts of having sex experiments, but not going all the way.

She ask Hiccup for it constantly after they both turn ten years old. To see how if feels because she was curious about womanhood. Astrid begins walking down the corridor when her father ask "where are you going?" Astrid smiles "I'm going to go find my boyfriend before he does something stupid." Alistair sighs "he already attacked Snotlout in the dungeon in the middle of the night."

"Eret and Tuffnut are too afraid of coming out of their cells now. They're calling him a monster now." Astrid walks around the castle looking for Hiccup to find him no where, so she calls "Toothless!"

Toothless comes ruining up to her. She ask "can you find Hiccup for me?" Toothless smiles at her and begins licking her face knocking her over. Afterwards Toothless leads Astrid to the garden outside the castle sleeping on the bench. Astrid walks over to him and kneels down rubbing his back. Hiccup stirrs at someone rubbing his back to see Astrid. "Astrid? Uh...what are you doing rubbing my back?"

Astrid smiles cheeky "I can rub your back if I want too, since I'm your only girlfriend. Your birthday is tomorrow and mine is two days after yours." Hiccup ask "you got your memories back?" Astrid blushes bashfully and kisses him deeply leaning on him forcing him on his back with her over him. After the kiss, she ask "does that answer your question babe?" Hiccup wraps his arms around her waist leaning up to kiss her again.

The kiss was broken from loud screaming in the courtyard. After forty times of screaming there was another scream twenty more times. Lunch time came and Hiccup took Astrid out on a date in town for lunch. Hiccup takes Astrid to a restaurant in the town. Hiccup steps out of the carriage to help Astrid out of the carriage "Welcome to Ole Time Dragon." Astrid gasped "Hiccup this is the finesse Royal restaurant in the kingdom."

Hiccup opens up the door for her to enter first. She blushes at being treated like a queen and ask "why do you act like a gentleman towards me?" Hiccup smiles "I love you, Astrid so much, I want to show you how I treasure you." Astrid grabs his cheeks and kisses his lips. Astrid walks in with Hiccup following behind her into the restaurant. The waitress ask "how many will it be?" Hiccup smiles "just two." The waitress leads them to a table for two.

Hiccup smiles and says "order whatever you want milady." Astrid blushes and smiles at the same time. After lunch Hiccup pays the bill and leaves a twenty yarn tip for the waitress. Hiccup and Astrid take the carriage back to the castle. Astrid ask "Hiccup how did you find me beaten unconscious?" Hiccup looks at her and says "I didn't know you were attacked until Blackhawk came running into the Royal Council Meeting Room roaring."


	19. 19: two days till Hiccup's birthday

Astrid ask him "how did you know where to find me?" He sighs "I didn't know where you were, so I told Blackhawk to take me to you." Astrid smiles "well tomorrow is your birthday and your turning fourteen." Hiccup smirks "and then two days after mine is yours." He blushes at his memory of what she ask him to do to her. "Uh...Astrid do you remember what you ask me to do to you on your birthday?" She ask "what would that be?"

He blushes nervously whispers in her ear "you ask me to promise to have sex with you on your birthday." She blushes and ask "did I really ask you that?" He smiles "since we both were ten years old." She sighs and tries to remember it but can't and ask "when I ask you to take me, when would I ask you to do it?" He blushes and says "it was when I would be laying over you nude or in our under garments and when you would be straddling me nude."

She tries to think back to all those moments of them in bed together and says "I'm sorry Hiccup I can't remember them, but maybe it will come back to me later." They walk to their chamber to see their dragons and ask her "if she wants to go flying around the town." She smiles and answers "yes that would be great but how do I fly dragon?" Hiccup sighs "I can help you with that." Astrid ask "you can help me fly a dragon?"

He opens up the door to their room chamber for her to walk in first to see Toothless and Blackhawk nuzzling each other. Hiccup looks at them and says "Toothless and Blackhawk come here please?" They come over to him to get their heads scratch purring to the feeling. Astrid ask "is that how you win their trust?" Hiccup shakes his head "no, we already had their trust after they hatched from their eggs."

Blackhawk looks at her for a second and croons. Astrid ask "Blackhawk can you come here to me?" Blackhawk walks over to her. Astrid looks at her and ask "Hiccup how did she accept me as her friend? Hiccup smiles "when you was five years old, I found her in a egg that hasn't hatched yet. So after she hatched, I woke up to Toothless cuddle up next to her. I woke you up to see them cuddle up together purring in sync with each other."

"You slowly reach over to her and picked her up and brought her to your chest and started scratching her body till she woke up. When she opened her eyes to see you scratching her body and nuzzled into your hands. So I said you got your dragon and you get to name her. You named her Blackhawk which she accepted it." Astrid turns her attention back to Blackhawk who was purring at her touch and has a flashback of Blackhawk.

She hugs her tightly "it's great to remember you again Blackhawk." Hiccup ask her "do you remember flying her?" Astrid smiles and nods her head "yes." Hiccup and Astrid walk with their dragons through the corridor until they reach the front doors of the castle. They walk outside and mount their nightfuries and fly into the sky.

(Throne Room)

Stoick, Valka, Alistair and Spitelout were discussing what the Prince's punishment towards Snotlout, Eret and Tuffnut. Spitelout fursturated snides "Hiccup has lost his mind. Did you all hear what Hiccup order Alistair to do to Snotlout and Eret?"

Stoick sighs "yes brother, I know what type of punishment he ordered to give them." Spitelout snides "and before their punishment, Hiccup walks into Snotlout's cell and beats crap out of him, banging his head around the cell. Scaring the crap out of Eret and Tuffnut." Valka ask "he did what to Snotlout?" Alistair informs Valka, Stoick and Spitelout about Astrid's memories being lost but, not gone, "she has to be reminded of her past."

Stoick snides "your son was warned about assaulting Astrid, wasn't he?" Spitelout nods his head "yes, but you know it was because she is a maid to be ordered around and do as your told to do without questions." Valka snaps and slaps Spitelout across the face knocking him off his feet "If you ever talk about Astrid that way again, you'll be the next one getting strap by my orders."

"Astrid may be a maid's daughter, but she is also Alistair's daughter as well. Now tell your son to leave Astrid alone or he will be banished from the castle till he turns eighteen." Spitelout nervously nods his head yes and walks out of the room to inform his son that the queen just threatened to banished him from the castle if he assaults her again. Valka looks at Stoick and ask "where's Hiccup and Astrid at?"

Stoick strugs his shoulders "I don't know where they are." Alistair sighs "I'll go look for them your majesty." Alistair leaves the throne room to go look for Hiccup and Astrid. He stops by their room chamber to see they're gone along with their nightfuries. "I'll wait until they get back to tell them that Valka wants to see them." He walks out of the room and goes to his chamber room to see Ingrid.

(With Hiccup and Astrid)

Astrid ask "Hiccup where are we going?" Hiccup smiles at her and looks below to see the river coming up and says "where here." Landing on the ground next to the river. Astrid lands next to him and ask "where are we at?" Hiccup looks at her smiling and tells her "this is the river where I taught you how to swim. You walk up that path, you come to the cabin where we go to for relaxation or to clear our thoughts and forget the problems that happens."

"We also laid here naked to where you ask me to have sex with you." Astrid nervously "ask of all the times I ask you to do it, did you go ahead and do it?" Hiccup shakes his head "no, I couldn't have sex with you because we weren't old enough to have sex since we were only ten years old." Astrid sighs "that's good because when you mentioned that I asked you to have sex multiple times I was scare that you would say I'm pregnant now."

Hiccup shakes his head "no, It doesn't matter because of what Snotlout and his gang did to you." Astrid holds his hand. Hiccup looks at the sun watching it set. Astrid starts taking off her clothes until she's naked while Hiccup stares at her and ask "what are you doing?" She smiles "I'm going skinny dipping in the river like you talked about years ago. Are you going to join me?"

Hiccup smiles "sure if you want too" and starts stripping off his clothes and joining her in the river. Two hours later they were laying on the bank of the river drying off in the sun. Astrid looks at him and ask "when we lay cuddle up here naked, how was we laying over each other?" Hiccup looks at her and says "I would be laying over you like this and lay between her legs and then I would kissing your lips deeply sliding my hands up and down side of your waist" causing her to moan in the kiss.

After the deep kiss, Hiccup ask "do you remember me kissing you that deeply to cause you to moan into it?" Astrid smiles at him and says "I'm starting to remember the feeling of you between my legs wanting to enter me because, I'm feeling it now but you always would say something." Hiccup nervously answers "I would say we can't have-" Astrid interrupts him saying "sex because, we are not old enough to have sex but, you promise not to have me wait until my eighteenth birthday."

"Then you promise to take me when I turn fourteen." Hiccup smiles "yes that is the exact words I would say everytime." Astrid blushes "uh...we already had partial intercourse, could you get up because, I'm not Fourteen yet and your poken me at you know where." Hiccup looks at her and smirks "oh I'm poking you at your entrance?" Astrid smirks do I have to slap that smirk off your face?"

Hiccup smiles "no, you don't have to slap me" and gets up but ask "do you remember everything now?" Astrid smiles "yes I remember everything and I have some people to beat to a bloody pulp." Hiccup stops her by telling her while she was recovering "I ordered an extreme punishment to Snotlout, Eret and Tuffnut." Astrid ask "what punishment did you order for them?"

Hiccup nervously answers "Snotlout gets forty licks, front and back with a leather strap. After that he received touch to cauterize his wounds, then dunk his head in a bucket of water eleven times. For Eret I ordered him to get strapped twenty times with the leather strap and Tuffnut is sitting in a jail cell in the dungeon." Astrid gasped "Hiccup that is very extreme punishment for one thirteen year old to go through."

Hiccup nervously answers "I also beat the crap out of Snotlout in his own cell in the dungeon last night after you woke up not remembering your past and your dad also beat the crap out of him." Astrid ask "Hiccup, why did you do that to him?" Hiccup sighs sadly "because they beat you up and left you unconscious in the Hall of Warriors of Fame." Astrid gasped "Hiccup, Snotlout ask me to take a walk with him to look at those things."

"He told me that he wants me to drop the Queen position and he won't bother me again stay working as a maid or he was going to make me regret not complying to his orders but, this time after he beat me up he said that if I don't announce that I'm not future Queen by the time you turn fourteen he will keep beating me up until I turn down the Queen position." Hiccup kisses Astrid and says "he would be a dead boy if he puts his hands on you again, let's go back to the castle."

Hiccup and Astrid climb back on their nightfuries and fly back to the castle. Astrid ask "Hiccup, what do you plan on doing if Snotlout keeps beating me up for not turning down the Queen position?" Hiccup smiles "he would never try that after what I ordered his punishment and his next act will be banishment from the castle." They arrive at the castle to see Stoick and Valka standing there angry at him.

Stoick growls "Hiccup where have you been all day?" Hiccup answers "helping Astrid gain her memories between us and Snotlout plans on beating Astrid up if she doesn't turn down the Queen position." Valka ask "how do you know that?" Astrid answers "I told him when he mentioned the Hall of Warriors of Fame." Valka ask "he threatened to beat you up if you don't turn down the Queen position?" Valka leaves going to pay Spitelout a visit.

Hiccup and Astrid walk inside the castle and head to the Royal Dining Hall for dinner.

(With Valka)

Valka walks down the corridor going to Jorgenson chamber to have a talk with Jorgensons. After five minutes of walking to their chamber she reaches it and knocks on the door. Spitelout opens up the door to see Queen Valka standing there and ask "what do you want now?" Valka ask "how is your son doing?" Spitelout says "he's fine after being dosed with a heavy amount of healing saliva from Nightfury saliva." She gasped "where did he get Nightfury saliva from?"

He answers "the healer got Hiccup to have Toothless lick a jar to offer up some healing saliva to heal all his wounds till there's not any marks on his body." Valka ask "is he walking around?" Spitelout answers "no he's sleeping in his room." Valka sighs "well I just came here to tell him that if he tries to assault Astrid again he will be banished from the castle until he turns eighteen." Spitelout nods his head "yes I understand."

She leaves the chamber going back to her chamber. Passing by the Royal Dining Hall. She peeks inside to see Hiccup and Astrid talking about what to do after they turn fourteen while eating their dinner. After seeing nothing wrong she continues going back to her chamber to sleep.

(With Hiccup and Astrid)

Hiccup ask "Astrid what would you want to do for my birthday?" She smiles "what would you want to do for your birthday?" He blushes "I would like to do whatever makes you happy." She blushes "oh you are just so sweet to me babe. Well how about a party celebration?" He smiles "sure if that is what you want to do for my birthday." After dinner Hiccup and Astrid walk to their chamber to sleep for the night.

Entering their chamber they see their nightfuries cuddle up, sleeping together. Hiccup and Astrid walk to their dressers to pull out their pajamas to sleep in. Astrid ask him "would it be okay to sleep with you tonight or would you want to wait until after we're both fourteen or older?" Hiccup looks at her and says "after we both turn fourteen." Astrid finish putting on her pajamas and hop in bed with him to sleep for the night.


	20. 20: Hiccup's Birthday

Hiccup and Astrid woke up to the morning sun seeping through the window. Hiccup yarns sleepy waking up Astrid too. Hiccup looks at her and smiles "good morning milady." Astrid blushes kissing him good morning. Hiccup instead deepens the kiss, rolling over on her rubbing her sides with his hands going up and down causing her to moan in the kiss. After the kiss Hiccup smiles "that is how I kiss my queen good morning."

Astrid blushes under his comment and smiles "today is your birthday. You get a birthday celebration. What else would you want to do for your birthday today?" He thinks about it and says "well I know you want to sleep with me since ten years old and I keep turning you down because we weren't in our teens yet. Right now your thirteen going on fourteen and since I turn fourteen today, would you want to have sex tonight or wait till after you turn fourteen?"

Astrid sighs "no Hiccup, we will wait until after I turn fourteen even though we've been dating for over seven years and still haven't had sex, which is good by my parents standard. So let's get started on setting up your birthday celebration today. Hiccup gets up with Astrid and they head out of the room to go get breakfast. Toothless and Blackhawk leave out the window to go fishing for breakfast. Blackhawk croons to Toothless who tilts his head at her.

Toothless croons back at her making her smile. She flies near him to nuzzle his cheek. Toothless licks her face in return causing her to purr. Hiccup and Astrid turn down a corridor towards the east wing. Ruffnut walks up to them and ask "Hiccup if my brother could be released from his cell? Hiccup shakes his head "no." Astrid pulls him to the side away from Ruffnut and ask "why don't you release Tuffnut from his cell?"

Hiccup sighs "he was part of the Snotlout's gang that attacked you, Astrid." Astrid closes her eyes and sighs deeply before telling him "release Tuffnut from his cell in the dungeon." Hiccup sighs "fine as you wish milady." She smiles at him and says "good to know that you listen to me." He turns back to Ruffnut and says "go to the dungeon and tell the guard down there that Prince Hiccup has ordered the release of Tuffnut Thorston."

Ruffnut ask "what if he doesn't release him?" Astrid smiles "then go get my father Alistair, he's always with Hiccup's dad." Ruffnut leaves going to the dungeon to get her brother release from his cell. Hiccup grabs her hand to hold as they walk down the corridor to the Royal Dining Hall for breakfast. He opens the door for her to enter first, "after you milady." Astrid blushes and says "thank you."

They sit down at the table and Margret walks and ask "the usual breakfast?" Hiccup looks at Astrid who smiles at him and nods her head yes at him. Hiccup smiles "yes Margret, the usual breakfast order." Toothless and Blackhawk went out to catch their breakfast out in the black sea. Margret smirks "you might want to keep a close watch on them in case they decide to mate soon."

Astrid smiles "we're not worry about that when they decide to mate." Margret smiles "okay" and leaves to tell the chef their breakfast orders. Astrid smirks "were you serious about having sex tonight because your turning fourteen or joking about asking me if I still want to have sex with you?" Hiccup looks at her and smiles "I was thinking about pleasing you tonight or tomorrow as a birthday gift and for your birthday, we could do it if you want too."

Astrid smiles "Hiccup over the years of us being together as a couple you always ask me for approval over everything to do with me or your Prince duties of the castle. You think of my safety when I'm in danger. You never stop showing me that you love me. Your every girl's dream guy the only problem for those other girls is that your my boyfriend that I'm so in love with. I would never regret sleeping with you ever."

"Even if I were to find out I was pregnant with your baby. Plus looking at the past when you found Blackhawk in the trading market seven years ago and she became Toothless's mate causing me to move in with you. I want to say that it was a good idea to move in to your room with you because, I would have never had all those moments of waking up to being kissed passionately by you

cuddle up in your warmth living like a married couple and having nightfuries as our pets/best friends/protectors of us. I love you Hiccup so much and to answer your question no, I want to wait until after I turn fourteen." Margret returns with their tray of breakfast. Snotlout and Eret walked in behind Margret smirking at the couple. Margret smiles "here you go Prince Hiccup and Princess Astrid your breakfast is served."

Snotlout and Eret start laughing at their announce name title. Margret turns around and ask "what is so funny laughing at Prince Hiccup and Princess Astrid?" Eret smirks "we're not laughing at Hiccup, we're laughing at Astrid because she will never live up to being Queen Valka." All we see is a maid getting treated like a princess instead of a maid to being order around."

Margret and Astrid gasped at their view of disrespect to staff members of the castle. Hiccup just stared at Snotlout and Eret with eyes of just wanting to murdered them. Margret snides "you two better leave before I go get Queen Valka and tell her what you just thought of what her maid staff should be ordered to do against their will."

Snotlout smirks "so what if Queen Valka finds out about what we said about her maids here. I mean letting her son choose a daughter of a maid to be the next Queen when she should stick to being a maid." Eret smirks "I wonder what could make Astrid win the Prince's heart." Hiccup smiles "I fell in love with her beauty. Now if you two don't leave us alone you'll get another beating."

Snotlout and Eret leave the Royal Dining Hall to go see what the gang is doing. Margret smiles "well I'm going back to the maid's room to see what other things are needed to be done. When you're both done with your dishes just bring them to the kitchen and set them on the counter in there." She leaves heading out to the corridor walking towards the maid's meeting room.

"Why do those two boys always got to start trouble with Astrid and Hiccup for? Snotlout been doing it since he was five years old and Eret been doing it since he was ten years old." Hiccup pulled out a piece of paper and writes things for the party. Astrid smiles "after the sunset I would like fireworks to celebrate our eight years of dating." Hiccup smiles "hire a band to play music for the party." Astrid ask him "how big do you want the party?"

Hiccup thinks for a minute before saying "just the towns people. I would like to put on a show with our Nightfuries." Astrid ask him "what kind of show? Tricks like doing loop to loop and a very dangerous one." Astrid sternly says "it better not be one that could get you killed." Hiccup nervously answers "I would have to practice it first." Astrid sighs "well we're try it later, now back to the party planning."

Hiccup looks at the list and says "we need color shades for different lantern colors." Astrid smiles "when we fly our Nightfuries, we can go to town to see what the shops offer." Hiccup smiles "we can check them out when we go to them." After having breakfast they take their plates and utensils to the kitchen and set them on the counter to be cleaned. After that they head back to their room to see if their nightfuries are back from fishing for breakfast.

Hiccup opens up the door for Astrid to walk in to see Toothless and Blackhawk nuzzling each other and smiles "hey you two." Toothless looks at Astrid and smiles gummy smile at her. Hiccup ask "do you two want to go flying for a little bit?" Blackhawk walks up to them nuzzling Hiccup and turns around to signal yes. Hiccup climbs on Toothless and Astrid climbs on Blackhawk and the two fly out the window to feel the wind blowing through their hair.

(With Stoick and Valka)

Stoick and Valka woke up after slieeping in a little bit. Valka smiles "oh Stoick today is our son's birthday." Stoick smiles "yes I know Valka and we have to wait for him to make up a list for me to fill out. He's turning fourteen and two days after is Astrid's birthday. Yes and he would want her to make a list for him to fill out on her birthday wishes." They get up and get dressed for the day.

After getting dressed, they head to the Royal Dining Hall for breakfast. Stoick walks with Valka down the corridor to bump into Snotlout and Eret walking down a corridor going to the Royal Grand Hall for something. Valka smirks "are you two behaving yourselves?" Snotlout snides "I still don't know why Hiccup is dating Astrid for? She's a maid's daughter. Just because she's Alistair daughter- that allows her to date the Prince Hiccup!"

Valka smiles "I think it was Hiccup who chose Astrid to be his girlfriend. Snotlout and Eret you two must learn that just because a boy likes a girl and wants to date her doesn't mean she will date him. Before Astrid approved Hiccup as her boyfriend, he had to prove himself to her. Mostly asking her permission over anything that requires her permission." He treats her like a queen so that's why Astrid has been dating him all these years."

"When he ask her to live with him to protect her, he would stand outside of his room to let her change clothes." After talking to Snotlout and Eret, Stoick and Valka walk to the Royal Dining Hall to have breakfast. Stoick opens up the door for Valka to walk in first. She ask him "is our son rubbing off on you?" Stoick blushes "no dear, I just sometimes see our son do this for Astrid to show that he loves her."

Valka smiles "well it's sweet that he does that for her. Yep it's sweet our son opens up the door for his girlfriend." Stoick smiles and ask wife "Valka, how about you order first?" Valka smiles "sure I'll order first." The butler walks in and ask "what would you like for breakfast my lord and fair maiden?" Valka smiles "two plates of eggs and bacon." The butler leaves to go tell the chef their breakfast order.

Fifteen minutes later the butler came back carrying a tray of eggs and bacon, "here is your orders my Lord and fair maiden." After having breakfast Stoick walks to the Royal Council Meeting Room to see what today's agenda is going on. Valka walk to the maid's meeting room to see what today's maid jobs are. She chatted with Ingrid about Hiccup and Astrid facing next step in their relationship after turning fourteen.

Alistair walks over to the Royal Council Meeting Room. Alistair ask "Stoick are you ready for Hiccup and Astrid to take the next step in their relationship after turning fourteen?" Stoick sighs "no I'm not ready for them to take that step in their relationship. If they decide to take that step in their relationship."

(With Hiccup and Astrid and their nightfuries)

Hiccup and Astrid we're still flying their nightfuries around the kingdom of Berk. They stop by Ole Time Dragon restaurant to have lunch. After lunch they stop by shops to see what they got to offer far as food besides what the chef cooks. Toothless and Blackhawk stood outside waiting for them to finish having lunch. After having lunch they walk outside of the restaurant a magazine Editor stopped them from taking off to ask for a picture of the future King and Queen and their nightfuries together.

Hiccup and Astrid hold hands while Toothless stood beside Hiccup and Blackhawk stood beside Astrid with their tails shaped together in a heart over them. After the picture they headed back to the castle to check in with their parents. Soon night time came and Hiccup decided to take Astrid outside to watch the sunset at the docks.

Afterwards they head to the Royal Grand Hall to celebrate Hiccup's birthday until midnight then left to their room for bed and change into their pajamas. Astrid curls into his warmth while Toothless and Blackhawk cuddle up together.


	21. 21: Hiccup's Birthday Continuing

The morning sun started seeping through the window. Hiccup stir in his sleep due to sunlight lighting up the curtains surrounding their bed. He starts rubbing Astrid's back whispering come on sleeping beauty making her blush in her stir. She slowly opens her eyes to see him stare down at her and ask what time is it? He smiles I would say it is about seven in the morning. Astrid smiles "my Prince has turned fourteen yesterday."

He smiles "thank you milady." She kisses him good morning but he decided to kiss her deeply and hold, wrapping his arms around her. After five minutes of kissing Astrid, Hiccup smiles "happy almost birthday, my beautiful wife." Astrid gasped and blushed at the moment and kissed him. "I'll be waiting until I'm eighteen years old before I want to marry you husband." They get up and get dressed for the day.

They walk over to their nightfuries and started petting their heads waking them both up. Toothless lift his head off Blackhawk's head to see Hiccup and Astrid waking them up. Astrid started petting Blackhawk to wake her up but instead of purring she started growling. Toothless looks at Blackhawk growling at Astrid petting her and gently grabs Astrid's hand to remove it from Blackhawk's head.

She raises an eyebrow at Toothless's reason for removing her hand from Blackhawk's head. He begins licking Blackhawk's head causing her to purr. He croons nudging her head and licks until she opens her blue eyes and croons back to him. He tilts his head to Astrid for her to look at who was petting her. She sees Astrid and bows her head at her. Astrid sighs looking at Toothless and smiles "I see why she wakes up happy because you pampered her with morning kisses waking her up feeling loved."

Astrid pets Blackhawk on the head causing her to purr again "hey there girl, good morning." Blackhawk purrs happy to being petted. After petting their nightfuries they leave the room to go have breakfast in the Royal Dining Hall. Toothless and Blackhawk take flight through the window to go fishing for fish. Hiccup and Astrid walk to the Royal Dining Hall for breakfast.

Hiccup and Astrid walk down their corridor and turn down another to stop by the Hofferson's chamber to say hi and good morning to Alistair and Ingrid. Ingrid opens the door to see Hiccup about to knock on their door. He smiles nervously "uh...hi Ingrid, we came by to greet you good morning." Ingrid looks down the hallway before grabbing Hiccup's hand and dragging him inside her chamber with Astrid following behind him.

Alistair sitting down having his coffee when Ingrid dragged Hiccup inside the kitchen with Astrid walking in afterwards. Alistair tells Hiccup "good morning birthday boy." Hiccup smiles "thank you Father in law." Astrid smiles "good morning mom and dad, did you get the thing from the trading market for us?" Alistair smirks "and what would that be my princess?" Astrid sighs "dad, did you get them?"

Alistair smiles "yes darling?" Ingrid smiles "dear, let's give it to them." Alistair smiles "ok dear, handing them each a small box and says happy birthday you two." Hiccup ask "what are these?" Astrid opens up her small box to reveal a necklace that says 'Queen Astrid Hofferson Haddock'. Hiccup gasped at what her necklace says and opens his to reveal his saying 'King Hiccup Haddock'.

He hugs Alistair and Ingrid and tells them "thank you." Ingrid smiles "it was nothing deary. Astrid was the one who ask for the two necklaces and have your title written on them for when you have your cordnation, but until then we have these made as changeable title." She pulls out two different title names that read 'Prince Hiccup Haddock' and 'Princess Astrid Hofferson'. Hiccup looks at Astrid who smiles at him.

He keeps staring at her until she ask "why are yo-" he kisses her lips passionately. After the kiss he whispers in her ear "thank you for the gifts my beautiful girlfriend" causing her to blush madly. After getting the gifts from the Hoffersons, Hiccup and Astrid walk out of the room and head down the corridor going to the Royal Dining Hall to order breakfast.

(With Stoick and Valka)

Stoick stir to the morning sun seeping through the window and lighting up his curtains and realize that his wife Valka is sleeping on his chest. He starts rubbing her back to wake her up but instead she whispers "that back massage feels good." He smirks "I'm not trying to give you a massage, I'm trying to get you to wake up to start the day." Valka sighs "okay honey, let's get up then." They get dressed and walk out of their bed chamber and head to the Royal dinning room for breakfast.

(With Hiccup and Astrid)

Hiccup opens the door for Astrid to enter. She smiles "thank you babe, if you do this for me everytime, I'm going to enjoy being married to you." He smiles and walks in behind her. Stoick opens the door for Valka to enter first to see Hiccup and Astrid scooting in close to the table. She smiles "happy first day being fourteen, son and soon Happy birthday daughter in-law, Astrid."

Stoick smiles "good morning son, happy first day being fourteen, son and soon Happy fourteenth birthday daughter in-law, Astrid" who smiles "thank you in-law mom and dad." Margret walks inside and ask "what can I get you Prince Hiccup and Princess ast- oh King Stoick and Queen Valka will you be joining them for breakfast?" Valka smiles "yes, we will be joining them Margret."

Hiccup smiles "Astrid, you order first, then mom can order afterwards." Astrid smiles "I'll have two pancakes with a glass of milk." Valka smiles "I'll have the same too." Hiccup smiles "I'll have the same as well." Stoick sighs "I'll have a plate of eggs and bacon for breakfast." Margret smiles "okay, three orders of pancakes and one order of eggs and bacon coming right up." Margret walks out of the room heading to the kitchen.

Stoick ask his son "what are you doing for your first day being fourteen today?" Hiccup smiles "I was thinking of continuing my fourteenth birthday party tonight." After breakfast Hiccup and Astrid walk out of the Royal Dining Hall to go back to their room to see their dragons. On their way back to their room, they run into Eret walking down the corridor coming towards them. Hiccup ask him "can I help you with something?"

Eret smirks "I wonder how much does a baby Nightfury go for these days?" Astrid ask "why would you want to know that for? It's not like we're going to sell them after our dragons have babies." Hiccup sternly says "and we certainly wouldn't give you one to use because it wouldn't help you against it's parents." Eret snides "you don't even know what I would want to do with a baby Nightfury!"

Astrid snides "Eret, we are not selling the baby nightfuries when our dragons mate and have them and that's final!" Eret walks away frustrated. Hiccup sighs "why does Eret think he was getting a baby Nightfury when the mother and father have to decide on who they want to give their baby Nightfury to?" Astrid smiles "our Nightfuries have been mates since Blackhawk hatched and turned out to be a female Nightfury."

Hiccup smiles "I'm surprised they haven't mated behind our backs, but I guess they're waiting till we both turn fourteen because that would make them old enough to mate. I mean they're bigger than us now." Astrid blushes and says "Hiccup?" Hiccup stops talking and looks at her waiting for her to talk. She smiles at him and says "can you please stop talking about mating because your giving me that urge to want to have sex with you."

Hiccup smirks "oh did I make my queen get turned on from talking about our dragons mating?" She blushes redder and smirks "yes, you did and if you want to smirk again I'll slap it off your face." He smiles "okay milady, I won't talk about it then." They continue walking down a corridor turning right down another corridor then turn left down another corridor to their door. He opens the door for her to enter first.

Astrid walked inside their room to see Toothless and Blackhawk playing tag around their room. She smiles "Toothless? Blackhawk? Didn't we tell you both to play tag outside because things get broken because you two chase each other?" They both lower their heads pouting. Astrid walks over to Blackhawk and starts rubbing her head making her purr. Hiccup walks over to Toothless rubbing his head causing him to purr as well.

After massaging their dragons, they take them flying around the kingdom of Berk. While they are gone Stoick and Valka started getting the Royal Grand Hall ready for Hiccup's continued fourteenth birthday party. Ingrid decided to do another thing for Hiccup and Astrid's fourteenth birthday party. She walks to the kitchen and ask the chef "can I bake the cake for Hiccup?"

The chef smiles at her and says "sure, it will take some work off my list of foods to make for the party." Ingrid looks through the cabinets for cake ingredients. She finds things that she would need for sure but not the type of cake flavor she wants so she tells the chef "I have to run to the bakery for cake flavors." The chef smiles "that's fine, hurry back soon." Ingrid walks out of the kitchen going towards the castle entrance.

(With Hiccup and Astrid)

Hiccup and Astrid took their nightfuries out for flying around the Kingdom of Berk. Two hours later, they return back to their room to go have lunch. Astrid ask him "can we go out for lunch today?" He looks at her and smiles "sure milady, lets go out for lunch." Hiccup and Astrid walk out to one of the carriages on the side of the castle. He holds her hand helping her into the carriage and tells the Duke "take us to Ole Time Dragon."

When they arrive there at the restaurant, a magazine news editor reconize them as Prince Hiccup Haddock and Princess Astrid Hofferson. She ask them "are you two here on a date?" Astrid smiles "yep, I ask him to take me out for lunch today since it's his first day being fourteen." The editor ask him "what are your plans for the rest of the day?"

Hiccup smiles "I'm going to continue my birthday party tonight and the day after tomorrow is Astrid's birthday." After talking to the editor they go inside to order their usual lunch and head back to the castle for the party.

(With Ingrid)

After buying the two cake flavors for Hiccup and Astrid's birthday party. She steps outside of the bakery to hear one of the towns people ask another "is Astrid pregnant with the Prince's baby?" Ingrid gasped at their question about her daughter. Once she made it back to the castle, she walks over to the kitchen and pulls out the two boxes of cake flavor mix for them.

After reading what she needs for both cakes, she pulls out the ingredients for them. Three hours later Hiccup and Astrid steps out of their room to walk down the corridor going to the Royal Grand Hall for the birthday party continuing. He opens the door for Astrid to walk in but the room was black. He grabs her hand and says "it's okay milady." She blushes at his love for her.

Stoick lites a cooking oil to flow around the room up to a sign reading Happy Birthday Prince Hiccup Haddock. Everyone shouts "happy birthday Prince Hiccup Haddock." Hiccup and Astrid ate dinner and dance together. After the dance Ingrid walks in the room pushing a cart and ask "Hiccup and Astrid, can you two come over here to cut your cakes?" Hiccup looks at her and ask "cakes?"

Ingrid smiles "yes Hiccup, I made you both your flavorite cakes and put them together as your wedding cake but, for tonight it's your birthday cake, so here you go, Astrid" handing her the knife with Hiccup holding her hand to cut their cake together feeding each other a piece of cake. Two hours before midnight Hiccup and Astrid walk out of the Royal Grand Hall heading to their room.

Astrid blushes and ask "him what do you think about having sex tonight?" He smiles at her "oh what happened to not bring that topic into view?" She blushes and says "maybe I don't want to wait until I turn eighteen or wait until we get married." He smiles at her, "you are so adorable when you ask me for something." They walk to their room to see Toothless and Blackhawk cuddle up together on their rock slab sleeping.

Astrid walks over to the bed and start taking off her clothes to change into her pajamas. Hiccup walks over to her side and stands in front of her. She ask "is there something you want from me?" He smiles at her and says "yes, I want your body to kiss." She blushes at him and ask "what do you mean by that?" He kisses her lips easing her on her back kissing her deeply. Through the night Astrid had peaceful sleep snuggle up in Hiccup's warmth.


	22. 22: Astrid's Birthday Today

Day after Hiccup's birthday, Hiccup started planning for Astrid's birthday celebration for tomorrow. He didn't have a clue on what gift she wanted the most. He knows she wants to have sex but would like to take her to the cabin after the party for a get away break. He walks to the Hofferson's chamber to ask for clue on what Astrid wants for her fourteenth birthday.

He knocks on the door once and again until Alistair walks up to him and ask him "what do you need hiccup?" Hiccup smiles "I came here to ask for help." Alistair sighs and ask "what do you need help with?" Hiccup blushes and answers "I came here to see what I can get or do for Astrid's birthday party." Alistair smiles "Hiccup you do everything for my daughter already. Tell me what does my daughter want to do the most since she's turning fourteen?"

Hiccup looks down at his feet "she wants to have memorable night before she turns eighteen or marries me." Alistair smiles "she wants to have memorable night with you?" Hiccup nods his head "yes." Alistair sighs bending down to his eye level "if Astrid wants a memorable night with you, make it her most memorable night then." He looks up at him and smiles "I'll make it her most memorable night for her birthday."

Alistair smiles "Hiccup, eight years and you've done everything for her, made her feel loved and protected from threats." Hiccup smiles "thank you Mr. Hofferson for helping me." Alistair smiles "I trust you with her life." He walks off to go meet up with Astrid and their nightfuries.

(With Astrid and their nightfuries)

Astrid was flying Blackhawk while Toothless flew behind her. Astrid ask "Blackhawk do you understands wanting to mate with your boyfriend so badly but he doesn't want to have sex with you?" Blackhawk looks back at Toothless and croons to him. Toothless nods his head yes at her. She smiles at him and purrs. After two hours of flying their nightfuries around the kingdom of Berk, she walks them inside the castle for lunch.

After eight years of living with the nightfuries, the staff have grown to like them around to protect the castle. Astrid puts toothless and Blackhawk in their room while she meets up with Hiccup in the Royal Dining Hall for lunch. After Astrid left the room Blackhawk walks over to Toothless and starts licking his head. Toothless smiles pushing her on her back licking her neck. Wrapping his wings around her body.

(With Astrid)

Astrid walks down the corridor turning to the hallway and opens the door to the Royal Dining Hall to see Hiccup talking to another girl. He turns towards the door to see who opened up the door to see Astrid standing there and smiles "I was wondering if you was coming or if something happened to you." Astrid blushes while smiling and runs up to hugs him. She whispers "I thought you were going to break up with me."

He sighs "oh Astrid I would never break up with you." He ask her "do you remember Princess Heather from the Ball four years ago?" Astrid smiles "yes I remember her, Hiccup." Hiccup smiles "she came to tell me the news about us being together for eight years now and told me good luck in the future of becoming a family." Heather smiles "it was great seeing you again, Astrid."

After Heather leaves, Hiccup ask her "ready for lunch?" Astrid smiles "sure lets have lunch." She ask him "what did Heather want?" He sighs "she came to warn me about my dad setting me up for marriage dating event where I have to go on dates with the Princess from the Ball when I turn eighteen." Astrid ask him "is there a way for you to not participate in it?" He smiles "yes, you would have to marry me before the event takes place."

She thinks about it for a minute and smiles "yes I'll marry you, my Prince." Snotlout and Eret walk into the room to see Hiccup and Astrid sitting down at the table having lunch. Eret smirks "oh look who's here." Snotlout smiles "it's the Prince and his girlfriend that he hasn't slept with yet." Eret smiles "Astrid, when are you going to give yourself up to a guy just so you can call yourself used up?"

Astrid turns to them and snides "will you two just shut up?I'm sick of your crap, you two don't even know if I want to have sex with a guy anyway." Hiccup ask "what is the real problem with you two?" Snotlout snides "my problem is that Astrid is nothing but a maid's daughter who should be cleaning rooms like the rest of the maids. The only reason why she isn't doing it, is because you picked her to be your future wife. Instead of a princesses from the other kingdoms."

Eret smiles "my problem is that she's your girlfriend instead of being my girlfriend who I could order her to sleep with me when ever I want her to." Astrid snides at them "Snotlout, I may be the daughter of a maid, but I'm also the daughter of the king's guard, Alistair. Eret, before I ever sleep with a guy, that guy would have to win my heart and would show me that he loves me for me. Hiccup has done alot to prove he really loves me for me."

Snotlout snides "your just a maid who doesn't deserve to be dating a Prince. The Prince should be dating a princess from another kingdom. You should be cleaning up rooms for a living and be ordered to sleep with anyone who demands you to have sex with them." Hiccup snides "Snotlout, this is why Astrid is dating me because I think about her and what she wants. If I have to do King duties, make sure she's okay with it before I burn that bridge between us."

Eret smirks "oh so you're Astrid's boy toy who she orders around." Hiccup opens his mouth but Astrid ask him "if we can leave the room?" Hiccup and Astrid walk out of the Royal Dining Hall leaving Snotlout and Eret standing there in the Royal Dining Hall. After leaving the room Astrid blushes and ask him "take me to the cabin for the night." He smiles "sure milady what ever you want to do, will do it."

They walk to their room to see Blackhawk wrapped in Toothless's wings kissing. Astrid ask "what are you two doing?" Toothless unwraps his wings from around Blackhawk. Hiccup ask "I hope you two weren't doing that yet because Astrid hasn't turned fourteen yet." Toothless shakes his head no. Astrid smiles "lets go spend the night at the cabin tonight." Hiccup and Astrid mount their nightfuries and fly out the window going to the cabin for the night.

(At the cabin)

Hiccup opens the cabin door for their nightfuries and Astrid. Astrid shakes her head no and points to the path leading to the river. He smirks "does someone want to go swimming in the river in sweet tone?" She smiles nodding her head "yes." He grabs her hand leading her down the path to the river. After they reach the river, Astrid starts taking off her clothes and Hiccup starts taking off his clothes as well.

After taking off their clothes Astrid jumps into the river followed by Hiccup. Astrid tags Hiccup and says "your it." Hiccup chases Astrid around the river. Astrid dives under the water and pops back up. Hiccup looks at her and ask "you want to rest on the bank to watch the sunset?" She looks at him and smiles "sure." They walk out of the river and lay down on the grass watching the sun setting.

Astrid ask him "what would you do if I never got pregnant after we had sex a couple of times?" He smiles "it wouldn't bother me at all that you don't become pregnant after we had sex a couple of times because, I still wouldn't leave you." Astrid smiles at him and ask "why wouldn't you try finding another girl to have a baby with, if I can't give you a baby?" He sighs "because I love you too much Astrid to betray you like that."

Astrid blushes kissing him deeply. He runs his hands up and down her side causing her to moan in the kiss. After the sun set they walk the path back to the cabin. He opens the door up for her to enter first. Astrid smiles "Hiccup, can you make us a cup of hot chocolate while I check on our nightfuries?" He smiles "sure I'll make us a cup of hot chocolate." Astrid walks over to stone slab where Toothless and Blackhawk are laying.

Blackhawk laying down on the stone with Toothless laying next to her with his head laying on her neck and their tails tied together. Hiccup finishes making their hot chocolate and hands her, her cup of hot chocolate and joins her sitting on the couch drinking their hot chocolate. After they finish their hot chocolate, they head to their bedroom to go to sleep. Before they go to sleep, she ask him "when they can have sex if your up to it?"

He smile "later after your birthday." She wraps her arms around him with him wrapping his arms around her waist falling asleep. Next morning Hiccup wakes up and removes himself from Astrid to make her breakfast. He unlocks the cabin door for their nightfuries to go fishing for fish. He walks over to the kitchen and begins making pancakes for breakfast. A half an hour later, Astrid walks out of their room and ask "why didn't you wake me up when you got up?"

He smiles "if I woke you up, then I couldn't surprise you with breakfast for your birthday." She blushes at hearing why she woke up alone in bed. When she sits down at the table, he ask her "can I you feed breakfast?" She blushes deeply at his question and ask "why do you want to feed me like a baby for?" He blushes and says "I want to feed you breakfast because it's your birthday today." Astrid smiles "sure, you can feed me."

After feeding her and himself, she ask "what are we going to do for my birthday today?" He smiles "first thing is take our Nightfuries out for flying before going back to the castle." She shakes her head no at him. He raises his eyebrow at her and ask "why not go back to the castle?" She smiles "I would like to love you in bed." He laughs "oh okay very funny but I'm going to go fly Toothless first then go see your parents and mine for your birthday party."

She sighs sadly "okay lets go fly our dragons for a few hours then go see our parents this morning." After getting dressed they mount their nightfuries to fly back to the castle to say good morning to their parents. First stop was Astrid's parents in the Hofferson's chamber. He knocks on their door and waits for Alistair or Ingrid to open the door for them. Three minutes later Ingrid opens up the door to see who was knocking on her door.

Ingrid smiles "I was wondering if you two were going to stop by here to say hi." He smiles "of course I was going to come see you, she is after all your daughter, mother in-law." Ingrid smiles at him "come inside you two." Hiccup moves aside for Astrid to enter inside first. Alistair walks out of the room to see Astrid and Hiccup stop by to visit. He smiles and hugs both of them. "Happy Birthday Astrid, my daughter."

Astrid smiles "thank you dad." He ask her "do you liked the tiara that you wore at the Ball the last four years?" She smiles "yes dad, I loved it alot." He answers "good because Queen Valka put your name on this for your fourteenth birthday" holding the tiara reading 'Princess Astrid Hofferson' on it. After reading it she places it on her head and smiles "I'll have to thank her for it."

Ingrid smiles "there is one more tiara that she wanted made for when you marry Hiccup" holding out another tiara that reads 'Queen Astrid Hofferson Haddock'.


	23. Astrid's Birthday Today pt2

(This chapter has lemon be aware)

Astrid ask her parents "how they got her tiara title with her name written on it?" Ingrid smiles "ask your boyfriend." Astrid turns around to see Hiccup looking at the floor. She ask him "how did you get me a tiara with my name written on it?" He blushes red and nervously answers "I wanted you to be recognized as Princess Astrid Hofferson around the kingdom of Berk. So for your fourteenth birthday I ask my mom to announce you tonight at your party as Princess Astrid Hofferson of Royalty to the castle."

She ask him "what are you going to give me for my birthday?" He gulps a little and replies "well what I got you for your birthday present, my parents might kill me for giving you it." After visiting the Hoffersons, Hiccup and Astrid walk out to go see what Stoick and Valka are doing right now. They walk to the Northeast wing of the castle to see Hiccup's parents. Hiccup knocks on the door to see if they're in their room.

He waits for three minutes before knocking on the door again. No answer so they walk to the Royal Dining Hall to look for his parents. Five minutes later, they open the doors to the Royal Dining Hall to see it empty. Astrid ask him "where are your parents at?" He strugs his shoulders and answers back "I don't know where they are at." They walk out of the room and go to the maid's servant hall.

Astrid opens the door to see some of the maids doing laundry and chatting amongst each other. Margret reconize them and ask them "what are you two doing in here for?" Hiccup ask "have you seen my parents anywhere in the castle?" Margret smiles "I'm sorry sweetie but your parents were requested to attend a meeting at Berserker kingdom this morning and won't be back until tonight."

Astrid sighs "well babe what are we going to do in the meantime while your parents are away?" Hiccup smiles "go fly our Nightfuries for a few hours and go back to the cabin for alone time." Astrid ask "what are we doing for this alone time?" Hiccup looks around them to make sure no one is around to hear him and whispers in her ear causing her eyes to widened to his proposal for their alone time at the cabin.

They walk back to the castle doors to see their nightfuries nuzzling each other. They mount their nightfuries and sore into the sky. Hiccup flies high into the sky and level off before jumping off Toothless falling out of the sky. Astrid looks at him falling out of the sky and goes after him. She holds out her hand to grab his hand. Only for him to pull her off of Blackhawk.

She screams at him only for him to wrap his arms around her waist and kisses her in free falling. Toothless flies past grabbing both together while they are kissing in mid fall. Toothless sets them down gently on the ground. Hiccup breaks the kiss and smiles "that was a good trick for the show tonight at sunset." Astrid ask "what trick would you call it?" Hiccup smiles "kissing while free falling."

Astrid punches him "don't ever scare me like that again." Hiccup smirks "was it a good trick in case either of us gets knocked off our nightfuries? We just jump off our dragons and free fall to the ground and our dragons catch us in mid-air." After that she ask "can we go to the cabin." He smiles "sure, I'll take you back to the cabin." Blackhawk lands next to them and croons at Toothless for him to shake his head no at her.

She pouts before he nudge her to go on. She walks over to Hiccup and turns around and wracks him with her tail and then goes over to Astrid wrapping her wings around her in a hug. He sighs "okay, I'm sorry Blackhawk for scaring you like that with Astrid." They get on their nightfuries and fly to the cabin. Hiccup opens the door to the cabin for Astrid to enter first. She walks over to the kitchen to look through the cabinets for something to eat.

He walks over to her wrapping his arms around her stomach kissing her neck. She finds what she is looking for and ask him "can you make this for me while I gets ready for our alone time together?" He looks at it and then back at her to see her smirk at his confusion. She walks inside the room taking off her clothes. He shakes his head at her following her to the bedroom. She turns around to see him standing next to her.

(Lemon scene)

She ask him "can I ha-" he kisses her lips while she wraps her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. As she kisses back with equal passion, she feels his tongue poking between her teeth and accepts his tongue in tongue battle for dominance causing her to moan in the kiss and sending heat down past her stomach to her core. He breaks the kiss to catch his breath.

She lifts his shirt up over his head, taking it off his body. He lifts her shirt up over her head and toss it on his shirt and goes back to kissing her lips. She moans through the kiss "I want you badly." He lifts her up by her butt and carries her to the bed, laying her down on the bed. She kisses his lips deeply. He kisses her lip to her neck down to her chest to her navel causing her to moan happily.

He slides her leggings down her legs and tossed in the pile of their shirts. She grabs his cheeks lifting him back up to her to kiss his lips again while undoing his belt to his pants and slides them down a little. He breaks the kiss and gets up to pull down his pants the rest of the and underwear. He leans into her to kiss her lips. She wraps her arms around his neck.

He gets up and goes over to the bedroom door and lock it while Astrid lays more comfortable on the bed. He walks over to the bed to leans over her. She kisses his lips going from slow to passionate to heated. He breaks the kiss slide her panties down her legs and tossed them onto their pile of clothes and leans over "are you sure, you want to do this?" She pants "yes, I want to have sex with you!"

He sighs before he thrust a little getting the head in her entrance. She gasp at the feel of having him in her. He ask her "is it hurting you?" Astrid sighs "no, not at all." Hiccup thrust into her stretching her untouch walls out until he reached the barrier and says "I reached the barrier and ask "is it hurting you?" She pants "no, it's not, I want this. I've been waiting for this since ten years old."

He smirks "you been wanting this since ten years old?" Astrid blushes "take me, take all of me." He kisses her lips and pulls out until only the head is in and thrust up past her barrier causing her to scream for a second in his mouth. After she stops the scream from the pain, he sighs "my dad told me that it would her you alot after breaking the maiden head." Astrid sighs panting "give me a few minutes to adjust to the feeling of you inside me."

He kisses her lips starting a tongue After two minutes she tells him you can move it now. He ask her are you sure? She smiles yes I'm sure. He slowly lowers himself out and back into her reaching past the barrier. He sighs "I can't do this Astrid, it's causing you pain doing this." She smiles kissing him deeply and says "I can handle it." He sighs "okay, if you say so."

He pulls out of her leaving only the head in and thrust into her past her barrier causing to moan in pain again. She kisses his lips starting tongue battle for dominance. He grunts a little pulling out her until the head is in and thrust into her hard as far as he can go turning the pain into pleasure. She ask him "are you close?" He pants "maybe but, I'm busy enjoying having sex with you." She kisses his neck moaning in pleasure.

He moans "I'm close" pulling out and thrusting into her again as her walls tighten around his member. Soon he comes in her causing her to come as well over his member. He buries his head in her neck as they come from their climax. He rolls off her and lays next to her and ask "are you satisfied now that we had sex now?" Astrid blushes "no, I'm not satisfied yet." Hiccup looks at her confused and ask "why aren't you satisfied?"

She rolls over on top of him straddling his waist. He ask her "you want round two?" Astrid smiles cheeky "that was lunch, I want dinner." Hiccup smirks "you want me for dinner?" She leans down kissing his lips. He rubs his thumbs over her nipples making her moan with pleasure. She grabs his member and guides it in her entrance causing him to gasp at the sensation of having sex again.

She push down past her barrier, baring the pain. He pants "are you sure you want to have sex a second time?" Astrid sighs lifting up until only the head was in and slams down onto Hiccup's member, burying it as far as it can go inside past her barrier in her womb. He raises up again and slam down on his member. Hiccup pants "I'm close. Astrid pants "so am I." Hiccup pants feeling her walls tighten around his member.

Astrid pants "I'm close" lifting up and slammed back onto his member for her walls to tighten around his member causing Hiccup to release his seed deep in her womb making Astrid come as well over his member. She collapsed on his chest panting, trying to catch her breath from having sex for second time in one day. Hiccup pants "are you satisfied now?" Astrid smiles cheeky "I'm very satisfied!"

(End of lemon)

Hiccup and Astrid get dressed and walk out of the bedroom. Toothless and Blackhawk look at them grinning at them knowing that they just mated over at least two hours. Hiccup sighs "oh you two mind your business." Toothless and Blackhawk gurgle at busting them. Hiccup ask her "what are we going to tell the others if they ask us if we had sex?" Astrid smiles "we will tell them "that we're waiting until after marriage or until I turn eighteen."

He nods his head "yes" and ask "what time is it?" Astrid ask him "can make lunch for us while I make the moon tea and take the pill so that I don't become pregnant after having sex with you twice?" He walks over to the counter to look at what she pulled out of the cabinet to see bread and walks over to the fridge and opens it. He pulls out turkey swiss and makes them both a turkey swiss sandwich.

Astrid looks at Toothless and Blackhawk going back to sleep and ask "Hiccup do you want to give them permission to mate if they want too?" He looks at her and smiles "they can tonight if they want, we'll leave them alone so they can have their alone time mating." After they have lunch, they mount their nightfuries and fly back to the castle. When they land at the entrance of the castle, they see Alistair panicing around for something.

Hiccup ask him "what's wrong?" Alistair sighs "master Hiccup thank goodness your back we have a big problem." Astrid ask "dad, what's wrong?" Alistair panics "Hiccup, your mother and father are being held hostage in Berserker kingdom until they sign a marriage contract." Hiccup ask him "who's the marriage contract for?" Alistair nervously replies "your girlfriend, my daughter." Hiccup ask "who's asking for her hand in marriage?"

Alistair nervously replies "Dagur The Deranged from Berserker Kingdom." Hiccup dismounts Toothless and says "Astrid, come with me inside." She ask "why do I have to come with you?" Hiccup looks at her and says "they're your parents too since I'm wanting to marry you." Astrid looks at him and ask "are you sure they're my parents too?" Hiccup answers "yes, they're your parents since marrying you. Now let's go save mom and dad."

Astrid ask him "what is the plan?" He looks at her and smiles "first, I need to take a look at their kingdom undetected and for that we need to change clothes." They go to their room and Hiccup looks through his closet for the thing. Astrid ask him "what are you looking for in particular?" He flips through the closet until he remembers his dad giving him two of them and said "they are only use for going into a village or enemy kingdom undetected."

So he put them in the hidden room use for in case of invasion. He walks over to Astrid and says "I need you to come over here." She walks over to him to the area and ask "what do you need?" He ask "what do you want your marriage name to be?" Astrid blushes madly and smiles "Astrid Hofferson Haddock." He smiles "okay" and writes her name on the wall for access to the safe room.

The wall opened the safe to let them in. She ask "my name is a password to the safe room?" He shakes his head "no, you have to put your marriage name in the wall and you have to have Haddock at the end of your name. For my mom it was her name then Haddock. Mine is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock. Yours will be Astrid Hofferson Haddock. Another thing is you have to have two names and Haddock but you have to be married or borned into the Haddock family."

Astrid ask "why are we looking in the Haddock family vault for?" He looks at the items until he sees the things they need to sneak into the kingdom undetected. She ask "what are those for?" He smiles we're going to rescue our parents. She smiles that's my boyfriend. He smacks his forehead, I'm sorry I said that in front of our father. They put on the clokes and close the vault. She ask him "what's next in your plan to rescue our parents?"

Hiccup smiles "well, when we get there, we will have to get intel on where they are trying to get our parents to sign you away." She smirks at him "and what if we get caught, how do you plan on getting us out?" Hiccup ask her "you remember that trick I did with you?" She sternly replies "yes, I remember that one. It was the one where you grabbed my hand and pulled me off of Blackhawk."

Hiccup sighs "well if we get caught, our nightfuries come down grabbing us without landing taking us away." She smiles "good plan. How are we getting there undetected?" He smiles "there's one more thing, your dad has to ride our carriage to the Berserker Kingdom or do you want to crash the party with our Nightfuries?" She smiles "crash the party with our Nightfuries." He smiles "let's mount up and fly then." They walk out to the entrance and mount their nightfuries and head to Berserker Kingdom.


	24. 24: Rescue Stoick and Valka

Hour into the flight Astrid smiles "I'm glad my parents didn't ask us what we were doing alone somewhere." He smiles "so am I." "They fly over Berserker Kingdom to get a look around the castle for trouble. Astrid spots a forest on west side of the Kingdom. They land in the forest, she ask him "how are we "supposed to get inside the kingdom undetected to find our parents?" He smiles pulling out the robes and hands her one saying "put this on."

She ask "why do I have to put this on for?" He throws the robe on, putting the hood over his head and grabs a small pouch of gold coins tying it to his waist. She watches him dress up to look like a traveler visiting the kingdom. She sighs putting the robe on and following his orders tying a pouch of gold coins to her waist. They walk out of the forest to go for the trading market in town. He tells her "when we get inside, my name is Ryder and yours is Sky Eyes."

She blushes at his name for her. They stop by a booth to buy an ax for Sky Eyes and a sword for himself. After that they ask around for information on where to discuss looking for help to take on another King problem. A booth clerk smiles "go to the castle and ask for King Oswald The Agreeable." The clerk ask "what's your name travelers?" He smiles "my name is Ryder and this is my partner Sky Eyes, who joins me on helping King problems."

Ryder and sky Eyes walk inside the castle and see a guard. He ask him "could we see King Oswald to discuss a King problem?" The guard takes them to a room inside to see King Oswald talking to Stoick and Valka about something. He walks over to them and clears his throat and ask "sir King Oswald?" Oswald stops talking and turns to see two travelers standing in front of him and ask "can I help you two?"

Ryder smiles "yes, me and my friend here have come looking for help to solve our King problem." Oswald ask him "what are your names traveler?" Hiccup smiles "my name is Ryder and this is my friend Sky Eyes." Oswald sighs "guard take King Stoick and Queen Valka back to their cells until they want to comply to my son's request." The guard walks them back to their cell but Sky Eyes shakes King Stoick's hand slipping a key to the cell into his hand.

After the guard takes them away back to their cells. Oswald turns to Ryder and Sky Eyes and ask "what can I help you with?" Ryder smiles "our Kingdom is being threatened with war." Oswald sighs "if this King threatened you then you have to deal with it on your own. I can't interfere in your war." Sky Eyes snides at Ryder "I told you, he wouldn't help us." Ryder sighs "well I'm sorry I wasted your time in asking for help."

Ryder walks out of the room with Sky Eyes and pulls her into another room. Sky eyes ask "Ryder what are you doing?" Ryder whispers "Sky Eyes we're waiting for the horn." Sky Eyes ask "what horn?" Ryder smiles "you gave them the key to their cell right?" She smiles "yes Ryder, I did." Ryder sighs "then we wait until the horn is blown before phase two but, I need you to get our Nightfuries ready for trick 'fly and grab mid-air'."

Sky Eyes sighs "fine, I'll go get our Nightfuries, what are you going to do in the meantime?" Ryder smiles "I'm going to go find our parents when they escape from the cell." A guard blew the horn signaling that the prisoners have escaped from their cells. Sky Eyes runs out of the castle towards the forest. Ryder walks down a corridor to bump into two guards and ask "what's going on?"

The guard tells him "King Stoick and Queen Valka have escaped from their cells." Ryder ask "can I help you find them?" The guard ask him "you know how to fight Kings?" Ryder smiles "yes I know how to fight." They search corridor after corridor and room after room with no luck. Ryder opens the door to a room filled with couches and chairs covered with sheets. He looks at one couch with a sheet covering it but not like the rest of them.

He looks behind him to see the two guards walking around the room and takes his sword and slips the cover on it ask one of the guard "come over to him."

The guard walks over to him and ask "did you find one of them?" Ryder answers "I think I did find one. Can you lift the cover right here?" The guard lifts up the cover to get kicked then wracked with the covered sword. The other guard looks at where the guard was looking at to find him on the ground knocked out and ask "what happened here?" Wrack both guards knocked out. Hiccup whispers "dad, mom come out of hiding."

Stoick lifts the sheet to look at the hooded person and ask "who are you?" The traveler answers "it's me Hiccup, I came here to save you and mom." Stoick looks at him and whispers "Valka you can come out now." Valka peeks out of the closet and ask "is it safe to come out?" Hiccup smiles "yes mom, it's safe to come out for now. But we're not safe just yet." Stoick ask "son how did you get in here?" He smiles "we pose as travelers."

Valka ask "who's we?" Hiccup smiles "yes, we and we got to sneak out of here fast." Stoick ask him "where are we going?" Hiccup answers "we have to meet up with Sky Eyes outside of the castle. Is there any secret passages, servant passages or secret passages in bed chambers?" Stoick answers "follow me this way." Hiccup puts the hood back on and peeks out of the room to make sure it's clear and ask "where to?"

Stoick answers "left, then right." Hiccup sighs "Okay now where to?" Stoick answers "in this room." They walk inside the room and shut the door behind them. Hiccup ask "where to next?" Stoick smiles and opens up the wall door and says "down here." Hiccup follows his parents through a secret passage to another door and peeks through to see it clear and says "this way."

Stoick looks at the door and ask his son "how do you plan on getting away once we're outside the castle because, they lock all the doors to outside village?" Hiccup smiles Sky Eyes will be meeting us at the east wing of the castle. Stoick looks at him and ask "where at in the east wing?" Hiccup smiles "on the guard pathway that pertrol the castle walls." Stoick sighs "then we go through this door."

Up the stairs to another door and says "through this door will be guards pertroling the walls." Hiccup smiles "let me deal with them." He cracks the door and looks back at his father and says "I got a plan, hold the sword to my throat and say your holding Dagur putting his hood over his head." Stoick holds the sword to his son's throat and yells to the guards "I want to get out of this castle and your going to show me the way out or I'm going to slit Dagur's throat right here."

The guard smirks "I dout you have the King's son under that hood." Hiccup spots Astrid on Blackhawk with Toothless next to her and holds up two fingers pointing down. Astrid smiles "lets go you two." They take off flying in. Hiccup whispers to his dad "throw me up in the sky now!" Stoick toss him up in the sky to land on top of Toothless. Stoick and Valka look back at the two guards closing in on them.

Toothless and Blackhawk swoop in grabbing them taking off back to The Kingdom of Berk. When they land in the woods. Hiccup and Sky Eyes dismount their nightfuries. Stoick and Valka smiles "thank you for saving us son and thank you too stranger." Valka ask "where did you find a third nightfury?" Hiccup and Astrid laugh and says "mom, it's Astrid Haddock. Valka ask them "did you two get married while we were gone for the day?"

Hiccup blushes "no mom, we didn't get married behind your backs." Stoick looks at them and sternly says "but you two did do something?" Astrid sternly says "we'll talk about this later but right now we have to get back to the castle before Dagur finds out who came to save you two."

Stoick climbs onto Toothless while Valka climbs onto Blackhawk. Hiccup and Astrid fly them back to the castle. Valka smiles "happy birthday Astrid." Astrid smiles "thank you, mom." Valka whispers in her ear causing her to blush madly and replies back "maybe we did or maybe we didn't have that." Valka laughs at her answer and ask "how was it?" Astrid smiles "it was great but, we did it twice and I took the moon tea and the after pill so I don't become pregnant."

Valka sighs "okay, as long as you don't become pregnant but, if you do become pregnant, I would tell you to marry my son before the baby is born for your reputation to stay the same." Astrid sighs sadly "Valka I'm worry that when I want to try for a baby that I won't become pregnant. He said he wouldn't care if I couldn't become pregnant because he loves me for me."

Valka sighs "Astrid sweetie, don't worry about that okay. If you do become pregnant, it will be a blessing for the The Kingdom of Berk." Astrid blushes and says "I don't want that right now but in the future I do." Valka smiles "of course daughter in-law." They land in front of the castle. Toothless screech causing the staff to come out to see that Hiccup and Astrid had brought Stoick and Valka back."

Alistair smiles "welcome back your highnesses, how did you get freed?" Stoick and Valka look at their son and daughter and says "ask them, how they rescue us." Alistair smiles "Hiccup? you got some explaining to do bringing my daughter with you across enemy lines." Astrid smiles "dad I volunteered to save mom and dad." Alistair sighs looking at her and says "okay darling let's get inside and have dinner."

Hiccup ask "Astrid, can I have the clokes back to put them back in the family safe?" Hiccup spilts off from the group carrying the clokes back to the safe room. Astrid followed her parents and In-laws. Astrid filled her parents in on how she and Hiccup pose as 'travelers' looking for help to take on a King "we scout out the castle and Kingdom to bust them out. We use our dragons to fly pass and grab them mid-air."

Snotlout smirks "great now you save the King and Queen, your pronounced as Royalty you whor-" Hiccup smirks "if you want to get knocked out or want me to send you to the infermary, call my girlfriend that again." Hiccup smiles "Alistair, would you like to take care of that prick for me?" Alistair smiles "why sure your highness." Hiccup return the clokes back to the safe and walk into the Royal Dining Hall to see Astrid and their parents talking about the event of saving their parents.

He sits down next to Astrid and ask "have you all order yet?" Astrid smiles "no we haven't ordered yet, we were waiting on you to get back here so we can order dinner." Margret walks in and says "oh my gosh, welcome back King and Queen." Stoick smiles "it's good to be back, Margret." Valka smiles "we couldn't have come back without the help of our son and daughter in-law coming to our rescue with their nightfuries."

Valka and Stoick smile "Hiccup and Astrid we have been thinking about what you two did with your nightfuries, to come save us and we decided that when you two are crowned, if you want your nightfuries to sit beside you both when you take the throne you can have them beside you both." Hiccup and Astrid smiles "thank you, mom and dad." Margret takes their orders for dinner.

After Margret leaves with their orders Valka sighs looking at Astrid and smiles "remember our rule on you two?" Astrid blushes "yes mom, the moment that happens, we are ordered to be married to each other. I remember our conversation." Ingrid ask "what did you two do while Stoick and Valka were gone this morning?" Hiccup sighs "Alistair do you remember that conversation we had about Astrid begging me to make her birthday memorable?" Alistair sighs "Hiccup, did you make her birthday memorable?"


	25. 25: Toothless and Blackhawk's Night pt1

(Lemon scene)

After dinner Hiccup and Astrid walk back to their chamber to see Toothless and Blackhawk sleeping. Hiccup smiles "they look adorable sleeping together." Astrid turns to the door locking it and slide the beam across the door. He turns around and ask her "why did you locked the door for?" She smiles "we're alone babe." He gulps knowing what she wants to do again. He ask her "are you sure you want to have sex again?"

She smiles "I want to have sex with you again tonight." He laughs a little and grabs her hand bringing her up close to him kissing her lips deeply. She blushes after the kiss smiling at him. He brings her over to their bed to sleep. She takes off her clothes and lays down on the bed waiting for him to join her. He changes into his pajamas and claws in bed with her to sleep. She looks at him and ask "what are you doing?"

He thinks about it and smiles "why would you want to have sex again for?" She blushes at him and says "because, I love you so much and it was great last time." He looks at her kissing her lips deeply. After the kiss she stares in his eyes deeply before wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him again. He smiles at her taking off his clothes until he was naked. She smiles and goes back to kissing him again.

He wraps her up in his arms around her back. After a few minutes he breaks the kiss to ask her "are you sure you want to have sex again?" She smiles "yes Hiccup, I want to have sex with you again." He sighs "okay milady, if you want to have sex again, we'll have it." He thrust into her causing her to gasped a little at feeling him inside her again. She tighten her grip around his back. He ask her "do you want to stop because your in pain?"

She shakes her head "no, I want more!" He ask her "are you sure?" She yells "yes babe, I want more!" He thrust more into her to reach her barrier. She ask him "why did you stopped going?" He sighs "I reached your barrier inside of you and stopped to ask you if you're ready for me to continue with having sex with you?" She smiles at him and kisses his lips. He thrust pass her barrier without making her scream alot.

She tells him "I love you being inside of me." After a few minutes she moans "harder...Hiccup!" He pulls out of her a little and thrust hard into her causing her to moan in pleasure. She moans "I want...this to...last forever." He pulls back and thrust back into her. She kisses his lips starting a tongue battle with him. He feels her walls convulsed a little around his member. She moans "I'm...close!"

Hiccup pulls back and thrust back into her reaching their climax as Astrid's walls tighten around his member, she comes over his member causing him to coat her walls with white seed. As they pant, coming off their climax, Astrid tries to catch her breath. Hiccup begins to pull out when Astrid stops him saying "I want to go again." Hiccup shock ask "you want keep going?" Astrid smiles "yes!"

He push back into her going in and out of her until they reach their climax again.

(End of lemon)

After making love for the third and fourth time, they went to sleep for the night. She puts her pajamas on and snuggle into his warm chest. He wraps his arms around her waist tightly falling asleep together peacefully. Next morning Hiccup woke up first in a daze wondering what happened last night. Astrid stirrs a little in her sleep and smiles "good morning my Prince." He sighs "good morning my Princess. What happened last night?"

She blushes while smiling "well, we had sex again last night twice after dinner and it was great too." He gasped "we had sex twice again last night?" Astrid smiles "yes, we had sex twice last night!" Hiccup sighs "promise me you won't ask me to do that again for few weeks?" She blushes at his question and sighs "sure babe, I need to go have my mom make me some more moon tea to keep me from becoming pregnant."

He gets up and walks over to where Toothless and Blackhawk are sleeping soundly and pets Toothless's head waking him up "hey there bud, how about you wake up Blackhawk and take her to the cabin for tonight and please her if you want too?" Hiccup and Astrid walk over to their dressers and pull out their morning clothes to wear for today. After getting dressed they walk out of their room heading to the Royal Dining Hall for breakfast.

Toothless licks Blackhawk's head causing her to stir a little in her sleep and looks at him wondering what he wants now. He croons " **want to go mate at the cabin?"** She widened her eyes at what he ask her and kissing him deeply before nudge him to the window. Toothless and Blackhawk fly out of the window heading to the cabin for a night of romance. Blackhawk croons **"I been waiting for permission to mate with you"** and licks his cheek.

When they arrive at the cabin, Toothless nudge the cabin door open for them. Blackhawk's stomach growls realizing that they flew here without eating first. Toothless and Blackhawk fly over the Black Sea to fish for fish. After they catch themselves their fish, they eat it for breakfast then fly back to the cabin. Blackhawk croons at Toothless **"ready to mate?"** Toothless croons back " **yes I'm ready to mate with you, Blackhawk."**

Toothless walks over to the fire pit and lites the fire wood to warm the cabin up. Blackhawk puts her wing around him. Toothless turns to her and croons at her **"I love you Blackhawk."** She smiles at him and lick his face. Toothless wraps his wings around her in a hug. Blackhawk purrs at him and croons at him **"I love you too, Toothless."** He smiles at her and croons at her **"we can mate as long as you want to."**

She nods her head and starts making out with him. After making love for a while they take a nap in front of the fire place. Toothless wraps Blackhawk up in his wings cuddling into her body.

(With Hiccup and Astrid)

Astrid ask him "are you sure it was wise to let our dragons mate?" He smiles at her "Astrid, their fine together and plus if Blackhawk does have babies with Toothless, then we can include them into the Royal family." She smiles at him and kisses his lips. After talking, they head to the Royal Dining Hall to meet up with their parents. Upon reaching the Royal Dining Hall to meet Snotlout and Eret walking to the Royal Dining Hall and ask "what are you two doing here?"

Eret smirks "oh we came here to see what the Royal Dining Hall is like." Hiccup sighs "you two know your not allowed in the Royal Dining Hall." Snotlout smirks "when can I get a baby Nightfury?" Astrid snides "your not getting my Nightfury's babies and that's final!" Snotlout and Eret storm off angry. Snotlout snides "who do they think they are telling us we can't have one of their baby nightfuries!"

Eret smirks "why don't we just take one for ourselves?" Snotlout smiles "that's a good idea Eret." Snotlout and Eret walk to grand hall to meet up with Fishlegs and the twins. Hiccup opens up the door for Astrid to enter first and follows after her through the door. She looks around the room to see their parents aren't in here yet. She turns to Hiccup and ask "how would you feel about our dragons having babies?"

He smiles "well, that would be great to experience to take care of baby nightfuries again." She ask him "how would you feel about being a father if I were to get pregnant with your baby?" He smiles "I would love you still and be very happy to have a son or daughter of our own or even both." She smiles "I love you too, Hiccup." He smiles "I would love to be a father but most importantly I love to pamper you with love and affection."

She blushes at his statement and kisses him on the lips. Stoick and Valka walk in the room with Alistair and Ingrid behind them. Valka smirks at them "oh look at our son and daughter making out, I wonder when the baby would be born?" Astrid blushes at her and smiles "oh mom, I'm not pregnant nor do I want to have the prince's baby right now." Ingrid smirks "then why did you two leave early from dinner last night?"

Astrid blushes "I wanted to go to bed early." Alistair smirks "sure you were daughter." Margret walks in the room and ask "what would you six want for breakfast today?" Valka smiles "I'll have the usual breakfast for me, what about you dear?" Stoick looks at the menu and smiles "usual for me too." Ingrid smiles "usual for us as well." Astrid smiles "I'll have three pancakes with blueberries." Hiccup smiles "I'll have eggs and toast."

Margret walks out of the room going to the kitchen to give the chef their breakfast orders. Valka notice that Toothless and Blackhawk aren't in the room and ask "Hiccup, where are your dragons at?" Astrid blushes and smiles "we gave them a day to themselves alone at the cabin." Ingrid gasped and ask "you two gave your nightfuries permission to mate and make babies?"

Hiccup smiles "they've been dating since I was six and Astrid was five years old." Alistair rubs his forehead "Hiccup, are you sure you can handle running the castle, taking care of a baby of your own and raising baby nightfuries?!" Hiccup smiles "I'm sure I can handle all that." Stoick looks at him and sternly ask "Hiccup, are you and Astrid doing what I think your doing behind our backs?"

He blushes "would you be mad if I said yes but, no I'm not trying to get her pregnant." Stoick sighs "okay son, that's good then." The butler walks in pushing a cart full of their breakfast begin eating breakfast as a Royal family. Spitelout walks in the room and ask "Stoick, King Oswald and his son Dagur are here demanding you to sign a contract for Astrid's hand in marriage or else."

Hiccup gets up and sternly tells Spitelout "take me to them." Spitelout nervously answers "sire this is for the King to handle." Hiccup sighs "fine, I'll go talk to them myself!" and walks out of the Dining Hall going to talk to Oswald and his son. Valka ask "Astrid, are you going to go with him or stop him?" She shakes her head "no, I think it would be best that I stay here with the rest of you."

Alistair sighs "okay darling, if you don't want to see your husband kick Dagur's butt for your hand in marriage."

(With Hiccup)

Hiccup opens the doors to the Royal Grand Hall to see Oswald and Dagur sitting at the table and walks over to them. Oswald sees Prince Hiccup walking over to them and says "hi Hiccup, where is your father? I need him to sig-" Hiccup grabs the contract papers and rips them in two and sternly says "Astrid isn't marrying anyone but me. Now get out of my castle before I have you thrown out!"

Dagur snides "I'm going to marry Astrid Hofferson, one way or-" wrack! Hiccup yells "I said Astrid is only marrying me and that's final!" Hiccup walks out of the Royal Grand Hall steaming. Dagur looks to his father and says "he's not marrying Ast-" Oswald slaps his son across the face and drags him out of the Royal Grand Hall going back to Berserker Kingdom.

Oswald snides "son, you aren't going to start a war with Berk Kingdom over trying to force Astrid into marriage with you!" After they leave the castle Hiccup walks back to the Royal Dining Hall to only see Astrid there sitting at the table. She noticed him walking to her and ask "what did you do to them?" He sighs, "I ripped up their contract for your hand in marriage and told Dagur don't come back here for your hand again."

She blushes at him and tops him over onto the floor kissing him all over "you just know how to show me that you love me." He blushes red kissing her back deeply. Snotlout opens the door to the Royal Dining Hall and smirks "oh looks like I found the prince making out with his whore!" Astrid gets off of Hiccup to see Snotlout standing there staring at them and ask "what do you want now, Snotlout?"

Snotlout snides "I came here to inform you that your parents want you both to meet them in the Royal Training Grounds." Hiccup grabs her hand and they both walk out of the Royal Dining Hall. Snotlout smirks at them "you two sure do love each other, when will the castle expect Prince's baby to be born?" Hiccup sternly replies "that's none of the castle's business on what Astrid and I do in our private alone time together!"

Snotlout walks out of the room leaving the two alone in there. Astrid looks at him and says "you really do love me enough to want to have a baby with me?" Hiccup turns to her and smirks "I love you alot to want to lay you down and love you all day if we could but we got a castle to look forward to running after our coordination." Hiccup smacks himself in the forehead "I forgot to go to the library and read up on dragon pregnancy."

Astrid smiles "then we're go there after seeing what our parents want first." They walk out to Royal Training Grounds to meet their parents. Upon reaching the Royal Training Ground, they see Stoick and Valka standing there looking down at the Arena chamber. Hiccup ask him "what did you need us for dad?"


	26. 26: Toothless and Blackhawk's night pt2

Stoick smiles "son do you know that you keep trying to prove that Astrid is your girlfriend and want to make her your Queen?" Hiccup sighs "dad, why are guys coming here to sign treaties but, when they see Astrid, they try to ask her on a date?" Stoick smiles "well, son you pick a beautiful girl to marry in the future." Valka walks up to her son and whispers in his ear causing him to ask "can I be excuse?" Valka smiles "sure sweetie, you run along."

Astrid raises her eyebrow at him and ask "what are you up to babe?" Hiccup smiles "oh I need your finger for measuring." He takes her to the maid's servant room. Margret ask "Hiccup's? Astrid? What are you two doing in here?" Hiccup smiles "I came here to ask for some sewing string." Margret smiles and walks over to the dresser and pulls out a roll of string "here you go, Hiccup."

He takes the string and wraps it around Astrid's ring finger and ties it, then cuts it with a knife. He hands back the roll of string and turns to Astrid "now you got a promise from me to marry you, consider this as engagement ring." She looks from the string to him and smiles grabbing both of his cheeks and kissing him deeply "yes I'll marry you Hiccup." Margret ask "Hiccup, when is the wedding?"

He turns to her and says "after our coordination or she becomes pregnant which I hope she doesn't anytime soon." They leave the maid servant room to see what the other children are doing. She ask him "can we go check on their dragons at the cabin?" He nods his head "yes we can go check on them, milady." They walk down a corridor to bump into Fishlegs and ask "what's up legs?"

Fishlegs turns to him and ask "is it true that you let your dragons run off to mate alone?" Astrid smiles "yeah they been mates since they hatched from their eggs." Hiccup smiles "we were just leaving to go check on them." They walk outside to one of the carriages he offers her his hand helping her into the carriage. She blushes at his jester and kisses his cheek before climbing inside the carriage.

After they both climb in the carriage and head to the cabin. Inside the carriage she ask him "do you plan on having a baby with me?" He looks at her and ask "how can you ask me that after I basically just propose to you with a string?" She lowers her head to stare at the ground. He looks at her staring at the ground and sighs before putting his hand under her chin and turning it to look at him.

He leans in kissing her lips deeply "yes I would like to have a baby with you in the future. When we get back to the castle I need to take that string on your finger and turn it into an engagement ring." She smiles hugging him tightly "thank you for everything babe." He kisses her again. He lifts up the curtains to the window to see they had arrived at the cabin. Hiccup steps out of the carriage and helps Astrid out of the carriage.

He looks up to the sky to see the sun setting ending the day. She looks at the sun setting and smirks "looks like we are staying here for the night." He turns to her and ask "why are you smirking like that for?" She blushes at her thought of asking him for it, but decides not to ask him. He looks at her standing in front of the carriage and ask her "are you okay?" She smiles "yes I'm fine babe, I was just thinking of asking you to take all of me in bed."

He looks at her and sighs "how about we go swimming tomorrow morning? We came here to check on our nightfuries." She smiles at him "oh you know you want to have sex again." He smiles and walks up to her and says "yes I love to have sex with you but, if we keep doing that, it would look like I am trying to get you pregnant, even after drinking the moon tea and taking the pill." He peeks inside the cabin to see where their nightfuries are at.

He looks at fireplace to see nothing and turns to Astrid and says "our dragons aren't by the fireplace where they usually sleep at." She walks inside the cabin to look around but stops to notice the door upstairs is cracked open a little. She turns to Hiccup and says "follow me" leading upstairs to the crack door. As they climb the stairs to the door they hear moaning/roaring noises coming from inside the room.

She peeks inside the room to see their nightfuries mating and turns to Hiccup and ask "could you take me night swimming?" he looks at her and ask "why do you want to go night swimming for?" She whispers in his ear "our nightfuries are mating and I don't want to disturb them right now." He smiles "sure, let's go night swimming in the river." They leave the cabin to walk down to the river to go swimming.

He grabs her hand to hold as they walk to the river. They reach the river and start taking off their clothes. After she finishes taking off her clothes. She noticed him staring at her naked body and smirks "oh honey, do you need help taking off your clothes?" He blushes redder before saying "no milady, I was just admiring your naked body." Now it was her turn to start blushing redder than him. After he finishes taking off his clothes.

She smiles "now let's go skinny dipping in the river." He grins at her smiling. She ask him "why are you looking at me like that for?" He walks up to her and picks her up in his arms and carries her to the river. She smiles at him carrying her to the river and says "oh babe, you are so sweet to carry me to the river." They walk into the river where he sets her in the water. Playing Marco Polo, tag and swim laps around the river.

He looks up at the sky and ask her "do you want to go back to the cabin and sleep?" She looks up at the sky too and sighs "yes babe, let's get back to the cabin and go to bed." They gathered up their clothes and walk back to the cabin nude. He opens the door for her to see darkness and looks back to her and says "wait here and walks inside for a second and calls their nightfuries out of the room.

Two green eyes next to two blue eyes reveal themselves to him. He patts their heads and says "Toothless, Blackhawk flashlight." Toothless nods his head and opens his mouth. A blue light started shining through the room. He walks over to the counter for candle and grab a match and light it. He then goes around the cabin lighting a couple more candles then goes by the door and tells Astrid "you can come in now."

The walk over to the counter and pull out some grape juice. He ask "Toothless, how have you been all day today?" Toothless smiles at him and goes by Blackhawk and nuzzles her. Astrid blushes "I just hope he didn't get her pregnant just yet." Blackhawk growls at her a little. Astrid smiles at her and says "I'm just kidding babygirl, I love for you to have a family of your own with Toothless" and gives her a long hug.

Blackhawk starts purring being loved. Astrid looks back at Hiccup and says "don't think I don't want to have a baby with you just because Blackhawk wants one with Toothless." Hiccup gulps a little and smiles "sure milady, what ever you want, you can have it." Astrid smiles cheeky "thank you babe for everything." After having a couple of glasses of grape juice they went to bed for the night.

They walk over to the dresser and pull out a pair of pajamas to sleep in. Astrid takes off her shirt and pants and ask "Hiccup, can we have another night of love again?" He looks at her and sighs "maybe in couple of weeks." She smiles "okay babe, just so you know I want to have a baby to go with being Queen of the Kingdom of Berk." He smiles at her "yes milady, if that is what you want when we take the throne, then I'll give you a baby when we take the throne."

After putting on their pajamas, Hiccup lays down on the bed with Astrid cuddling up in his warmth laying her head on his chest closing her eyes. Next morning Hiccup woke up to sleeping in the cabin and looks down to see Astrid sleeping peacefully on his chest. He starts rubbing her back causing her to stir in her sleep. She lifts her head up a little to see Hiccup rubbing her back and smiles at him "are you trying to wake me up?"

He smiles "yes, it's time to get up milady." She ask "why get up for, we're not doing anything today?" He looks at her and says "well, our parents are going to be wondering where we are since we didn't tell them where we were going yesterday." They get up and get dressed for the day. Astrid takes off her pajamas and ask him "can you do something for me right now?" He looks at her and ask "what would you like me to do for you?"

She smiles and walks up to him and whispers in his ear "I am dying of this urge of wanting to have sex with you again." He gulps at her plead and ask "how far along are you?" She blushes at her thought and whispers "I can't ignore it very long sometimes." He walks over to the bedroom door to look outside to see their nightfuries still sleeping and no carriages outside the cabin. He walks back to the room where Astrid is inside.

She ask him "what's wrong?" He smiles "nothing, just that you ask me to have sex with you." She sighs "I know it's wrong of me to ask you for it again, but I can't help it." He smiles "yes, I know milady." They walk out of the room. He ask her "what do you want for breakfast this morning?" She thinks about it for a minute and says "pancakes!" He nods his head "yes, as you wish milady." He makes themselves pancakes for breakfast.

After having breakfast they wake up their nightfuries to fly back to castle. When they get back to the castle, Astrid ask "Hiccup, when do you want to try for a baby?" He takes a second to himself and answers "when we turn eighteen or when you feel like you want to have a baby." Hiccup and Astrid dismount their nightfuries and walk inside the castle. They walk over to the maid servant corridor to check on the staff.

Margret reconize them and ask "Astrid, has your mom been sick lately?" She shakes her head "no, not that I am aware of it, why?" Margret looks at Hiccup and says "take her to the infermary to see her mom." Hiccup takes Astrid to the infermary. She ask him "what could be wrong with our mom?" He sighs "I don't know what could be wrong with her but we will get through it together milady."

When they arrive at the infermary, they see Alistair, Stoick and Valka waiting in the waiting room. Alistair looks at the door to see Astrid and Hiccup standing in the doorway and sighs "thank goodness you are both okay." Hiccup ask "what's wrong with Astrid's mom?" Alistair sighs "Hiccup, Dagur tried attacking your mom, but Ingrid interrupted him from attacking her, so he instead attack Ingrid with a sword."

Astrid starts breaking down in tears. Alistair hugs her tightly trying to comfort her. Hiccup looks at his parents and ask "where is Dagur at right now?" Stoick nervously replies "he's in the dungeon right now. We've been here all day yesterday and this morning after you two left in one of the carriages." Hiccup sighs and starts walking to the door. Valka turns to Astrid and says "she will be fine, Astrid, don't worry about her."

Stoick turns to Hiccup but sees the door closing and says "oh no." Valka looks at him and ask "what's wrong dea-where's Hiccup?" Alistair sighs "he's going to the dungeon to beat the crap out of Dagur." Astrid sighs "I'll go get him." Alistair warns her "don't get too close to him if he has that look in his eyes."

Astrid blushes and says "oh daddy, he can't hurt me, I'm his queen to marry." Astrid walks outside of the infermary heading to the dungeon.

(With Hiccup)

Hiccup walks down to the dungeon to see Dagur sitting in the cell. Dagur smirks "oh look who came to visit me. I must have attack someone close to the Prince for him to come down here to see me." Hiccup snides "you attacked my mother and you attacked my mother in-law!" Astrid enters the dungeon to see Hiccup standing in front of the cell door.

Dagur smiles "well you should have just signed over Astrid's hand in marriage and all this would have been avoided!" Hiccup snarks back at him "I will never sign my queen over to anyone!" Dagur smiles "then have fun dealing with family problems." Hiccup smiles "Dagur for every member of my family that you attack is a bone I break." And pulls out a spike and a hammer. Astrid snarls "Hiccup don't you do it."

Hiccup turns around to see Astrid with her arms crossed and sighs. He turns back to Dagur and says "I have to go back and check on mother in-law." Astrid takes Hiccup back to the infermary to see how Ingrid is doing.


	27. 27: Pregnant

Astrid walked Hiccup back to the infermary to see how Ingrid is doing. He sighs "I'm sorry, Astrid that I got your mom hurt." She tells him "it's not your fault that Dagur attacked our mom." He shakes his head "no, it was my fault because I ripped up his contract for your hand in marriage and he said I would be sorry for not giving him what he wants." Astrid looks at him and says "maybe I should have let you break one of his bones."

He smiles "I will always try my best to protect you my queen." Hiccup opens the door to the infermary to see Stoick and Valka waiting for them to return and ask "what's wrong?" Alistair walks back in the waiting room to see Hiccup and Astrid came back and smiles "oh your back from getting Hiccup." Astrid ask him "how's mom doing?"

Alistair smiles "she's doing fine, they just finished surgery and said she will be on bed rest for at least two weeks." Astrid smiles at that "well, I guess you don't have to break Dagur's bones Hiccup." Hiccup smiles happy that his mother in-law will be okay. He ask "Astrid, do you wants to stay here with her?" She smiles "yes, why?" He sighs "I'm going to go take care of some things that have to be dealt with."

She kisses him and says "don't get your self in trouble where I have to come bail you out." He sigh "yes, milady" and walks over to his dad and says "I might be gone for a few days or weeks but if Toothless comes back without me send Blackhawk to come bail me out." He walks out of the infermary going to his room. Snotlout and Eret walk down the corridor and bump into him and smirks "oh useless, I heard your girlfriend's mother is in the infermary."

Hiccup sighs "Snotlout and Eret, I'm not in the mood for your crap right now! I have to go out of town for a few days." He opens the bedroom door to see Toothless and Blackhawk nuzzling each other and says "I'm sorry to interrupt you two but, Toothless, I need you to fly me to Berserker Kingdom to see Oswald." He mounts Toothless and the two fly out the window going to Berserker Kingdom. Blackhawk croons worry about Toothless leaving.

Snotlout smirks "Eret, you want to go bother Astrid?" Eret nervously answers "no, are you crazy, remember last time we mess with her? Hiccup nearly killed us for attacking her." Snotlout sighs "let's go see what the twins are up to."

(With Hiccup and Toothless)

Hiccup and Toothless flying to Berserker Kingdom. "Well bud, how would you feel about becoming a father?" Toothless smiles nodding his head yes. "Well, let's hope we get back home fast so we can find out if you got Blackhawk pregnant." An hour later they reach Berserker Kingdom and land outside the forest.

Hiccup puts on his cloke and walks out of the forest to peek at the town and decides it would be better to go as himself rather than a traveler. He goes over to a couple of shops to buy an apple and an engagement ring for Astrid engraved with his and her names. He then walks to the castle. Two guards block his path with their spears and says "the castle is off limits to travelers." Hiccup ask the guard "why is the castle off limits to travelers?"

The guard answers sternly "last time we let a travelers inside the castle, they ended up rescuing the King and Queen of Berk. So the Prince of Berserker isn't happy because he didn't get his girl that he wanted to marry." Hiccup sighs "well, I need to talk to the King Oswald, his son is being held captive in the dungeon of Berk Castle." The guard looks at the other guard and says "King Oswald has disappear after having a talk with his son Dagur."

Hiccup smiles "thank you for your information, I will be leaving now." He walks back to the forest to see Toothless. He takes off his cloak and puts it in the basket and takes out the map of Berserker Kingdom to look at. Looking at it he thinks about where Dagur could have put his father at. Hiccup sighs "first thing is check the castle for him." He mounts Toothless and fly into the castle at night.

They search around the castle watching for guards going around the corridors. Twenty minutes later he makes his way down to the dungeon to see all the cells empty. He turns around to Toothless and ask "would you be up to a searching mission for King Oswald?" Toothless shakes his head no. Hiccup sighs "I'm sorry bud but, I think he's in trouble." Toothless nods his head yes. They walk to the King and Queen chamber quietly.

He knocks on the door. No answer so he goes in the room and checks around the room for clues to the whereabouts of Oswald. But finds nothing. "Well bud let's check Dagur's room." They search room after room for Dagur's room. Ten minutes later Hiccup finds Dagur's room and starts searching around the room for Oswald whereabouts. Nothing till he stepped on a loose board.

He moves the board to see a map and paper ideas for taking over the Kingdom by getting rid of Oswald. Toothless light. Toothless lights up the room to see the map clearer. He noticed a couple of Kingdoms along a line going towards northern mountains. Looks inside the cubby hole to see a bounty contract for Oswald. Then looks back at the map to see last island before northern mountains.

He looks at the time trip to get there to save Oswald and it's nearly about a week trip there and back. He sighs "Astrid is going to kill me for being gone that long." He flies back to Berk Kingdom to his bed chamber to see Astrid isn't in their room sleeping. She must be with her mom in the infermary still. He leaves a note in their room and packs for a couple of days. He mounts Toothless and the two flew off to save Oswald.

Five minutes later Astrid and Blackhawk walk in their room to see no Hiccup and Toothless but sees a note on the bed. She reads the note and gasped "Hiccup left with Toothless to go save King Oswald!" She runs off to the infermary to tell their parents. When she gets to the infermary in the morning she tells them the note that Hiccup lefted on the bed.

(With Hiccup and Toothless)

Three days later Hiccup reached the last Kingdom before going to island before northern mountains. He slips on his cloak and walks in the town as traveler. Buying items and trading information on King Oswald. One merchant reconize his cloak and Yanks him inside the store back room for private talk. Hiccup smiles and talks to the merchant about things. He ask the merchant about the bounty on Oswald.

The merchant points to the island and says "you better hurry up to him, they plan on taking him to an island to kill him."

(With Astrid)

A week after Hiccup left Astrid was getting worried about Hiccup getting in trouble. Blackhawk was getting just as worried about them as well. Astrid notice her stomach grow an inch outward but thinks nothing of it. She walks to the infermary to see how her mom is doing. Valka sighs "still no Hiccup?" Astrid shakes her head "no, It's been a week and he said it would take a week to track Oswald down."

A guard approach them panting, "your highness this note just came in from the Kingdom of Berserker." Astrid takes the note and reads it and hands it to Valka then walks off to her room. Valka goes to the entrance of the castle to welcome back King Oswald. Oswald walks out of the carriage to see Stoick and Valka waiting for them. Stoick looks at Oswald and ask "where's Hiccup at?"

Oswald sighs "he had to make sure that the bounty hunters didn't come back for me. He said it might take another day or week but said he should be back by the time I arrived here to discuss the problem on my son." Valka gasped "Hiccup's letter said he didn't make it out after saving you." Oswald laughs and says "he wrote that in case he didn't make it out but gave me this letter for you two." Stoick reads it and says "dear let's go see our-"

"Oh My God Hiccup Your Back!" Screamed Astrid. Blackhawk walks up to Toothless and nuzzles him before crooning at **"welcome back Toothless and the babies are doing fine**." Toothless looks at her before looking at her stomach to see it grow a little since they been gone. Hiccup looks at Toothless looking from Blackhawk's face to her stomach before realizing it happen.

He smiles at them and ask "Astrid do we still have the collars and leashes for baby dragons?" Astrid smiles "I think so why?" Hiccup smiles "Toothless got someone pregnant." Astrid looks at Blackhawk and says "oh my gosh, Toothless, your gonna be a father?!" Valka and Stoick walk in and ask "Astrid your pregnant?!" Astrid blushes "no mom, I'm not pregnant. Blackhawk is pregnant with Toothless's baby!"

Stoick gasped "son and daughter in-law, you let your dragons mate and now we have a baby Nightfury to take care of soon." Hiccup gasped "we forgot to check how many days for a female dragon is pregnant for?"

Astrid blushes at his question and answers "babe, while you was gone, I went down to the library to read on dragons and babies and found out that when dragons mate you don't see signs that the female is pregnant until after a week. If she is pregnant it takes one week before she lays eggs then it's another week before the eggs hatch." Valka laughs a week?" Hiccup looks at their mom and ask "what's so funny?"

Valka smiles "dear, when humans mate, it takes two months before the girls find out their pregnant by vomiting in the morning after two months." Hiccup ask "and your laughing because after having sex with a girl you find out, in two months if she's pregnant or not?" Valka smiles "no Hiccup, I'm laughing because in month and two weeks we get to see if Astrid is pregnant."

Astrid laughs and says "funny thing about that is I'm not pregnant because after we had sex, I took after pill and drink moon tea later on after the pill." Stoick ask "you two are having sex and taking moon tea so you don't become pregnant, Astrid?" Astrid blushes and says "there's only one problem with me becoming pregnant with his baby." Valka ask "what problem is that?"

Astrid smiles "we agreed to wait until I turn eighteen or after the cordnation to have a baby." Stoick sighs "well, I guess I can consider that you both agree not to have a baby until eighteen or after your cordnation." Hiccup gasped "Astrid, you said you didn't want anyone knowing we were having sex!" Valka smiles "dear, are you not trying to impregnate your girlfriend when you two have sex?" Hiccup looks at them and says "no!"

Stoick laughs at his son. Astrid smiles "lets just not tell anyone in the castle." They walk out of the room and head to the Royal Dining Hall for late breakfast. Stoick sighs "I still can't believe that you let your Nightfury get pregnant." Astrid smiles "they been mates for eight years since they hatched just never mated until after me and Hiccup turn fourteen." Valka smiles "okay dear, so what do you want for breakfast?"

She smiles "I would like to have eggs and toast." Stoick opens the door to see Spitelout sitting at the table and ask "what is it now Spitelout?" Spitelout smiles "brother, Dagur is driving the guard crazy in the dungeon." Stoick sighs "is Oswald still here?" Spitelout answers "yes he's in the Royal Council Meeting Room waiting to talk to you about your son saving him."

Stoick sighs and looks at Valka and Astrid and says "I'll be right back dear, I have to go talk to Oswald about our son and his son." Valka smiles "hurry back or your breakfast will be cold by the time you get back." Stoick walks out of the room and Margret walks in to see Valka, Astrid and Hiccup and ask "where's Stoick at?" Astrid smiles "he had to go talk to King Oswald." Margret ask "is your Nightfury pregnant with a baby?"

Astrid sighs "yes our Nightfury is pregnant but I know one thing I don't want to become pregnant until after I turn eighteen or after the cordnation. Astrid blushes "we have to wait a week until she lays eggs then another week before they hatch."


	28. 28: Blackhawk's Pregnancy

Stoick walks into the Royal Council Meeting Room to see Oswald sitting there with Alistair talking about kingdoms. He sighs before calling his name. Oswald and Alistair turns to the door to see King Stoick. "Awe, Stoick, nice to see you again. I was talking with Alistair here about Kingdoms." Stoick smiles "Oswald, I came here to discuss with you, your son's actions." Oswald sighs "what has he done besides try and make me disappear?"

Stoick sighs "he tried to kill my wife Valka but, instead attack my friend Alistair's wife, Ingrid last week." Oswald sighs and ask "where is he now?" Alistair answers "he's in a cell in the dungeon." Oswald ask "Stoick, what do you plan giving him as punishment?" Stoick sighs "well Oswald, since your son attacked Ingrid, she is a mother too and her daughter is dating my son." Oswald ask "how is your son doing?"

Stoick sighs "he's doing okay but, when her family is attacked, he goes after who ever attack her family with severe punishment." Oswald ask "where is your son at now?" Stoick answers "he's in Royal Dining Hall, eating." Alistair ask "Stoick, should I go check on Ingrid now?" Stoick nods his head "yes" and Alistair leaves the room walking to infermary. Stoick looks at Oswald and ask "are you hungry?"

Oswald smiles "sure and I can meet your son's girlfriend." Stoick and Oswald head to the Royal Dining Hall to have breakfast.

(With Alistair)

Alistair walks into the infermary to check on Ingrid. He opens the door to see Ingrid still in a coma and walks over to the bed. He rubs Ingrid's forehead to see if she woke up.

(In Hiccup and Astrid's bed chamber)

Toothless stirrs a little and snuggles more into Blackhawk. Blackhawk looks at Toothless nuzzles him, licking his face.

(With Alistair)

Alistair walks to the Royal Dining Hall to see Stoick, Valka, Oswald and Astrid sitting down eating. Astrid looks around the room for their nightfuries and yells for them. Blackhawk flies in panting wondering what her master needs. Toothless flies in afterwards and walks over to Blackhawk and checks on her. Oswald ask "what is wrong with those dragons? Wait you two are the ones who rescued Stoick and Valka from signing that contract."

Astrid sighs "yes, King Oswald, me and Hiccup came to your castle to save our parents. Plus Hiccup made it perfectly clear the first time you visit us that I was practically engaged to Hiccup." Oswald sighs "yes Astrid, he been trying to point that out but, in order to keep guys from trying to marry you by contract, Hiccup would have to present you with an engagement ring." Astrid looks at her hands and sighs "he will after his cordnation."

She turns to Hiccup and smiles at him and looks over to their nightfuries and calls Toothless over to her. Toothless walks over to her to see what she wants. Stoick looks at the rest and says "let's go see how the staff members are doing." Astrid looks at Oswald and says "you ask why my nightfury is tired from flying quick, is because she's pregnant with Toothless's baby." They leave Astrid with the nightfuries.

Astrid blushes and says "Hiccup I'm your girlfriend, not your-" Hiccup pulls out a ring and says "I was going to do this, this morning. Astrid Hofferson would you do me the honor of becoming my wife when we turn eighteen?" Astrid looks at the ring to see it engraved with his and her name on it. She ask him "when did you get this made?"

He smiles "I took the string with me on the rescue mission and stopped by one of the jewelry store and had them craft it while rescuing Oswald. After taking him back to his castle, I went back to the jewelry store and paid for the ring and flew back here." She looks at the ring again and hands it back to him. He looks at her and ask "what's wrong?" She laughs at his question and gives him her hand and says "yes babe."

He smiles at her sliding the ring on her finger kissing her lips deeply. Valka ask "I hope I'm not interrupting a moment of intimacy?" Hiccup breaks the kiss to look at his mom and smiles. Astrid looks at Valka smiles "Hiccup ask me to marry him" and blushes showing her the engagement ring. Valka gasped "Hiccup you propose to her?" Hiccup smiles "yes but the wedding is after we turn eighteen."

Astrid smiles "now Hiccup are you going to faint, when I say that I'm pregnant with your baby?" Hiccup looks at her and says "no, I'm done with that and look forward to having a baby with you in the future." Astrid smiles happy hugging him. Valka leaves the room to go tell the staff about the news. Hiccup and Astrid eat their lunch and head out to walk around the castle.

Toothless and Blackhawk follows them until Blackhawk starts panting due to the pregnancy. Astrid turns to Blackhawk and says "you only have a week to go before laying that egg or eggs." Blackhawk looks at them and smiles at having a baby of her own. Hiccup and Astrid stroll around the castle bumping into staff members or other teens asking 'if their officially engaged?'

Hiccup started getting tired of the same question so he called everyone into the Royal Grand Hall to tell everyone "we are officially engaged to be married to each other." After the word of Prince Hiccup Haddock and Astrid Hofferson getting engaged around the castle, Hiccup decides to take Astrid out for a night of relaxation. Seeing the town's people and news magazines editor and showed her the engagement ring for the town's people to know of Prince Hiccup Haddock and Astrid Hofferson engagement.

They ask them "when's the wedding going to be?" Astrid smiles "after we turn eighteen or after the cordnation." After that night of telling the town's people about their engagement. By morning the whole Kingdom of Berk hears the news about their engagement. Days of Blackhawk's pregnancy went by as her stomach growing bigger while Toothless getting excited about becoming a father.

Hiccup and Astrid getting ready for the new baby Nightfury to interduce to the Royal family name. Hiccup looks at their dragons and ask them "can we name the baby or babies after Haddock?" Toothless looks at him and points to him to himself and writes last name in lines. Then points to Blackhawk to Astrid. Hiccup nods his head, "sure buddy, I'm sure she will love it."

Hiccup ask Astrid a question about the dragon Idea and says "Toothless wants to be renamed Toothless Haddock and ask for you to refer Blackhawk as Blackhawk Hofferson. Then after the baby is born for us to name it after Haddock but, I was thinking when we get married, we marry our nightfuries with us for marriage license plus get our dragons collars license under our names including their baby Nightfury or baby nightfuries."

Astrid smiles "oh Hiccup, that would be great way to include them into our family marriage license." Hiccup blushes "it was Toothless's way of letting us name their baby or babies." Astrid turns to Toothless and smirks "oh you want to be inducted into our family." Toothless nods his head yes. Astrid smiles "okay, I'll include you into the family." Toothless smiles at her a gummy smile.

He turns to Blackhawk to see her laying down and walks over to her nuzzling her. She moans a little bit. Hiccup sighs "I think it's time to be getting you back to our bed chambers to rest up?" Astrid looks at her and smiles "come on baby girl let's get you back inside our bed chamber." Blackhawk moans softly and follows them to the chamber to rest. They walk back to their bed chamber and have Blackhawk lay down and rest.

Toothless flies out to fetch some fish for him and her. Hiccup tells Astrid "I'll go get dinner for us while you stay here with Blackhawk." He leaves the room to go to the kitchen to order dinner. Astrid checks on Blackhawk to hear her moan again and gasped Blackhawk are you laying your egg? Blackhawk nods her head and put paw to her mouth for sceret.

Toothless flies back in through the window with fish in his mouth and drops it in front of Blackhawk. Hiccup walks in with tray of dinner. Astrid smiles at him and says "I can't wait to see how many eggs Blackhawk lays when she lays them." Hiccup smiles "neither can I. I brought dinner." They eat dinner and Hiccup leaves again to go take the tray back. Astrid sighs waiting for him to come back.

Ten minutes later he returns with two cups of hot chocolate. She smiles "that's why you left to take the tray back, you wanted to go get us hot chocolate like we used too? He nods his head "yes" and hands her, her cup of hot chocolate. Toothless curls up next to Blackhawk. After they have their hot chocolate, they go to bed. Next morning Astrid wakes up and walks over to where their nightfuries are sleeping and wakes up Blackhawk.

Blackhawk stirrs to see who is waking her up to see Astrid and purrs. Astrid smiles "hey there girl, how are you feeling today?" Blackhawk croons smiling at her. Astrid looks at Toothless sleeping and wakes him up. "Hey Toothless time to go get breakfast for you two to eat?" Toothless licks Blackhawk and flies out the window. Astrid walks back to the bed and wakes Hiccup up. He ask her "what is it?"

She smiles "can you come over here to see Blackhawk?" Toothless flies back in with mouth full of fish. Astrid ask "Blackhawk, are you ready to show us your surprise?" Blackhawk croons lifting up to show two eggs. Toothless croons at the sight of two eggs and nuzzles Blackhawk. Hiccup looks at them, then to Astrid and ask "when did she lay them?" Astrid blushes "last night when you left to go get dinner and she wanted to surprise you."

Hiccup looks at their family of nightfuries and turns to Astrid and says "looking forward to us having a baby of our own" causing Astrid to blush madly.


	29. 29: Blackhawk and Toothless: parents

Toothless bends over the two eggs putting his paw to his chin thinking of what gender, they could be. Boy and girl or two boys or two girls. Toothless walks over to his writing stone and writes _'hope it's a boy and a girl.'_ Blackhawk looks at what he wrote and looks at him and croons 'you want a boy and a girl?'. Toothless croons 'yes' at her. She smiles nodding her head for a boy and a girl.

Hiccup walks over to where Toothless's writing stone is, to see what he wrote and looks at Astrid and says "come over to here." She ask him "what is it?" He whispers to her "since Toothless and Blackhawk have twins, would you like to have two kids between a year to two apart?" She ask him "why would you like to have two kids for?"

He smiles at her "well our dragons have twins, so if we had two kids, then they could have their own dragon, if our dragons would allow it." Astrid smirks "I'll be the judge on letting our kids ride their own dragons and on how many kids I want with you mister." He gulps "as you wish milady." Hiccup ask her "would you like breakfast in bed or go to the Royal Dining Hall to have breakfast with our parents?

That reminds me is our mom out of the infermary while I was gone on a rescue mission?" Astrid sighs "no, she isn't yet babe, the doctor said for her to stay in the infermary until her stitches are healed and she can walk on her own afterwards." He sighs "then I got a better idea for breakfast." She ask "what would that be?" He smiles "we're going to have breakfast with our mom in the infermary."

She smiles at his answer and says "she would be happy that your back, because she ask me where did you take off too because you didn't show up at her room to see how she was doing." He sighs "I'm sorry about that Astrid but, I needed to figure out how Dagur got into the castle without his father, because I ordered the guards to not let him into the castle without his father supervising him. When I got to the Berserker castle, I had to wait until night time to sneak into the castle and find where Oswald disappeared to."

She ask him "is that why you left the note for saying you would be gone for a week or more?" He nods his head "yes, if your gonna be queen, I have to tell you where I'm going so you know where I'm at, all times as husband and wife." She smiles at him and kisses his lips "your such a good boyfriend to me Hiccup and will be a great husband when we're married." They make it to the servant quarters and ask "Margret."

Margret smiles at them and ask "what can I do for you masters?" Astrid smiles "we would like to have breakfast at the infermary with our mom since she is stuck in the infermary laid up on the bed until her stitches heal." Margret ask "would you like me to inform your parents as well?" Hiccup smiles "yes please, Margret. Hiccup and Astrid walk down to the infermary to see Ingrid sleeping. Astrid taps Ingrid's shoulder waking her up.

Ingrid ask her "what is it dear?" Astrid smiles "Hiccup came back from rescuing Oswald." Ingrid smiles "welcome back son, it's great your back." Hiccup smiles "thanks mom and it's good to hear your doing well." Ingrid ask "what are you two doing here?" Astrid smiles "Hiccup ask me if you were back at home or still in here and I said you was still here. So he told me we would have breakfast in here with you."

Ingrid smiles "your such a good son." Astrid smiles and tells their mom "our Nightfuries laid their eggs last night." She ask them "how many eggs did Blackhawk lay?" Hiccup answers "only two eggs." Astrid blushes at his question and tells their mom "Hiccup ask me about having two kids when we get married." Ingrid ask him "why would you want two kids for?"

He smiles "since me and Astrid have Toothless and Blackhawk to ride, I figured that if we had two kids, their baby nightfuries would have someone to ride them." Ingrid looks at her daughter and ask "what did you say about that?" She blushes, "I told him I would be the judge of how many kids I want after we get married." Stoick and Valka walk in with Alistair behind them. Stoick ask "Hiccup, why would you have Margret tell us to come here for?"

He smiles "I return from saving Oswald and heard that mom in-law was confined in here till her wounds heal and she can walk again. So I decided to have breakfast in here with Ingrid as a family." Valka smiles "that is very sweet of you son." Margret walks in the room and ask "what would it be for today's breakfast?" Stoick and Valka orders 'two eggs and bacon', Alistair and Ingrid orders 'just eggs' and Hiccup and Astrid ordered 'pancakes.'

Margret leaves with their breakfast orders heading to the kitchen to give the chef their breakfast orders. Stoick looks at Hiccup and ask him "what punishment, do you want to give Dagur for this incident?" Hiccup looks at Astrid and ask her "what punishment would you prefer to give Dagur for this since it was our mom who he attacked?"

Astrid looks at their parents blushing at the attention she was getting and whispers in his ear, "let him walk out of the castle with a scar on his arms, legs and the right side of his face for a reminder of attacking our parents." Hiccup smiles "as you wish milady." Alistair ask "why do you refer her to milady instead of queen?"

Hiccup blushes before answering "I call her that because I love her and I want her to know she is the only girl for me and the only one I will marry. The castle staff can refer her as queen or what she wants the staff to call her." Astrid gasped at the realization and ask "Hiccup, when do you think the eggs will hatch this week?" Hiccup thinks about it and sighs "I don't know yet, but soon hopefully before the end of the week."

Just then the butler walks in pushing a cart full of their breakfast orders. Valka smiles "thank you for services." The butler smiles "it's a pleasure serving you, your highness." After having breakfast Stoick and Valka leave to go tell King Oswald, 'what punishment the future queen has ordered'. Hiccup and Astrid stay and visit with Ingrid and Alistair for three more hours.

Hiccup and Astrid walk out of the infermary to go see what the other teens are doing. Astrid looks at Hiccup and ask him "can we could go check on our Nightfuries?" He smiles "sure, milady, let's go check on our nightfuries." They walk to their room and Hiccup begins to open the door before hearing baby nightfuries crooning a little higher than their parents. Blackhawk turns to the door and starts growling at who is coming in the room.

Hiccup calls "Toothless, Blackhawk, it's us, Hiccup and Astrid." Blackhawk croons at Toothless to go check. Hiccup opens the door a little more to see Toothless standing in front of the doorway to confirm it's them. Toothless looks back at Blackhawk and croons to her for her to nod her head yes. Toothless takes his paw and signal them to come in and looks outside the door for any others to see none and closes the door with his tail.

Toothless leads them over to where Blackhawk is laying on the stone slab with her baby nightfuries in front of her paws. Astrid squeaks "aw Toothless and Blackhawk, their adorable baby nightfuries." Hiccup ask them "if they want us to name them now or wait awhile?" Blackhawk smiles nodding her head yes. Astrid ask them "which one is a girl?" Toothless looks at the two babies and licks the one trying to puff fire but coming out like a star smoke.

Hiccup smiles "she's trying to be cute." Astrid smiles "Blackhawk, how about we call her Star?" Blackhawk looks at Toothless and croons to him about naming the girl 'Star'. He smiles and nods his head yes in approval. Blackhawk looks at Star and grabs her with her mouth since she was trying to crawl away from them slowly and sets her in front of daddy. Toothless croons at his baby girl her 'Star.' Star croons at her name, liking it.

Hiccup looks at them, then looks at the empty spot where the other baby nightfury was at and calls "Toothless." Toothless looks at Hiccup wondering what he wants. Hiccup looks around the room to see the other baby Nightfury trying to crawl away under the bed and points to it. Toothless follows his finger to their other baby Nightfury crawling slowly under the bed and walks over to him and lightly nips his tail pulling him out from under the bed.

The baby turns to see who is pulling him out from under the bed to see daddy and gurgles at him. He picks up their baby and carries him back to where the others are at. Hiccup ask "Toothless, is it a boy?" Toothless sets the baby boy down by his sister and nods his head yes. Hiccup smiles "how about we name him Midnight?" The baby Nightfury looks at Hiccup and croons at the name and smiles.

Blackhawk looks at their baby boy and looks at Toothless to see him nod in approval and smiles at their baby nightfuries, Star and Midnight. Toothless licks both of them nuzzling each of them. Hiccup and Astrid walk out of their room and head down to the Royal Grand Hall to see the other teens talking amongst each other and ask "how have you all been doing?" Snotlout smiles "good been training for a knight."

Eret smiles "I been working on training for a guard." Fishlegs sighs "I been working on becoming a knight." Ruffnut and Tuffnut look at the others and smirks "we been working on turning fireworks into explosions!" Hiccup and Astrid look at them and then to each other and back at them and say "that would come in handy for battles against other Kingdoms."

Snotlout smirks "Hiccup, would Astrid be upset when you are forced to show each of those princesses a good time around the kingdom on dates when you turn sixteen, seventeen and eighteen?" Hiccup ask "what are you talking about?" Eret smirks "when you turn eighteen, all those girls will be wanting you to sleep with them in order to win heir to the throne. If you got one of them pregnant, would Astrid still want you?"

Hiccup looks at them and ask "what are you talking about?" Astrid blushes and says "Hiccup, if we aren't married before the Kingdom games of who has best team in game of warriors then you have to go on dates with each of those princesses during the week of those games." Hiccup looks at her and whispers in her ear "what would you do if I got you pregnant before the games of thrones?"

Astrid blushes "well then we would have to get married before the games of thrones start." Hiccup smiles "okay milady, if that is what you want then we will get married the day before the Games of Thrones." He looks back at the gang and says "even if I were to go on these dates with those princesses, I'm engaged to Astrid here already." Snotlout gasped your both engaged to each other?"

Astrid holds up her hand showing them the engagement ring. Eret smiles "well congraduation Hiccup and Astrid on the engagement." Astrid smiles "thank you, Eret for the compliment." Fishlegs smiles "it's great to hear your both getting married." Hiccup sighs "it's good to hear you all have accepted Astrid as your future Queen." Tuffnut smiles "well let's just see how long it is before you get to caught up in running the castle, you won't have time for each other."

Hiccup looks at Astrid and says "she will come first before the castle. Plus we have our parents to help us out with the castle." After spending time with the other teens, Hiccup and Astrid walk to the infermary room to have dinner with their parents. Alistair was in the room with Ingrid talking to each other. They walk into the room to see them talking and says "good afternoon mom and dad."

Ingrid looks at who said that, to see their kids and says "good afternoon son and daughter." After having dinner with their parents, Hiccup and Astrid walk out of the room heading to their room to sleep for the night. Hiccup looks at the sun setting and ask her "is there anything you want to do before we go to sleep?" She thinks about it and says "no, not tonight." Hiccup smiles "okay milady, let's go get some sleep."

They walk into their room to see their nightfuries and their babies sleeping in the middle of them on their stone slab. They climb in bed and cuddle up going to sleep.


	30. 30: Hiccup and Astrid's fifteen years ol

Since the day Toothless and Blackhawk's twin baby nightfuries hatched, a boy and a girl. The boy was named Midnight and the girl was named Star. Two weeks later when Hiccup and Astrid would take their nightfuries out flying, Midnight would ride on Toothless in front of Hiccup. While Star rode with her mother and Astrid. They stop off at the cabin to go swimming in the river.

After swimming in the river, Star would ride on Toothless with Hiccup and Midnight would ride on Blackhawk with Astrid. Hiccup and Astrid started planning a list of things for their wedding and their nightfuries's wedding. Each month they would add an idea to the list of wedding things to have for the wedding. How many people can be expected to come to the wedding. They still had a little over three years to go before the Games of Thrones.

Stoick talked to his son about the princesses visiting the kingdom and his job of showing each of them a good time around the kingdom. Astrid was a little displeased to the news, but if he had to go through with it, she had to approve it on one condition that they have the wedding before scheduling dates with the princesses. Valka smiles at Astrid keeping Hiccup on a tight rope.

Dagur was sent back to his Kingdom of Berserker with scars on his limbs and face. King Oswald was displeased with him for trying to go after the Queen of Berk. Dagur vowed he would return with revenge against the Kingdom of Berk. Ingrid was out of the infermary walking around the castle again back to the Queen's advisory on staff members around the castle.

Alistair was back to following Stoick around the castle with Spitelout as the King's personal guards. Snoutlout was getting better at becoming a knight while Eret was having trouble studying for guard duty on how to protect the King of the castle. Fishlegs study up on cooking while Ruffnut and Tuffnut study up on explosives.

Every five days, Hiccup and Astrid would take their nightfuries out of the castle and go to the cabin for two days getaway. Swimming, campfire, stargazing, go flying around the woods and taking a shower together sometimes. Once in awhile Astrid would ask for sex in bed. Anything for Hiccup to show Astrid that he loves her. When they get back to the castle it's back to training to be the next King and Queen of Berk.

They still had plans for having a baby or two when they are crowned King and Queen. But not until they turned eighteen or older. Alistair just hope Astrid didn't become pregnant before she turns eighteen. Ingrid looked forward to becoming a grandmother in the future. Star and Midnight was growing up as time goes by. When the teens turn fifteen, Star and Midnight are the size of a terrible terror and flying on their own with mom or dad around.

Snoutlout and Eret would hangout with the other teens after training. Hiccup wasn't looking forward to taking the princesses out on dates when he turns sixteen, seventeen and eighteen if he doesn't get married before that. Astrid just reminded him that they would be jealous of her when they find out that he's engaged to her which causes him to tickle her sides to make her giggle before kissing her lips.

Tuffnutand Ruffnut accidentally lanch a firework into a Forge factory building causing it to start on fire. The town had to fill up buckets of water and splash the fire with the buckets of water. Hiccup and Astrid brought their nightfuries out and flew them out to the river and grab mouth full of water and flew back dumping it on top of the fire till the fire was completely out. Hiccup and Astrid wasn't pleased with it.

Hiccup came up with the idea to us their nightfuries to help hold the beams up and nailed in place. So the rebuild took less than expected. Afterwards they flew back to the castle to check on their baby nightfuries to see their fine. After checking on the babies, Astrid blushes at her thought of doing something romantic with Hiccup and ask him to take her to the cabin for some relaxation.

Hiccup packed up his backpack and the two climbed on their nightfuries and their baby nightfuries followed them to the cabin for some relaxation. When they arrive at the cabin Hiccup opens the door to the cabin for Astrid smile and walk inside the cabin followed by their nightfuries and their two babies. Astrid smiles at getting some relaxation and having Hiccup's attention all to herself for a few days if she wants.

Hiccup ask her what is it that you want to do here for a few days of relaxation? Astrid blushes and whispers in his ear "I want to love you right now, then go skinny dipping in the river. Afterwards take a bath together and watch the sunset." Hiccup looks at her and smirks "well aren't we in the mood for wanting a few days of intimacy and romance." Astrid blushes at his smirk remark.

Hiccup walks up next to her wrapping his arms around her body looking at her face, getting lost in her eyes and soon leaning into her closing his eyes with hers, kissing her lips deeply. While kissing her, he lifts her up and carrys her to their room and shuts the door behind him. He sets her on the bed while still kissing her. Astrid breaks the kiss to pull off his shirt and he takes off her shirt.

And goes back to kissing her again leaning towards her falling over. He breaks the kiss to ask her "you want to try for a baby or wait until we're eighteen to try for that?" She smiles at him asking her about how far she wants to go on having sex or not and says "you always make sure I have a say on everything." He smiles "your my soon to be wife. I always have to make sure it's okay with you on everything that might come between us."

She blushes at his response of how much he respects her say in their relationship and as husband and wife. She answers "no let's wait until a month before we turn eighteen that way their we would see if I'm pregnant a month after turning eighteen which would be a month before the Games of Thrones start. So you would have a reason for marrying me."

(Lemon scene)

He sighs "okay, if that is what you want to do when we turn seventeen years old than I will follow your wishes milady." She smiles at him and kisses his lips running her hands down to his pants and unbuttoning them. He gets up for her slide off his pants and underwear. He smiles and does the same sliding off her pants and underwear. She smiles at him and says "I love you so much Hiccup." Hiccup smiles "I love you too Astrid." She takes off her bra to have more pleasure.

He goes back to kissing her lips leaning into her falling over onto her laughing for a second. She stares into his eyes and runs her hands through his hair for a moment. He stares at her for second to catch his breath and ask "are you ready for this?" She sighs "Hiccup, I never get tired of how much you show me that you love me. If I wasn't ready for this, I wouldn't have asked you to bring me in here for this." He smirks "I was just making sure before we go through with this."

She blushes at his caring for her and kisses his lips passionately. He pushes a little entering her causing her to gasped at him inside her. He ask her "is it hurting her too much?" She smiles at his caring for her and says "no, it's not hurting, but I want more." He smiles "okay milady, as you wish, pushing more into her until he reaches her barrier." He stops there and tells her "that it's gonna be painful." She kisses him and whispers "I want this."

He nods his head pulling out a little and thrust into her through the barrier causing her scream for a second and kisses her lips for three minutes before releasing her lips. She sighs at the feeling of him fully inside her and says "you can move now." He kisses her again and thrust in and out of her. She kisses him deeply moaning more. Hiccup pants "I'm going to cum."

He pulls out of her and thrust back in as her walls tighten around his member. She pants "I'm going to cum." Soon they come together.

(End of lemon)

Astrid cuddles up, laying her head on his chest tired from making love taking a nap with him. Two hours later Hiccup wakes up to wondering where he is before realizing he's at the cabin and trys to get up, but stops to see Astrid laying on him sleeping. Then it comes back to him that they just had sex again for the twentieth time. He looks at her sleeping so peacefully and says "you look so adorable when your sleeping."

Astrid blushes at him complimenting her and says "your so sweet to me" lifting her head to stare at for a second and kisses him deeply. After kissing him they put their clothes back on and walk out of the room to cook dinner together. He ask her "what do you want to do tomorrow?" She thinks about it and says "go skinny dipping in the river. But after dinner let's go watch the sunset together." He smiles "as you wish milady."

Twenty minutes later they eat dinner and go watch the sunset together. Next morning they get up and have breakfast. After breakfast they take their nightfuries out for flying spreading their wings. After that they have lunch and take a walk to the river. She ask him "are you excited looking forward to marrying me?" He smiles "yes milady, I can't wait to marry you."

Five minutes later they take off their clothes and go skinny dipping in the river for an hour. Walking back to the cabin he ask her do you want to go take a bath together?" She smiles "sure, I love going every where and doing everything with you." When they open the door to the cabin they see their nightfuries nuzzling their twins. Hiccup looks at his nightfury nuzzling each of his babies. Astrid smiles "daddy loving his babies."

He walks in to the bathroom and starts the hot water filling up the bathtub for him and Astrid. She walks into the bathroom to see Hiccup standing there next to the bathtub and ask him "are you ready?" He turns to her and smiles "almost, why?" She smiles "nothing" and begins taking off her clothes for him to stop her. She raises her eyebrow in confusion for him to smile and takes off her shirt and says "your turn."

They take off each other's clothes until they were both naked. Astrid gets in the King size bathtub and he climbs in after her. They wash each other up while kissing each other every couple of minutes. When dinner time came Astrid decides to have dinner outside with their dragons and enjoy the sunset together as a family. The sun sets and the stars came out to light up the sky. Astrid smiles "this is so beautiful and peaceful out here, Hiccup."

He sighs "yes it is beautiful out here, Astrid." After having two days at the cabin they headed back to the castle to see how things are going.


	31. 31: Hiccup and Astrid's Sixteenth year

Hiccup and Astrid finish putting together the list for their wedding and their nightfuries's weddings. Next was looking around the Kingdom for the perfect spot to have the double wedding. They know where they want the reception which is in the Royal Grand Hall. Since it's big enough for how many people would show up for it. Plus teaching their nightfuries how to walk on two paws for dancing.

One day a month they would work on the wedding stuff. Check up on how their friends are doing in their training. Stoick and Valka walk to the Royal Council Meeting Room to schedule what date to have the annual Games of Thrones which last three days, during those days the other Kingdoms come visit with their heir to the throne to compete in the games.

Afterwards they would sit in the hall and talk about how their Kingdom is doing, dances on the second day and third day wish them farewell and rule well. After setting the date for the Game of Thrones in the three days. Stoick walks out of the room and informs the castle staff of the date for the Game of Thrones. After that he walked around the castle looking for his son and daughter in-law.

He checked their to be greeted by Toothless who smiles at seeing him. Margret walks up to him and ask him "what do you need your highness?" Stoick sighs "I'm looking for my son and daughter in-law. Do you know where they are?" She smiles at him and says "follow me." She leads him to the Grand Hall to see Hiccup and Astrid sitting down with their friends talking about what they plan on doing after turning eighteen in two years.

She leaves him to his business and walks to the maid's quarters to check what needs to be done. Stoick walks up to his son and daughter in-law and ask "uh son, daughter, can you two come with me for a minute?" Hiccup turns around to see his father and says "sure." They leave and follow their father to the throne room nervous about what he wants from them.

Stoick sits down and turns to them and ask "are you two ready for the Game of Thrones?" Hiccup looks at Astrid before answering "yes, to watch the games." Stoick sighs "son, you wouldn't be watching the games going on, you would be competing in them." Hiccup ask him "what do you mean competing in the Game of Thrones?" Stoick sighs "son, when you turn sixteen, your eligible to compete in the Games of Thrones."

Astrid looks at him and says "he hasn't trained for that because we been working on our double wedding. Plus training our dragons for dancing during our wedding. So he can't compete cause he doesn't know how to use weapons in those games." Stoick rubs his forehead and says "I know but, I figured that you would be interested in competing in those games." Hiccup ask "when would the games take place?"

Stoick looks at them and says "in three days." Hiccup looks at Astrid and says "that's not enough time to train for those type of games." Stoick sighs and ask "would you want to compete in the Game of Thrones next year?" Hiccup looks at Astrid and says "I would have to see what they do in these Games of Thrones first to know what I have to train for. But I'm not sure if I would be interested in competing in that until I see what they do."

Stoick sighs "okay, then I won't make you compete in the Game of Thrones this year but, maybe next year." Astrid smiles "dad, you'll have our answers after the Game of Thrones." Stoick nods his head "okay then but, son you do know that you have to show the visiting princesses around the kingdom, if Astrid is okay with it?" Astrid smiles "I'm okay with it as long as I come with him on these dates."

Stoick rubs his forehead at her request on Hiccup going on these dates. After thinking about it, he answers "daughter, you can't go on these dates with him because they may not know your both engaged, if you went with him on these dates with those princesses, they would think your his maid and criticize you spreading rumors about you being his whor- uh I'm gonna go with you being his sex slave if that's okay with you daughter in-law."

Hiccup and Astrid look at each other thinking about how her reputation would go to being the future queen of The Kingdom of Berk to being called the Prince's sex slave. Astrid smiles at her answer for her fear of the princesses trying to have their way with Hiccup while on these dates and says "Hiccup, you know I love you and want to marry you right?" Hiccup looks at her and says "Astrid, we are getting married in two-"

Astrid interrupts him saying "no, we aren't because you haven't proposed to me yet." Hiccup lifts her hand up to show her, her engagement ring that he gave her. She sighs at him and whispers in his ear "when everyone arrives at Royal Grand Hall for the Game of Thrones challenge, I want you to show me that you really want to marry me by proposing to me in front of the visitors from the other Kingdoms."

Hiccup's eyes widened at what she means by showing the other Kingdoms that they are getting married and kisses her lips deeply and smiles "your such a genius. Your gonna be great queen ruling with me, helping me solve Kingdom problems when we take the throne together." Astrid blushes at his complement towards her and says "I'm going to enjoy being married to you Hiccup Haddock."

Hiccup smirks "are you going to enjoy raising a family with me after getting married?" She smirks back "keep up that smirk and I will be happy to slap you when you get out of line." He sighs "okay milady, I reached my limit of smirk remarks with you for today." She smiles cheeky that he follows her orders like an adorable puppy.

After talking with Stoick about the Games of Thrones, Hiccup and Astrid walk out of the Throne Room and head to their bedroom chamber to see what their dragons are doing right now. When they open their chamber doors, they see their dragons waiting for them to come back to the room. Hiccup ask "are you waiting for us to come back here to go flying?" Toothless smiles jumping around excited to go flying.

Hiccup and Astrid climb onto their nightfuries and taking them flying around the Kingdom with the baby nightfuries. Three hours later Hiccup and Astrid return from flying to have dinner with their parents. Ingrid smiles at seeing her kids are back from being gone for three hours and ask "where did you two go for three hours?" Astrid blushes "we took our dragons out flying, played tag with them, scatch their backs play follow the light."

Alistair ask "did you two do anything else besides spend time with your nightfuries for three hours?" Astrid ask "what do you mean by anything else? Like if we had sex again, sorry but, no dad we haven't did that again for awhile now." Ingrid ask "are you two excited about seeing the Game of Thrones for the first time?"

Hiccup sighs "my dad, wants me to compete in the competition with the other heirs, but I would only have three days to train for something I don't know what they do in these competitions." Alistair ask him "what did you tell your father?" Hiccup sighs "I told him that I might join the Game of Thrones next year, if I'm interested in it, but I want to see what they do in these Games."

Ingrid ask him "if you do decide to join the competition next year who would you ask to train you for these games?" Hiccup smiles "I was thinking of asking Alistair to train me since he's my dad's body guard." Alistair smiles at him and says "I would love to train you for next year's Game of Thrones son if you do decide to enter them."

Stoick and Valka walk into the Royal Dining Hall to see Hiccup and Astrid sitting down with Alistair and Ingrid and ask was all of you for us to join you for dinner?" Astrid smiles "yes, mom and dad in-laws." Ten minutes later Margret walks in the room and goes around the table gathering their dinner orders. Hiccup ask her "how was your day today?" Margret smiles "my day was great sir Hiccup."

Astrid smiles "when me and Hiccup takes the throne, I think I want to split the staff members up in groups." Valka ask "why would you want to do that for?" Astrid smiles "give them a day off from working in the castle to spend time with their families or go shopping for what they need." Ingrid smiles at Valka "she's going to be a great Queen helping Hiccup run this castle." Valka smiles "she sure is going to be a great queen."

Stoick looks at them and ask his son "what do you want your King and Queen picture to look like when you take the throne?" Hiccup smiles "I'll draw you all a picture of what it should look like tomorrow." Alistair smiles "I look forward to seeing what it will look like." Astrid blushes "actually we will do it after we take the throne because, we would like to do a family photo of us with our dragons."

Stoick ask "why would you want to include them in the family photo for?" Hiccup smiles "because we raised them since they hatched from their eggs. Plus we want them to be included in our extra protective body guards." The butler walks pushing the carrying their dinners. After having dinner Hiccup and Astrid walk with the butler to the kitchen and pick up two cups of hot chocolate to take to their chambers and watch the sunset together.

Astrid sighs a little to herself. Hiccup turns to her and ask "what's wrong, milady?" Astrid ask him "do you think I will be a great mother in the future?" Hiccup looks at her and says "your going to be a great mother when we have kids." She ask him "do you believe that or are you just saying that?"

He turns to her wrapping his arms around her and says "Astrid Haddock, your gonna be a great mother to our baby or babies when we have them because, we have our parents to help us with them and we also have four nightfuries to help protect them." Astrid smiles "thank you for being there for me since we were five years old." Hiccup smiles at her "I would do anything that you ask of me to do."

She blushes and smirks "even if I were to ask you to get me pregnant?" He smiles "even that milady. If your not happy, then I'm not going to have a happy day because your not happy." She leans forward into him kissing his lips softly turning into a passionate kiss. He moves his hands up and down her back causing her to gasp. He takes this chance to put his tongue inside her mouth causing her to moan in the kiss.

Five minutes later they break the kiss for need of air. She smiles burying her head into his chest saying that was the best kiss I ever felt. He kisses her head I'm glad you liked it. The sun setted and they headed to bed for the night. Two more days until the start of the Game of Thrones go for three days.


	32. 32: Game of Thrones pt1

The two days until the Game of Thrones event start. Where other Kingdoms around the Kingdom of Berk compete in four games to see who has the best heirs to come out on top after the games. Hiccup and Astrid greeted each Prince and Princesses from the visiting Kingdom while holding hands, Astrid would hold up her hand showing them the engagement ring.

Some of the Princes started gawking at Astrid when they meet her but after seeing their engaged, they would congrats them on the engagement. The princesses would swoon over Hiccup introducing themself but stopped when they Astrid introduced herself as his fiancee and showing them her engagement ring. Instead would give Astrid dirty looks when Hiccup and Astrid walk away from them.

One of the princess pointed out to plot getting Astrid to break off the engagement before the Game of Thrones event ends. When everyone was ready to start the Games of Thrones. Stoick announced "the first game of the Games of Thrones, will be shooting an arrow with a bow into the target to win!" Some won and went to the second round shooting an arrow into their first one into the target.

Round went on for another hour until the heir of Kingdom of Hearts won." Stoick announced "the next event, will be ax throwing into the target!" Alistair looks down at Hiccup and Astrid sitting next to him and ask them "do you like it so far?" Astrid smiles "very entertaining but, is there one on Princesses to see who is the most beautiful princess of the Kingdoms?"

Ingrid ask her "would you like one of those competitions to be entered next year's Game of Thrones?" Astrid smiles "it would be nice to have that for those Princesses." Ingrid smiles "I will run that by Valka and Stoick at dinner time tonight." Hiccup looks at the competition and says "this is very good to watch." After the ax throwing competition, which the victor was from Northern Wing Kingdom.

They all walk to the Royal Grand Hall for lunch and talk amongst each other. Hiccup and Astrid took this time to walk to their bedroom chambers to check on their nightfuries. When they open their door to their bedroom chamber to see Toothless very energetic waiting to go flying again. Same with the others, so they mounted their nightfuries and flew out the window with their babies following them.

Two hours later they stop by a small lake for their nightfuries to eat dinner. They lay down on the grass watching the stars lite up the sky. Toothless broke some branches off a couple of trees to make a pile and set it on fire to keep them from freezing through the night. Hiccup and Astrid accidentally fell asleep watching the stars cuddle up to together in each other's arms.

Toothless and Blackhawk laid around them encasing them in the center. Star laid next to Blackhawk while Midnight laid beside Toothless sleeping. Next morning Hiccup woke up to morning sunlight looking around to find that they aren't in their bedroom chamber like he should be with Astrid and begins to raise up to feel weight on his chest and looks down to see Astrid laying halfway on him with her arms around him with her head on his chest listening to his heart beat.

He whispers "Astrid wake up please." She snuggles into his chest more, tightening her grip around his body more. He whispers her name again for her to whisper back "if you don't shut up, I'm going to hit your shoulder hard. I'm trying to sleep in a very comfortable spot." He smiles "okay milady, if you want to sleep more, I'll let you sleep more." Hiccup lays there with Astrid laying on him.

He boldly lifts her shirt slipping his hand in rubbing her bare back skin causing her to sigh happy to having her back rubbed. Twenty minutes later, Astrid slowly opens her eyes to see she's not in their bed chambers sleeping and looks around to see their at the lake by the forest and ask "Hiccup, where are we?" Hiccup smiles "we took our dragons flying last night and we flew here to the lake and I guess we fell asleep watching the stars last night."

She smiles "babe can you remove your hand from under my shirt so we can get up?" Hiccup removes his hand from under her shirt and ask her "do you like waking up to having your back rubbed?" She blushes at the feeling of waking up to a back rub and smiles "yes, it felt good." They get up and wake up their dragons to fly back to the castle. Toothless and Blackhawk yarns sleepy and look at who's waking them up to see Hiccup and Astrid.

They turn to their side and wake up their babies. Star and Midnight yarn sleepy. After their dragons have breakfast they mount them and fly back towards the castle. They fly around the castle to see nothing to raise attention, so they fly into their bedroom chamber through their window and dismount them. Hiccup walks to the door and checks to see it's still locked and slides the beam across the door to secure it locked.

He goes back to where Astrid is and they take off their clothes and change into a pair of fresh clothes after taking a bath together. After changing clothes, someone starts knocking on their bedroom chamber doors. Hiccup walks over to the door and ask "who is it?" The person knocking on the door answers "it's Ingrid, son." Hiccup ask her "is it just you?" Ingrid sighs "yes you goof, we were wondering if you both we're still sleeping?"

Hiccup looks back at Astrid to see she waves him to let her in. He slides the beam back unlocking the doors and opens up the door. Ingrid walks inside to see Astrid petting their dragons. Midnight walks over to her nuzzling her leg. She bends down picking him up. Blackhawk looks at Ingrid picking up Midnight and rubbing his back and croons at her. Ingrid looks at Blackhawk and says "good morning, Blackhawk."

Blackhawk nods her head in approval to hold Midnight. Astrid smiles "good morning mom." Ingrid smiles at her "good morning sweetheart. Uh where's Star at?" Toothless croons " **Star, come out from hiding."** Star peeks her head out from under the bed to look at daddy. Ingrid smiles "she sure is adorable like that." Hiccup looks at Star and says "yes she is adorable like that."

He bends down and calls her, "come here Star, it's okay" holding his hands out for her. Star smiles and runs up to him purring being picked up nuzzling him. Astrid walks over to them and smiles "she acts like a baby girl puppy around him." Ingrid sighs, "so where did you two go last night after dinner?" Astrid smiles "we came back here and took all four of our Nightfuries out flying for two hours and stopped by the lake next to the forest."

Hiccup smiles "our Nightfuries fish dinner out of the lake, then me and Astrid laid down and watch the stars in the sky while they ate and we both fell asleep." Ingrid sighs "well your father is wondering where you two are because the second day of The Games of Thrones and your both supposed to be present for announcements."

Hiccup and Astrid follow Ingrid out to the Royal Dining Hall for breakfast then head to the Royal Grand Hall for morning announcement. They sit next to Stoick at the head of the room to view everyone. Stoick starts talking about what events are going to take place today and everyone gasped at the sight of what crawled on top of Hiccup's head. Hiccup looks around the room to see everyone staring at him.

He turns to Astrid and ask her "why everyone is staring at him for?" She looks at the top of his head to see Star laying down on his head tilting her head side to side at so many people in one room. "Uh...babe when we left our room, I think Star wanted to see outside our room by hiding in your shirt until you sat down." He raises his hands up and grabs Star off his head and looks at her.

He says in a soft voice, "Star you can't just leave our room without telling your parents that your coming with us. Your mom is going to be furious with you." Star looks down at the ground crooning sad. Hiccup rubs his nose to her while everyone just stare at Prince Hiccup Haddock holding a baby dragon and rubbing noses with it. Stoick ask him "can you could take her back to your room before everyone comes up here to kill her?"

Hiccup sighs cradling Star in his arms and clears his throat before saying "everyone this is Star, my dragon's daughter. She has a twin brother named Midnight her father, my dragon is named Toothless. Her mother is my fiancee here next to me is named Blackhawk." Astrid smiles "when we have guests they never come out of our room. Hiccup found Toothless in the forest behind the castle and Blackhawk in a trading market in town."

Hiccup smiles "we raised them since we were six years old after they hatched from their eggs. Two years ago, me and my fiancee let them become mates which Blackhawk became pregnant with twins, they won't harm you under me and Astrid's order. You all have nothing to fear, so relax." He looks at his dad and says "can you please exclude me for fifteen minutes to run this little girl back to my room before Blackhawk comes for her?"

Stoick smiles "sure son, besides looking at everyone I think they need time to take in all of what you told them." Hiccup carries Star back to his room to hear their nightfuries crooning loudly and opens up the door and says "Blackhawk calm down I found her." Blackhawk turns to Hiccup holding Star and croons " **my baby girl!"** He looks at her and says "she some how snuck in my shirt, and don't worry I talked to her about this" and sets Star down.

Toothless croons at her " **come over here"** which she slowly crawls to him until she's standing in front of him. Toothless bends down and nuzzles her licking her head **"we were worried about you daughter."** Hiccup checks to see Midnight napping on the stone slab and shuts his door walking back to the Royal Grand Hall. He walks back in and sits down between Astrid and their father.

Astrid ask "is everything okay with our dragons?" He smiles "everything is okay." Stoick smiles at them and says "now back to the announcements, today's competition will be dueling tournament to see who is left standing, then afterwards, we will be hosting a dance amoungst everyone so the competition will began in a half an hour." Hiccup and Astrid walk outside the room to check on their friends and see how their training is going.

They walk to the Royal Dining Hall since the Grand Hall is being used for guest. Reaching it they see their friends walking out and says "we got held up with somethings." Snotlout smirks "that wouldn't be baby making?" Astrid blushes madly, while Hiccup sternly says "Snotlout, she told me that if I ever got her pregnant before marriage, her father said he would kill me." Snotlout gasped and ask her, "did your father actually tell him that?"

Astrid smiles "yes he did, so he can't ask me for that until after our wedding." Fishlegs smiles "how is your dragons doing?" Astrid sternly looks at Hiccup and says "my fiancee here told everyone in the Grand Hall about our four nightfuries after our dragon- grand-daughter snuck inside his shirt and revealed herself to everyone." Tuffnut ask him, "did you tell all them about your nightfuries?" Hiccup sighs "yes I told them that."


	33. 33: Game of Thrones pt 2

Tuffnut gasped "Hiccup, why would you do that?" Hiccup sighs "when they saw Star, I had to make them aware that we have dragons in our room but, part of my speech was that I told them that they won't attack without our order or our parents call." Snotlout smirks "so in other words, you told them that they are not in any danger as long as your Nightfuries stay in your room?" Hiccup smiles "yes and if they stay out of our room for their safety."

Tuffnut sighs "you are so noble sometimes Hiccup." Astrid sighs "uh...babe our parents will be expecting us for the dueling competition in a few minutes." Hiccup nods "yes milady, let's get to the arena." They leave their friends and head to the arena. Stoick and Valka with Ingrid and Alistair we're on their way to the arena when they meet up with their kids. Hiccup and Astrid smiles "hi mom and dad."

Stoick smiles "hi son and daughter, so son do you want to compete next year in the Games of Thrones?" Hiccup sighs "no, I don't think I want to enter the Game of Thrones because I don't want to scare Astrid if I get injured." Ingrid looks at him and pulls him from the rest for a private talk. Ingrid ask "son why would you not want to sign up for that?"

Hiccup looks at the others and whispers in her ear "I don't want to compete next year because if I get injured badly, Astrid will be worrying if I will recover from it." Ingrid smiles "you care more about your fiancee than yourself." He blushes deeply red, and says "I love her too much to put her through that pain of losing me in that Game of Thrones competition." Ingrid smiles at him "your the perfect son to marry my daughter."

He smiles and hugs her "thank you mom." They walk back to the group and head down to the arena to watch the competition as a family. Astrid whispers in Hiccup's ear "what did you talk to our mom about?" Hiccup whispers back, "she ask me why I didn't want to compete in that competition and I said it was because of you." She gasped "me, what do you mean because of me?"

He whispers, "if I got injured badly, you would be worried sick wondering if I would ever recover. I don't want to put you through that kind of pain." She smiles and kisses him in front of the people gathering for the dueling competition. Two hours later, the heir to the Kingdom of Hearts wins and was time to have lunch. Hiccup and Astrid excuse themselves to go check on their dragons.

Astrid ask him "what would you do if I were to become pregnant?" He smiles at her and wraps his arms around her saying "I would be happy to become a father. But more happy because it's with you, my beautiful wife." She blushes and kisses him deeply. When they reach their bedroom chamber, he opens the door for her causing her to blush deeply. She walks inside their room to see their nightfuries waiting for them to take them flying.

Hiccup walks up to Toothless rubbing his head and ask him "are you excited to go flying?" Toothless smiles nodding his head yes. They climb on top of them and fly out the window. Twenty minutes later, they land by the lake for a lunch date while their nightfuries fish themselves lunch. Astrid looks at Hiccup and ask "do you think about Dagur's threat?"

He sighs "sometimes I think about it, but he would have to be stupid to come after us again because he wouldn't be sent back home again." She ask him "what would you do to him if he comes back?" He looks towards the lake and says "I would lock him up for the rest of his life." She sighs "that is a good choice if he comes back here." They finish their lunch and play chase the light.

Two hours later she looks towards the sun setting and tells him "we should head back to the castle for the dance." They mount their dragons and head back to the castle flying into their room through the window. Hiccup looks at his clothes he's wearing and says we forgot to get fitted for the dance. Astrid smiles "don't worry babe I got you covered." He looks at her and ask her, "how do you have that covered?"

She blushes at what she did and says "I look through your suit for the one I liked when we were ten years old and had you go down to get sized for our family photo." He smiles at her and says "thank you" and kisses her deeply. Then ask "where is it at?" She smiles and walks over to their safe vault and types her name on the name lock to unlock it and pulls out their Royal clothes. He looks at them and ask "that is your favorite suit of mine?"

She blushes and smiles "yes, it's my favorite suit because you looked handsome in it and I was feeling so in love with you that I had this urge to want to take you to a room and kiss you all night." He looks at her and ask "what dress gown is your favorite to wear?" She smiles "the blue dress gown that you had me fitted for the Ball when we were ten years old." He gasped "that one, that I drew for clothing store?"

She blushes "yes that one where you started gawking at for every two minutes telling me I look beautiful." He blushes at how the blue dress made him feel and says "that dress made me want to make love to you, but I couldn't because we were only ten years old." She looks at the window to see they have twenty minutes to change into their Royal clothes and get to the Royal Grand Ballroom and tells him "if we don't get changed we're going to be in trouble for being late to the dance."

Twenty minutes later after changing into their clothes they check to make sure their baby nightfuries stay in the room and walk to the Royal Grand Ballroom for the dance. He whispers in her ear, "if you want to leave early to have our usual hot chocolate date, we can." She smiles "if anything, I would probably get that urge to go to the cabin for romance in bed."

He looks at her and says "not tonight, milady. Besides next year we turn seventeen and the following year we get married." She smiles cheeky "I can't wait till we get married and start our own family." He nervously answers "neither can I." Hiccup turns his head forward to see they arrived at Royal Grand Ballroom and opens up the door for her to enter but receives a kiss on the cheek.

They walk inside the room to see everyone staring for a couple of minutes before going back to dancing. He leads Astrid around the crowd of guest while hearing some whispers from the guys saying "how beautiful Astrid looks" up to where their parents are sitting at. They take their seats between their parents. Ingrid whispers in her daughter's ear, "you look beautiful in that dress gown and Hiccup looks handsome tonight."

Astrid blushes a little at the compliment while Stoick ask his son "where did you two go after the competition?" Hiccup whispers back "we took our dragons out flying to the lake and had a lunch date while our dragons had lunch. Talked about Dagur's threat and what we will do if he decide to come after us." Stoick sighs looking down at his son and ask "what do you plan on doing if Dagur comes here for revenge?"

He takes a minute to himself thinking about if Dagur does decide to take revenge and come after them and smiles "if he does, me and Astrid will just burn him with our dragons." Stoick sighs, "well son if he comes after us I'll leave it up to you." Astrid taps his shoulder causing him to turn his attention from his dad to his fiancee and ask "what is it milady?" She blushes and ask "would you care to dance?"

He gets up and stands in front of her holding out his hand to her and ask "may I have this dance with you?" She blushes at him before taking his hand leading her out to the dance floor. An hour and a half of dancing to the music, Astrid yarns feeling tired. Hiccup smirks "is my queen getting sleepy now?" She sighs and answers "yes a little bit. He smiles "come on milady I'll take you to bed."

He walks to where their parents are sitting and tells them "I'm taking Astrid to our bedroom chamber to go to bed for the night." He walks her to their room only for her to yarn again and decides to pick her up in his arms and carries her the rest of the way to their bedroom chamber. He turns the nob and pushes the door open and walks inside and closes it after. She snuggles into his chest trying to get warmer.

He pulls the covers down some and lays her on the bed only for her to hold on to his neck and ask "can you let go of me, so I can go to my side of the bed?" She shakes her head "no" and ask "you promise not to leave me here alone?" He leans down to her and kisses her lips deeply rubbing her sides and whispers "I would never leave you here alone to sleep by yourself."

She blushes and let's go of his neck allowing him to walk around their bed and climbs in bed. She slides over to where he's laying and lays her head on his chest falling asleep to listen to his heart beat, while he wraps his around her back going to sleep. Next morning Hiccup woke up to the morning sunlight seeping through the window and yarns sleepy.

He looks down to sleeping beauty laying on his chest and slips his hand under her shirt to rub her back until she opens her eyes. Ten minutes later she smiles yarning sleepy and looks up at Hiccup and kisses him good morning. Another ten minutes later they walk out of their room and head to the Royal Dining Hall to have breakfast with their parents.

When they walk inside the room, they see no one there and decide to talk more about how their wedding will go with seating and where their Nightfuries will be standing with them. Ten minutes later Stoick and Valka walk inside the room to see their son and daughter in-law and says "good morning you two." Stoick sighs and tells his son "we have problem with the guest." He looks at him and ask "what is your problem with the guest?"

Stoick nervously answers "they want to see your dragons fly past them before they leave today." Hiccup looks at Astrid and ask "would you like to give them a goodbye show?" She smiles "sure Hiccup, lets give them a goodbye show." He turns back to his father and says "sure dad, we will show them our dragons before they leave after we have breakfast." Alistair and Ingrid walk into the Royal Dining Hall to have breakfast with the family.

After having breakfast with the family Hiccup and Astrid walk back to their room to grab their nightfuries to do a fly by show while Stoick and Valka gather the guest up to the front of the castle. Everyone pack their stuff and waited outside for Hiccup and Astrid to fly their dragons around.

Five minutes later Hiccup flys slowly past them with Midnight around them in a spiral motion and then Astrid followed with Star doing loop to loop. Then take them to the lake to feed them.


	34. 34: Dagur's Attack

Hiccup and Astrid woke up to the morning sunlight seeping through their window. Two weeks after the Game of Thrones competition event. Their seventeenth birthday was coming up soon and they had to figure out what they wanted to do for their seventeenth birthday. Alot to think about for the next two years and to add more pressure, have to worry about Dagur's threat. Hiccup sighs and ask her "what to do today?"

Astrid smiles "we can figure out where to place the babies during the wedding." They walk out of their room to go to the Royal Dining Hall for breakfast. Astrid ask him "do you look forward to having a baby or two?" He smiles "yes milady, I'm looking forward to having a family with you." She smiles "thank you for reassuring me that you still want to have a family with me."

He pulls her into a hug wrapping his arms around her waist and says "Astrid, we've been dating for ten years going on eleven years." She sighs "I know but, I was wondering if I were to become pregnant, that you would leave me and go look for a new girlfriend for something else. It's just some days I look back at the past and think I'm still working as a maid servant of the castle."

He nods his head "uh...huh, so what would make you believe that I want to marry and have a family with you?" She blushes and whispers in his ear, "make me pregnant before I turn nineteen so that when we have our cordnation, we can announce our baby as Prince or Princess or both depending on if we have twins or two separate births." Hiccup smiles "sure milady, I would do anything you ask of me to put a smile on your beautiful face."

She hides her blushing face. He calls her name, getting her to look at him and kisses her lips deeply causing her to moan in the kiss. Two minutes later he breaks the kiss panting for air and head to the Royal Dining Hall for breakfast. When they walk in, their parents were sitting down at the table waiting for them. Hiccup ask "how long have you all been waiting for us?"

Valka smiles "about ten minutes, we were thinking that you two wanting to sleep in." Hiccup smiles "no, Astrid was feeling a little distress this morning and I ask her what was wrong and she told me about having daydream of working as maid servant of the castle instead of getting married to me and becoming Queen." Ingrid ask her "why she has that daydream for?"

Astrid sighs "even though I'm getting treated like a queen of the castle and loved by the Prince and sharing his room like a married couple. I feel like it's a dream too hard to believe is happening to me." Alistair sighs "darling, I thought I was dreaming when Prince Hiccup took you in his care to protect you and wanted to make you his wife, but I believe it for ten years since you turned six years old.

He's the best guy I have met that treats you like a princess." Margret walks in and ask "what would you like for breakfast today everyone?" Stoick smiles "pancakes." Valka orders eggs and bread. Alistair orders the same as Valka. Ingrid orders pancakes like Stoick. Hiccup and Astrid orders pancakes with orange juice. Margret smiles "very well, I'll tell the chef your breakfast orders" and leaves the room.

Stoick smiles "so what do you two plan on doing for your seventeenth birthday?" Astrid smiles "I was wondering if Hiccup would want to take me to this festival coming to town on our birthday?" Hiccup smiles "I'll do anything you want to do for your birthday, milady." She smiles "what are you going to call me after we get married?" He smiles "I would like to still call you milady to show that you are the only one I love as a husband."

She blushes at being loved getting flusters up at his answer and says "I think instead of calling you babe, I was thinking of honey." Ingrid ask her daughter "what is marriage name gonna be?" Astrid smiles bashfully "Astrid Hofferson Haddock." Alistair ask her "why she would have Hofferson in her marriage license for?"

Astrid sighs "I didn't pick it, I thought if I marry Hiccup, that my marriage license would say Astrid Haddock, but Hiccup told me that he doesn't want to take Hofferson from her family name. He wants both families in her marriage license." The butler walks in pushing the cart carrying their breakfast saying "your majesty, your family breakfast is served." Stoick smiles "thank you for the service."

After the butler leaves them to their breakfast and walks out of the room. They sit and eat their breakfast and leave the room to do their work. Hiccup and Astrid walk to their room to take their nightfuries out for their morning flying. They open their door to see Star and Midnight are about waist high on them. Hiccup smiles "you two sure are getting big." Astrid smirks "they sure are getting bigger."

They climb on top of Toothless and Blackhawk and take them out flying with Star and Midnight following their parents to the lake for breakfast. They land near the lake to let them eat fish. While they were eating Hiccup and Astrid play a game of tag chasing each other. After playing tag for twenty minutes, they stop to catch their breath. Toothless croons coming by them with the family wanting to be petted.

Two hours later after playing with their dragons. They had back to the castle to see knights trying to storm the castle. Hiccup looks closer to see Dagur ordering his men to keep trying to bust through the door with a log. Hiccup sighs "Toothless, plasma blast the log." Astrid follows after him, "Blackhawk, plasma blast the log too. Star and Midnight, blast some of the knights."

Dagur screams at them watching the log burst into flames and knights getting shot at. Hiccup holds off and tells Dagur "either leave or die?" Dagur looks at his ten men left out of fifteen and yells "I've come for my revenge." Astrid screams and tells Blackhawk "plasma blast Dagur!" Blackhawk fires at Dagur blasting him twenty feet into a coma. Toothless blast knights getting ready to throw their swords at Blackhawk.

Star and Midnight join in wiping out the rest of his army. Hiccup fly next to Astrid and ask "are you okay?" Astrid sighs "yes I'm fine, it's just why can't these guys get the concept that I'm engaged to you." They fly into their window to their bedroom chamber to check on everyone. Stoick sighs "oh thank goodness you both are okay. I was hoping you two were safe somewhere else."

Hiccup smiles "we're both okay dad, we were at the lake spending time with our dragons but Dagur is knocked unconscious outside, but we believe we took out all fifteen of his men." Astrid ask him, "where are my parents at?" Stoick smiles "your mom is in our room with Valka and your dad went to your room to see if you two were in there." Alistair walks up to them, "oh thank goodness, you two are okay, Dagur is out-"

Astrid interrupts her father and says "me and Hiccup took care of him and his army using our dragons." Alistair ask "you two used all four of your nightfuries against Dagur and his army?" Hiccup smiles "it was only Dagur and fifteen of his men, but Dagur is knocked into a coma, so we might want to go see if he's still there knocked out." Alistair and Stoick leave to go see if Dagur is still outside the castle.

Hiccup and Astrid walk to his parent's chamber to check on their moms. Hiccup knocks on the door and calls "mom." Valka opens the door to see Hiccup and Astrid and smiles "Hiccup, Astrid, your both okay. I was so scared, wondering where you two went because Dagur is attacking us." Astrid smiles "it's okay mom, we took care of him and his army using our Nightfuries."

Valka sighs "Alistair came back here and inform us that you two were gone with your dragons." Ingrid ask her "how did you two take care of him and his army?" Hiccup sighs "we did fly by while blasting him and his men."

Valka ask him, "did you kill all of them?" Hiccup sighs "no, Dagur was knocked unconscious, Dad went to go collect him. I'm going to go check on everyone." Astrid stays with her parents. Hiccup walks down every corridor checking on staff members and their families and his friends. Half an hour later Hiccup walks towards the dungeon and met up with his dad carrying unconscious Dagur to the dungeon.

He calls his name for them to turn around and see Hiccup walking up to them and ask "what are you doing here?" He smiles "I came here to see if Dagur's still unconscious." Stoick answers "yes, he is still unconscious, we were heading to the dungeon to throw him in a cell until he wakes up. Why?" Hiccup sighs "I was thinking of taking a trip back to Berserker castle to figure out how Dagur got his father's army to help him with his revenge."

Alistair tells him, "you may want to bring Astrid or all of your nightfuries with you in case you run into trouble." He sighs "no I don't want to bring Astrid or the nightfuries with me." Stoick gasped "why wouldn't you take Astrid or your nightfuries?" Hiccup sighs "because I don't want Astrid to get arrested for invading another castle without announcing that you are coming for a visit, plus this is another stealth mission, so the only one I'm taking with me is Toothless."

Alistair sighs "do you want me to go tell Astrid that your leaving right now?" He shakes his head no and says "I plan on telling her after lunch because I have a better chance of getting to the dungeon at night then during the day." Stoick sighs "okay son, if you want to go find Oswald again, just be careful."

Night time came and Hiccup kissed Astrid goodbye while Toothless licked Blackhawk and nuzzled her and their kids and took off out the window flying to Berserker Castle. Half an hour later, they arrive at the Berserker Castle. Toothless drops Hiccup off on a cat walk. Hiccup whispers to him "remember to watch for a flare in case I need you to rescue me." Toothless nods his head yes and hides on the roof.

Ten minutes later Hiccup makes his way to the dungeon and looks at the cells to see them empty "huh, that's odd, I guess I have to peek inside Oswald's room to find him." He peeks in the door to see Oswald in the bed and thinks about it. He opens up the door and calls Oswald's name for six minutes to see no response and leaves looking for a guard.

Ten minutes later he finds a guard and ask "did Dagur tell anyone this morning that King Oswald is sleeping in for the whole day?" The guard looks at him and ask "what is your name young boy?" Hiccup sighs "my name is Hiccup Haddock, I'm a friend of King Oswald. I saved him once when his son Dagur placed a bounty on his head."

The guard smiles "well then it's good to have you come check on Oswald, but how did you get into the castle?" Hiccup sighs "can you answer my question first?" The guard sighs "yes, Dagur told us that his father was sleeping in for the whole day why?" Hiccup gasped and says "gathered up all the guards and send a doctor to Oswald's room, I think he was murdered." The guard looks at him and says "if it will calm you down."

Ten minutes later the guard rounded up all the guards and a doctor to meet Hiccup in Oswald's room. The doctor checks his pulse to find none and informs the guards. The guard that talked to Hiccup ask "how did you know he was murdered?" Hiccup tells them why he snuck into the castle.

After the story the guard says "we will have to hold you here until we can confirm your story by sending the duke to your castle to talk to King Stoick about this." The guard smiles "don't worry since Oswald told us about you chasing the bounty Hunters down to rescue him and you informed us about this. I think we can let you sleep in one of the guest room for tonight." Hiccup ask "why are you letting me sleep in one of the guest room for?"

The guard looks down at him and says "Oswald told us that if you snuck into the castle again it would be to come find and rescue him and for us to trust what you say is the truth." Next morning the Duke arrived at Berk Castle and knocked on the door until Alistair open the door for him and ask "can I help you?"

The Duke smiles "yes, I was sent here by the guards of Berserker Castle to confirm that Dagur took fifteen knights and attacked this castle." Alistair sighs and invites him inside. He walks to the King and Queen's bed chamber. Stoick opens the door to see the Duke from Berserker Castle and ask "can I help you?" The Duke ask him to confirm that Dagur attacked this castle.

Stoick tells him the story and shows him Dagur in a cell in the dungeon. Then ask "where's Hiccup?" The Duke sighs "he is being held captive right now because he snuck into our castle to see Oswald and explained why he did it. He told the guards to get a doctor because he suspected that Oswald was murdered, but don't worry he isn't in the dungeon. Oswald told us that if he came back to let him sleep in one of our guest rooms. So he should be coming back by lunch time."

Lunch time came and Hiccup was back having lunch with his parents and fiancee.


	35. 35: Hiccup and Astrid's Seventeenth year

Hiccup and Astrid started planning more on their wedding. Snotlout passed junior training to be a knight. Eret passed junior training to be a guard. Fishlegs became a beginner chef but still needs training to be a good chef at the castle. The twins, Tuffnut and Ruffnut worked with fireworks factory producing molotov gernades and signal flares. Alistair and Ingrid we're also looking forward to the wedding next year.

Stoick also started training Hiccup to be King while Valka started training Astrid to be Queen. They told them that they would like to have the cordnation after the baby or babies are borned to announce themselves as King and Queen and the babies on the same day. Instead of doing it twice. Stoick couldn't believe that it's been eleven years since Hiccup and Astrid been dating.

Valka was proud of Hiccup of picking a future Queen for himself and protecting her from anything and treat her like a girl. Valka ask Alistair "what are your thoughts on Hiccup and Astrid's relationship?" He smiles "I like how he always ask her for approval over everything, he feels she should have a say on without an argument. When he was little he always gave Astrid privacy to change clothes. He has my approval to marry my daughter."

Valka smiles "good to know you like him." Ingrid told her "I like how he never leaves her side unless it's a solo mission or if one of us pull them away from each other for something. He always inform her of him leaving her side for a little bit or a couple of days. They're going to have a great family life. He's the best boyfriend to Astrid and proved himself to us all eleven years of dating her."

Valka smiles "well I guess we agreed that they are perfect for each other." Hiccup and Astrid walk through the castle seeing everything running fine. After the death of Oswald Hiccup sent a gathering invite for Oswald's funeral to Kingdoms that knew him. Stoick transfer Dagur back to Berserker Castle.

The guards followed the law stating that Dagur killed his father because he wouldn't help him start a war for Astrid's hand in marriage. So he was charged with getting torchered for two hours of burned with alcohol being rubbed on him. Whipped with a leather strap, sliced with a kitchen knife ten times along the limbs. Have his bones broken with a hammer and weidge then chopped off then finally his head.

Ever since then every month he and the family would take a trip to the Kingdom of Berserker to pay their respect to King Oswald at his grave. The Guards ask for a meeting to discuss who would be elected to be crowned King of Berserker Kingdom. Since King Oswald had no other son to take over so Stoick talked to his brother about moving to Berserker Castle and rule as King if he wants the honor instead of guard duty.

Today was the weekend where Hiccup takes Astrid and their nightfuries to the cabin for a few days for a break from castle work. Hiking, swimming in the river or go skinny dipping in it. Take a bath together like a married couple, watch the stars at night and fall asleep under them with a campfire going. Astrid blushes at her thought and ask him "are you looking forward to having kids in the future?"

He looks at her and whispers in her ear "I'm looking forward to having kids with you because it shows how much I love you." She blushes redder after his comment. She smiles "we have like four months before we turn eighteen years old and then we can get married afterwards, have a baby together and have our cordnation turning us from Prince and Princess to King and Queen of Berk Kingdom."

He smiles "I know milady, but what makes it even better life is being married to you my beautiful wife." She blushes and says "awe forget it" and jumps in his arms knocking him over and smuthering him with kisses. Lips, neck, shoulder and back to the neck, jawline, cheek, nose, lips. He smirks "someone is displaying that they are having an urge of wanting to have sex."

She leans back to look at his eyes and says "if I was having that urge, would you satisfy it?" He looks at her and says "you have a beautiful face when you're pleading for something." She kisses him again and says "I have a handsome Prince who adores me with love and affection." He blushes red for a second before saying "if I'm handsome, then your two times more beautiful than me being handsome" causing her to blush madly.

They walk inside the cabin to have lunch. He looks to her and ask "what do you want for lunch today?" She smiles "you." He looks at her and says "after lunch, you can have me." She smiles "okay, then I want fish for lunch." He smiles "okay milady, I will make you some fish" and walks over to the kitchen and pulls out two whole fishes, placing them in a pan over the stove. Twenty minutes later, he hands her, her fish.

After lunch he takes their plates over to the sink to wash them. After that he looks at her and ask "do you want to take a bath together?" She takes a minute to herself to think about it and says "sure, let's take a bath together." He walks over to the bathroom and turns the hot water on for them. She walks in, closing the bathroom door and takes off her clothes. While the water run, he takes off his clothes.

She leans into him wrapping her arms around him kissing him deeply. They step into the tub and start washing each other's body. She sighs happy, "I enjoy taking a bath together with you." He smiles "I love you so much, milady." She smiles and kisses him. After taking a bath together he grabs them both a towel to wrap themselves up and walk to their room pull out clothes to wear.

(Lemon scene)

She watches him walk over to the dresser and pull out clothes and decides to call him. He turns around and ask "what is it milady?" She smiles at him, dropping her towel in front of him and says "I'm hungry for love." He gulps a little bit and ask "are you sure you want to do this?" She walks over to him swaying her hips causing him to gulp again knowing there was no way out of this if he wants her to stay happy.

She grabs his hand bringing him over to the bed and wrapping her arms around his back kissing him deeply. As she's kissing him, she feels him poking between her legs and smirks "someone is getting urge to love me." He blushes at being called out and says "your the love of my life milady." She leans back dragging him with, falling on the bed. He ask her "why not wait another month before we do this?"

Astrid smiles "Hiccup, our wedding is two months after we turn eighteen. I don't care about that I just want to have sex with you right now." He sighs, "I don't feel comfortable with doing this two months before our wedding." She ask "didn't you say you would do anything I ask of you, to keep me happy?" He smiles "yes milady, I told you I would do anything you ask me to do for you."

She smiles kissing him before feeling him poking between her legs again. He sighs "I hope you ready for this." She smiles "yes I want this." He kisses her lips as he enters her slowly stretching her walls. He ask her "are you sure about wanting this because I don't feel comfortable with having sex, two months before our wedding." She sighs "if I can't have this now I would be asking for this next month before we turn eighteen."

He ask "why would you want this for?" She smiles and whispers in his ear "before we turn nineteen I would like one child and if having one child makes me happy. Then if I start thinking about having a second child, I would want it before our cordnation." He nods his head "uh...huh, so you want me to try and get you pregnant for a surprise birthday present or for my dad to have a reason for us to get married before our first child is borned?"

She smiles cheeky and says "yes honey. Now are you going to fullfil my wishes or not?" He sighs closing his eyes thinking about her request for a minute or two before looking at her kissing her lips deeply and thrust into her past the barrier causing her to moan a little in pain. He breaks the kiss and says "I don't want to do this because it would hur-"

She kisses him to shut him up and says "I don't care about the pain compared to the joy of becoming a mother in the future." He smiles "fine then if you want this, then I won't argue with you over this." She smiles "now your making me happy." He smiles "glad your feeling happy about having this." She sighs now after the pain subsided little and says "now you can move it." He ask her "are you sure?" She looks at him and says "yes!"

He pulls back a little and thrust into her again going deeper before her walls tighten on his member causing him to cum inside her and her to cum as well. He looks down at her waist and says "that wasn't suppose to happen that quick." She looks down as well and says "would you want to keep going some more or no?" He smiles at her and says "what ever you want to do milady." Astrid ask "can you pull back or no?"

He looks down at her waist feeling her walls release him but leans into her more going deeper and then back out and in until her walls lock again for a second time. He looks at her and ask "are you trying to keep me locked inside of you instead of feeling the pleasure of having sex?"

(End of lemon)

She blushes and kisses him before saying "I love having you inside me, plus I want to at least try and get pregnant this time when we go all the way through this and it doesn't work, then the second time would work." He nods his head "uh...huh so can we go watch the sunset and stars together tonight before we head back to the castle?" She smiles "yes, let's get dressed and go watch the sunset and stars, but what about dinner?"

He smiles "I was thinking about taking our dragons to the lake and have dinner there and watch the sunset and stars tonight." She kisses him and says "I thought it was go on a date and then have sex. Not have sex and then have a date?" He smiles "you wanted sex first, so we have that to please you and make you happy. Now it's almost sun setting time, so I figured we could have dinner at the lake after having passionate love twice."

Hiccup and Astrid pull out their clothes out of their dressers and put them. Then walk out of their room to see their nightfuries laying down in front of the fireplace. Hiccup calls Toothless's name for him to look over at Hiccup and croons. Hiccup smiles "would you like to go flying to the lake to have dinner?" Toothless smiles his gummy smile and gets up and walks over to him and purrs. Blackhawk walks over to Astrid and purrs as well.


	36. 36: Surprise Pregnancy

After their weekend break from castle work, Hiccup and Astrid flew back to the castle on their nightfuries. Hiccup ask her "are you happy with what we did?" She smiles at him "very happy that I could become a mother." He sighs "well I'm glad that I could satisfly your request milady." Ten minutes later they fly through their bedroom chamber window. Hiccup walks to the door heading to see his dad while Astrid goes to see Valka for Queen lessons.

Stoick takes Hiccup to the Royal Grand Council Meeting Room for King training on solving Kingdom problems. He ask him "how do you solve this problem for a Kingdom running low on supplies?" Hiccup looks at their stock pile and then his Kingdom stock pile and writes down the number of supplies to give them and ask "would that help them?" Stoick looks at the numbers and says "yes that would help them out some."

He looks at list of problems and writes down his own solution to the problems. The council members took a look at his solutions to the problems and says "he is smart one to solve these things." He sighs "is there anything else you all need from me?" The council members shook there heads "no." Hiccup smiles "okay then this meeting is over" and walks out of the room to meet up with Astrid for lunch.

Valka was walking with Astrid down the corridor showing her the route around the castle and tell her about staff orders, make sure laundry is folded right way without wrinkles and ave a guard with you at times if you can get one for your protection."

She looks at her and says "don't have to worry about that because I was going to have Blackhawk follow me every where I go same with the babies. Me and Hiccup was going to switch each day so that the babies have every other day with their parents." Valka smiles "okay darling" and looks at the sun and says "well it's almost lunch time. You best be going or your gonna be late for your lunch date with your husband."

She hugs her mother in-law and leaves to go meet up with Hiccup. Ten minutes later she finds him in their room petting their nightfuries. He looks at the door to see Astrid standing in the doorway and ask "are you ready for our lunch date right now?" She smiles "yes I am honey and where are you taking me for lunch?" He smiles "Old Time Dragon restaurant in town." She grabs his hand and says "come on and they out to one of the carriages."

He holds her hand as he helps her into the carriage and climbs in after her. Fifteen minutes later they arrive at the restaurant and he climbs out of the carriage and helps her out of the carriage. He opens up the door for her and follows her inside. The waitress ask "ho- oh Prince Hiccup and Princess Astrid, it's a surprise to see you both here again. So when's the wedding going to happen?" Astrid smiles "in two months from today."

The waitress smiles "that's good, so the usual lunch date?" Hiccup answers "yes, just us for usual lunch date." The waitress smiles "okay right this way your majesty." They follow the waitress to the table and orders drinks. Five minutes later she comes back with two glasses of grape juice and ask "are you both ready to order?" Astrid smiles and orders her usual Turkey Swiss sandwich and Hiccup orders the same.

Waitress smiles "okay, I'll put those orders in for you two" and takes the menus out of their way. Twenty minutes later she comes back with their Turkey Swiss sandwiches. Hiccup ask her "do you still hope you'll get pregnant?" She nods her head "yes, I hope so. I want to become a mother so much." He sighs "I hope so too. If not we can try again on our eighteenth birthday."

She smiles "I would love that." After having lunch, they pay for it and walk out to their carriage. He holds her hand as she climbs into the carriage and he climbs in after her. Fifteen minutes ride back to the castle Astrid ask him "can we go flying around the Kingdom when we get back to castle?" He nods "yes milady, that does sound good to me, plus our dragons need to have their lunch as well."

After the carriage is parked Hiccup steps out of it and helps Astrid out of the carriage and the two walk to their room to take their nightfuries out flying. On their way to their room, they bump into Margret and ask her "how was her day is going?" She smiles "good, just changing bedsheets." Astrid smiles "after that you can take a break before dinner time." Hiccup opens the door for Astrid to walk inside.

She looks at Blackhawk and ask her, "do you want to go flying to the lake?" She smiles gummy smile at her and jumps a little excited to finally go flying. Hiccup ask "where is Toothless, Midnight and Star?" Blackhawk croons, turning around to point at the window. Hiccup walks over to the window to look around but doesn't see anything and turns to Blackhawk and ask "are you su-" lick, lick, like. "Awe, Toothless, you know that st-"

Star and Midnight tackle him to the floor licking his face. Astrid starts laughing at the scene of Star and Midnight surprising him. Blackhawk starts gugglering at them and croons for them to let him up. Star and Midnight climb off of Hiccup and walk over to their mother to nuzzle her. Toothless climbs back in the room through the window and points to Hiccup gugglering at him. Hiccup sighs "thank you very much for that you useless reptile."

Astrid smirks "oh is my king upset because his Nightfury wanted to prank him with the twins?" Hiccup looks at his fiancee and smirks back at her "oh you find it funny that I got dragon saliva all over my face?" She smiles at him and walks over to him, bending down to his level. He ask "what is it?" She just grabs the sides of his face and kisses his lips "Now we both have to take a bath together."

He smiles at her and kisses her catching her off guard this time. He gets up and they mount their nightfuries and fly off through the window heading to the lake. Twenty minutes later they arrive at the lake to let their nightfuries fish themselves lunch. Hiccup and Astrid decide to wash the dragon saliva off their faces before going back to the castle. After washing their faces off, they decide to bathe in the sunlight for an hour.

Toothless walks over to Hiccup and nudges him to play with them. He gets up and plays tag with their nightfuries. Astrid joins him in playing with them for another hour. After playing tag with their nightfuries, it was time to head back to the castle. Hiccup looks at Astrid and ask "why are you so smiley for?"

She blushes at his concern for her and says "I can't believe we have two months until our wedding and we been dating for eleven years now without us breaking up and restart our relationship again." He smiles at her "that's because I put you first before I decide to do anything to risk an argument between us, which could lead to us breaking up and then I have to figure out how to start over with you."

She blushes at his comment and sighs "I love how you put me first before anything else. It shows me how much you want to marry me." He blushes at her comment and flys closer to her giving her a kiss on the lips in mid-air. After flying in through their window to go have dinner with their parents as a family. They walk down the corridor to go to the Royal Dining Hall to have dinner with their parents.

He opens up the door to the Royal Dining Hall for Astrid to see their parents were already there waiting on them. Astrid walks in and ask "them how their day was." Ingrid smiles "good cleaned the bedroom chamber some." Alistair smiles "me and Stoick have been thinking about your wedding in four months and are you two sure, you want it two months after your birthdays?" Astrid smiles "yes, I want it two months after our birthdays."

Valka ask "is there some other reason why you want your wedding two months after your birthdays?" Hiccup smiles "no reason at all it's just Astrid wants to marry me two months after our birthdays so we can be officially husband and wife and no one can try to separate us." Valka smiles "okay son if your queen wants her wedding two months after her birthday, we will have your wedding in four months."

Margret walks in the room to take their dinner orders. After getting them she walks out of the room going to the kitchen to give the chef their orders. Hiccup and Astrid talk some more with their parents before the butler walks in pushing the cart carrying their dinner orders. After finishing their dinners they talk a little more with their parents before leaving the room.

Hiccup looks at her and says "why don't you go ahead and get ready for bed and I'll come bring you a surprise." She sighs "okay but it better be a good surprise for me or I'm going to have Toothless smack you with his tail." He gulps "uh...okay, I will try to make it very good surprise for you then." She walks down the corridor to their room to change into her pajamas.

While Hiccup walks to the kitchen and prepares two glasses of hot chocolate. He throws some marshmallows in it. Then covers them in whip cream. He walks to their room to see Astrid standing by the window waiting for him to return. She ask him "do you have my surprise?" He smiles "yes, I have them." She ask him "them? What do you mean them?" He smiles "I made us something if you want to turn around and taste one."

She turns around to see him holding two glasses of whip cream and ask "what are they?" He smiles "take one and taste it." She grabs one of the glasses and takes a drink before her eyes widened to the taste. She gasped at how good the hot chocolate tastes. He smiles lick all the whip cream to find a surprise. She licks the whip cream to find marshmallows in the hot chocolate.

She sets the glass down and takes his and sets it's down before grabbing his face and kissing his lips deeply. After kissing his lips, she ask him "are you going to join me over here at the window?" He smiles "yes, my queen." He grabs his glass of hot chocolate and joins her by the window to look at the stars. She sighs happy "this is nice to drink hot chocolate and look at the stars with a cool breeze."

He sighs "when we have our own children, we will make this our family time together." She smiles "that sounds good to me honey." One month, three weeks and four days later Astrid wakes up feeling off. Hiccup looks at her and ask "are you okay?" She smiles "yes I'm fine." She leaves to go meet up with Valka for queen lessons. Hiccup left to go meet up with his dad for king training. Astrid walks over to the garden to meet Valka.

She walks into the garden to see Valka looking at the flowers and ask her "why did you want me to meet you here for?" Valka smiles "I thought you would like to pick out the type of flowers that you would want to have for the wedding." She smiles "sure I wou-oh" covering her mouth running to the bathroom to heave in the toilet. Valka walks in the bathroom to hear her vomiting in the toilet for a few minutes, before asking her "meet me in the infermary for a check up."

Ten minutes later Astrid arrives at the infermary to see Valka whispering to the doctor something. He nods his head at her before noticing Astrid standing outside the room and says "Princess Astrid, would you follow me right this way?" Valka smiles "I will wait out here for you." Twenty minutes later Astrid gasped "I'm pregnant?!"


	37. 37: Double Wedding

Valka walks in the room and ask "she's what?" The doctor sighs "you were right she's two months pregnant, queen Valka." She looks at Astrid and ask "do you want me to get Hiccup for you?" Astrid smiles "can you please get him?" Valka smiles "sure darling" and leaves the room. Valka walks to the Royal Grand Council Meeting Room to see Hiccup and Stoick with some of the council members talking and knocks on the door to get there attention.

Stoick looks at the door to see Valka standing there and ask her "what's wrong?" Valka smiles "uh...Hiccup, sweetie, Astrid needs your attention right now. She's in the infermary with a problem." Hiccup sighs and looks at the council members and ask "could I be excused?" The council members nodded "yes Prince Hiccup go check on your fiancee." Valka takes Hiccup to the infermary to see Astrid.

He ask his mom "what is wrong with Astrid?" Valka smiles "I can't tell you what is wrong with her because it's not my place to tell you." Once they reach the infermary Valka tells him "I'll be waiting here for you." Hiccup walks inside to Astrid's room to see her sitting down on the bed and ask "Astrid baby, what's wrong?" Astrid smiles "honey do you remember that talk we had about me hoping to become a mother?"

He smiles "yes we talk about it once a week, why?" She smiles "honey, our parents have a reason for us to get married as soon as possible." He sighs "Astrid, what is-" she smiles "honey, I'm pregnant with your baby." He gasped at the news and ask "are you sure your pregnant?" She sighs "yes, I'm pregnant." He sighs looking at her and says "well I guess I will go tell our parents about you being pregnant."

She sighs "your not happy about this?" He walks over to her bedside wrapping his arms around her lightly and says "of course I'm happy that your pregnant" kissing her lips deeply, "looks like I'm going to be a father soon. Your dad is going to beat me for this." She smiles "no, he won't because of me." He helps her to her feet and walks out of the room to see Valka waiting outside and says "might want to get ready for the double wedding."

Valka sighs "okay I'll go tell your father to get to work on setting up the wedding for you two." Astrid blushes "theirs four of us." Valka ask "who's the other two that want to get married?" Hiccup smiles "the other two are Toothless and Blackhawk that want to get married to our family name." Lunch time came and Hiccup and Astrid walk to the Royal Dining Hall to have lunch with their parents.

Alistair ask them "how is your morning going?" Astrid smiles "we found out that we are going to be parents in eight months!" Stoick gasped "Hiccup, you got your fiance pregnant before the wedding?" Hiccup sighs "we have a reason for her getting pregnant." Ingrid ask "what reason would you have for getting our daughter pregnant before your wedding?"

Astrid blushes "well I told him I would like to have my first child before I turn nineteen, then if I want a second child, I would want it before our cordnation, so we can present them both in the cordnation to the public." Alistair sighs "Hiccup, why did you do this to our daughter for?" He sighs "when I chose Astrid to be my wife I had three rules."Alistair ask "Hiccup what would those rules be?"

Hiccup nervously replies "One was do anything she ask me to do for her. Second was to keep her inform on anything I do so she knows what I'm doing at all times. Third is ask for permission before doing anything that would make her feel uncomfortable about it." Alistair looks at his daughter and ask "this is what you wanted, to get pregnant before your eighteenth birthday?"

Astrid smiles "yes daddy I wanted to have my first child before I turn nineteen so that I can see if it brings me joy and if I like it, I would want to have another one before our cordnation, so when we have two kids, Star and Midnight will have a rider to bond with." Ingrid ask her daughter "is that the second reason why you wanted to get pregnant before turning eighteen?"

Astrid blushes "I wanted to get pregnant on our eighteenth birthday as one of our gifts from Odin." Ingrid sighs "okay daughter, if this is what you want then we will allow this since we know we can't punish your fiance for this because your marrying the one guy who will do anything you ask him to do for you." Astrid blushes at her mom's comment. Stoick sighs "well your now pregnant, what day do you want to have the wedding?"

Astrid smiles "in two months from today." After having lunch with their parents Hiccup sighs "I don't think it would be good for you to join me in flying our nightfuries since your pregnant now but if you want too, we could check with the doctor in the infermary to see if it's safe for the baby?" Astrid smiles "yes honey, I want to go flying with you, so lets go see the doctor." They walk to the infermary to see the doctor.

The doctor ask them "is there something wrong?" Hiccup smiles "no there nothing is wrong, It's just we was wondering if it would be safe to ride our dragons now that my fiancee is pregnant now?" The doctor smiles "yes your fine to ride your dragon for about two weeks until you start showing." Astrid smiles "thank you doctor." They walk to their bedroom chamber to see their nightfuries waiting for them.

Hiccup opens up their door for Astrid to walk inside and see Toothless and Blackhawk with Star and Midnight waiting patiently for them to come take them flying. Hiccup smiles "hi bud, how's my big boy?" Toothless smiles a gummy smile at him. Astrid looks at Blackhawk and says "guess what my big girl?" Blackhawk tilts her head at the question unsure. Astrid blushes and tells her, "Blackhawk, I'm pregnant with a baby."

Blackhawk smiles at her nuzzling Astrid's stomach lightly. They climb on to the back of their nightfuries and fly out of their bedroom chamber through their window. Hiccup looks at Astrid and ask "are you nervous about getting married to me?" Astrid smiles "no, because I have been looking forward to this since you proposed to me when we were fifteen." He looks at Toothless and ask "are you ready to get married to Blackhawk?"

Toothless looks at Blackhawk and croons at her. She croons back at him. He looks at Hiccup and nods his head yes. They land by the lake so their nightfuries can have lunch. Toothless nuzzles Blackhawk and their babies. Hiccup sits down next to Astrid and holds her hand. She sighs, "Hiccup, you remember asking me if I was nervous about getting married to you?" He nods his head "yes, why?"

She sighs "I'm not nervous about marrying you, I'm nervous about becoming queen of the Kingdom of Berk." He looks at her and says "you don't have to be nervous about becoming queen because we have our parents to help us with the responsability of being King and Queen after our cordnation." She smiles "I'm glad I have you to be there when I need you the most."

He puts his arm around her waist and says "I would never abandoned you, when you need me." She kisses his cheek while he rubs her stomach where their unborn child is. After their nightfuries had their lunch, they fly back to the castle. Hiccup checks in with his dad about some other duties as King while Astrid checks in with Valka about other Queen duties.

Hiccup's dad smiles at him and says "there is no more teaching in the afternoons now that Astrid is pregnant. So after lunch now, you have the rest of the day to spend with Astrid." Hiccup smiles at his father's news and goes to find Astrid. Valka tells Astrid the same news making her smile. Two months later it was time for Hiccup, Astrid, Toothless and Blackhawk's wedding to get married.

Stoick, Alistair, Spitelout and Hiccup help the town's people find their seats while Valka, Ingrid and Freya help Astrid into her wedding gown. Ingrid ask her "are you nervous about the wedding?" She smiles "no, I'm not nervous about my wedding." Blackhawk croons at Astrid wondering what a wedding is. Astrid turns to her and rubs her head causing her to purr in happiness.

Hiccup turns to Alistair and says "it's time for you to go walk Astrid down the isle." Alistair looks at him and says "okay I will go get Astrid." Hiccup thinks about it and calls his name and says "could you walk between Astrid and Blackhawk?" Alistair smiles "sure son I'll walk them both down the isle." Hiccup stands next to Toothless's side while Midnight stands next to Stoick. Hiccup looks at Toothless and whispers to him "if you plan on mating with Blackhawk, please try to not get Blackhawk pregnant again."

Toothless snort at his request. The orchestra started playing the theme song for the bride to walk down the isle. Two minutes later, Alistair walks between Astrid and Blackhawk holding their hand/paw. He kisses Astrid's forehead placing the vail over her head and place her hand into Hiccup's hands. Then he pets Blackhawk's head and placed her paw into Toothless's paw. The prist walk ask "who gives these two women permission to marry these guys?"

Alistair answers sternly "I do." The prist goes through the announcements of the wedding. Then they do their vols, why they love each other, I Do's, be there for each other through sickness and health, and finally the prist does the rings and announces husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride. Hiccup lifts up the vail over Astrid's head and kisses her lips while Toothless kisses Blackhawk's lips.

After three minutes they break the kiss and the prist announces their names Hiccup and Astrid Haddock and Toothless and Blackhawk Haddock. Toothless and Blackhawk walk down the isle while Hiccup and Astrid walk behind them. They walk to their rooms to change out of the wedding gown and tuxedo suit. Astrid smiles "we're finally married, that means we can do all the married stuff now!"

Hiccup smiles "yes, but first wait until the baby is born." Astrid smirks "if it turns out to be a boy, we are going to try for a baby girl." Hiccup ask "what if it's the other way around?" Astrid smiles "I want a boy and a girl." After changing out of their wedding clothes and into their dress gown and suit, they walk to the Royal Grand Hall for the reception and dancing. Hiccup dance with Blackhawk then dance with Star.

Astrid dance with Toothless and Midnight then dance with Alistair and Stoick. Hiccup dance with Ingrid and Valka. After that Astrid decided to take a breather due to being pregnant. Hiccup walks over to her and sits down next to her and ask her "taking a break from dancing?" She smiles "yes honey, I'm taking a break." He ask "do you want to go lay down?" She smiles "no I want to watch the party."

He ask her "how the baby is doing?" She smiles "the baby is doing fine." They turn to watch Toothless dance with Star and Blackhawk dance with Midnight. Then Toothless dance with Blackhawk while Star and Midnight dance together.


	38. 38: The Baby pt 1

Two months after the wedding, Astrid's stomach was growing more. Now you could tell she is pregnant with Hiccup's baby. Hiccup did morning training with his dad till lunch time and went to meet up with Astrid and spend the rest of the day with her. Snotlout kept training to be a knight. Fishlegs was getting better at cooking training to become a chef.

The twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut were hired at the fireworks factory in town making explosives for Kingdom defense in case of invasion. Eret trained to become a guard for the castle. Alistair, Ingrid, Valka and Stoick all look forward to becoming grand parents. Hiccup was nervous about becoming a father and at times wonder if he was going to be a great father to his baby. He didn't want to be a disappointed in his baby's eyes.

A couple of times he would have a nightmare of his baby telling him that they never listen to them. Sometimes he worried if he was going to get tied up with running the castle all day and no time for his baby. Stoick told him "that's what I did with your mother. A King can't neglect his family or he will lose himself." Everyday Hiccup and Astrid work till noon, have lunch and then spend the rest of the day together as a family.

Astrid sometimes had mood swings and Hiccup always had the right thing to do or say to make her happy or smile. When they went to bed she would tell him "your the best guy that I fell in love with." Hiccup and Astrid walk back to their bedroom chamber to see their nightfuries. Blackhawk croons at Astrid wanting to go flying with her but Hiccup said "after the baby is born and Astrid is back on her feet, then she can go flying again."

After petting them Hiccup and Astrid left the castle to go in town and buy some baby things for their unborn child. They climb into the carriage and ride into town. First stop was baby clothes. Second stop was baby cribs. Third stop was baby toys. Astrid was thinking they would have a baby boy first but wasn't sure.

Hiccup told her "I didn't care what gender the baby would be borned. I just bought both things for a baby boy and for a baby girl." Astrid smiles at him and ask "you are going to love our baby still, no matter what gender?" He smiles "of course dear. I would love them the same no matter what gender, the baby is born." After loading the baby stuff on to the wagon. Astrid ask him "where is the baby gonna sleep when they grow out of the crib?"

He smiles "I have a surprise for you that should be built halfway by the time we get back to the castle." She ask him "you have a surprise being made?" He looks at her and says "yes dear, and you would love it." After buying what they needed for the baby Hiccup helps Astrid into the carriage after connecting the wagon to the carriage and climbs inside heading back to the castle.

When they arrive at the entrance of the castle, a couple of guards were waiting for them to return to help them carry their baby stuff. Hiccup walked Astrid to their room to see a new door ten feet down the corridor from theirs. She ask him "who's door is that one next to ours?" He smiles "first you have to come inside the room to see who's door that is." He opens their bedroom chamber door carrying the 'put together crib'.

She looks around their room to see two new doors on the left side of their room. She looks at the doors and ask him "why their is two new doors on the left side this room?" He smiles and ask "are you ready for me to show you your surprise?" She sighs and says "please just show me them."

He smiles at her and opens up the first door to see a bedroom going towards the left to see a twelve by twelve room and another door lead to the corridor with a door to the other door to see another twelve by twelve room. After looking at the two new bedroom doors and looks at him and ask "when did you find time to have these built without me knowing?"

He answers "I had the builders work on them while we were doing our king and queen training until noon before we return to our room." She ask him "are they ready for the baby?" He looks at both rooms and smiles "yes they are ready the baby." First thing is setting up the cribs in each bedroom. Then dressers and clothes then finally toys. After getting the room organized and situated for the baby.

Astrid looks back at her life when she was playing with Hiccup when they were little, how he always came to her rescue. How he showed her, he loved her everyday. He was the one who stole her heart. Now their going to become parents in five more months after dating him for twelve years. Hiccup smiles and ask her "are you hungry?" then her stomach growls making her blush. He smiles "come on, let's go get something to eat."

They walk out of their bedroom chamber and head to the kitchen. He ask her "do you like your surprises?" She smiles at him and says "very happy that you had two bedrooms made for our two kids in the future." He opens the door for her to walk inside the kitchen. They order two plates of fish and head to the Royal Dining Hall to sit and eat their dinner. Stoick and Valka join them for dinner then five minutes later Alistair and Ingrid joins them.

Ingrid looks at her son in-law and ask him "what did you do today, because we didn't see you after lunch?" He looks at her and says "me and Astrid went shopping for our baby when he or she is born." Valka ask "Astrid, do you buy things for a baby boy or a baby girl?" Astrid smiles "actually we bought things for both, a baby boy and for a baby girl since we don't know what gender the baby would be born."

Alistair smiles "I guess that would be best choice to do." Stoick ask Hiccup "what baby do you want to have a boy or a girl?" He smiles "I don't care what gender the baby would be born, I will still love them the same. But if it's a boy then Astrid wants to try for a girl." Alistair smirks at his daughter "you wanting to try for a girl if your baby is born a boy?" Astrid's face turns red from blushing.

Hiccup smiles "we both want to have a boy and a girl to rule the castle together." Astrid smiles at him for covering her. After having dinner with their parents Hiccup walk with Astrid to the kitchen to grab two glasses of hot chocolate with marshmallows and whip cream and walk to their bedroom chamber for the night.

Astrid smiles "thank you for saving me back there when our father ask me about trying for a girl if our baby turns out to be a boy." He turns her to face him and says "Astrid Hofferson Haddock, I married you because I love you and vow that I would do anything you ask me to do for you to make you happy." Astrid smiles at his statement and leans up to him and kisses his lips running her hands through his hair while he rubs her back with his hands.

Soon the call for air causes them to break the kiss. They walk to their bedroom chamber and opens up the door for her. Toothless kissing Blackhawk while the kids are asleep. Hiccup sets his glass of hot chocolate down and takes Astrid's glass of hot chocolate and sets it down next to his. They walk over to Toothless and Blackhawk and start petting them causing them to purr happy at being petted.

Twenty minutes later Hiccup hands Astrid her glass of hot chocolate and grabs his and both walk over to the window to sit and enjoy the night breeze drinking hot chocolate then went to bed for the night. Astrid layed her head on his chest while on her back. Hiccup wraps his arms around her midsection above her stomach.

Two more months later Astrid's baby bump was getting bigger and now noticeable to anyone who looks at her. Hiccup worry about her getting closer to her delivery date of their baby. She was getting excited to become parents. Mood swings come and go but sometimes Snotlout would be one on the receiving end. Hiccup sometimes wonder how to take care of a baby let alone theirs.

Astrid smiles and tells him "we will just take it one step at a time." Astrid got up one morning to feel the baby kick a little and brought Hiccup's hand down to where their baby is to have him feel the baby kick. He smiles at feeling his baby kick inside her. After laying down on the bed for a few more minutes before they both get up and change into their day clothes and walk to the Royal Dining Hall to have breakfast with their parents.

Margret looks at Astrid and ask "how's the baby coming along?" She smiles "we are doing good." Margret smiles "soon you both will become parents, have you two decide on baby names?" Hiccup smiles "I was thinking of having Astrid pick the name for the baby." Margret ask "what name do you want to name it?" Astrid smiles "if it's a boy, Hiccup can name it and if it's girl I will name it."

She turns to Hiccup and ask him "what name did you decide on for your baby boy?" He smiles "how about Bryan Hofferson Haddock?" Astrid gasped at what he was going to name their son's middle name and ask him "why would you name him Hofferson instead Horrendous?"

He sighs "I pick Hofferson because of your marriage name I picked out for you, Astrid Hofferson Haddock, Bryan Hofferson Haddock meaning he is apart of your parents as he would be as my parents. Your name is of two families. He would be the out come of two families marrying." Astrid smiles and kisses his lips deeply.

Margret sighs "I never seen a guy who wouldn't take his wife's last name off her marriage license and name their son after his mother's side of the family." Alistair and Ingrid and Stoick and Valka walk in to join their kids for breakfast. Ingrid looks at Hiccup and tells him "that the first time you got my support of you dating Astrid, was when you addressed us with manners and told us that you pick Astrid to be your queen, and offered us a seat here, I want to say thank you for this."

Another month later Hiccup gets up to meet his dad for King training. Three minutes later Astrid woke up and decides to take a bath when she looks down at her legs to see a puddle of water and calls Toothless to wake him up. Toothless peak at her and snorts at her then goes back to sleep. Astrid calls him again and says "I need you now!" Toothless gets up and walks over to her and sighs. Astrid smiles "I need you to go get Hiccup fast the baby is coming now!"

Toothless's eyes widened to the realization that she's having her baby and plows through the door running down the corridor right into Hiccup knocking him over. Hiccup looks to see who knocked him down to see Toothless and yells "what the heck Toothless." Toothless takes his hand and puts it by his stomach and rubs it then lowers it to the floor rubbing the floor.

Hiccup looks at him and ask "what are you trying to say?" Toothless sighs and pretend he's cradling a baby in his arms then points towards his bedroom chamber. Hiccup looks at the chamber door bust open and thinks about what Toothless is trying to say, stomach rub means pregnant, then to the floor means labor. Then cradle baby and ask "what are you telling me?"

Toothless gives up and grabs his shirt and drags him to the front of their bedroom chamber door to hear Astrid saying "Hiccup, Hiccup." Hiccup gets up and walks into the room to see her laying on the floor and ask "Astrid, dear what's wro-" Astrid yells "baby is coming!"


	39. 39: The Baby pt 2

Hiccup gasped at Astrid telling him that she's in labor. He looks at Toothless "go get our parents and take them to the infermary" he goes over to his notebook and skim through it until he finds the picture of him and Astrid with their baby and writes 'having now!' And hands it to Toothless to take to their parents. Hiccup looks at Astrid and ask "can you walk?" She sighs "I think so." He lifts her up on her feet and walk her to the infermary.

Astrid stops for a second to catch her breath. Blackhawk came out of the room with the kids following her to see what is wrong with her mom. Hiccup looks at her and motions for her lower her body down some. Then had Astrid lay down on top of Blackhawk's back. Hiccup speed walk down the corridor with their nightfuries following him. Five minutes later they arrive at the infermary.

The doctor smiles "Master Hiccup come in right this way we have a bed ready for your wife. Your father Stoick informed me that your wife Astrid is in labor then left to get your parents." Hiccup held Astrid's hand as the contractions happened. A nurse came in to inform them that the King and Queen are here along with Alistair and Ingrid. Hiccup looks at Astrid and ask "can I tell our parents how your doing so far?"

She smiles "yes, you got two minutes to get back in here." He nods his head at her and walks out of the room to see his parents. Ingrid ask him "how is Astrid doing?" Hiccup sighs, "I didn't even know she went into labor three minutes after I walked out of our bedroom chamber when I was on my way to meet up with dad for King training. She had Toothless come get me." Stoick smiles "shouldn't you be back there with her?"

Hiccup sighs "yes dads, I just came out here to tell you all that things are going well for now." He walks back to the room to see Astrid staring at him angry. She growls at him "I said for you to be gone for two minutes, you were gone for four minutes." He looks at her and smirks "aww did my queen think I was going to abandoned her while she's in labor with our baby?" Astrid smiles "yes, a little bit."

He walks by here bedside and leans down to kiss her lips deeply causing her to moan in the kiss before another contraction happens again causing her to scream. Half an hour later Astrid delivers their baby. The doctor washes the blood off it. Astrid sighs at being done delivering their baby. Then another contraction happens, the doctor hands their baby to the nurse while he delivers another baby.

Another half an hour later he delivers their second baby. The doctor sets the baby down in a small bucket to wash the blood off before wrapping it up in a pink blanket. Astrid ask "what are they?" The nurse hands her their first baby and says "here's your baby boy." Astrid cradles him looking at it, then turns to Hiccup and says "your son." Hiccup smiles "our baby, Bryan Hofferson Haddock."

After the doctor finished cleaning their second baby, he hands her to Hiccup and says "here is your second baby, A baby girl." Hiccup looks at the two babies and smiles "twins, a boy and a girl." He looks at them and says "dear since we had twins a boy and a girl. How about we name our baby boy Bryan Horrendous Haddock and for the girl-" Astrid smiles "Princess Jane Hofferson Haddock."

Hiccup looks at the doctor and ask "could you bring our parents back here?" The doctor smiles "sure master Hiccup." The doctor walks out to the waiting room and calls the Haddock and Hofferson and says "Prince Hiccup has requested your presence to come see your grandkids." They follow the doctor to Hiccup and Astrid's room. They gasped at the sight of twins.

Hiccup smiles "dad's and moms, I would like you to meet baby Jane Hofferson Haddock." Astrid smiles "and meet Bryan Horrendous Haddock." Two weeks of waking up and taking shifts with each of their twins, feeding, changing and carrying them around. Letting their parents hold them. Stoick brought up the idea of having Hiccup and Astrid and their babies's cordnation in two weeks from today to his son.

Hiccup smiles "I would have to talk to Astrid about this." Stoick nods his head "yes, must have your queen's approval." Hiccup walks back to his bedroom chamber to see Astrid laying down with both of their babies laying against her chest. After they had the their cordnation the town people referred them as King Hiccup and Queen Astrid and their twins as Prince Bryan Horrendous Haddock lV and Princess Jane Hofferson Haddock V.


	40. 40: Next Story

**If you like this story of Prince Hiccup and Astrid. Then stay tuned because I'm writing another How To Train Your Dragon called "How To Train Your Dragon: Hiccup and Astrid's life"**


End file.
